The Return, the Responsible and the new War
by shadowmistress18
Summary: What happened to Tidus while he was gone from Spira? Here are answers to that question that lead to an altogether different end. Answers in later chapters. Rated M for later blood, gore and sexual content. A bit AU. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Return, the Responsible and the new War**

AN: Alright, that's my first story ever that I publish in anyway. Hope you enjoy! Even if it's only written from a dump german.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2. A pity...

_Chapter 1_

Darkness surrounded him. He was used to it by now. That awaits a dream after it is lost after all. Darkness. Only Darkness. But for him the Fayth made an exception. They made him a great ocean to swim in. An empty ocean but it was better than the pure darkness. Now it was darkness combined with water. But it shouldn't be long now. He could hear whispers. Whispers of mortals and dead. He would be called soon. Temptation, the greatest weakness of all beings. "You were always a fool, Shuyin." He said into the darkness with a chuckle. Still, a foolish friend. "…nightmare…!....fallen dream…!...." Ahh, his cue! It was time. Straightening his robe he swam from his floating position. He pulled his white hood deeper into his face and stepped through the small tear in the darkness.

The distant smell of the Farplane flowers met his nose. He guessed he was very deep in the next world for the living where no vegetation grew. Tidus frowned a bit. Really, he had hoped to come out somewhere else. "See! Now you will loose and I will avenge my Lenne!" Tidus for the first time acknowledged the presence of the other persons. Weren't that the two that entered his memory? His one shining blue eye and the duller blue eye under his hood softened when he looked at the others. _Yuna…_, his mouth formed noiseless. Warm feelings spread in his chest. Next to her where Rikku, a black-clad girl, an older rather arrogant-looking woman, a fatter man and a big, thin guy with two pistols in his hands. Strange formation. That was so much like his Yuna. She befriended the strangest people.

He turned to Shuyin who was talking way to much, like always. "Shuyin." He interrupted him calmly. The shadow of the former Blitzball player looked dumbfounded at him. Tidus rolled his eyes. "You know what nightmares always do?" Shuyin shook his head, still shocked that the nightmare spoke. He hadn't expected that. "Bad things." Tidus said with a grin and pulled in an immense display of speed his hunting rifle out. Wide eyed Shuyin stared at it. "Oops!" Tidus said mockingly and shot him in the stomach. The wound wouldn't kill him but it was painful. Shuyin grunted and sank to his knees. Angrily he looked up at the nightmare. "I've called you! You should obey me, damn!" Tidus chuckled. "Ever had a nightmare? A nightmare never does what you want, idiot. Man, you haven't changed at all, my friend." Shuyin narrowed his eyes. "Do I…" The shadow coughed. "…know you?" The Lord of Zanarkand grinned widely. "You can bet on that, man!" Shuyin didn't look convinced. Tidus rolled his eyes and took his sword from its sheath.

"Maybe that will remind you. I made it myself you know. I showed you the plans for it, remember?" Caladblog shone in the light around them, emitting an eerie aura. Shuyin shook his head and looked utterly confused. Tidus sighed annoyed. "Oh, really, man! You and your slow mind! Lenne would you pleeease tell him! I get impatient!" He turned to Yuna who looked irritated at him. Her eyes widened when Lenne stepped out of her. The mouths of the others hung open. "Of course, my Lord." She said in her calm voice and looked sternly at Shuyin. The shadow twitched under her gaze. "Lenne?" He said weakly. "Is that really you?" She nodded with a soft smile and kneeled down next to him. Lenne placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Suddenly his eyes snapped wide open and he looked wide eyed at his lover. Realization dawned on him. "Did you call him _my Lord_?" Lenne nodded still smiling. Shuyin turned his gaze to Tidus.

"Cousin." He said with a voice between hate and brotherly affection. Bitterly he glanced to the ground. "So, I'm still second best." Lenne gasped in shock and placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "That's not true! I love you! Do you hear me, Shuyin?! Only you! Come now. It's time for us to rest. I write a new song for you. How sounds that?" Shuyin nodded, his eyes brimming with love. Together they stood up and looked at the robed young man. "You coming?" Lenne asked with a smile. Tidus shook his head and felt some sorrow. A part of him wanted to go with them. The songstress patted the shoulder of her lover reassuringly before stepping up to the young man. "My Lord…" She began but Tidus interrupted her laughing. "Oh, really, Lenne! Didn't we agree a longtime ago to quit the formalities? You are like a sister to me! Stop calling me _my Lord_!" The songstress smiled softly. "I'm amazed." She said with quiet affection. "That after all the terrible things you needed to endure, are still the same. I mean, you stopped to exist…three times! I think no one can imagine how that feels." Tidus chuckled quieter this time and obviously a bit fake.

"Not to bad, you know? At least there is no one who bothers you…in the darkness. And I wasn't long there after all. These three times. Thanks to my brother I must add." Tidus cocked his head to the side with a cheeky grin. Lenne touched his chest where his heart lay calmly. "I'm amazed," She continues as if he hadn't interrupted her. "that your heart still beats so much in your chest after the war. People normally change after such an experience." Tidus' shining eye and duller eye darkened under his hood. "I did change, Lenne." He said seriously. She glanced mildly shocked at him. A wide grin spread over his lips. "I'm much more mature now, don't you see it?" The Lord of Zanarkand said proudly and puffed out his chest. She giggled. "Oh, really? I can see it." She hugged him shortly. "I'll miss you." Lenne sighed, she slapped his shoulder. "Big Bro, you better don't vanish into non-existence again…Why is one of your eyes duller than the other?" She couldn't remember that it was like that before she left to search Shuyin and…died. Tidus rubbed the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Got to close to a sword, I guess." Lenne sighed exasperated and threw back his hood to examine it further.

"Hey!" He said in protest. "Quiet!" Lenne said in concentration and traced the scar thoughtfully. "Must have hurt." She stated crossing her arms and furrowing her brows. "Only a bit." He said with a grin. Lenne poked him in the chest, hard. Tidus took a step back with a fake hurt expression on his face. "What was that for?!" He asked in confusion. "Why do you always get hurt, no matter what you do?" Lenne countered. Before Tidus could give his retort, Shuyin chuckled and drew his attention. "What?" The Lord of Zanarkand asked. "She never pokes me! It's funny!" Shuyin replied chuckling. Tidus growled and crossed his arms, pouting. "That won't work this time!" Lenne said and patted his muscular chest. "Time to go for us." She said sadly. Tidus nodded, not saying anything. Lenne stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She stepped next to Shuyin and took his hand with a loving smile. "Bye Big Bro!" The songstress said with a wave of her hand. Shuyin gave him a small acknowledging smile. Tidus knew more he wouldn't get from his cousin. The Lord of Zanarkand waved at his two close friends before they vanished in a whirl of Pyreflies. Tidus sighed before turning around with as much courage as he could muster. Shocked faces stared at him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and shuffled nervously with his feet. Agonizing seconds of silence past before…

"Tidus!" His Yuna tackled him into a hug and threw him to the ground with the force. He grunted a bit but circled his arms never less around her. "You are back! You are back! You are back!" She repeated over and over again in a teary voice. "Yes." He mumbled softly into her ear, so only she could hear. She quieted down. "I'm home. You are my home." "Yes, home…" She said and sniffed happily. A light rosy color covered her porcelain cheeks. Beautiful. His Yuna sat up on him with a happy smile. "I knew you would come. The others wouldn't believe me. But I knew it!" She said in her sweet voice clutching the fabric of his robe tightly in her hands. Tidus cupped her cheek with his hand. A smile that he only smiled at her played around his lips, making her blush slightly. In such a simple action he showed her all the love he held for her in his heart. "I promised, didn't I? Always, Yuna. I meant it, you know?" She tilted her head slightly in agreement, like she often did. Her gaze was soft, overflowing with love and affection. "I know, always." She said softly and with a serene smile. Tidus wanted so much to kiss her but he was pretty sure she didn't want to do it in front of all her friends. She seemed to be in deep thought, absentmindly playing with his Zanarkand Abes chain around his neck.

"I hate to break your thoughts." Tidus said gently. She 'Mmmh'ed happily. "But at some point you need to stand up from me…" He chuckled nervously. "…Not that I mind too much." He added with a cheeky grin, so that only she could hear it. She blushed prettily and jumped up from his stomach. Chuckling at her embarrassment he stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothing. A useless action. The next second he heard another female squeal, not Yuna and was tackled to the ground another time. "Rikku!" Tidus said grunting, her knees stabbed painfully into his gut. She ignored his pain, if she noticed at all and grinned at him widely. "I've told you, you would come back!" Rikku hugged him tightly around his neck and pressed her cheek against his. He blushed furiously seeing her half naked. Every time he saw her she wore less. That was a bit scary. He didn't now where he should place his hands. Finally Tidus awkwardly patted her shoulders and looked questioningly up at Yuna. On her face raged a war between furious jealously and hilarious bemusement. Tidus watched the emotions fight until one won. Jealously.

"Rikku!" Yuna said angrily. "Enough is enough! You squeeze him to death!" She grabbed the young Al Bhed and forced her off Tidus. "Ohhh! Why? He just came back! I want to hug him!" Rikku whined and looked wide eyed at her cousin, not seeing anything wrong with that. Yuna stubbornly crossed her arms and shook her head. "Yuniiie!" Rikku pleaded. Tidus frowned at them amused. He was standing now without getting tackled. "They argue more than two years ago that's for sure." Tidus said cocking his head sideways. "If you would know…" The black-clad girl with the crimson eyes said with an annoyed sigh. "You're a friend of Yuna?" Tidus asked her, scanning her entire form. She looked like someone who experienced some bad things but found new happiness. Nodding she said. "Name's Paine. Yuna searched for you." Tidus' smile faltered a bit.

Yuna must have been sad. He knew he had been sad. Dreaming and craving someone his mind remembered and yet didn't remember because he was the dream and the memory at the same time. It had been more than confusing and then there was this whistling. He heard her whistles. He heard every of her whistles. Tidus had whistled back all the time. He guessed it never reached her. A few times he even was able to escape the memory world and be close to her. He knew she couldn't see him but he didn't care. When she was stuck in the Farplane he could even help her. He was still proud about that. In these times he clearly remembered every little detail about her. Blissful times. "Lord Tidus." Gippal said loudly in surprise. The blond Blitzer turned around calmly glancing at the two men. Their memories got back. He knew it would happen if they met again. Yuna and Rikku stopped arguing. They glanced over with curious and confused gazes. "I'm starting to remember, too." Nooj said with furrowed brows. "You know this pretty boy, Noojie-Boojie?" Tidus heard Yuna snort behind him and approach him. He smirked knowingly down at her. She glared back. Tidus chuckled. He laid his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to his side. She blushed but smiled happily. He lightly rubbed circles along her upper arm with his thumb. She relaxed completely leaning into his side.

Yuna had changed in the time they were apart but in no bad way. She was more outgoing and bold now. Tidus had seen this Yuna already on a few occasions when they where alone on her pilgrimage. But when it came to signs of affection and kissing and all these things she still was unsure and extremely shy. Tidus didn't mind. He was more than happy to show her everything he knew. And he meant everything. His eyes narrowed while they wandered down her lithe form. He licked his lips. Tidus could imagine many things he could do with her. Many, many things. His gaze darkened. "Lord Tidus, you should be non-existent. Yu Yevon tricked you, stabbed you and then sucked out all your life-force." Tidus winced. "Thank you, that you remind me of that." He said dryly. Gippal stepped forward and inspected him closely. "There is no doubt you are the Lord of Zanarkand. But you look younger than the last time we saw you." Tidus rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Gippal raised an eyebrow at him. "There is an explanation for everything, don't worry. But you know…" The Lord of Zanarkand yawned loudly. "…I'm sleepy. The journey was very exhausting. I like to rest for awhile somewhere. Then you can ask me whatever you want, man." Gippal nodded slowly, knowing that arguing wouldn't do any good. "Soo, did we win…against Vegnagun, I mean?" The fat one said a bit confused. Surprise crossed the faces of the people around.

Tidus straightened up and he snapped his fingers. "Oh right! I almost forgot!" He smiled apocalyptically at his Yuna and gently separated them. "Wait a second! I end this quick. Only a minute!" Eyes followed him while he jogged up the stairs to the organ of Vegnagun. He flapped his robe back and sat down on the bench. Cracking his knuckles he took a deep breath and began to play. "That's…That's Lenne's song!" His Yuna said astonished. "The song she wrote for Shuyin!" Tidus ginned over his shoulder at her. Vegnagun was calming down and ending its fight stance. "I helped her write it." Tidus said proudly and began to hum the melody. She looked in disbelief at him. He chuckled. His Yuna would be surprised that's for sure. He had many more talents she didn't know of. Tidus ended the song and Vegnagun was quiet. If you didn't know the right melody you couldn't wake it. The only way to stop it is destroy it or play a tune out of love and care. Tidus yawned again and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His steps were slower than usual and his graceful form was slumped a bit. His Yuna saw this signs of exhaustion and ushered to his side hurriedly.

"Let's go to bed, Tidus. You look exhausted." Worried eyes glanced over his tired body. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Ahh, don't worry, Yuna! Nothing a good sleep couldn't cure!" She nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist to support him. He locked his over her shoulders leaning heavily on her. She sank a bit down under his weight and grunted. Tidus chuckled and said "Sorry!" before taking most of his weight from her. A relieved say escaped her lips. Rikku giggled suddenly and they both looked confused at her. She noticed their stares and opened her mouth to speak. "You know, Yunie," She said slyly. That didn't mean anything good. "Tidus is back for…aehm…half an hour and you already want to get to bed with him. Never thought you had it in you." Mischievousness gleamed in her eyes. The Lord of Zanarkand looked down at his love, awaiting her reaction. At first she was clueless at what Rikku meant but then it clicked in her mind. Tidus was surprised that so many shades of red existed. Rikku burst into laugher and rolled on the ground. Even the others chuckled a bit. Tidus kept quiet. He didn't want to come in the path of her wrath…after all was she holding him up in the moment. That would end ugly and he liked to live for a while longer. His Yuna calmed down faster than he anticipated. Too fast. She turned to Paine. "Could you please…?" She asked the black-clad girl. Paine smirked and nodded. Rikku shrieked in fright and began to run. She was followed by a smirking Paine. "Are they always like that?" Tidus asked bemused with a shake of his head. "Yes, Sir!" Yuna said with a giggle. Tidus smiled. It was good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: That's chapter 2! Our good ol' Tidus is back, yay! I just love Yuna and Tidus! Their love story is awesome! Where Tidus was and what he went through I planned to completely pack together in another story. When I write it I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Still a pity…

_Chapter 2_

His Yuna helped him all the way back to the Celcius. The Gullwings lived there most of the time. He came to know Brother, Buddy and Shinra. The first one of them didn't like him but that was mutual. One look at the tattooed Al-Bhed told him that he had a crush on his Yuna and that was an automatic reason to be disliked for Tidus. He would keep a close eye on Rikku's brother. It wasn't that he didn't trust his Yuna, he didn't trust Brother. They parted with glares when his love guided him to the Cabins where he could sleep in. She brought him up the stairs to the bed area. On one of them she laid him down. "It's normally mine." She said with a blush. Tidus smiled at her shyness and stroked her cheeks after he smelled the pillow under his head. "Smells as wonderful as you. I am sure I will sleep well." He said cheesy, making her blush more. She stood next to her bed where he lie on and nervously clutched her hands behind her back, swinging from side to side like she often did, her gaze on her boots.

"Is something wrong, Yuna?" He asked concerned watching her carefully. Something was on her mind. She blushed even more. He raised one eyebrow at her. "I-I don't like to leave you alone. I know that sounds silly…but-but I'm afraid you…vanish again if I leave you alone. Can I…stay with you?" The red on her cheeks darkened and a trace of sadness and fear washed over her. Tidus' gaze softened. "That's not silly." He said gently and raised his hand to her chin, making her look at him. Her breath hitched at the raw emotion of unwavering love for her in his eyes. "I would not have it any other way." He made room for her on the bed and tucked her down at her hand. Without resistance she went with his lead and lay down next to him. By now she looked like a red tomato.

"If you blush anymore you burn up, you know?" Tidus said with a smirk to lighten the mood. She glared at him but like he had planned a small giggle came over her lips. Tidus gently snaked his arm around her waist and brought her close. She fought against blushing more. The blond Blitzer chuckled and closed his eyes after he tucked the blanket around them both. She fidgeted some time longer next to him to adjust to their new position before settling down with a comforted sigh. Her head rested on his chest and her arm was loosely draped about his torso. One of her legs was lightly pushed between his. Tidus smiled when he found the perfect resting place for his hand. Her gunner outfit left a small opening at her waist where her naked skin was seen through. She stiffened at first when his hand made contact but relaxed seconds later to the new sensation. Her skin was warm to the touch and utterly soft even through his gloves he could feel it better than he ever could imagine. She got bolder, too. Her hand slid into the opening of the front of his robe and touched his bare upper body. Tidus could almost see the deep blush on her cheeks. He chuckled inwardly. Content with their position he allowed his body the rest it needed.

Tidus awoke to a loud crashing sound downstairs. He groaned and squinted his eyes open. Soft cursing reached his ears and a mumble directly from his chest. The blond Blitzer looked down groggily. His Yuna was waking slightly and looked as confused as he felt. Her bi-colored eyes settled on his face. With a sigh she laid her chin on his chest and glanced at him. "Is it already time to stand up?" She asked with a yawn. Tidus craned his neck to look out the window. It was the middle of the day if he saw it right. "That's up to you." Tidus said with a smirk and waggle of his eyebrows. "If you want to stay in bed I won't say no." Yuna rested her cheek on his muscular chest and snuggled a bit more into his side. With a sigh she mumbled something incoherent and fell asleep only seconds later. Tidus chuckled and grasped her even closer before letting his mind drift back into the world of his dreams.

* * *

His commander looked at him. The hood of his uniform hid his face from view. "They're coming, my Lord! Should we move out now?" The voice of his commander sounded dull to his ears as if he was far away. Despite his confusion he nodded his head and reached to his back to take his hunting rifle into his hands. His commander turned his back to him and said into a small sphere "Move out everyone." Tidus slowly began to move forward and sat down on a hovering vehicle. It was small and was made only for two. He turned his head slightly when he felt someone move behind him. Lenne smiled encouragingly at him. "Let's do this." She said and held her staff tightly to her side. Her arm snaked around his waist to get a hold on him. Tidus nodded again returning her smile. With one hand he grabbed the handle of his hovering bike and with the other he clutched his hunting rifle. The soft humming of the engine almost went unheard by his dull hearing. In extreme speed they sped forward reaching the frontline in seconds. The fight had already begun. Blood splattered on the ground. Screaming echoed over the battlefield. The loud screeching of metal on metal hurt his ears. A bullet hit his side and he gritted his teeth in pain. Lenne shouted something incoherent behind him and a man fell. He tricked his hunting rifle and a man fell. His bike didn't stop, ramming the one in its path and a man fell. A sudden explosion next to them and they were thrown off. Tidus rammed into a fallen Machina. His rib broke. He spit the blood in his mouth onto the ground and slowly got up. Even the coppery taste was far away. Enemies ran his way. He raised his hunting rifle and shot while taking out his sword from its sheath. Caladblog shone in a demonic red in the light around him. 10 men fell by his hunting rifle. Another 5 were slaughtered from his Caladblog. The earth under his feet shook and he stumbled to the ground turning on his back. A metallic foot came his way pressing onto him. He heard his bones break and screamed in agony. It didn't sound dull. "Wake up!" His Yuna's voice broke through the haziness of his dream and he awoke panting.

* * *

Eyes wide he stared at his Yuna. Her worried gaze rested upon him and she brushed back his sweat drenched bangs. "A nightmare?" She asked softly and stroked his cheek gently. Cold sweat covered his body and he nodded with a shaky smile. She tenderly took him into her arms and pressed his face against her collarbone. His Yuna blushed at the contact but smiled all the same. She cooed comforting words into his ear and ran her fingers through his unruly blond hair. Tidus calmed down after a few seconds his eyes closed. "Shouldn't you be the one who's guarding me? After all you are _my_ Guardian." His Yuna said to lighten the mood. Tidus chuckled. "Ahh, right, sorry!" He sat up and grinned at her sheepishly. "I will forever guard you as your Guardian, don't ever forget that." A serene smile spread over her lips. Tidus leaned his forehead against hers and looked straight into her eyes. "I know." She said softly. "I know." "Good." Tidus said contently and rubbed affectionately noses with her. She giggled. He looked deeply into her eyes and leaned forward. Her felt her uneven warm breath on his lips. She shivered under his fingertips and he brushed back a few strands of her hair that had fallen into her face. He was about to close the remaining gap between them and enclose her in a kiss when a distinct voice called up to them.

"Yuniiie! Tidiiie!" He groaned and leaned back. Tidus saw the disappointment in her eyes. He smiled apocalyptically and motioned with a nod of his head downstairs. His Yuna pouted and moved to stand. "Are you up there? Gippal and Nooj get impatient! They want to speak with Tidiiie! What are you doing up there all day anyway?" Rikku shouted and slowly moved up the stairs. "We are coming. Just a sec." His Yuna shouted to Rikku. The blonde Al-Bhed stopped and replied. "Alright. I take you by your word. See you on the Bridge in a minute! Or you regret it!" Her bouncing steps disappeared down the stairs and vanished altogether. Tidus sighed and stood up. "Let's go and get that over with and then we can spend alone time together. Sounds good, right?" She nodded and her eyes began to glow in anticipation. Tidus shared her enthusiasm and jumped over the railing. He looked up and watched her follow him. She landed elegantly next to him. "You'll tell me of your nightmare later?" His Yuna asked quietly. Worry and sympathy glanced at him through her eyes. "If you want to hear it." Tidus said his hairs at his neck standing at attention. She nodded and intertwined their fingers blushing. The blond Blitzer squeezed her hand. She stepped closer to him and together they took the lift to the Bridge.

He was lightly playing with her fingers when they entered the rather large room. Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Nooj, Baralai, Leblanc, Ormi, Logos, Shinra, Buddy and Brother were on the bridge already. The genie boy was sitting in his usual chair. Standing together in the middle of the room were Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Nooj, Leblanc, Ormi, Logos and Baralai. Brother was piloting the ship and Buddy watching their course. Tidus and Yuna walked down the stairs to join the others. They looked up when they came close. "Ah, Lord Tidus! Took you long enough." Gippal said in an annoyed tone. Tidus frowned. "Don't call me Lord. I have no need of this title anymore, you know?" Gippal frowned at him. "If you say so…" "We have many questions." Nooj interjected in a harsh voice. "For example, how did you…" He couldn't finish because a sudden movement haltered his words. Everyone turned in surprise when a shadow jumped at Tidus. The blond Blitzer reacted faster than anyone and gripped the wrist of his attacker with the knife in hand. He raised the small figure into the air and stepped behind him. Tidus' left arm was choking the boy and his right hand held the knife at his throat. The blond Blitzer had fought down the reflex to kill him. It was something he learned in the war. First kill then ask or get killed. He needed to remind himself that the war had ended long ago.

"Are you suicidal, boy?! I could have killed you!" Tidus snarled angrily. He dropped him keeping the knife. Shinra was on his knees and rubbed his throat coughing. Yuna ran worriedly to Tidus' side and checked him for injuries. "Shinra didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked anxious. Tidus shook his head. Satisfied that he was alright she turned with a stern and a bit worried gaze to Shinra. "What is your problem?! Why did you do that, Shinra?!" "YES! Why did you do it? Tidie is no bad guy! He can be annoying but overall not bad!" Rikku added bouncy. Tidus scowled at her. She recoiled shocked. Paine snickered next to her. Rikku looked at her scandalized. Tidus smiled bemused. Shinra got up again and looked at the blond Blitzer. "I only wanted to know if it was true." He stated with his mask filtered voice. Tidus raised an eyebrow at him. "If what was true?" "Nooj and Gippal told me that you lost your left arm by an explosion and got a Machina arm. I wanted to test if it was true." Tidus frowned and looked at the knife in his hand. "With a knife?" He asked irritated. Shinra nodded. "They say you don't feel pain in this arm anymore." Tidus laughed. "For a genie you are rather stupid, you know? You could have just asked, man!" "So, it's true?" Shinra asked eagerly. Tidus still chuckled.

"See for yourself!" Shaking his head in amusement he removed his arm guard at his left arm. He offered the pieces to Yuna. "Would you?" She nodded. Her eyes flickered in concern and curiosity to his left arm. Tidus smiled at her and turned to Shinra. He outstretched his Machina arm. "Fascinating!" Shinra said in excitement and grabbed his wrist, turning his arm a few times around. His skin was slightly see-through and gave view on the Machina components. The metallic bones were reflected duplicates of his bones of the right arm. Silver veins ran through his arm transporting his synthetic blood. His metallic muscles shifted under his false, tanned skin. "How does the Machina work and how could you connect it to your nerve system?" Shinra asked pinching Tidus' skin. The blond Blitzer chuckled. "I would need hours to explain the exact functioning! Let's just sit together later and I explain everything to you. You can even make some experiments. How sounds that, boy?" Tidus could almost see Shinra's eyes brighten under his mask. "Really?! Cool!" For once out of excitement he acted like the young child he was. Tidus snickered and turned to Yuna.

"You can give me my arm guard back now." She nodded and placed the many pieces in his hands. Tidus slipped on his glove and struggled to attach the rest of his arm guard. One metal component fell to the ground. Tidus cursed under his breath and picked it up, almost dropping the rest. Another curse later he continued his struggle. Yuna rolled her eyes and took his arm guard out of his hand. "Here, let me." She said annoyed. Tidus smiled thankfully at her. "So, Lor-Tidus how old are you now? The last time we saw you, you were…23, 27? And now you are 20? How does that work?" Gippal asked with furrowed brows. Yuna looked for a short moment curiously up from her work before concentrating on it again. She fiddled with one of the metal components. Tidus showed her where to put it. She blushed when their fingers brushed. The blond Blitzer had noticed that whenever her hands touched his arm _accidentally_ that she let it linger. He would never tell her that he knew.

"Because you met the memory." "Care to explain?" Nooj said in his normal cool self. Tidus looked at him thinking a second and answered. "Nope." "What?!" Gippal shouted angrily. "You said you would answer our questions!?" Tidus shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "I never said I would answer all of your questions. Some things aren't for human ears." Gippal crossed his arms glaring at him. Tidus just ignored him when Yuna tugged at his arm to get his attention. He looked down at her with a tender expression. "Yes?" She smiled sweetly at him. "You'll tell me later?" His Yuna said in a half question, half statement manner. Tidus was hypnotized by her beautiful bi-colored eyes and would have said yes to everything she had said or asked. "Yeah…" He finally managed to utter. Damn was she flawless, perfect. "What?! You tell Yuna but not us?!" Gippal roared angrily and took a step forward in a threatening manner. Tidus blinked dazed. There were others in this world? Strange. "Yeah, I could never say no to her. If she wants the Moon I bring her she." Tidus said winking with a handsome grin at Yuna. She rewarded him with a smile and a blush.

"Did you call the Moon a she? The Moon is no person." Nooj said furrowing his brows. Tidus switched his gaze to him. "You know, in Zanarkand you would have got punished for these words." He said a bit colder than intended. The blond Blitzer couldn't help it. It was a sacrilege to speak of Zanarkand's gods in such a disgracing way! He needed to remind himself that Nooj couldn't know. Still, it angered him. Nooj looked taken aback. Tidus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry but you know the Moon and the Sun are Zanarkand's gods. I was born under the favor of the Moon and to hear you talk of her in such a disgracing way angers me, man. So, don't do it again, alright?" Nooj nodded stunned. "You worship two planets?" Paine said mockingly. Tidus' eyes narrowed, his hands fisted and his muscles strained, ready to attack. Yuna squeezed his arm and he relaxed. She must have felt his discomfort. An understanding gaze was in her eyes underlying with a warning. Tidus pouted a bit. She narrowed her eyes squeezing his arm a bit tighter. He sighed in defeat. She released her tight grip on his arm. Tidus switched his slightly angered gaze on Paine.

"Maybe their tale helps you to understand." "I doubt that." Paine said with a smirk. Tidus growled almost like an animal, startling all of the persons in the room besides two. He calmed himself down knowing where his anger could lead. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful, kind-hearted woman, the Moon, wandering the universe. She was flawless, perfect and everyone craved her. Her heart belonged to everyone overflowing with love. Her light she gave then to every human on earth. One day the Sun walked by. He was a handsome, young man. His nature was selfish and arrogant. His bright light he only gave himself. Once his eyes lie on the Moon his heart melted and he fell in love. She returned his feelings and together they shone for the humans on earth. But their combined strength of light hurt the Moon's precious people and the closeness to the Sun even hurt herself. He saw her pain and chose to make a sacrifice to safe his love and her beloved humans and her earth. The Sun set giving away his light to save the Moon, her humans and her earth. She cried when he was gone creating the stars. Her light began to dull but she still felt responsible for her beloved humans and her earth, so she left a small bit of her light, to light the newly created night. So the circle of night and day were created by the loss of true love. The Sun and the Moon never met again." Everyone waited as if they expected him to continue. Tidus wetted his dry lips in thought. "Aehmm…, that's the end of the tale. Some say that they meet for a second when they pass the horizon, only to part again. But that's a newer version. The original has no good ending."

"This is a terrible story, Tidus!" He blinked in surprise at Rikku. "What?" The teary Al-Bhed stepped forward gesticulating wildly. Her eyes swam with emotion. "Rikku…" Yuna said next to him softly and with sympathy. "No, Yunie, don't." Surprised Yuna moved closer to her Tidus. He reassuringly laid his hand on hers at his arm. Rikku looked steely at him. Tidus was taken aback. "Have I said something wrong?" He asked unsure. The young Al-Bhed shook her head. "No, no, that's not it!" She said furiously. "Then what-?" Tidus began to ask but she interrupted him rudely. "It's only that…argh…The Sun! Didn't he think about what it would do to the Moon if he left?! Was he so stupid not to realize how much it would hurt her?! That she would suffer forever?! She was in so much pain! There could have been another solution! I know it! You should have thought more about it! You shouldn't have left her! You are an asshole, Tidus! Oh…, forget it!" She roughly brushed past Tidus. All persons in the room blinked in confusion.

Slowly it clicked in both Tidus' and Yuna's minds. He looked down at her, the same time she looked up at him. Tidus' gaze pleaded for forgiveness. He didn't want to leave her but he had no choice! In her eyes was understanding and sorrow. She smiled shakily at him to tell him that it was alright. "Let's look for her." Yuna said quietly. Tidus nodded without a word. The rest of the people in the room still didn't understand. Yuna took Tidus' hand, intertwining their fingers and dragging him behind to search for the distraught Al-Bhed. "We are back in awhile." She shouted over her shoulder leaving the room with her Tidus. He stopped her in the hallway and turned her to him. "Yuna." He said meaningfully grasping her upper arms. Tidus caught her gaze with his watching her intently. He saw the pain and the sorrow she suffered in the last two years he was gone. Tidus felt guilty. He swore to never hurt her and protect her forever. The first he betrayed already. "Yuna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I understand if you never forgive me! You should not forgive me!" "Tidus, sto-!" He ignored her interruption. "Rikku is right! I'm such an ass. I swore to never hurt you, to never leave you! I'm pathetic! You should not care about me! You should just leave me and…"

"Tidus!" She interrupted him loudly and placed her hand over his mouth to quiet him. Her gaze glistened with unshed tears and a tenderness he thought he not deserved. "Don't talk so bad about yourself. You are a wonderful man." Tidus wanted to protest but she still had her hand over his mouth only muffling came out. "You are sweet, handsome, tender, and strong. You make me laugh, cheer me up whenever I'm sad and…and I love you, don't ever forget that. For me you are the best." She flushed deep red while her speech. Tidus' gaze had softened when she talked. She thought so high of him? He still doubted that he deserved her care but for her he would try. Yuna slowly shifted her hand and stroked his cheek. "I still think you deserve better." Tidus stated after a few seconds silence. Yuna opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head with an affectionate smile. "But I try to think better of me for you and I tried to tell you this sooner but when I wanted to I couldn't speak anymore. Ahem, anyway, I-I love you, too, Yuna. Every little fiber of me is in love with you since I first laid eyes on you."

"Tidus…" She whispered in a tone full of wonderment and happiness. Tidus cocked his head to the side with his special smile only meant for her. She buried her face against his chest taking a deep breath. He felt wetness on his skin. "Shhh," He cooed softly. "don't cry, everything is alright." Her arms went around his torso and she snuggled closer. "You…I don't…" She sighed sniffing. "I'm just so happy you are back." "I'm happy to be back." He answered contently and laid his cheek atop of her head. In a long while they stood in silence just enjoying the returned presence of the other. "We should search for Rikku." Yuna mumbled disappointed that they needed to part. "Yeah." He replied with a sigh. "Let's go." Tidus took Yuna's hand and lightly began to hum. She smiled affectionately at him when she heard the familiar tune. Suddenly Tidus stopped looking down at her. "It doesn't bother, does it?" She shook her head and began to hum the hymn of the Fayth herself. Tidus grinned happily and joined her. It was an old habit he caught up in Zanarkand. After all he was a Fayth.

It calmed his nerves and let him think straight when he was in panic. He was not in the moment but he liked the hymn. Tidus had no clue where Rikku went in such situation but Yuna seemed to know it. She pressed the button for the Outerdeck on the lift panel impatiently tapping with her foot. The doors opened with a wooshing sound and they lost no time in stepping outside. Rikku was kneeling next to the gull at the end of the Outerdeck. The wind whirled Yuna's and Tidus' hair around. They needed to hold it out of their faces with their free hands. Yuna stopped suddenly and Tidus turned to her surprised with a question written on his features. "I'll speak to her first. Wait here until I call you, alright?" He nodded in understanding. She stood up on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. He smiled contently. Yuna reluctantly let go of his hand and slowly walked over to Rikku. She kneeled down next to her and laid her hand on the young Al-Bhed's shoulder. For some agonizing long minutes Yuna's lips moved and formed words Tidus couldn't understand. Rikku's head was slightly turned indicating that she was listening. Then Yuna hugged her cousin and she hugged back.

Over Rikku's shoulder she motioned Tidus to come. He slowly walked up to them. Yuna gently released her cousin and nodded with her head in Tidus' direction. "He's here." He heard her say carefully. Rikku rubbed her puffed red eyes and looked up at Tidus. He kneeled next to her. A hesitating smile stretched over his lips and he watched her with concerned eyes. "Hey, there." He said awkwardly. "Everything okay again?" Rikku nodded and hugged him. "I'm sorry. Overreacted a bit." Tidus patted her shoulders. "Aww, it's alright. Don't blame you." She nodded on his shoulders. Tidus glanced over to Yuna. She was clearly relieved that everything was alright again. Tidus formed the words "Thank you." with his lips. She shook her head. "No prob." Yuna said mutely with hers. "Let's go back to the others." She said aloud and stood up. Tidus nodded and gently separated Rikku from him before following her. He lifted the young Al-Bhed girl under her shoulders up and patted her head. She pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm no little girl." Tidus chuckled and ruffled her hair. "To me you are!" She frowned at him a second. Then she punched his arm and walked past him with her head held high. Yuna giggled next to them. Tidus looked dumbfounded at her. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked confused. Yuna shook her head with a large grin. "No, Tidus, you didn't." She said patting his upper arm. "Yuuna…" He whined. She rolled her eyes. "Just forget it, Tidus and now come." She took his hand and dragged a confused Tidus behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3 is up! Don't forget to read! Shinra is cute, isn't he?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sigh…

_Chapter 3_

Back on the Bridge Rikku bounced down the stairs clearly happy again. The others only shrugged their shoulders at her sudden change of attitude. "Tidus!" Shinra said excited and ran up to him. The blond Blitzer chuckled. "Yeah? What's wrong Shinra?" The genie boy reminded him very much of his own little brother. He tugged at his robe. Tidus leaned down a bit with a raised eyebrow. "Gippal and Nooj told me that you are a Fayth! So, you can turn into an Aeon?!" Tidus laughed lightly and placed his hand on the boy's head moving it in a circle. "Yup! But only with the help of a Summoner." Shinra fought of the hand on his head laughing and held it tight immobilizing it effectively. Tidus felt Yuna's confused, curious and concerned gaze on the back of his head.

"Why a Summoner?" Shinra asked curiously. Tidus thought for a second how to answer that question probably. "To turn into an Aeon I need to be summoned from a Summoner. When I'm an Aeon the Summoner controls me and my power. Only a Summoner can turn me back. If she or he does it too late I cease to exist. Because to full my transformation my life force is sucked dry. To get my energy back I need to rest for awhile after I turn back to normal. Mmmh, I guess that was all. Does that answer you question?" Shinra nodded. "Fascinating! How do you look like as an Aeon?" Tidus chuckled nervously. "Is that so important?" "I want to know, too!" Rikku piped in jumping from one foot on the other. "I have to admit, it would be interesting." Paine said calmly. Tidus rubbed the back of his head. "Ahem, I don't know…" He mumbled in uncertainty.

"Tidus…" Yuna said in a sweet voice. He turned to her. She tugged at his arm with puppy dog eyes. "Tell me." He sighed. Tidus really couldn't say no to her. She was just too cute. "I'm not exactly sure how I look like as an Aeon. It's not like I looked in the mirror when I transformed, you know?" His brows furrowed in deep concentration. "Maybe we can help." Nooj said calmly. Gippal nodded and crossed his arms. All eyes turned on them. "After all we saw you once as an Aeon." Gippal added. "Alright, guys." Tidus replied and made an offering gesture in their direction. "How do I look like as an Aeon?" Nooj and Gippal looked at each other deciding who should speak. Finally the Machine Faction leader spoke up.

"You are like a big wolf with a flatter nose. Your high is around this thunder throwing horse Aeon that almost destroyed my new home how ever his name is…" "Ixion!" Yuna interrupted blushing when everyone looked at her. Gippal cleared his throat and continued. "Where was I? Oh, right! Your fur is more like floating water, mostly white mixed with some yellow and glowing blue markings on it. Your tail is like that of a fish ending in a bunch of hair blue like the water. At the right front leg is a blue armband loosely wrapped around and at the bottom of your back legs are small flippers. On your back are three another flippers one close to your tail the other two close to your sides at your front. You have a long blue lion mane and on your head is an armor like plate with a ring at it. At the ring is a cloth like thing wrapped around both ends floating back till your tail. You have eyes without iris or white, They are blue and flow like the ocean. It's fascinating to look into them. But you are not only beautiful to look at. You have sharp claws and even sharper fangs, deathly for your enemies. That's it, I guess. Or do you want to add something Nooj?" The man with the metal leg shook his head.

"Sounds cool." Rikku said with her mouth agape. "Can we see it, pleeease?" She asked clapping her hands together with a pleading gaze. Tidus chuckled nervously. "I don't think that's possible, Rikku." "Ohh, why not?" She pouted and crossed her arms stubbornly. Tidus rolled his eyes and held up one finger. "First, I would need a Summoner for that." He held up his second finger. "Second, she or he needed the right training and that had only Zanarkand's Summoners." He held up his third finger. "Third, I would need to trust this Summoner completely because I literally lay my life in her or his hands. So, you see you aren't even coming around the first condition. Just forget it, Rikku." "Ohhhh!" Rikku whined and held her head down.

"I could do it." Rikku's head immediately shot up in excitement. "Yeah, YUNIE! You can do it!" The young Al-Bhed girl cheered. Tidus turned to his love in concern. "I thought you retired." He stated. She smiled at him. "I don't care! I like to see you as an Aeon, too! Don't forget that you can't say no to me!" Yuna said and waggled her finger in front of his face. Tidus sighed in defeat. "Mhm, alright but I need to show you the way of Zanarkand's Summoners." "Hiya! That will be awesome!" Rikku shouted happily and danced on the spot. Yuna giggled at her childlike behavior. "The training will probably take a month." Tidus throw in. Rikku stopped in the middle of her dance and lowered her head in disappointment. "Why? What can be so hard that Yunie, didn't learn already? She was a Summoner! The best!" Tidus suppressed a snort. If she knew! Instead he pursed his lips and looked with furrowed brows at her. "Maybe but there is still much she can learn and needs to learn until she can summon me." Rikku crossed her arms with a defiant stare. "I doubt that. What can be so hard about you? The other Aeons she could call, too!" Tidus growled lightly at her stubbornness but kept his calm.

"That's exactly the point, Rikku! She _called_ the Aeons! She didn't summon them! That's a great difference!" "I don't understand." Tidus sighed in exasperation and ran his fingers through his hair. How could he explain that to her? "Really, I can't explain that to you but maybe…Brother! Yna fa ypuja dra Suuhvuf?" Brother turned slightly in surprise and answered. "Oac!" Tidus nodded contently and said. "Myht rana!" "Fro?" He whined. Tidus growled annoyed. He had no nerve to argue with the tattooed Al-Bhed in the moment. "Zicd tu ed!" Brother grumbled something under his breath but obeyed starting to land. "You speak Al-Bhed?" Yuna asked surprised. Tidus grinned cheekily at her. "Yeah, it's not that hard once you know how." "I'm impressed." Paine said suddenly startling Tidus. "You are not as stupid as I thought." Tidus frowned at her. "Thank you, I guess." She nodded in acknowledgement and turned away again. Yuna giggled next to him. Tidus raised his eyebrow at her. "What? Did I do something funny?" He asked irritated. "That was a great compliment, Tidus! At least for Paine." The crimson-eyed girl snorted. "Don't think too much of it. I only stated a fact." "Of course." Yuna giggled. Paine narrowed her eyes dangerously at the High Summoner. "Yuna…" She warned lowly. Yuna giggled a bit more and hid behind Tidus. He looked with a raised eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"Fa'ja myhtat." Brother said rather annoyed. "Good." Tidus said and turned around. "If you want to see a real summoning you need to follow me now." He jogged up the stairs and went to the lift. Everyone besides Brother followed him. Curious and excited expressions were around him. Tidus felt a bit nervous. It was awhile since he summoned something and then he had a staff. Without one it was rather hard. He frowned. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea at all. "So, you are a Summoner, too? I thought you were a Fayth?" Yuna asked somewhat confused. Tidus looked thoughtful down at her cocking his head to the side. "That's because I'm-was the Lord of Zanarkand and Summoners stand above the Fayth, the Guardians in Zanarkand's society. Because of that I needed to at least learn the basics of summoning to get a Summoner. Otherwise I hadn't been able to get Lord of Zanarkand." She made an "Aha!" face and followed him outside the Celcius, still pondering his explanation.

They walked after him over to the Moonflow. He thought for a second what he could summon when he had a great idea. Tidus grinned widely. "Wait here and watch." He said to the others. The blond Blitzer stripped off his hunting rifle with the leather strap and took out his sword. He frowned at it. Caladblog still had this eerie red color. Maybe it was only his imagination. He took of his hiking boots and fiddled under his robe until the two straps holding his sword sheath up came loose. They dropped to the ground, shortly followed by his robe. Only his necklace was still around his neck and his arm guard at his arm. He could see Yuna's eyes wander down to his well toned chest before she ripped them forcefully up again. He chuckled inwardly. A blush lingered on her cheeks how it so often did since he returned.

Without further hesitation he stepped onto the water of the Moonflow. The liquid was cool under his foot soles nice against the warmth of the hot temperature of the weather. "Can all Summoners walk on water?" He heard Rikku suddenly ask in astonishment. Tidus smiled. "Yes, they can." Yuna answered her. "Wow! How do you do it?!" Rikku asked in excitement. Yuna hesitated. "I'll tell you later, Rikku." Rikku sighed in disappointment. Tidus shook his head in amusement.

When he was sure that he was far enough from the coast he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and held his sword parallel up to his body. "Balance, Tidus." Lenne had said to him long ago. "It's all about balance and a calm mind." He smiled fondly at the memory. Tidus returned his thoughts to the task at hand. What he wanted to do was one of the most complicated things a Summoner can do. His eyes snapped open and he took a step back, letting go of his sword. It hovered in the air and remained there.

_First phase of the summoning complete._ He thought and licked his lips in concentration. Tidus stretched out his hand over the Moonflow and softly hummed. In his mind he heard the answering call of the Pyreflies. They floated out of the water surrounding his hand in a strange dance. He kept on humming and stepped up to Caladblog. Tidus placed his hand on the blade's surface. One after one the Pyreflies left to circle the sword in their strange dance. Caladblog began to glow in their eerie light but still the red wouldn't go away. The Pyreflies didn't seem to mind.

_Second phase of the summoning complete._ He whispered in his mind. Tidus felt the drain of energy the summoning had on his body but ignored it firmly. He wasn't finished yet. The blond Blitzer carefully gripped the handle of the sword as not to disturb the Pyreflies or all his work would be for naught. Tidus choose the Moonflow as summoning place out of a reason because of the water. A Summoner doesn't need water but Tidus wasn't the best Summoner and every Summoner can summon in some regions better. He swung his sword around. The Pyreflies didn't leave. If something went wrong he would get seriously hurt and he wanted to get around that as far as possible. He looked down at his reflection in the water. Tidus placed the tip of Caladblog on the surface in the middle of his chest. He blew on the blade. The Pyreflies floated into the water around the reflection and altering it after Tidus' will. Sweat appeared on his forehead. It was exhausting. His reflection changed and finally looked like Lenne. Even then she glanced sternly at him. He was about to call a memory of a dead person. Difficult but not impossible. She would shake her had at his irresponsibility.

_Third phase of the summoning complete._ Tidus thought satisfied. Just one last step and for the bystanders it was one of the easiest but in reality it was the worst. He needed to force the Pyreflies to give his summoning a real form and pull, in this case the memory of Lenne, out of the in-between world he put her in. Normally a Summoner went over that step but it was easier with it in it. He took back his sword and reached down placing his hand on the surface of the water. The Lenne reflection did the same. Their hands touched. Tidus carefully trusted his fingers under the water's surface and felt the slippery cold fingers of Lenne. He grabbed her hand and pulled. Water splashed over him and when he heard her sharp intake of breath he knew he did it.

_Fourth phase of the summoning complete._ He was grinning stupidly in his joy. Tidus did it! He guessed he got better over the years. But he was still an amateur in contrary to Lenne. He heard gasped from the coast and knew they saw her too now. "Hey, Lenne! I do need a favor of you!" She looked with a frown at him. "Idiot!" She said rubbing her temples. "You know how dangerous such summonings are!" Tidus rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I know sorry but I wanted to show them a real summoning! And they want to see me as an Aeon!" She sighed closing her eyes for a second and shaking her head. "Big Bro, someday you get yourself fatally injured and I won't be there to help you. Be more careful next time, alright?" Tidus nodded eager anticipation in his eyes. He loved it to be an Aeon! She sighed again and moved some meter away from him. "Let's begin, Tidus! You know what to do!"

"Yup!" He said and got ready, throwing Caladblog to the coast. Lenne took out her summoning staff holding it in front of her. At her first step he began to hum the hymn of the Fayth. She twirled her staff in a circle. He felt the change immediately take over. His hair changed its color from sun kissed to an ocean blue and on his skin began to appear his fur overgrowing his normal skin. Lenne twirled another time and he kept on humming. It was a strange tickling feeling when his fingers grew together and got sharp claws. His teeth turned into deadly fangs and his face slowly changed into a muzzle. Lenne took a step forward and barely touched the water's surface with her staff when she moved it in an arc. Tidus got on all his fours and took fast breaths when his torso changed. His eyes turned completely ocean blue and a tail began to form. Tidus still hummed the hymn of the Fayth keeping in the rhythm of Lenne's dance but it sounded now more like a purr. She took another step forward kneeling down while she twirled around herself.

His Aeon form was now almost complete. Only his flippers and the armor plate on his head still grew and he got bigger. Lenne came to a stand back in her original position and he ended the hymn. His transformation was complete and the songstress was exhausted. Tidus turned to her and trotted concerned over. She patted his muzzle in reassurance. Lenne motioned with her head to the coast. "Let your friends look at you and then we turn you back." Tidus nodded in understanding waggling his tail in excitement like a dog would do. Lenne rolled her eyes. His blue eyes settled on the humans at the coast who all looked in astonishment and wonderment at him. In his Aeon form his vision was tinged with blue, everything he saw in human form now looked different. Yuna was still beautiful beyond compare. He needed to fight the urge to run over to them. Tidus didn't want to frighten them. Lenne followed him slowly. The Aeon stopped in front of his friends and awaited anxiously their reaction.

"You are beautiful." Yuna stated with wide eyes and hesitantly reached her hand out for him. His ears took in every little fluctuating octaves of her voice and he purred. She blushed. He lowered his head to let her touch his muzzle. She weaved her fingers in wonderment through his fur that floated like water around them. He was cool to the touch only his skin underneath the hair was warm. Tidus couldn't resist his animal instinct to lick her cheek in affection. She flushed an even deeper red but smiled none the less. A small crowd had formed around them looking at him in curiosity. Fear they lie off when they saw the High Summoner stroke the strange animal. A small child ran up to Tidus giggling. He looked at the kid and sat down letting it climb on his head. The mother almost lost conscious at the sight. More children ran up to him and tugged at his fur and long, pointed ears. The only indication that he felt discomfort was the slight twitching of his muzzle.

"Tidus, it's time." He heard Lenne call to him. Tidus shook a bit and got the children to climb of off him giggling. He turned around and trotted to the songstress. She smiled gently and patted his muzzle. With a swing of her staff she quitted the summoning and Tidus felt his body returning to human. He stretched his paining muscles. The blond Blitzer had almost forgotten how it hurt after he turned back. Lenne waited calmly for him to stretch his aching muscle. Tidus looked up and met her meaningful stare. "Alright." He said with a sigh and picked up Caladblog. "Time to cancel the summoning." She nodded in approving.

"Goodbye, Sis." He said and twirled his sword. She smiled and he heard her faintly say before she dissolved into Pyreflies again. "Goodbye, Big Bro." A bittersweet smile crossed his features. He missed her. Another sigh and he dropped on his back. "Tidus!" He heard Yuna shout in concern. She sprinted to his side and kneeled down next to him. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes. "A summoning and being summoned at the same time is much too exhausting for my taste." He stated groggily groaning lightly. His muscles still throbbed in pain. Yuna lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "Let's bring you back to the Celcius." She looked up at her friends pleadingly. Buddy sighed. "Alright, guys, let's carry him." Simultaneous groans could be heard before Tidus felt hands grab him and lift him up. That was the last think he remembered before falling asleep out of exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I got reviews! I'm glad at least some people read my story! I try to get the formatting better but I'm not sure exactly how I should do that…but anyway here's the new chapter! Yay! I've noticed that I didn't translate Al-Bhed in the last chapter. So here is the translation:

Yna fa ypuja dra Suuhvuf?- Are we above the Moonflow?

Oac!-Yes

Myht rana!-Land here!

Fro?-Why?

Zicd tu ed!-Just do it!

Fa'ja myhtat.-We've landed.

Disclaimer: Still ownerless. Damn.

_Chapter 4_

Blood was in his fur tainting him dark red. Dead bodies littered the ground. Their faces looked in horror up at him. Fear, he saw there. Only fear. He knew it was his doing. Most of the corpses were ripped apart all parts of them thrown around. His fangs mercilessly crushed them drowning out their horrified screaming. He tasted the copper taste on his tongue making him sick to the stomach. Someone laughed behind him. He turned his head looking into _his_ mad eyes. "Wasn't that fun?" _His_ Summoner said madly and placed a new head on _his_ staff, malicious shining in _his_ eyes. Tidus heard himself scream.

* * *

A loud crashing sound and the aching of his head informed him that he had fallen on the floor, hard. He groaned and shakily got up shaking his head to fight of the dizziness. Tidus looked around trying to find out where he was. The Cabins of the Celcius. He heaved himself on the bed he had fallen off. Tidus placed his hands over his face biting his lip. These dreams terrified him. Not because they were scary because they were _real_. Unbitten tears sprang into his eyes. "Damn…" He muttered angrily and rubbed his eyes furiously. Tidus would not cry over a stupid dream! He almost laughed at the irony. Yuna cried over a dream…Tidus stood up and looked around. Where was she anyway? He looked over the railing. Not even Barkeep and his girlfriend were at his bar. Tidus frowned. He looked over to the windows. It was early morning. Where were they? Tidus shrugged his shoulders and collected his stuff that was neatly placed on the nightstand next to the bed he slept on. No use just standing around. He put on his yellow robe matching that of Bahamut with sleeves and at the bottom of the sleeves and of the robe itself were white waves. At the back was the red Zanarkand Abes' symbol framed with black. Tidus struggled with his arm guard but managed it after a few minutes.

Normally he had someone to help him with it. He strapped his hunting rifle on his back with a brown leather strap. His Zanarkand Abes' necklace was still dangling around his neck, coolly resting against his skin. His sword sheath he attached to his belt with two straps running through the robe to allow it to hang slanting down his thighs. He slipped into his yellow and black hiking boots with the metal soles, clinging softly whenever he took a step. Tidus wore his normal dark trousers, only without the harass. Chains were clipped to his belt. Slightly straightening his hair he entered the lift and went down to the Bridge. He frowned. Not even Brother was there! Concern crept up in him. Where were they? Did something happen to Yuna? He panicked and ran into the lift impatiently hammering the button to get down to the hatch. It was open. Tidus left the airship with a hammering heart. It's a long time since he felt this panicked. The war had taught him to be calm every second of the day because it could always come an attack. But the thought that Yuna could be hurt or in danger left him panicked. It was a rather unpleasant feeling. Tidus looked around analyzing his environment. It was Bevelle if he saw that right. He tensed. The war was still fresh in his mind and it was much to quiet. He slowly walked through the empty streets.

It was like a ghost town and made the hairs at the back of his neck stand at attention. He could hear his own heartbeat in the silence and his calm breathing. It was a rather chilly morning, making goose bumps appear on his skin. A sudden movement at the corner of his eyes drew his attention. He didn't turn or stop his stride. Tidus kept his calm. Another movement. It was to fast to be a human being. He was sure it didn't know that Tidus knew it followed him. Did it kidnap all the people of Bevelle and Yuna and her friends? He highly doubted that but it was in the moment his only track to find out where they were. The movement grew closer. It was rather large, he noted with concern. At least three heads higher than Tidus. That could provide a problem later. Tidus placed his hands behind his head and began to hum. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched the creature move closer believing it was unnoticed. One side of his mouth quirked upward in a half-smirk. Stupid creature. Tidus stopped next to a small well, seeing his own reflection in the clear water. Noiseless the creature moved behind him. Tidus examined it in the well's water.

It had two heads that looked like that of dogs and it stood on two legs. Deathly claws were at its fingers and yellow fangs were in its muzzles. Tidus frowned. He'd seen such a creature before. If only he could remember were…Distracted by his musings he didn't notice the creature move again. The prude force of its claws hit his hit. Tidus grunted in pain, cracking let him know that some of his ribs broke. He flew through a wall of a building with a loud crash. If anyone was close, they knew now where he was. He felt groggy from the impact of the crash. Tidus held his head his mind slowly began to work normal again. He finally remembered where he seen such a fiend before.

It was a Lycanthrope. A Werewolf or however you want to name it. Someone tried it again and that would start a new war eventually. Tidus felt rage rise in his gut. Would they never learn?! Spira was still a spiral of death after all this time. Large clawed fingers grabbed him around the throat, choking him and lifting him from the ground. Tidus struggled against the strong grip trying to break it desperately. His blood had tainted the bright yellow, almost white fur of the Werewolf red. He cursed inwardly. The blond Blitzer should have concentrated more on his enemy instead on his angry thoughts. Now it was too late. The Werewolf threw him back through the destroyed wall. It used enough power to let him crash through the statue on the well and another wall of a house. Tidus groaned sitting up groggily. White dust covered his form. A loud panging sound and furious growling told him that someone shot at the Werewolf. Nice distraction but useless if you want to defeat it.

Tidus shook his head and stood up. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Tidus touched the painful wounds at his side and looked down. Blood leaked from them and frowned when he saw that his robe was ripped. He would need hours to flick that! Tidus growled lowly. He moved to the hole he made in the wall. Yuna stood on a roof shooting at the Werewolf who growled dangerously. For a second Tidus stopped in his tracks. For a Lycanthrope it was rather small. Shrugging his shoulders he calmly walked out of the building he crashed into. The Werewolf's muzzles snapped around and snarled at him dangerously. "Tidus!" He heard Yuna's faint call of warning. Tidus waved at her shortly before turning his attention back to the Werewolf. It roared and came running at him. Tidus cocked his head to the side and murmured. "Haste." His speed increased tenfold and he easily caught one of the heads around the throat with his Machina hand. It growled into his face and tried to snap after him with its other muzzle. Tidus held it at arm's length not even feeling the slightest bit of exhaustion. His face was blank until he smelled its bad breath. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Urgh!" He groaned. Tidus needed to end that quick or he would die because of the stench.

Making sure that Yuna on the roof didn't see what he was doing he placed his right hand on the Werewolf's chest. He hummed lightly. After a few seconds he heard the answering call of the Pyreflies inside. One of them sounded different. That's exactly what he had feared. Shifting his fingers a bit he pulled out the strange Pyrefly. The normal multicolored glow was overlaid with black. Tidus enclosed it in his fist and quenched out the corruption. Normal again it floated away. The Werewolf howled released from Tidus' grip and shrank together. He kneeled down in front of the small being. It was a cute little puppy, probably only 8 or 9 weeks old. No wonder the Werewolf was small. Tidus kneeled down in front of it looking a bit closer. "Aren't we a cute little girl?" He cooed with a smile and stroked her between the ears. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at him sternly. He frowned lightly. She had the same look in her eyes Lenne always gave him. Scary. The puppy looked like a Golden Retriever only with standing ears. She licked his gloved fingers. Tidus smiled. "You are cute." He stated, hearing footsteps that closed in on him. Tidus looked up at the newcomer. Yuna had worry lines that creased her forehead. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He balanced his body placing one of his hands on the ground, his other arm he wrapped around her waist.

"Wow!" He said surprised. "Watch out!" Tidus almost crushed the puppy under him. She slightly released him and looked down at the dog. Yuna blinked a few times before a wide smile broke out on her face. "Ohhh! Cute!" She said and stroked the puppy under her chin. Tidus winced when she shifted and touched his wounds. Yuna noticed his reaction and moved back folding his robe back in concern. Her fingers hovered over the deep wounds examining them closely. "That's looking serious, Tidus." She said concerned. "We need to treat these wounds." Tidus smiled at her reassuringly and brushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I still can play Blitzball! Don't worry and with the right treatment there won't even remain scars." Yuna wasn't enthusiastic about his statement and threw him a stern gaze. "No Blitzball for a month!" She said in a tone that left no room for an argument. Tidus pouted and whined. "That's not fair! This perfectly toned body doesn't come from nothing, you know?" She blushed at his statement but her expression remained resolute. "No Blitzball." Yuna said with a glare and crossed her arms stubbornly. Tidus sighed defeated and hung his head. Suddenly a weight hung at his hood. Tidus yelped in surprised and jumped up, trying to grasp whatever jumped at him.

It was to fast for him and climbed on his head. A bark informed him who it was. He tried to look at the puppy on his head and made a sour face. Yuna snorted trying to suppress her laugh but after a few seconds she finally toppled over laughing. Tears sprang into her eyes. Tidus pouted and crossed his arms. He felt humiliated but had to admit that it was funny. Yuna calmed down somewhat after minutes of laugher, still giggling slightly. "I think the puppy likes you." Tidus lifted the dog from his head and held her in his arms. She cutely looked up at him blinking twice. "I guess you are right. You don't mind if I keep her?" He rubbed his cheek against the head of the puppy looking pleadingly at her. The young dog mimicked his gaze perfectly. Yuna glanced bemused between the two. "Why not? But you need to care for the puppy! I won't do all the work!" Tidus grinned widely and lifted the young dog in front of his face. "Heard that?! We'll keep you! Now we only need to find name for you…" Yuna shook her head at his childish behavior and stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes. Tidus cocked his head to the side thinking. She looked like Lenne at him again. Tidus groaned. "Oh, come on! Don't look at me like that! Lenne always looked at me like that and said 'You got yourself hurt again, didn't you?'" He tried to mimic her as best as he could and rolled his eyes. "Really! She even chased me through whole Zanarkand only to say that because she _knew_ I would feel guilty after it and be more careful for awhile! It was unfair!" Tidus frowned at his next words sadly. "Now that is until she left and died. After she was dead I actually missed to hear these words." The puppy looked at him confused, not understanding what he said. Tidus sighed. "Uhh, sorry! Why did I tell you that anyway? It's not like it would make any difference!"

"Then call her Lenne." Yuna suggested gently. Tidus gazed surprised at her. A look of sympathy and a hint of jealousy were in her eyes. He placed the puppy back on the ground, patting her head a second. "So, you want me to name our dog after the girl that was like a little sister to me?" He said in wonderment making sure to choose the right words. The jealousy instantly vanished and she smiled gently with a light tilt of her head. A wide grin spread over his lips and he looked down at their dog. "Your name is Lenne it seems! Like it?" She joyfully waggled with her tail. Tidus chuckled lightly and turned back to Yuna. "You are amazing, you know that?" He said his gaze softening. She smiled at his compliment. "Not really but it's nice to hear."

Tidus stepped closer and took of his gloves, putting them in his pockets. He cradled her face in his hands. She gasped at the contact her eyes widening and she blushed deeply. Tidus smiled lightly. He knew that he had never touched her with his bare hands, only with his gloves on. The blond Blitzer regretted that he never had in the past. He would fix that from now on. "Flawless." He mumbled loving. She was ready to protest when he pressed his lips against hers. Yuna mewled lightly when she couldn't protest but melted into his kiss. Her hands slipped under his robes to snake around his torso, forcing her to move closer. Her warm touch made him shiver and the corners of his lips twitched. He held his wounds away from her. Tidus didn't want to stain her clean clothes with blood. She was a sea of sweets and he was drowning in it. She was like a drug and he couldn't get enough of it. He felt weak under her kiss. At the first taste he had at the Macalania Lake he felt addicted and to finally taste her again was amazing. He groaned and pressed closer.

"Yunie, are you okay?" Tidus suddenly heard from an ear piece in her ear he didn't notice before. Yuna groaned lightly and just kept on kissing Tidus. He didn't complain and happily complied, continuing to drown in her sea of sweets, to drug himself with the taste of her red lips. "YUNIE! Can't you hear me?! Are you alright?!" Yuna ignored it another time but cringed a bit at the loud screeching voice of Rikku. Much too deep in her kiss he didn't notice anymore. "YUNIE!?! I'M COMING OVER TO HELP YOU! HOLD ON!" Yuna mewled when she needed to part from Tidus. He looked confused and dazed at her. Why did she stop? She gave him apocalyptic smile and touched her ear piece. "I'm alright, Rikku. I was only a bit…distracted." Yuna finally said with a blush. In Tidus' mind registered what was happening and he relaxed, lightly placing his hands on her shoulders. She smiled up at him listening to Rikku's response. "Yunie! Don't be so careless! There is still this fiend wandering around! You could get hurt or worse! I knew it was a bad idea parting!" Light panic mingled in the Al-Bhed girl's voice. Yuna and Tidus looked both at the word fiend down at the small puppy licking happily her paws. "That's no problem anymore, Rikku. Tidus…" She struggled for the right word. Yuna had no clue what he really did and he wanted to keep her like that for awhile longer until he knew what it meant. "…killed the fiend." Yuna finally said telling him with her gaze that she wanted to know what really happened. Tidus was silent and didn't give away with his eyes if he would tell her or not.

"So, you were distracted with your boyfriend. I understand." Paine suddenly piped smugly in. Tidus could imagine the smirk on her face. Yuna flushed scarlet. "Ohhh! Isn't that cute?! A distraction because of a 'have you done well' kiss?" Rikku taunted and snickered. Tidus chuckled at the face Yuna made. "You…I….urgh!" Yuna stammered in shock and embarrassment, glaring at Tidus. He held up his hands defiantly. Suddenly Rikku began to sing. "Yuna and Tidus sitting under a tree and K-I-S-S-" "Stop that, Rikku!" Yuna shouted angrily. "That's not funny!" "Oh it is!" Paine snickered. "I like that song, Rikku!" "Me, too!" The young Al-Bhed girl cheered and started all over again. "Yuna and Tidus…" Yuna was flustered and angry at the same time. Tidus was amused but they would tease her forever if he didn't do anything.

"May I?" He said and motioned to the ear piece. Yuna looked confused but was more than happy to give it away. Tidus took the small piece in his hand and turned up the volume. Yuna furrowed her brows. "What are you doing?" Tidus smirked at her mischievously. "Make them regret." He said with a wink. Tidus touched the ear piece so Rikku and Paine could hear him. He placed his two fingers in his mouth and brought it to his lips. Yuna began to grin. Tidus winked another time at her before taking a deep breath and whistling. Two female screams echoed through Bevelle startling the whole city. Tidus and Yuna laughed wholeheartedly. "They kill you for that." His love said holding her paining stomach. "It was worth that." Tidus replied chuckling. "Definitely." Yuna giggled and picked up their new dog Lenne. "We should go back to the Celcius and bandage your wounds or they get infected." Tidus nodded satisfied and followed his happy Yuna.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I needed to cut this chapter or it would have gotten to long! I hope you enjoy it still. I definitely did. I love writing. I hope I can improve my writing here. I should stop until I ramble on endlessly. But I'm just too happy in the moment! I just finished my exams and I have a good feeling. Anyway, enjoy!! ;b

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X and X-2. Only the puppy I own! Isn't she cute?!

_Chapter 5_

Tidus had been sleeping for two days, Yuna told him after he had survived the wrath of Paine and Rikku. He was a bit surprised that he was out for so long. Nooj was back with the Youth League. Leblanc, Ormi and Logos went with him, apparently the man with the metal leg proposed to her. How he could love such a woman was beyond Tidus.

Gippal, the leader of the Machine Faction and Shinra who wanted to help the Al-Bhed with a new project, Yuna didn't tell him what it was about, were at Temple Djose. The genie boy had been disappointed when he couldn't speak with Tidus before he left. Yuna had promised to inform him when he woke up.

Baralai had left the Celcius, too, already and went back to New Yevon. Brother and Buddy were buying material to repair a few damages at the Celcius. Barkeep and his girlfriend were getting new food to restock the stock of the airship. Yuna, Rikku and Paine had been hired to hunt this fiend that had terrorized a certain part of the Bevelle for awhile. The inhabitants had been evacuated until it was done.

Tidus scratched the new bandages around his stomach. They itched terribly and the things she did on the wounds had burned. Yuna had lectured him when she found out that some ribs were broken, too. Lenne was curled at his feet. At first she had been more than reluctant to go on the Outerdeck but he could finally convince her with a small snack. She started even to enjoy it. They were on their way to Besaid in the moment.

"Our second home." Yuna had said fondly. Tidus smiled at the memory. He immediately knew what she had meant. The blond Blitzer was comfortably leaning against the gull in a sitting position and stroked Lenne between her ears. She was sleeping peacefully. He heard the swishing of the door far behind him and turned his head slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the newcomer and smiled immediately.

Yuna walked up to him and flopped on the ground next to him with a sigh. "I've told Shinra you are awake again. He'll call us tomorrow in Besaid." Tidus nodded and watched the sea under them. He threw a glance at the strangely silent Yuna. She was exhausted. "You haven't slept well the last two days, have you?" Tidus asked in concern and studied her tired features closer.

She had dark rings under her eyes and her skin was even paler than usual. In his eyes she still looked beautiful. She would always be beautiful to him. "I was worried." Yuna said quietly and absentmindly scratched Lenne behind her ear. The puppy shifted in her sleep closer to Yuna, clearly happy with the action. Tidus' eyes softened. He should have known. Tidus gently coaxed her down until her head lay in his lap. She blushed but wasn't uncomfortable. "You need rest, flawless." Tidus said tenderly and stroked her cheek. She shifted embarrassed at the nickname he gave her.

"Don't call me that!" She said red in the face. Tidus' corner of his mouth quirked up in a half smile. "Why not? It's true." Yuna was flattered at his compliment but it embarrassed her. "I'm not flawless, Tidus." She said quietly. "For me you are, _flawless_." Tidus said stubbornly. Yuna sighed in defeat. "Okay, then keep calling me that but I can give you a nickname, too!" Tidus grinned at her. "That's only fair." He said and looked expectantly down at her. She held for a few seconds his gaze. Then she glanced away flushing.

"What are you looking at?" She asked annoyed. "I could look at you all day, Yuna!" Tidus said with a laugh. "But in the moment I was waiting for the nickname you wanted to give me." She smiled to herself when he told her he could look at her all day and turned red. Tidus found it hilarious that he made her blush almost the whole time.

"I'm-I'm still thinking about it!" She said huffing. Tidus chuckled. "I can wait, _flawless_." She glared at him before relaxing completely in his lap. In only 5 minutes she was fast asleep. Tidus watched her slumber peacefully. A small smile played around his lips. She was _flawless_. He couldn't look away.

Tidus grasped one of her hands in his and stroked her cheek with his fingers of his other. She sighed contently in her sleep and began to smile. Tidus cocked his head to the side. The most beautiful she was when her lips curled up in this soft, real smile.

Not her Summoner smile. He always hated her Summoner smile that never reached her eyes. It was terrible. On her pilgrimage he always tried to make her lips curl into this soft, real smile. To his surprise it had worked better than he had thought.

Before Brother, Buddy, Barkeep and his girlfriend returned Yuna, Tidus, Rikku and Paine found time to go into Bevelle for some time. The Gullwings went shopping, dragging the blond Blitzer behind to carry their bags. Yuna had no mercy for him not only because he was injured. Tidus sighed almost the whole time.

When the girls were distracted by some clothes he sneaked away and entered a jewelry shop. He bought two silver rings each had two standing rims and a small leather bag full of little blue sapphires and green emeralds. Tidus smiled at his new possessions. He had a great plan with them! The blond Blitzer was back with the Gullwings before they notice his absence. What they did notice was that he was much happier the rest of the shopping tour.

They took a break in a small bar. He told them he went to the toilette and found a person that fit for the job he had to give. The man wore old leather jacket and dark jeans. A three day beard marred his jaw and cheeks. A mercenary. For money they did do everything and were loyal.

Tidus showed him a large amount of Gil and leaned next to him against the bar. The man looked slightly up and nodded, showing him that he was free in the moment for a new job. Tidus took out a file from under his robe and placed it under the Gil. The man took both and stood up. He made short eye contact with Tidus and left the bar. The blond Blitzer was satisfied. Soon he would get his answers.

He returned to the girls and smiled at them as if nothing had happened only a few minutes ago.

The Celcius took down in the wade high water at the beach of the island of Besaid. Tidus needed to carry Lenne to the coast. She was afraid of the water and didn't dare to come close to it. Yuna laughed when she jumped up at Tidus painfully boring her claws into his skin. He placed the struggling dog back on the ground at the shore.

Lenne shook and growled at the water when it lapped over the sand. She jumped at it and when her paws touched the cold water she jumped back with a yelp. Tidus chuckled and Yuna giggled at the sight.

Rikku and Paine were discussing the new course of the Gullwings with Brother and Buddy. Tidus and Yuna would stay from now on in Besaid at least for awhile. They had enough adventure and world rescues for more than one life. Tidus knew they couldn't fully escape their former lives but they could try.

Before he acted again he needed to get the information from the mercenary he hired. He hoped it wouldn't take him to long. The blond Blitzer wanted to end this part of his story quickly. He had enough of killing, destroying and everything that has to do with war.

"Come! Lulu and Wakka probably notice already that the Celcius landed here!" Yuna said with excitement and tugged at his hand. Tidus smiled lightly. She was eager to see her two best friends and adopted siblings.

"Eh, Yuna! Over here, ya!" An all too familiar voice shouted. An orange haired older man waved at Yuna. Tidus stood behind her out of view of Wakka. Almost the whole village was following him and Lulu walked directly next to him with a small bundle in her arms. Was that what he thought what it was?! Why didn't Yuna tell him? Maybe she forgot it. _Or she wanted to see my stupid face._ He thought sourly.

Yuna tugged at his hand to coax him next to her. He was bigger than her but he could hide behind her if he made himself small. Tidus was afraid to meet his old friends. He didn't know why but he was. Maybe he feared to suffer their blame that he left Yuna alone, that he made her suffer. If they did he would agree with them. This guilt would never lessen in his heart and he didn't want it to fade because he knew it was justified.

Wakka stopped for a second in his tracks his mouth wide agape when he saw Tidus. Lulu coolly looked him over analyzing his form before a tiny smile spread over her lips to the blond Blitzer's surprise. Had she softened over the years?

"Brudda! You are back, ya!?" Wakka said laughing and running over to him. Tidus grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He was surprised when the orange haired man took him in a headlock. "Wakka! What are you doing, man?!" Tidus asked struggling only lightheartedly against his friend's grip. If he wanted to he could break the headlock easily.

Wakka laughed loudly. "It's good to have you back, Brudda!" "Then don't choke me to death!" Tidus shouted. Wakka laughed even more until he yelped suddenly and released Tidus. Muttering under his breath the blond Blitzer turned to his friend. He laughed at the sight. Yuna already giggling while watching both wrestling broke into a fit of laugher.

Lenne had bitten into Wakka's ass obviously thinking Tidus had been in danger. Even Lulu smirked hiding a giggle as best as she could. "What the hell?! Whose dog is that, eh?" Wakka shouted angrily and held Lenne away from him.

"That's ours, Wakka." Yuna said with a giggle. The orange haired man looked surprised but then glared at the High Summoner and Tidus. "Then call it back, ya!" He said annoyed. Lenne growled at him.

"Lenne!" Tidus said with authority. The puppy looked at him. "Come here." He said calmly. She wiggled out of Wakka's grip and walked to her masters. Tidus grinned and stroked her. "You did well, Lenne! You are a fine dog!" He cooed and chuckled at the piece of Wakka's trousers in her muzzle. The orange haired man muttered angrily and rubbed the place where Lenne had bitten him. Yuna stroked the puppy, too, praising her in her sweet voice. Tidus could listen to her forever.

"So, you found him." Lulu stated with a satisfied smile. Yuna nodded happily. "Actually…" Tidus piped in. The two women looked at him questioningly. "…I found Yuna." His love's eyebrows furrowed and she stabbed him painfully in the gut with her elbow. Tidus gasped. "I take it back. Yuna found me." She smiled triumphantly at him. Tidus sighed in humiliation.

He was a sap. A sappy sap. But for Yuna he would crawl on all fours if she wanted him to. Lulu fondly looked at the two.

Tidus was surprised to see her so…soft. Maybe it was coming from the motherhood. Tidus doubted that. He always had a suspicion that somewhere deep inside her a soft side was. It was showing finally. He was glad about that.

Tidus moved closer to her and motioned to the small bundle in her arms. She nodded and showed him her small son. Tidus grinned at the baby. "He's cute! He has Wakka's mouth and hair! I told you, you would get together, remember?" He said mischievously.

Lulu rolled her eyes and leaned closer. She whispered so only he could hear her. "And I told you that it could happen if Yuna married out of love…" Tidus blushed a bit at the underlying question but smirked and winked at her. She understood and smiled at him satisfied. It was her way to give him permission to ask for Yuna's hand.

"You want to hold Vidiny, clueless?" Lulu asked more like her old self. Tidus grinned at her with a raised eyebrow. "If you let me I'll be honored." Lulu rolled annoyed her eyes. "Don't talk such nonsense, Tidus. Here." She carefully placed Vidiny in his arms and watched concerned how he held the small boy. Lulu was surprised when she found no failure in his hold.

"It looks like you did that before…" She stated frowning. Tidus didn't think about his next words distracted with the cute little baby on his arms. The tiny boy tugged at his robe and giggled lightly.

"When my father was killed in the war and my mother died because of the heartbreak, I needed to care for my brother and he was just a little older than Vidiny then." He shifted Vidiny on one arm and tickled his cheek with his fingers. The small boy giggled and grabbed his fingers. Tidus smiled. He didn't notice the look of surprise on the faces of the people around him.

The blond Blitzer glanced up at them and frowned. "What?" He asked irritated. "Nothing! Nothing! Let's go into the village!" Yuna said hastily before anyone could ask any questions. In her mind she noted to do it herself later. She slung her arm through his and guided him forward. Tidus was irritated but shrugged his shoulders after a few seconds. On their way through the crowd of the villagers they patted his back and told him warm words of welcome. They only saw him for awhile but they knew of Yuna's desperate search for him and remembered that he was a nice guy. At least the dream was.

Yuna dragged him to Wakka's and Lulu's tent. Lenne had followed them and was now playing happily with the other dogs in the village. Tidus put Vidiny in his crib. He had fallen asleep while he held him. Lulu was at the stove cooking some of her delicious food. Wakka and Yuna had sat down on the cushions on the ground talking about her latest adventure. Tidus joined them exactly when Lulu had finished cooking and gave each a steaming bowl of soup.

The blond Blitzer deeply breathed in the aroma of the food, drooling. It was a cheese soup with a shot tomato. Tidus slurped it down burping when he was finished. Lulu looked disgusted at him. "You still have no manners, I see." The black mage said disapproving.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "You cook to good!" He replied with a grin. Lulu shook her head and spoon for spoon ate her own soup.

Yuna was the second one who finished her soup. Tidus noticed that she had watched him the whole time they were here out of the corner of her eye. It annoyed him slowly. He turned to her. "What's wrong? Do I have something in my face or what?"

She thoughtfully looked at him. "Would you tell me now where you were while you were gone? Or do you want us to be alone for that?" Yuna asked carefully. Wakka and Lulu curiously watched them. Tidus straightened up and cocked his head to the side with a smile of reminiscence.

"It's alright, I guess. I have nothing to hide, really." _Almost nothing._ Tidus thought darkly but didn't show any signs of discomfort on the outside. "Where do I begin?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Yuna, Wakka and Lulu waited anxiously.

"At the beginning, I think would be best. For a short moment I could enter the Farplane but it only lasted for a few minutes. I wasn't real enough to keep a hold on reality on my own. I vanished again to return to the place where I came from."

Tidus took a deep breath. Yuna's gaze was torn between eager curiosity and sympathy. Wakka and Lulu were intrigued at the story he had to tell them.

"The nothing or the darkness. I don't know how it is named exactly. As the Fayth' had promised they had made me an ocean to swim in. It was still empty, so. I swam and swam but I never got anywhere. At some point I just floated around. I didn't know how much time past. I didn't feel hunger, I didn't feel exhausted. I was just there. All alone."

Tidus had frowned solemnly when he had talked about his time in the darkness. He was not fond of the memory. Yuna laid her hand in a comforting way on his. Tidus smiled thankfully and collected his thoughts to continue.

"Then out of nowhere I felt this pull and a bad headache. My eyes burned and I closed my eyes. When the pain lessened I opened them again and found myself in Zanarkand. That I was surprised would be an understatement. I was more than confused. After awhile Bahamut appeared and informed me that this was a memory and should help me get real again.

I didn't understand him at that time and it would be some time until I did. He told me to take it as it went. Really, he frustrated me! His words didn't make any sense! But then I felt urges to go to places where I didn't know why I should. Memories surfaced I didn't know I had and the worst was that with the surfacing of these strange memories, my old were wiped out at the same time. It was terrifying."

"You forgot us?" Yuna asked timidly. Visibly hurt. In her eyes he could see the question she really wanted to ask. _You forgot me?_ Tidus reassuringly squeezed her hand. Wakka and Lulu looked interested and a bit sad, too.

"Not completely. My subconscious still remembered. It was only that the memory of my real self suppressed them. You know before I forgot everything I wrote down what happened in the pilgrimage and drew paints of all of you as good as I remembered. When I later looked at them I could remember but when I looked away it was gone again. It frustrated me. I even heard a whistle from time to time. I whistled back automatically like it was in my blood. But I doubt it ever reached you, Yuna."

She looked taken back and guilty that she didn't hear his whistles whilst he heard hers. "I'm sorry." Yuna mumbled with her eyes downcast. Tidus shook his head smiling lightly and turned her head up again with his fingers under her chin.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Tidus tapped her nose playfully. She went cross-eyed and pouted. Wakka and Lulu laughed at the display. Tidus was satisfied when her mood rose again. Now he could continue without worry.

"So, I started to do what real Tidus did with 17. I studied medicine." Wakka's, Lulu's and Yuna's eyes widened comically. Tidus sourly gazed at the faces of disbelief they made. "Yes, I studied! I'm a smart guy, you know!?" He said annoyed and offended.

Lulu apocalyptically smiled at him shortly. "Don't understand me wrong, Tidus but it is a bit surprising that a guy as clueless as you would study." The blond Blitzer huffed and crossed his arms angrily. Yuna patted his shoulder saying sweetly. "Don't listen, Tidus. What happened after that?"

Tidus raised an eyebrow at her. She wanted to distract him. He sighed. The blond Blitzer didn't want to argue with her. "Alright, after I finished my studies in only 2 years…" He pointedly glared at them. His two friends and his love guiltily looked away.

"…I joined the army of Zanarkand as a medic."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Took me longer than I thought and got not as long as I thought. I was a bit busy with my last exams but now I'm fully finished. On top of that I got two new games and I needed to play them. I will be busy with them but I try to keep the story going. Enough of my rambling! I soon will get to some more action and much fluff. Not in this chapter but in the next. I hope this one clears up where Tidus was. Still have questions? Feel free to ask!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 I can only dream about it…

_Chapter 6_

"My father was in the army, too." Tidus said calmly furrowing his brows. "Before that I was Blitzball player as you can imagine. Shuyin hated me because I was better than him. So, I left. After I was gone he got the star player of the team and some of his grudge against me was gone.

A few months I was trained in an army camp before I was sent on a mission. My mother and Lenne were sad that I was sent away. I was stationed in a laboratory station in Bevelle. We were still allied at this time. My father was my superior.

I was surprised to find out that he never drunk while on a mission. If he was at home he always drunk. It was a wonder if he was without a bottle of alcohol in hand. To see him sober surprised me. It went well for awhile at least. Then it happened."

Tidus paused at this point for a second. "Then what happened?" Yuna asked anxiously. Tidus smiled at her. She liked his story that was sure. "Ya, Brudda! Don't make it so thrilling, eh!" Wakka said impatiently and thrummed his fingers on the table. Tidus rolled his eyes and continued. He entered now the worse part of his story.

"Alarm rang through the halls of the laboratory alarming us guards. Strange fiends suddenly filled the rooms killing all people in their way. We tried to kill them but for one we killed two new came. My father ordered us to evacuate all people that still were alive. But the new fiends were smarter than we thought.

They cut the way out forcing us to retreat deeper into the depths of the laboratory. I don't know exactly how many days we actually fought in there but it was long. Our provisions and ammunition were getting low and we had no choice but to try to get out.

The problem was that at least one of us needed to distract the fiends and that was a death sentence. As the superior on this mission my father decided to make the sacrifice. He made me the new leader of the mission and played his roll as the bait."

Tidus kept his face blank while he told them about this part of his story. "That was very noble of your father, Tidus." Yuna said softly and squeezed his fingers reassuringly. He smiled a bit at her and opened his mouth to continue.

"When my father distracted the fiends we could sneak past the fiends protecting the entrance and flee. We weren't prepared for what awaited us outside. Bevelle guards pointed their guns at us and blamed us for what had happened in the laboratory. We were put into prison waiting to be judged.

They tried to get information of Zanarkand's defense and attack. None of my men spoke even the torture couldn't break them. One year we were in Bevelle's capture and only two of my men survived. By chance other prisoners started a breakout. We could flee with them and return to Zanarkand.

We were thought dead. Bevelle declared us fallen in an ambush. The people of Zanarkand were happy of course that we still lived. At least the ones that were still alive."

Tidus hesitated another time at this point before continuing determinedly.

"My mother got depressed when she got informed that her husband and her eldest son were dead. She made sure Lenne would take good care of my brother and then killed herself, following her husband into death."

Tidus closed his eyes for a second blinking away the tears. Yuna leaned her head against his upper arm and squeezed his hand between both of hers. Tidus relaxed and felt the sadness slowly subside. Wakka and Lulu gazed with sympathy at him. He felt strengthened at the support he got from his friends and love.

"After I was back in Zanarkand I took care of my brother, relieving Lenne from the burden. He was around six at the time. The bond he shared with Lenne was never really broke. He loved her. It was funny to tease him about it. He always gave me an evil eye for it. I raised him as good as I could.

Because of the information about Bevelle's deeds I and my last soldiers gave Zanarkand, war was declared. I was promoted to Commander. The second hand of the Lord of Zanarkand. One of the soldiers who survived with me the prison of Bevelle was promoted, too and stayed under my command.

We got close friends in that time. The war was terrible. Bevelle had from the beginning the upper hand in the conflict. They came over the Mount Gagazet. Even our allies the Ronsos couldn't hold them back. One year we fought bravely to defend our homes.

Until I came up with an idea. We would use the hymn of the Fayth to scare them off and force them to use the way over the ocean. So, we planned and prepared the battlefield…"

"Wait a second there, Tidus!" He looked in a surprise at Yuna. "Is something wrong?" She was confused over something. "You are a Fayth, right?" Yuna asked. Tidus nodded, still not sure what her problem was.

For the moment they ignored Wakka's and Lulu's confused stares. "Were you at this point a Fayth already or did you get then one?" Tidus shook his head understanding her problem now. "I was trained to be a Fayth since I was a child. I was finished with 14. I forgot to say that, didn't I?" Yuna nodded satisfied with the answer.

"You are a Fayth?" Lulu asked irritated and in disbelief. Tidus rolled his eyes at her. "Never wondered why there was a Fayth for every element but water?" Lulu frowned. "I guess you are right." She said slowly.

"You should have seen his Aeon!" Yuna piped in excited with shining eyes. "He's beautiful!" Tidus laughed. "Thank you very much." He said still smiling widely. She blushed.

"Where was I? Right. I remember. We prepared the battlefield and could scare them off. They ran away like chickens. Unfortunately the Lord of Zanarkand died in this battle and the people chose a new. Me. I needed to learn to be a Summoner for that. Thanks to Lenne I managed it.

For a few months we had a pause of the war. Bevelle prepared its next move. The only option for our enemy was to come across the sea. In this department Zanarkand had clearly an advantage. While the pause Shuyin disappeared.

I found out that the crazy Summoner Yu Yevon told him about Vegnagun in Bevelle. As Yuna probably knows" Tidus looks in confirmation at her. She nods in response. "Shuyin wanted to use the Machina to destroy Bevelle und rescue Lenne.

He thought that I forced her to go to the front lines but that was not true. I always kept her away from the battlefield. She healed the hurt soldiers and summoned me up from the back. Lenne approached me herself and asked me to be positioned at the front.

I tried to convince her otherwise but she was stubborn. I had no choice but to grant her wish. Lenne despaired when Shuyin disappeared. When I told her where he went she wanted to go after him. I let her go but she decided that she at least would fight one last battle for Zanarkand and sing a last song for the soldiers to give them hope and bravery.

I helped her write and compose it. It was the song I used to stop Vegnagun if you remember Yuna." She nodded in excitement. "1000 words! It's beautiful! She sang it for Shuyin." Tidus nodded at her with a soft smile deep in his memories.

"She did. I send a small escort with her to Bevelle consisting of the Fayth you know and Nooj and Gippal who stumbled into the memory world. Lenne died in Bevelle only a week after they left. I knew when she did. I could feel it.

I think you noticed Yuna that Fayth and Summoner indulge into a strong bond." Yuna looked for a second sad before she nodded. "As Lenne's Fayth I could feel her death. I was depressed. The war raged years on.

The escort I send to protect Lenne until Bevelle didn't return either. I was even more depressed and desperately tried to save Zanarkand. It was a losing battle. They were too many and we could less. Bevelle even destroyed the city on the Moonflow.

I needed a new Summoner after Lenne died and there was only one left who was powerful enough to control my power." Tidus grimaced at the memory and nervously shifted. His love and friends watched him intrigued. "My new Summoner was Yu Yevon."

"You what!?" "Eh?! Not possible, brudda!!!" "I don't believe that." Yuna, Wakka and Lulu said at the same time in complete shock. Tidus looked down in shame. He sighed. "I know. I know. I couldn't believe it either.

Over the years he remained my Summoner and his insanity tainted my mind, too. The bond was making sure of that. I hoped to end the war before it got impossible for me to ignore his demands. As often in the end I was wrong.

Yu Yevon gained complete control over me and made me the first dark Aeon. But he wasn't satisfied. We were still about to lose the war. He began to create a new Aeon. Sin. It needed life energy to live. So he used me. He killed my human body and gathered the Pyreflies in my body building me up.

He forced them to bring Sin to life and destroyed my being in the process. I was vanquished from the planet. I stopped to exist. I don't know what happened after that. After all I was non-existence. I guess the escort of Lenne returned and became the Fayth you know.

The rest of the time I was waiting in the darkness for someone to wake me. Bahamut told me it would happen and he had no reason to lie to me. The rest you know."

Silence settled over the people in the room. Each of them hanging after their own thoughts after hearing Tidus' story. Lulu was the first to look up. She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So, you were in a way Sin?" She asked slowly. Tidus sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I was. It's no good feeling, man. I still have nightmares about it." He shuddered at the thought. Yuna entwined their fingers reassuringly. Tidus was more than thankful for her support and love she offered with this small gesture.

Suddenly something yellow jumped through the entrance of the tent startling the people inside. "Hiya, guys! Weeee're baaack!!" "Rikku! Watch your steps!" Lulu shouted angrily. A loud crash confirmed that it was too late.

The blond Al Bhed yelped in pain. She had stumbled over one of Vidiny's toys, crashing hard on the ground. Paine snickered lightly behind her. Rikku glared up at her. "That's mean, Dr. P!" The crimson eyed girl smirked. "But funny."

All began to laugh. Rikku grumbled and rubbed her hurting face. After a few minutes the laugher died down and the two newcomers had sat down next to the Yuna and Tidus.

"Found a new sphere?" Rikku shook her head at Yuna's question. "No but we were called to kill some more monsters like the one in Bevelle recently. They seem to appear in Luca, too, now." Tidus frowned at the information.

It was more than one. That made it even harder. Now he couldn't calculate the exact growth of the threat. His frown deepened. Much work waited to be done. If he didn't act soon he feared the worst. Spira was at a breaking point he realized.

It needed only one wrong…"Tidus? Is something wrong?" Yuna asked concerned noting her love's absent mind. Tidus blinked at the sudden interruption of his thoughts. "Mhm? What?...Oh, yeah! Everything alright. Don't worry!" Tidus said a bit confused. Yuna threw him a last concerned glance before turning back to Rikku.

"You've seen news this evening, Yunie?" Rikku asked slyly. Yuna was confused and shook her head. Rikku giggled and took out a sphere placing it in front of her, so everyone could see. "No problem! I've recorded it!" Yuna looked uncomfortable.

Rikku had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Even Paine showed some mirth. Tidus felt now uncomfortable, too. What was on the news? It was clear that it would embarrass the hell out of Yuna or Rikku wouldn't have recorded it.

"Let's watch!" Rikku said cheerfully and turned the sphere on. Shelinda appeared with a large smile plastered on her face. "…es, you have heard, right! Our Lady Yuna has found a boyfriend and the young man she had searched for! Who had thought that both were the same!?"

Yuna's cheeks were already flaming red. "Rikku! Turn it off!" She squeaked in a high pitch voice. Rikku giggled and moved the sphere more in her direction to prevent any attack from Yuna on it. "No! The best part is still about to come!"

"How do we know that you might ask? Just watch!! Here is a record we made in Bevelle this day!" The sphere went black for a second before showing a much too familiar scene. Tidus groaned and Yuna held her hand over her eyes in embarrassment.

"That's Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna kissing, no doubt! We we…" The sphere cut off at this point. Rikku was grinning from ear to ear. "Soooo, we were right! You were to busy kissing Tidus to answer our calls!" Rikku said and placed the sphere back in her bag.

Yuna mumbled something under her breath and remained silent. Lulu and Wakka were amused by the scene. Tidus had a light blush covering his cheeks. He felt a bit embarrassed, too. Rikku wanted to say something else when Yuna interrupted her.

"I think it's time for us to sleep. Tidus looks exhausted. Let's go to my tent. You can sleep there." Yuna said calmly. Tidus nodded feeling for the first time how much the story had drained him of his energy.

Yuna and Tidus wished Rikku, Paine, Wakka, Lulu and Vidiny a good night before leaving. Lenne ran their way when they stepped outside. She was breathing heavily. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. Tidus patted her head. She followed them to Yuna's tent.

It was close to the temple and deeper in the jungle. Yuna's tent was like all the tents in Besaid. Inside it was close to the one of Lulu and Wakka. In the moment he didn't pay much attention. He was much too exhausted.

Yuna guided him to the small bed inside and helped him lie down. Lenne curled into a ball at the end of it on the ground. Yuna shuffled around. Tidus could imagine that it was awhile since she was here last time.

After a few seconds it went dark and Tidus felt something warm climb next to him in the bed. He wrapped his arms around his love. She snuggled into him using his chest as her pillow. Tidus smiled through his drowsiness and drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know I promised action but that will have to wait for the next chapter. But a bit of fluff is implied. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. It will be a long piece and I know Tidus is different. But if you think about what he went through, it was impossible for me not to mature him a bit at least. Otherwise it wouldn't have made any sense. Anyway just read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2 Sigh. Do I really need to repeat that all the time? It depresses me.

_Chapter 7_

His heavy steps carried him to the Yevon Mansion. He had no choice. Before he even did it he regretted it already. Tidus shook furiously his head. There was no going back now. The small, ugly kobold like creature announced Tidus to his master. Only shortly after he was led inside.

Black candles lit the small corridor he walked along. Tidus curiously examined the many portraits at the walls. The way the persons in the paintings stared at him sent a chill down his spine. He forced his gaze forward.

His eyes were welcomed with an ugly side. He scrunched his nose. The kobold hoppled in front of him, leading him through the great labyrinth of the Yevon mansion. The daughter of the family he met once. He had his hood on at this time. Tidus doubted she would recognize him.

After many minutes of complete silence the kobold motioned him into a room with a great red door. Tidus avoided to look at him again and stepped inside. It was a large hall surrounded by statues of the former Yevon family leaders. They all looked sternly down at Tidus.

The hairs at the back of his neck stood at attention. He didn't like this place at all. Tidus needed to focus. He came to the Yevon mansion to do something.

Steps led up to a large chair. A man was seated in it watching him with boredom. "The Lord of Zanarkand. I'm honored." He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "I'm sorry to come here without invitation, Summoner Yu Yevon." Tidus said smoothly and bowed slightly. He knew his manners.

Tidus caught a slight smirk of the crazy Summoner before he sat back in his chair and watched him in boredom. He waved off. "Don't worry, my Lord. What is your desire?" Tidus narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in anger.

Yu Yevon knew full well what he wanted. He mocked Tidus openly. The Lord of Zanarkand gritted his teeth. He had no choice. That was the only thing that kept him at this place. He looked the crazy Summoner directly into the empty, black eyes.

Yu Yevon's smooth hair was combed back in a ponytail. Some of the black with a hue of blue strands fell into his face and he brushed them away with his white ringed fingers. Creases of age marred his face and made him appear even older than he was.

He looked like a living corpse. At least he would scare of Tidus' enemies. The Lord of Zanarkand went down on his knees and lowered his head as it was demanded of the rules. "I want to lay my powers into your hands. My life, my mind, everything that I am shall be yours to summon. Do you accept to be my Summoner, Yu Yevon?"

Tidus could almost see his eyes shine in malicious. "I accept Fayth." Yu Yevon replied with the right words hiding the craziness behind politeness. "I will summon your power, your life, your mind and everything you are. Now stand up and face your new Summoner." Tidus did as he was told and looked Yu Yevon into the eyes.

He shuddered when he felt the same craziness Yu Yevon was under taint his mind. The pain was stabbing and Tidus felt the strong urge to look away. But the ceremony needed to be complete.

Endless seconds later the pain ended and a smirk formed on Yu Yevon's lips. His eyes shone in craziness. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" A spark of delight ignited in Tidus.

* * *

He awoke with a start at the memory. Tidus breathed heavily and cold sweat ran down his temples. He closed his eyes for a second to calm down his racing heart. Yuna was still asleep oblivious to his state.

He stroked back a few strands of her hair and kissed her forehead before carefully climbing out of bed. Tidus needed fresh air. Lenne awoke from the movement and watched her master for a few seconds. Yawning she lay down again.

Tidus walked passed her and went outside. It still was deep night. The bright moon threw an eerie white light over the jungle. Yellow eyes watched him from the dark around him. Tidus walked through the green vegetation. He didn't exactly know where he went.

Tidus reached a small cove. It was an hour from Yuna's tent and he had a feeling he could relax at this peaceful place. He lay down in the soft sand letting the water lap at his feet. His arms crossed behind his head he stared at the moon above.

Half an hour later he heard movement in the bushes behind him. Tidus didn't move. He knew who it was without looking. He sensed the unique aura of her Pyreflies. The sand crunched under her boots even if she tried to sneak up on him.

Tidus hastily closed his eyes and suppressed the urge to smirk. He felt her shadow fall over him and heard her footsteps cease. Tidus waited a few seconds before he suddenly reached around her waist and brought her down under him.

She yelped in surprise eyes wide. Tidus chuckled at the expression she made. Priceless. "Sneaking after me, Yuna?" He asked cockily. She regained her composure and rolled her eyes. "You were the one sneaking out." She said pointedly and poked his chest.

Tidus smiled sheepishly. "You have a point there. I'm not used to a silent night, I guess." She didn't need to know that nightmares kept him awake at night. Yuna didn't need to worry more over him than she already did. It wasn't necessary.

Yuna nodded slowly. He saw the skeptical look in her eyes. Tidus needed to distract her or she would begin to ask questions. He leaned down and began to kiss her. She happily returned the action and pressed her silky palms against his chest.

Tidus wondered how her skin could still be so soft after she wielded guns and other weapons. Shouldn't they be calloused? Not that he minded. He needed to ask her how she did it.

His Zanarkand Abes chain was dangling between them the cool metal lightly touching Yuna's exposed skin between her breasts. She shivered at the contact.

He balanced his body on one hand next to her head. His other he trailed over her cheek down her neck and to her flat stomach. She gasped lightly into his mouth. Her back arching slightly reacting to his teasing fingers.

Tidus nipped at her bottom lip before breaking the kiss. She was gulping for much needed air. Tidus still breathed slow and steadily. It was true that she could hold her breath now much longer thanks to her Blitzball training but she didn't compare to him in this department.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and lay down next to her coaxing her on his chest. Yuna lie completely on top of him and Tidus would never tell her that but she cut off half of his air. "You know, I couldn't sleep either." She said after she regained her breath.

Tidus raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" He replied questioning. She propped her elbows on his chest and laid her chin on her hands. "It's uncomfortable on a rifle and a sword." Tidus took the hint and guiltily gazed at her. "Sorry. I'm used to it I guess."

She frowned at him and he could read the question in her eyes. "There could always be an surprise attack, you know? I think I have not to worry about that anymore." "That's right. I'll protect you." She said with shining eyes, sitting up on him so she was straddling his stomach.

Tidus chuckled. "I know you will." Yuna's eyes narrowed. "You are not making fun of me, are you?" "Never!" He laughed pressing his lips together to stop laughing. Tidus snorted instead. Yuna yanked him up at his chain.

Tidus yelped in surprise what turned into a light groan. Her warm breath was tickling his lips and her eyes were half lidded. Tidus started to lean in for a kiss when she pushed him down again. The air was pushed out of his lungs and he glanced scandalized at her.

"Now you see what happens when you make fun of me." Yuna said triumphantly and smirked at him. "You're a meanie, Yunie!" Tidus imitated Rikku perfectly with a whiny face and voice. Yuna giggled and slapped his shoulder. "Stop that! That's not very nice!"

Tidus grinned. He loved to make her laugh. The blond Blitzer kissed her cheek and said. "We should head back. Still want to get some sleep before we stand up tomorrow." Yuna looked up from him and over her shoulder at the horizon. "It's almost too late for that, I think."

Tidus followed her gaze and craned his neck to look past her. The sun was slowly pushing over the horizon. Tidus sighed. "There goes our sleep." He mumbled. Yuna giggled slightly and stood up from him. Tidus took the hand she offered him and brushed the sand from his clothes.

He entwined their fingers and began to walk when he stopped mid step and frowned. "What's wrong?" Yuna asked concerned and leaned closer to read his expression. He glanced seriously at her. "I've forgotten the way back…" Yuna burst out laughing.

Tidus glanced sourly at her. "Finished?" He asked. She nodded and slowly calmed down. Still giggling a bit she said. "I know where to go. Follow me." She tugged at his hand guiding him back through the jungle of Besaid.

Lenne was still sleeping at the feet of the bed, only looking shortly up before resuming her slumber. Tidus unequipped his rifle and his sword before lying down with Yuna again. She snuggled comfortably into his side and smiled contently.

A sudden crash woke them both abruptly from their slumber. Tidus groggily looked around and found quickly the source of the loud noise. Lenne had somehow managed to climb on the kitchen counter and had thrown down a plate. Its pieces lie sprawled on the floor.

"Bad dog! Bad, bad dog!" He heard Yuna suddenly scold next to his ear. Tidus cringed at her loud voice. She stood up and forced the puppy to jump from the counter. Lenne looked almost guilty but only almost.

Tidus got up yawning and went with his fingers through his unruly hair. He watched Yuna scold the puppy for awhile. She had bed hair and her clothes were disheveled. Even in this state she looked cute. He examined her backside with great interest when she picked up the pieces of the shattered plate.

He drooled at the sight quickly brushing it away when she turned around. Her lips were pursed and she looked quite unhappy. Tidus cocked his head to the side. "Your favorite plate?" He asked in confusion.

Yuna sighed and shook her head. "No. It's nothing." Tidus frowned. Had he missed something important? He crossed his arms and glanced stubbornly at her. "Tell me what's wrong! And no excuses." She sighed again and struggled with her next words.

"It's only I-I don't know what to do anymore! All my life I had a goal, there was a purpose but now I just don't know anymore. It's frustrating." She finally admitted and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Tidus stood up his gaze softening. He gently wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on the top of her head.

Yuna leaned against him and played with her fingers with his robe. "Just enjoy it." Tidus stated unwavering. He could picture her confused stare in his eyes. She stopped to play with his robe. "En…joy?" She asked in uncertainty. Yuna didn't understand.

Tidus smiled brightly. "Let's enjoy it together. As long as we cherish each other everything will be alright. I think we earned a bit rest, don't you think, Yuna?" "You're right." Yuna said with a smile in her voice and resumed to play with his robe.

They enjoyed silently each other's presence for awhile before Tidus broke it. "How did you come from the broken plate to questioning your purpose in life?" He frowned down at her. She leaned back and looked up at him shrugging her shoulders.

"Dunno. It just came to my mind." Yuna replied with a small smile. Tidus grinned back. "Maybe we should visit Wakka and Lulu today. We could babysit Vidiny. I think they need a rest." Yuna nodded and patted his sculpted chest. She turned around stretching and went to a mirror nailed to a wooden beam.

Tidus fed Lenne there while. A feminine scream made him jump upward. "Tidus! Why didn't you say anything!? My hair looks horrible!!!!" He turned to her rubbing the back of his head. "I think you look cute." Tidus said with a shrug.

It calmed Yuna and she resumed to make her hair. Tidus shook his head in disbelief. Women. He patted Lenne when she finished her breakfast and murmured. "You can play with the other dogs in the village if you want."

Lenne licked his face with a wag of her tail before disappearing outside. Tidus chuckled and brushed the drool from his face. He went to the sink and cleaned his gloves. "Hey Yuna! Can I shower here somewhere?" "Yeah, there is a small hut down a small path behind my tent. The villagers built it for me. You can use it. I'm surprised you didn't notice when you wandered off."

"Nah, I was in thought. Thanks anyway." Yuna nodded and continued to comb her hair. Tidus was about to step outside when his hand wandered to his hip. He frowned when he felt his sword missing. The blond Blitzer turned around again and grabbed Caladblog with its sheath.

"You don't need that." Yuna stated watching him through her mirror. Tidus went with his fingers through his hair. "I'm not used to be without a weapon. I'll try to change it, alright?" "Okay." Yuna replied a bit concerned. Tidus smiled reassuringly at her.

"Back in a few minutes!" He shouted and sprinted outside. Tidus had to admit Yuna was right. It was almost impossible to not notice the small hut. He must have been really thinking hard. Tidus carefully leaned his sword next to the door outside and made sure it wouldn't fall down before stepping inside.

It was small but quite comfortable. Tidus found a bottle with a shampoo that smelled like Yuna always did. He smiled. She had always the smell of the Farplane flowers about her. He loved that scent. Tidus put the bottle back on the shelf and stepped under the hot shower stream.

He sighed when the warm water washed over him and cleansed away all his worries. Tidus closed the stream and took one of the towels from the shelf drying his body. He placed it over his dripping hair and dressed up again.

Tidus felt much better now that he was clean. He rubbed his hair with the towel while stepping out of the hut and grabbed his sword on the way back to Yuna's tent. She was washing her face when he entered. Yuna looked up when she noticed his reappearance.

"Wakka was here." She said without any pause. "He, Lulu and Vidiny are going to the beach today. No babysitting for us." Tidus sighed and threw the wet towel into the laundry basket he noticed earlier. "Oh man! That sucks! I was looking forward to it. I really love kids!"

He really did. In Zanarkand he always played with the orphaned kids whenever he had time. It was the least he could do for them. They had it hard enough after all and most of their parents died in the war… He had felt responsible in a way.

"Tomorrow he said we could babysit." Yuna added with a joyful smile. She checked herself a last time in her mirror before turning back to him. "Soo, what are we going to do today?" She asked thoughtfully. Tidus shrugged with his shoulders. "Don't know. We could chill all day." He suggested and eyed her bed longingly.

Yuna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Lazy bum!" She said criticizing. Tidus gazed with mock hurt at her. Suddenly her eyes began to shine. "I have an idea!" The blond Blitzer watched her curiously. What was going on in the beautiful head of hers?

"Teach me how real summoning works!" Tidus looked wide eyed at her. "What?!" He spluttered speechless. "B-But you've seen my Aeon already!" Tidus felt irritated. Yuna dared to pout. He felt himself melt at the sight.

"You promised!" Yuna said with puppy dog eyes. Tidus sighed and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "There is no way out for me there, is there?" She shook her head with shining eyes. Tidus sighed.

"Alright then. Let's go to the cove from last evening. It'll be the perfect place to start." He said not very enthusiastic. Tidus rather not show her the summoning of Zanarkand's Summoners. Everything came with a prize. He learned that the hard way.

Yuna followed him eagerly through the jungle after she got her staff Nirvana. Lenne had joined them when they left the tent. The puppy jumped around them happily and sniffed at everything around curiously.

Only a few clouds drifted over the sky when they reached the cove. Tidus took off his boots and his robe throwing them into the sand. He enjoyed the warm rays of the sun on his skin and turned to his female pupil. Tidus had to smile at the thought. It had something.

Yuna looked eager to learn. "So, what are we going to do today? Summoning a memory of a dead person? Or can I summon you as an Aeon?!" Her eyes brightened at the thought. She had crossed her hands behind her back with staff in hand and swung from side to side how she often did.

"Nope!" Tidus said and winked at her. "You are learning today how to summon up Pyreflies to do what you want. Believe me, that won't be easy. Ready?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The action I promised is in this chapter. It's strange but the ideas for my stories come to me in my sleep. Its true believe it! I came to it by thinking about Final Fantasy VII and how it came so far. And there was the part with the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. I found it fascinating and I had much space to work with. I hope it sounds as good in words as it sounds in my mind. I appreciate every review that I got to this point and promise to keep on writing this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X and X-2

_Chapter 8_

Yuna looked quiet unhappy. "I'm ready." She said with a pout. Tidus chuckled. "You need to learn the basics first to be able to do the things you obviously want to do." She nodded in understanding. A hint of impatience was in her eyes.

"When you danced to send the Pyreflies to the Farplane you could feel them in a way, right?" Tidus asked slowly. She nodded. "Good. Do you remember how that felt?" He continued. She nodded again. Confusion was written on her features.

Tidus crossed his arms with a nod. "Perfect. Now try to feel mine. Close your eyes if it helps." Yuna did as she was told and closed her eyes. Silence resided between them, only occasionally interrupted by the soft noise of the sea.

A grin broke over Yuna's face but she kept her eyes closed. "There they are! I can feel them!" Tidus smiled satisfied. "Very well. Do you find anything strange about them? Whatever it is?" She cracked one eye open and glanced confused at him.

"No. Should I?" She asked. Tidus didn't expect her to notice anything special. It didn't hurt to ask so. "I didn't think you would but there is something special." She opened her other eye, too, now and was curious about what he would tell her. "And what?"

Tidus ran his fingers through his hair like he often did and crossed his hands behind his head. A thoughtful expression was on his face. "Every being has a song and the Pyreflies dance to it, creating life with their dance."

Yuna was surprised and excited. "Really?! Now that you mention it I think I felt that. That's how we can sense them, right? We feel their dance?" Tidus smiled at her in confirmation and chuckled. "Exactly. But I never expected anything less from you."

Yuna felt delighted about his compliment. Her cheeks tinged a soft pink. "The beings can't hear the song that the Pyreflies are dancing to. No one knows what song is played inside their soul." "Why's that? Can't you somehow hear it?"

Tidus shakes his head at her question. "No, that's impossible, at least as much as I know. Every being has a unique song besides the Fayth and we are the only beings who know their song. Because of that we…"

"Wait! Wait!" Yuna interrupted him irritated. "You said it's impossible to know your song. How can the Fayth know theirs? And you said that every being has a unique song? How can the Fayth have the same? That makes no sense at all!" Tidus patiently listened to her complains.

He waited another few seconds watching her get even more irritated before answering her questions. "No one knows how we know our song. We just do. Why we have the same song is a mystery to us, too. Some say the Pyreflies themselves made us to keep balance in the world. But that's only a myth. Between our song is still a small difference from Fayth to Fayth."

Yuna opened her mouth to ask another irritated question but Tidus waved her off and continued to explain. "We Fayth all sing out of a different reason. For example Valefor she sings to seek freedom despite the fact she is bound by duty.

She is kept on the ground even if she wants to fly. But she knows her duty and stays. The exact opposite is Yojimbo. He sings because of duty. He chooses duty above else. Yojimbo doesn't want freedom he rather serves. If you concentrate hard enough you can feel it in the dance of the Pyreflies. You understand it now?"

Yuna looks at him with furrowed brows taking in his words. Her face lit up and she nodded at him in understanding. "Why do you sing?" She suddenly asked curiously and grasped her hands behind her back swinging from side to side. Tidus was startled at her question.

He was silent. Why did he sing? "Are you gonna tell me or just stand there and stare at me all day?" Tidus sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure." Yuna raised an eyebrow at him. "How can you not be sure?" Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I never really thought about it. I think Lenne knew. She had been strangely silent so when she heard my song for the first time…"

He thoughtfully watched his feet before looking up again with one of his famous grins. "Not really important now anyway. I was about to tell you what this means for us Fayth, right?" Yuna looked displeased at his sudden change of topic but said never less. "I guess so."

Tidus ignored her pointed stare and happily continued his explanations. "Because we know our song we are able to change our form and use unique powers. We are able to alter, with the help of a Summoner, a few parts of the dance of the Pyreflies for awhile. That's why we can change and use unique powers.

Of course not for long. If we change the dance too long, it will remain like that and alter the song they are dancing to. That would mean we stay, for example, forever an Aeon. Do you understand everything I told you to this point?"

Yuna nodded intently listening to his words. She was intrigued about this information. Tidus was satisfied. "Good. Now we come to the Summoners." Yuna watched him even more intently than before and she seemed to be clued to his lips. He smiled at her eagerness.

"They have special songs, too, but not like the Fayth. Summoners have all different songs. But they all have the special ability to somehow change the melodies of the songs of others and their own without consequent. Because of that I'm such a bad Summoner. I don't have this ability and need to use things to aid me. Still, I could never summon an Aeon for example. I'm not able to."

"So, I'm special?!" Yuna asked with shining eyes in an excited voice. Tidus chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. You have the most developed ability to change the songs of beings and your own that I have ever seen. You could be even better than Lenne but you need to train hard for that. She was very powerful. She didn't like to show it so."

"I will! I will! I promise!" She said excited and smiled brightly. Tidus sighed. "That will take years, Yuna. You are sure you want to do that?" She nodded in excitement. Tidus sighed again and shook his head in disbelief. That would get frustrating. Not for him but for her. It would already take her at least a month to sense how the Pyreflies danced.

But if she wanted to, he wouldn't stop her. It's her decision after all and he would support her, whatever she wanted to do in the future. "Do you have any questions before we begin, Yuna?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

Yuna thought for a second before tilting her head slightly. "How do we change a song? I mean we Summoners? How do we do it? With dancing? That makes sense, right? After all I send the Pyreflies with dancing?"

Tidus smiled at her quiet contently at her examinations. "The dancing of a Summoner lures the Pyreflies and they join them. It's easy as that. But it works much better with singing. Good Summoners sing a song in their mind and the Pyreflies listen and come to them. Dancing shows the Pyreflies a new way of dancing and they follow but you have almost no control of where they go.

The dance of the sending guides them simply to leave the body and then they automatically go to the Farplane. It's like the dance reminds them of where to go." Yuna nods slowly in understanding. "Alright. Now is everything clear, I guess." Tidus smiles at her.

"Good. Feel free to ask if a question comes to your mind. So, now you learn how to summon Pyreflies to your hand but before that we eat something, alright?" Tidus reached down to his discarded things and got out two bananas.

Yuna was surprised but took the yellow fruit he offered her. "When did you get them?" Tidus grinned at her. He had finished his own banana already. "I got them while we walked here." Yuna ate hers much slower than Tidus. When she was finished he crossed his arms and continued where he had left off without any pause.

"It's very important that you master summoning Pyreflies to your hand before we can move on to more complicated things. For the first few times you should at least hum, whatever song you want aloud, and not only in your mind. It will make things easier.

You need to direct that song to some Pyreflies. If you do it right they will listen and dance to that new song and you can summon them to your hand. Don't be frustrated if it doesn't work at first. It needs much practice. I needed a whole week to get one Pyrefly!

But you will make it much faster than I. You are a natural Summoner. Do that while I go walk into the water." Yuna opened her mouth to say something when Tidus interrupted her with a roll of his eyes. "I know no Blitzball and that means, too, no swimming for a month! I haven't forgotten it." He sighed.

Yuna smiled triumphantly at him before closing her eyes and concentrating. Tidus turned around when she started to softly sing a song to herself. He couldn't understand the words but he heard the melody somewhere before. He only forgot where…

He shrugged his shoulders and waded into the water. The cool liquid played around his ankles and Tidus wished he was allowed to go swimming. It was perfect weather for it. Annoyed he rubbed the itching bandages around his stomach. Small scars would remain from the wounds he received in his fight against the Werewolf.

Speaking of which…Where was their puppy anyway? He looked around and finally found Lenne between the trees trying to catch a butterfly. Tidus chuckled at the sight. It was quit entertaining. He shook his head in amusement and continued wading through the water.

Without being allowed to play Blitzball or go for a little swim he easily got bored. He looked over his shoulder and watched Yuna for awhile. She still was trying to call a Pyrefly to her hand without being successful. Tidus noticed that she tried to hard. At evening time she would be totally exhausted.

He sighed and sat down in the sand behind a rock so Yuna was able to see his legs but not what he was doing with his hands. For awhile he listened to her quiet singing. When he was sure she wasn't looking for him he reached into his pockets and took out the rings, the emeralds and the sapphires he bought in Bevelle.

He began to carve words with a small knife into the inside of the silver, round objects and made small holes in the outside where he fit the expensive stones into. One ring with the green and the other with the blue. On both he created a wave pattern with them. The words on the inside of the ring with the blue stones were "Always, then" and on the inside of the ring with the green stones, "Always". He was sure Yuna would understand.

A frustrated scream interrupted his work all the sudden. Tidus sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He placed the stones that were left, the almost finished rings and his knife back into his pockets. The sun was almost set by now. He stood up stretching his muscles and turned around. Yuna was still standing in the same position he remembered her to be. Sweat ran down her temple. Exhaustion was clearly written on her features.

Tidus sighed. She didn't stop to rest for at least a second and they had eaten only one time this day. It was time to go back. Tidus took his robe, his shoes and his sword and put them on again. He stepped up to her and gently laid his hands on her shoulders.

"It's time to go back, Yuna. You need rest and most importantly something to eat. You can try tomorrow again, okay?" "But…!" Tidus shook his head when she tried to protest. Her eyes had opened when his hands connected with her shoulders. She was almost pleading.

"No, Yuna. It's settled! You need rest and something to eat. It's not running away from you! Now come, let's go." Yuna nodded in defeat and tried to make a step on her own. She stumbled and almost fell when Tidus hadn't caught her. He sighed.

"I'll carry you. Hold on to me." She nodded to weak to protest. Tidus took her up and carried her bridal style. Lenne quietly followed them. The puppy was tired from the many adventures she ventured into this day.

Yuna snuggled into Tidus' chest and almost immediately fell asleep. He fondly smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Flawless." He whispered into her ear lovingly. Even in her sleep she blushed and mumbled something incoherent to protest. Tidus chuckled and kept on carrying her back to the village.

It was strangely noisy this night in Besaid. Yuna woke up from the noise and looked in confusion in the direction where the loud sounds came from. "What's happening?" She asked still lightly groggy. "Let's find out." Tidus said with narrowed eyes.

"As much as I like to carry you but can you walk on your own again?" Tidus examined her intently. He would notice if she lied to him. She nodded unsure. "I guess I can." Tidus carefully placed her down. She walked a few wobbly steps before straightening up and walking as good as ever.

Tidus smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall suddenly and be close to her. She sighed thankfully and leaned into his side. Together they walked to the small crowd that had formed in the middle of the village.

When the people noticed them they made a way through for them. Wakka's and Lulu's back stood to them. Tidus and Yuna walked next to them. "What's wrong?" He asked. Wakka and Lulu with Vidiny in her arms looked at them. Rikku and Paine were in the crowd, too, watching something in the middle with great interest.

Tidus followed their gazes. He held his breath. A black Pyrefly hovered in the air. "We don't know. Never saw anything like this, ya." Wakka said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "For once I have to admit I am clueless, too. A rather unwelcoming feeling." Lulu added with a frown.

Tidus carefully separated Yuna from him. She looked up at him in confusion. He shook his head to signal her not to ask. The crowd watched him when he stepped forward closer to the black Pyrefly. He guessed he couldn't just ask them to look away.

The blond Blitzer reached his hand for it and tried to grasp it in his. He hummed a melody so low no one could hear. Tidus closed his fist around the Pyrefly. A sudden burning sensation made him twitch backward. He rubbed his gloved hand cursing under his breath.

That was not supposed to happen. Why couldn't he touch the corrupted Pyrefly? The small being hovered in the air again and began to twist in a strange dance. It moved faster and faster slowly taking a human form.

The villagers around began to step away and hid in fear. Wakka, Lulu with Vidiny on her arms, Rikku, Paine and Yuna kept on watching the Pyrefly with wide eyes. Tidus had a bad feeling about the newest development of things. This couldn't end well.

The human the Pyrefly formed got clearer the more minutes past and Tidus felt the hairs at the back of neck stand at attention. Finally the Pyrefly finished its work. Gasps came from the few people left around.

Tidus stared astonished at himself. Older, longer hair, more scars but still totally him. The Pyrefly Tidus only had black eyes and was slightly glowing black. "Now that's unexpected, man. You used a memory of mine, right? Fascinating. At least under different circumstances." The Pyrefly Tidus nodded to his question and reached for his sword.

Like that he looked close to the end of the war. The scar from his right temple over his left eye confirmed that. Tidus grinned and reached for his own sword. "I have to fight myself. Ironic." He said chuckling.

"He-It is going to attack?" Yuna said with uncertainty. She was fingering her pistols not sure what to do. Tidus turned to his love and friends seriously saying. "Don't try to attack him. He is out of your league. Just step back and watch the show. I mean all of you, not only Yuna!"

"Brudda, I don't think this is a good idea, ya!" Wakka protested. "I have to agree with Tubby on that! We can help!" Rikku piped in. "I won't let you fight alone! I'll protect you, remember?" Yuna added worried. "You are much too clueless to fight alone." Lulu said calming a nervous Vidiny who seemed to feel the danger. Paine just stayed quiet and nodded to the arguments in agreement.

Tidus shook his head firmly. "Just listen for once! I am serious, guys!" His friends and love finally gave in. They stepped back making room for the oncoming fight. "You could have attacked me while I was distracted. Why didn't you?" Tidus said and got into fighting stance.

The Pyrefly him cocked his head to the side and replied. "It wouldn't have been fair." Tidus nodded at the answer. "Let's see how strong I am." The blond Blitzer said with a grin. His Pyrefly copy nodded and disappeared seemingly in a yellow flash.

"What the…?! Where did the guy go, ya?!" Wakka shouted in shock. Tidus ignored him and whirled around blocking the sword that came in a vertical line down on him. Sparks flew and Tidus was pushed back under the force of the attack.

The blond Blitzer stepped to the side and broke the connection of the sword. His enemy stumbled forward but used his swing and attacked Tidus' legs. He jumped stepping on the sword and kicking the Pyrefly copy into the face.

His enemy's head snapped back with an audible crack. His neck had broken. The lifeless body landed with a thud on the ground and turned to water. Tidus frowned at the sight examining his surroundings.

"That's it? It's…over?" Yuna asked in confusion and looked at the others who shrugged their shoulders. A sudden movement behind Tidus startled them. The Pyrefly copy's sword was sticking through his chest. His friends and love gasped in shock at the sight.

Tidus looked down with a stunned gaze. Instead of blood, water pooled out of the wound. Tidus began to grin and chuckled. "Got you!" The Pyrefly copy of him turned in time to see a fist hit his face. He was thrown backward and landed out of sight in the jungle. The Tidus who was stabbed had turned into water.

"There are two who can play that game, you know?" Tidus shouted after his Pyrefly copy. He was rather proud of that move. His friends and love were gaping at him. Their faces were torn between wonderment, shock and terrified expressions.

Tidus waved at them. "I need to get going, guys! See you later!" He ran into the jungle after the Pyrefly copy his sword ready. They just stared after him in irritation. How did he turn himself into water?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This chapter was rather annoying. I rewrote it again and again before I was satisfied. My brother always says I'm never satisfied. Maybe he's right. Well, I hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2 only the puppy is mine

_Chapter 9_

Tidus watched his surroundings carefully while he followed the track his Pyrefly copy left behind. He stopped at a palm where the memory of him must have crashed into. Wood splinters lay sprawled on the ground.

His narrowed eyes moved from side to side trying to find out where his enemy was. "Do you really need to go?" He heard the whisper of a young boy's voice. Tidus had heard that before. Had the Pyrefly changed its form? Or did it only want to make him nervous?

Maybe both things together. "Don't you ever regret anything?" He heard the voice of a certain songstress. Tidus was able to detect where it came from and moved in the direction, not letting the words confuse him.

He reached a small clearing and in the middle of it stood the Pyrefly being with its back to him. It clearly changed its form but he didn't recognize the person at first. That changed quickly when he began to speak.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Tidus froze and his heart stopped for a second. Panic began to rise in his gut. "Not him! Please, not him!" He began to plead in fear and abruptly turned around running away. Tidus didn't watch where he went. He was just running.

Vegetations flew past him in immense speed looking like green blurs to him. He went so fast that he didn't notice when a staff suddenly appeared before him in a vertical line to the ground. Tidus rammed forcefully with his head against it. He made involuntary a somersault before landing on his face and losing his sword.

His head spun and he groaned. Dizziness threatened to overwhelm him. He got up on his knees shaking his head fiercely. Insane laughing reached his ears. "That was fun but I'm not finished yet, _dog_."

He growled lowly and looked up at his worst enemy and last Summoner. "Yu Yevon." The black haired man giggled evilly. "That's my name. Can't think of anything else, _my Lord_?" Tidus gritted his teeth fighting down the dizziness. He felt warm blood run down his temple.

Because of his symptoms and the large gash at his head he guessed he had a concussion or even internal bleeding of the brain. Both things would mean he needed to end this fight soon and treat this wound. Otherwise…He didn't want to think about this possibility.

"Are you hurt, _dog_?" Yu Yevon asked mockingly and twirled his staff lazily in his hand. Tidus' hands balled to fists in anger. "Stop calling me that, you pathetic scum!" "Bad mood today, _dog_?" Yu Yevon grinned at him. "Enough!" Tidus snarled and jumped at his enemy with his gloved hands thrown.

They began a wild dance of punches, kicks and blocks. Normal human eyes could only see two blurs, one yellow and one black. Minutes passed and no one of them gained the upper hand. Bruises and broken bones slowed them both.

Yu Yevon slashed at Tidus with his staff in a vertical line a crazy grin plastered on his face. He jumped back avoiding the attack and grabbed the weapon midair. Tidus rammed the staff forward into the stomach of the crazy Summoner. He doubled over in pain.

Tidus used the opportunity to kick the staff out of his hands and used the swing to rotate and ram his fist into Yu Yevon's stomach. The brutal force the blond used threw the crazy Summoner backwards crashing through several trees.

Tidus picked the staff from the ground and followed Yu Yevon. The crazy Summoner finally touched the ground ripping his clothes into shreds. Tidus jumped over him ready to strike his enemy down with his own staff when he suddenly disappeared out of his hand. The blond Blitzer almost fell forward in surprise.

He stopped his drop before he landed on the Pyrefly copy. His upper body was parallel to the ground. He watched how before his very eyes the Pyrefly changed its form. His eyes widened in shock and cool metal was placed between them. Yuna's face looked at him with a soft smile.

"Speechless?" She-the Pyrefly copy he needed to remind himself said amused. He was pushed upward when she put force on her gun. She stood up and he took a step backward to make place for her.

"What are you going to do now, Tidus?" He couldn't say anything. His mind raced in panic. Even so this was only a memory of the real Yuna he couldn't hurt her in any way and this Pyrefly has known that obviously.

He nervously licked the blood away that had trickled from his head down into the corner of his mouth. Sweat mixed with the thick red liquid making the copper taste slightly salty. "Tiduus…" The Yuna copy said sweetly and brushed her free hand over his bare chest. Goose bumps appeared on his tanned skin.

She wasn't the real Yuna but her hand was as soft and warm as hers. Distracting. Very distracting. "Y-yeah?" He stuttered feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. Her smile widened a bit. He felt himself melt. Whatever she wanted he would say yes. He temporarily forgot that this wasn't the real Yuna. Even the black eye color went unnoticed by his hazy mind.

"Can I kill you?" She cooed seducing. Tidus flamed red when Yuna's hand moved lower caressing his abs. "Sure." He said absentmindedly. Her smile widened and she unlocked the safety of her pistol. Tidus came back to his senses before she could pull the trigger.

"Wait! I changed my mind!" Pyrefly Yuna pouted and relaxed her finger at the trigger again. "N-now that you are Yuna we could speak about the situation. What do you think?" Tidus asked nervously. The pistol at his head made him rather uncomfortable. Pyrefly Yuna thought about his words for a second.

"I think we could." Pyrefly Yuna replied placing her pistol back into its holster. Tidus sighed in relief. Dizziness made him take a step back shaking his head. It was getting worse. He needed to treat the wound at his head soon.

She looked concerned at Tidus. "I hit you hard as Yu Yevon, didn't I? Sorry, I guess." Pyrefly Yuna said a bit sheepishly. Tidus shook his head in reassurance. "It's alright. You can't control yourself after all. You are in much pain. I know you are. I want to help you. I'm sorry I attacked you but I thought it was the only solution."

Pyrefly Yuna sighed. "When I was you and Yu Yevon, it was. No need of apologies. How do you want to help me, Fayth?" She said curiously. Tidus smiled at her and stretched his hand out in an offering gesture. "You would need to go back into your normal Pyrefly form and I will quench the evil out of you."

She was considering his offer. "How could how trust you?" Pyrefly Yuna asked with narrowed eyes. "You would know better than I." Tidus replied calmly. They stared at each other for a few minutes. A smile cracked over Pyrefly Yuna's face.

"You are right. I know better than you and I decide to trust you. So, let's do it." Tidus was relieved. A part of him had feared the worse. Pyrefly Yuna closed her eyes and a concentrated look appeared on her face. Slowly the black that illuminated her crept over her skin and clothes coloring her completely black.

The Pyrefly began to loose Yuna's form and shrank together until only the small insect like creature was left. It was hovering in front of him in the air. Tidus offered his palm to it. The Pyrefly trustingly landed there and waited.

"Hold on. I free you from your pain." Tidus mumbled and enclosed the Pyrefly in his hand. Furrowing his brows he felt a stinging pain at his palms. The Pyrefly was burning him unintentionally. He hissed in pain but pressed his hands closer together.

Black smoke floated out from between them and disappeared altogether. When the pain subsided and no corruption left his hands anymore he released the Pyrefly. Its multicolored glow had returned and it happily floated around.

Tidus smiled. He frowned when he saw his palms. Serious burns covered them and he needed new gloves. The Pyrefly seemed to notice his condition and floated to his hands. Tidus watched curiously. Warmth spread through his hand when it touched his skin.

The burns disappeared and healed. His hands looked even better than before when the Pyrefly was finished. Even all his scars were gone. Only his gloves were still damaged. "Thank you." Tidus said dumbfounded. The Pyrefly floated to his cheek and touched the skin there like a kiss he guessed. Tidus blushed.

The Pyrefly danced a last time in front of his face before disappearing into the distance. Tidus rubbed the back of his head. A sharp pain through his skull reminded him of his serious wound. He bit his lip and began to stumble back the way to the village at least he though it was.

A sudden small shadow jumped in front of his feet. Tidus stumbled back in surprise and landed painfully on his butt. He groaned and rubbed the hurting place. A bark informed him of his _attacker_.

"Lenne!" He said annoyed. "Don't scare me like that!" The puppy whimpered and sat down looking at him cutely. Tidus sighed. She must have followed him. "Could you bring me to Yuna? I think I got lost again." At the name Yuna Lenne's ears perked upward and she got on her paws.

Tidus had barely time to stand up before the puppy began to run in a different direction than the blond Blitzer would have gone. He sighed. Tidus really needed to explore his surroundings. It was embarrassing to get lost all the time.

After only ten minutes the village came in his line of sight. Tidus smiled. "Good work, Lenne! I get you a snack for that, alright?" Strangely enough the dog seemed to understand his words. Her tail wagged even harder than before and she began to run faster. Tidus had problems keeping up with her.

The dizziness that came in waves over him wasn't helping either. Maybe the wound at his head was even more serious than he thought. Or he received too many injuries while he fought against Pyrefly Yu Yevon. If he thought of that combined he was wondering why he wasn't unconscious already. Not that he complained.

In all of the days that he was back now he had been more unconscious than he would have liked. He frowned. That was definitely no good thing. Tidus needed to be more careful. Otherwise he may not wake again next time.

His friends and love still stood at the same place as he had left them anxiously awaiting his return. Lenne lay down at Yuna's feet. Tidus brushed the blood from his face as best as he could but his head wound bled too much. He pressed his hand on the injury.

"Tidus! Are you alright?!" Yuna shouted worried and rushed to his side. Her hand pressed to his stomach. Tidus winced in pain feeling his broken ribs acting up. "Don't do that." He said with a groan. Yuna took her hand back hastily and pursed her lips.

"You got yourself hurt again! Idiot. Let's fix you and then I am going to lecture you!" Yuna said angrily and dragged him at his hand into the temple of Besaid. All medical equipment was stored there. Their friends followed them. Lulu handed Vidiny to his father to aid Yuna with Tidus.

The blond Blitzer winced when his love disinfected his head wound. "It's not too deep." Lulu had inspected his wound. "But you have a concussion, Tidus. You should be more careful. Next time it might end not so well for you."

Yuna as worried as she was glared at Tidus meaningfully. The blond Blitzer sighed and lowered his gaze ashamed. "Sorry." He mumbled subdued. "I'll be more careful." "You better!" Yuna said still slightly angry. Tidus sighed. He could have treated his wounds himself but it was always better if someone else did it.

Bandaging his own head wouldn't have been easy and he wouldn't have been able to examine his head wound probably. His left arm was broken and some of his ribs, too. He would need some weeks to recover from his injuries and the scratches at his stomach had opened again.

Tidus was lucky that none of the wounds were infected. Otherwise he would have gotten in a life threatening situation. Actually he was in one. Yuna would kill him later for his carelessness. He needed to pacify her before he recovered or he would be dead much sooner than he wanted.

"Are you telling us now what happened, ya?" Wakka asked rocking back and forth a sleeping Vidiny. Tidus looked up at him nervously. Yuna and Lulu were making a sling for his broken arm in the moment. "That's rather hard to explain…" He said evasive.

"Come on, Tidie! Don't keep secrets from us!" Rikku said with a mocking twinkle in her eyes. Tidus twitched unintentionally. If she knew…Paine raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "So, you don't want to tell us." She stated.

"I'd rather not." He said carefully. Tidus didn't want to anger them. If he stopped the threat before it could get out of hand they never needed to know. It would be much better that way. Yuna and Lulu finished their work on his broken arm.

"Why? We want to help you, Tidus!" Yuna said irritated. Anger was still in her voice and Tidus knew that would remain awhile like that. He opened his mouth to answer her when Lulu said something that startled him.

"The war is over, Tidus. You _do_ realize that, right?" He fell silent. Sometimes he found her eerie. Did the woman notice everything? He wouldn't be surprised if she could see all the secrets he kept from them. The others watch him expectantly for his answer. He could swear he saw a hint of concern in Yuna's angry gaze.

"Well, yeah! Of course! What's with the question?" He asked trying to sound irritated. Tidus doubted he managed it. "As a leader" Lulu said slowly contemplating her words carefully. Tidus shouldn't go into a defensive position. "you had to keep things from your people to keep them happy. You needed to take the burden of all bad things and find a solution before anyone noticed. It would be understanding if you still tried to do that. Think about it for a moment at least."

Tidus cocked his head to the side. Her logic made sense. He smiled sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, I guess! I try to remember that. Okay, now you want to know what happened, right?" "That would be helpful." Paine said. "Yeah, no secrets!" Rikku added waving her finger in front of his face warningly.

Tidus sighed. "Alright. Let's see…It was a corrupted Pyrefly and I banished this corruption. It was a strong one because of that I needed to fight it first." "Corrupted?" Yuna asked confused. Tidus nodded. "Yeah. For all the things humans do there is good energy and evil energy. Pyreflies absorb that and keep the balance of that world that way. Normally the evil energy is banished by the good and the other way around.

No one knows how exactly that works but in a few cases one of the energy is to strong and can't be banished in a normal way. It needs an outer force in this case to stabilize the Pyreflies again. Otherwise it has bad consequences." Tidus finished cryptically.

"Bad? What's that supposed to mean, ya?" Wakka asked confused. Tidus rubbed the itching bandages around his head with his intact hand. Yuna batted his hand away. Tidus pouted but stopped to rub them. "Yuna, do you remember the great two headed wolf in Bevelle?"

His love nodded. "Of course! It turned into Lenne!" The puppy walked up to her when Yuna uttered her name. His love patted the dog on the head. "Wait!" Rikku said eyeing Lenne suspicious and pointing at her. "She was the raging monster in Bevelle!? She looks rather harmless to me." All people in the temple besides Tidus and Yuna frowned down at the puppy.

"She is harmless." Tidus said pointedly. They looked up again. "A corrupted Pyrefly had disturbed her and turned her into this monster. In Zanarkand we called a dog which turned into such a monster, a Werewolf. I banished the corruption from the Pyrefly and Lenne turned into her normal self. It's as easy as that."

"Doesn't sound easy to me, brudda." Wakka said dumbfounded. Lulu sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Tidus chuckled. "I don't think there is a better way to describe. In Zanarkand is a sphere about that. I may get it for you." "You think its still there?" Yuna said doubtfully. Her anger seemed to be forgotten. Tidus didn't trust the peace completely. Better careful than overconfident.

"Hiya, Tidie! Yuna is right! We took them all already!" Rikku added punching her fist into the air as a sign of triumph. Tidus' eyes sparkled in amusement. "Maybe the obvious ones but not the ones of the secret library." He said his lips quirking upward into a half smile.

Rikku's shoulders slumped. "Secret…library?" She asked slowly. Tidus nodded with a grin. "Exactly! I'll show you where it is if you want." Rikku bounced up in excitement. "Really?! Paine did you hear that! This will get our greatest mission! Paine! Paine! Do you listen to me?..."

While Rikku babbled on Lulu turned to Yuna and Tidus. "I hope you didn't forget that you wanted to watch over Vidiny tomorrow." She mostly focused on Tidus with a threatening glare. His mouth twitched nervously. Why do all women always threaten him?

"We haven't forgotten, Lulu! Don't worry. We'll take care of the little guy." Tidus said chuckling nervously. The black mage nodded contently. Yuna giggled at the face Tidus made. "He needs to recover first before I let him go on a new adventure." Yuna said meaningfully. Tidus just sighed. There was no arguing with her.

The crimson eyed girl sighed in annoyance because of Rikku's babbling. "I need to do something. See you later." She turned around and left. Rikku went into panic. "Paine! Wait for meeeee!"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I want to thank Gambit Hawk for his constant support. I'll appreciate that very much. Next chapter will have a little time skip. I need to heal up Tidus and from then on I am going to head to the bloodier scenes and some lime. I held back Tidus long enough, don't you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2

_Chapter 10_

Tidus sighed bored, a sour expression covering his face. Yuna wouldn't let him do anything at all. She said he was too badly injured and it was his own fault after all. It was his idea to babysit Vidiny and now his only job was to watch her play with the baby.

Smiling Yuna held the small, giggling boy above her head and cooed senseless words of adoration for him. Tidus sighed again and rubbed the itching bandages at his stomach. "Stop that." Yuna suddenly said not even looking at him.

Tidus was startled. How did she know? She continued playing with Vidiny without interruption. Tidus lightly growled. He leaned back against the bed behind him. They both were sitting on the ground. Frowning he placed his head on the bed. Lulu and Yuna had forced him to take lots of medicine that made him sleepy all the time.

In Zanarkand his wounds would have been healed in a matter of hours. This kind of treatment was, to his displeasure, not available in Besaid. He would have to wait weeks for his full recovery. Tidus sighed again at the prospect. He hated to just sit around.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly with his intact hand. This medicine was terrible. He felt much too exhausted. His body craved for sleep. He shifted in a more comfortable position and reluctantly closed his eyes. Tidus had nothing to do anyway.

He already bought new gloves. To his surprise he found a pair that looked exactly like his old. At that moment he thought he had a good day. Well, that was false hope. Sighing another time he let his mind after much struggling drift into sleep.

* * *

Tidus calmly stood on the balcony of the highest building in Zanarkand, the Tower of the Lord. His tower. In the streets Zanarkand's army was marching up and prepared for their last battle. He knew that it was impossible for him and his people to still win this war. He accepted that a long time ago.

"Are you ready to have some fun, my Fayth?" A familiar voice said behind him. He turned his head and looked at his Summoner. Tidus nodded silently and returned his gaze to Zanarkand. "Good. You are a fine _dog_. I wait for you at the front of your army, my Lord. The men and women want to hear a speech from you."

Tidus kept silent and listened to his disappearing steps. He had stopped to loath his Summoner. It was a natural development. Fayth and Summoner build up a very deep bond. Tidus as the Summoned was not able to disobey Yu Yevon if he gave him an order. It had bothered him at first. That dissipated over time, too.

Even if the Fayth and his or her Summoner hate each other at first over time their bond would force them to get friends because it was mentally bounding them together. They share feelings and opinions even if their beliefs are totally different at first but the Summoner is always the dominant.

It was like a master slave relationship. The only difference was that there was no veto right at all. A Fayth couldn't betray his or her Summoner. It was impossible. Lenne left him freedom of choice. He didn't need to follow her orders. Yu Yevon was the exact opposite.

There was no arguing with the man. If he gave Tidus an order the Fayth couldn't turn him down because the Summoner won't let him the choice. He felt weak and powerless. Tidus had always been proud to make decisions on his own but now it was different. He was the Lord of Zanarkand and still a follower. Ironic.

Tidus knew that all along but he had hoped it would take longer. Now he even _liked_ Yu Yevon to some degree. He hated himself for it. The man was crazy and Tidus now was, too. Not as much as Yu Yevon but enough to make the Lord of Zanarkand loath himself like he had loathed Yu Yevon at the beginning.

"My Lord." He heard a submissive friendly voice. Tidus turned with a small smile. "Commander." He replied with respect. His Commander saluted before him and straightened up his face was obscured from a hood. "It is time for your armor and your speech, my Lord."

He wore the regular hooded robe every higher placed officer wore in the army. The color was of free choice. His Commander had chosen the violet of the normal soldiers. Tidus remembered him saying that he felt closer to them like that. He hated higher ranked men or women that treat the people under them like dirt. The Lord of Zanarkand agreed with him on that part.

Tidus sighed. "Yeah, right." Silence settled over both. Tidus turned around again. In the distance on the ocean the Lord of Zanarkand could see the fleet of Bevelle waiting for the next morning to attack. "Are we going to die, my Lord?" His Commander asked him with his unwavering voice.

Tidus smiled sadly. "Yes. Have you said goodbye to your family?" "Yes, my Lord." His Commander answered quieter than usual. "You have done well at that. Could you fetch my armor for me?" Tidus said calmly keeping his gaze on his city.

"Of course, my Lord." The steps of his Commander disappeared and Tidus was left alone again. He sighed. It wouldn't be long from now on. Soon he would join his mother, his father, Lenne, Shuyin and many other people of Zanarkand in grave. He looked forward to it. Finally there would be peace from the spiral of death.

* * *

Tidus opened his eyes groggily. This dream wasn't as bad as the others he had before. At least there was no killing involved. He wanted to stretch his limps when he was painfully reminded of his injuries. The blond Blitzer winced and decided against it.

Yuna was feeding Vidiny with a bottle in the moment and a glance to the tent entrance told Tidus that it was early evening. Lulu and Wakka would return soon. He had slept half the day away and still was tired. Stupid medicine. Tidus stood up slowly and yawning walked over to his love.

"Slept well?" She asked a tad annoyed. Tidus chuckled and patted Vidiny's head. "You said I wasn't allowed to do anything." Yuna muttered under her breath incoherent words. He smiled at her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Don't make such a face, flawless." The nickname he gave her hit its mark making her blush and distracting her. "You will never quit saying that, will you?" She asked and picked up Vidiny. The small boy was falling asleep at any moment. "Nope." Tidus said cheerfully and followed her to the crib.

Yuna placed Vidiny in it and covered him with the small blanket inside. She sighed at his answer and turned to him a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "You know, I think I have a nickname for you now, too!" Tidus raised an eyebrow.

"It's not Tidie, is it?" He asked frowning. The blond Blitzer didn't like this nickname one bit Rikku gave him. Yuna shook her head. "No. I don't like that nickname. It's not very…creative and you are not tidy." Tidus huffed and carefully crossed his arms in defiance. He didn't want to hurt himself.

Yuna giggled at his expression. "You want to know your nickname now, or not?" She asked her eyes still twinkling in amusement. Tidus was curious. "Tell me." He said. The mischievous smile returned to her beautifully shaped lips. "Well…" She said innocently and crossed her hands behind her back swinging from side to side.

"I've thought about it and I think the only nickname that would fit you is…" Tidus waited patiently. She made it rather dramatic. "…cutie!" Tidus grimaced. Yuna enjoyed herself greatly. To call a guy cute is just wrong. At least for his ego. "That's not very creative either." Tidus said unhappily.

Yuna shrugged her shoulders grinning widely. "I never said it was and I find it fitting."_…and it would embarrass him._ He thought dryly. Tidus was about to protest more when she began to pout and give him puppy dog eyes. He groaned.

"Don't do that! You know that I can't say no if you do that!" "What?" She asked innocently and kept her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. He groaned again. "Alright, whatever. You can call me cutie if you want." Yuna's face brightened up immediately.

"Lulu and Wakka should be back soon! We can eat dinner with them and practice some more summoning, _cutie_!" Tidus winced at the nickname. He needed to get used to it or convince her on another, what was very unlikely. "Sure, _flawless_." Tidus returned taking his sweet time to say the nickname he gave her.

She blushed. "Cutie!"

"Flawless!"

"Cutie!"

"Flawless!"

"Cutie!"

"Are we interrupting something, ya?" Wakka said with an arm around his wife and startling the couple inside. They were standing confused in the tent entrance. "I won!" Yuna shouted triumphantly. Tidus looked irritated at her. "What the…?! That didn't count!" He said flustered. "You are just a sore loser!" She replied crossing her arms. They started a staring contest.

Lulu and Wakka looked between both of them not understanding what was going on. After several minutes Tidus sighed in defeat and lowered his gaze. "Okay. You win. Satisfied?" Yuna grinned. "Very much!" He shook his head in disbelief and turned to Wakka and Lulu.

"Ah! You guys are back! How was your day out without your son?" Tidus said with a smile. "Quiet. It was quiet." Lulu replied for them both still a bit stunned about what had happened when they arrived. Tidus chuckled. "Good to hear. I think we did a good job as well. Vidiny had much fun today."

"How would you know? You were asleep most of the time!" Yuna said accusing and poked a finger in his upper arm. Tidus pursed his lips. "You told me that I wasn't allowed to do anything!" Snickering drew the attention of the two young lovers. "What?" They asked in unison.

Lulu and Wakka broke into laugher. Yuna and Tidus looked confused at each other shrugging their shoulders. "You are acting like a married couple, ya! It's funny!" Wakka said through his laughing. Lulu nodded in agreement snickering behind her hand.

Yuna and Tidus flushed in embarrassment. "Come on, Tidus! I see we are not welcome here! Let's go." The High Summoner said with an upturned nose and dragged the blond Blitzer at his hand behind her. "Eh? Wait Yuna, brudda! Didn't mean it like that, ya? Hey…!" They couldn't hear the rest of Wakka's sentence because they were too far away.

"You know that they didn't mean it like that." Tidus stated. Yuna smiled over her shoulder at him. "I know but they would have teased us all night." The blond Blitzer grinned at his love. "You are right." They fell into a comfortable silence and walked side by side. Their hands were clasped together.

"Sorry about earlier." Tidus broke the silence. "I didn't want to…" "It's alright." Yuna interrupted him resolutely and squeezed his hand affectionately. She looked up at him with a sweet smile. "I told you not to do anything. I can't blame you for that." "But I could have…" Tidus began to protest. It wasn't her fault!

"No, really! It's my fault!" Yuna said furrowing her brows. Tidus shook his head. "No, listen. I know I…" "Tidus!" Yuna said an amused expression appearing on her face. "Are we fighting over who is at fault? That's ridiculous!" Tidus chuckled. "Man, we are two idiots, aren't we?" Yuna giggled. "Speak for yourself. I'm smart."

Tidus looked in mock hurt at her. "How insulting!" He said laugher in his eyes. "Right of the smart!" Yuna said and pressed closer to his side. A great grin was on her lips. Tidus returned her smile with one of his own and rubbed noses with her. Yuna giggled again. "See? You are a cutie!" Tidus chuckled. "If you think so, I am."

It actually sounded nice if she said it. "Be happy with it. I could have called you duckling, too, you know?" She said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Tidus gulped. "I understand. No more protesting against your ideas. I remember that from now on." Yuna smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his leaning her head against his upper arm.

"Sounds good to me." She said content that she could force him into submission. Tidus gave her his trademark grin and brushed a kiss against the top of her head. She sighed and blushed slightly.

"Yunie! Tidie! Wait!" They both winced when they heard a certain Al-Bhed girl's voice call to them. "There goes our quiet night…" Tidus mumbled under his breath. Yuna giggled and nudged his side. The blond Blitzer winced at the contact of her elbow. She jumped away from him in surprise.

"Sorry. I forgot that your ribs are broken." She said embarrassed and stroked the place she elbowed. "Don't worry." He replied sincerely and took her hand in his reassuringly. She relaxed under his warm touch.

"You could at least have gotten a bit slower!" Rikku said out of breath when she reached them. Her hands were on her knees panting. Paine seemed unaffected by the run that obviously had exhausted the blonde Al-Bhed. "See it as fitness training." Tidus suggested meekly. If looks could kill… Rikku gazed murderously at him.

"That's not funny! Not in the least! For that you two have to make us dinner!" The blonde Al-Bhed said excited. "Hey, I didn't say anything!" Yuna said irritated. "He's your boyfriend! Because of that you could have as well said it, too. That's enough reason, Yunie." The High Summoner glared at Tidus angrily. His mouthed twitched nervously. That would get a rough night for him.

"We have to discuss something with you anyway." Paine threw in calmly. Yuna sighed annoyed. "Let's go I think I have enough food in my tent for all of you."

Lenne barked at them happily from her position on the ground when they entered the tent. Yuna patted her head before she went to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Tidus sat down with their two guests at the small table. Lenne had settled next to him and the blond Blitzer stroked her with his Machina hand.

"What brings you here? Didn't you want to travel to Luca as soon as possible?" Tidus asked sneaking glances at Yuna in the kitchen and sniffing the delicious scents of food. "We wanted to but you explained yesterday to us that these…monsters are originally animals and humans. We don't want to kill them if that's the case." Rikku said in one of her rare serious moods.

Tidus nodded at her reluctance. "I understand that. You should cage them and bring them to me. I can cure them." He leaned closer to the two girls checking if Yuna was listening in and whispering. "Yuna won't let me place a foot outside alone. There is no way I could travel with you. She would kill me first. She can be very scary if she wants, too."

Rikku giggled and Paine smirked amusement. Yuna suddenly whirled around and glowered at him dangerously. "What did you say?!" Tidus gulped audibly and turned to the two girls at the table with a pleading gaze.

"I've said that they didn't need to worry! Your food is delicious! Right?" He said with underlying urgency. "That's a lie. He said you wouldn't allow him to place a foot outside alone and kill him if he tries. And he thinks you can be scary if you want to." Paine said bored. Only a light wicked smile gave her away.

Tidus looked sourly at her. _Thank you very much._ He thought dryly. Rikku broke out laughing at his expression and Yuna had a hard time keeping a straight expression. Tidus could tell she tried staying mad at him but she soon broke out laughing, too. He sighed in relief.

Under light conversation and happy chattering they ate together. Close to midnight Rikku and Paine left for the Celcius to get some sleep before the next day. The last remaining Gullwings would leave after all the next morning. They would try to catch the monsters running loose and bring them to Tidus, so he could quench the corruption out of the black Pyreflies inside them.

"Tiduus? Are you still awake?" Yuna asked quietly after she finished dishwashing. Tidus "Mmmh"-ed in return already half asleep on the bed. Stupid medicine. She crawled next to him under the covers carefully snuggling to his side and avoided lying on his injuries. He wrapped his arm loosely around her waist and breathed in the scent of her hair. Tidus smiled dreamily.

He would definitely sleep well tonight. Hopefully without any nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This chapter just came floating out of my hand. It's 1 am so I have not much to say. Just enjoy the chapter! (hopefully)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2

_Chapter 11_

Two weeks past while Tidus rested for his injuries to heal. He was lucky he was a Fayth or it would have taken around six weeks or longer. Yuna didn't believe him at first that he was fine again. She checked his injuries multiply times before she was satisfied.

In these weeks he spoke to Shinra and explained to him the exact details about his Machina arm. The boy listened eagerly and recorded everything. He said when they met in the future he wanted to examine his arm. Tidus found the eagerness of the boy quite amusing. It reminded him so much of his little brother that he got quite fond of him.

To his surprise the mercenary he hired brought him a file with information about the bases his new enemies are building and have build. The man said he was not finished but wanted to show him that he still worked on it. They met while Tidus walked around at night after he had woken from a nightmare again. They got less but still hadn't left him.

The rest of the time he either accompanied Yuna by whatever she was doing, helped her by her Summoner training as good as he could or taught Lenne new commands. The puppy learned very fast. It was like she had that skill from Yuna.

Her summoning skills have increased rapidly. Tidus was surprised. Not even Lenne had been that fast. She had started demanding of him to know how to summon him as Aeon. Tidus was very reluctant to teach her that. Before he would show her that she needed to know what it meant for him and her.

He explained everything to her. From the formal steps before to the bond they would share if she really wanted to do it. If she decided to go through with it he wouldn't say no. It was her decision but still he asked her to think about it. She had agreed and since then they hadn't spoken about it. Yuna was now able to sense black Pyreflies and quench the corruption out of them.

Tidus was very proud of her. He was sitting against a palm and watching her play with a Pyrefly dancing around her hand. The sun was setting bathing her in a beautiful light. It was an incredible sight. He had difficulty to breath. She was so beautiful it suffocated him.

He nervously played with the two finished rings in his pockets. Tidus still hadn't found the courage to ask her to marry him. He promised himself he would do it tonight. No more excuses. She was his everything and he wanted her to be rightfully his for everyone to see.

Tidus stood up and walked over to her. She looked up with a bright smile. He returned it with one of his own albeit nervously. She noticed his state of mind and released the Pyrefly from her summoning. Her brows furrowed she turned fully to him.

"Something wrong? You look nervous." She said slightly concerned. Tidus chuckled. "Ahm, well…yeah ….I….you…" He stuttered fiddling with his fingers. "You don't make sense." Yuna stated irritated. Tidus took a deep breath. He needed to get a hold on himself. The blond Blitzer scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I am sorry. I know I am not back for long but you are everything to me and I want no one to say to me that I can't love you. Because of that I thought…Mhmm, well…" Yuna waited patiently for him to continue not understanding what was on his mind.

He reached into his pocket and grasped the ring with the blue stones. Tidus went down on his knee and presented the ring to her. "Will you marry me?" She was speechless for a second. Then she squealed and jumped at him. She threw him on the ground with the force. Tidus chuckled. He guessed that was a yes.

She snatched the ring from his hand excitingly examining it. A secret smile stretched her lips when she saw the engraved words inside. "Do I get a verbal answer?" Tidus asked cocking his head to the side. She blushed at his remark. "Of course, it's a yes! How could I ever say no?"

Tidus happily kissed her shortly. "Then allow me?" He said motioning to the ring. She seemed to glow in happiness and gave him the small, silver object. Tidus carefully slid it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. Yuna held her hand up watching the blue stones glistening. "The ring is beautiful." She sighed contently.

"Nothing in comparison to you." Tidus said lovingly. She blushed at the compliment. "Such a charmer…" She said smiling and with a roll of her eyes. Tidus snickered and grasped the other ring in his pocket sliding it on his ring finger over his glove. Yuna curiously took his hand and examined it.

Like the blue stones the green of this ring glistened in the light, too. "The sapphires and the emeralds reminded me of your eyes." Tidus stated brushing a finger tip over his ring. She flushed a deeper shade of red. "Don't they look odd? I think they look odd." Yuna said with uncertainty in her voice.

Tidus' eyes softened and he stroked her cheek gently. "They are beautiful. You are beautiful. Don't ever doubt that." She looked down to the ground embarrassed. "You only say that because you love me." She mumbled.

Tidus leaned his forehead against hers forcing her to look into his sincere eyes. "I never met a woman as beautiful and wonderful as you." Yuna flushed an even darker red. "You are more wonderful." She said shyly and fiddled with the front of his robe.

"No one could ever be more wonderful than you." Tidus protested and brushed a kiss over her lips. She sighed softly. "Why?" She asked. Tidus smiled tenderly and stroked back a strand of her hair. "Because it's you." He whispered meaningfully. Yuna smiled at his answer and embraced him tightly.

"You really love me, don't you?" She said sounding close to tears. "How could I not? You are everything to me. I promise that I will never let any harm come to you, whatever the costs may be." Yuna stiffened slightly at his words and began to cry.

"I know you will. I know because you proved that already." The last part she whispered almost inaudible for his ears. His eyes saddened at her tears. "Shhh..." He cooed rubbing the small of her back. "Don't cry, flawless. I'm not going anywhere. I'll promise to be with you always." He placed his lips at her ear and repeated the word "always" in a soft whisper.

She shivered and turned her head to listen to his heartbeat. "Always, then." She replied with a small smile. Her tears had dried. For a few minutes longer they stayed in their comfortable position on the ground. Tidus stroked Yuna's hair tenderly and she drew imaginary circles on his chest.

The blond Blitzer turned around slightly so he was laying more on his side and rubbed his nose against hers. Yuna smiled and reached her hand up to his cheek and gently stroked the smooth skin. Tidus' corners of his mouth lifted upward at the contact. He brushed back the hair that had fallen in her face.

Tidus kissed the corner of her mouth. She giggled at the contact his hairs tickling her nose. "Cutie…" Yuna teased him. He frowned. She tugged at his ear to melt her lips with his. Tidus smiled pressing her closer. That was excuse enough for him.

For once Tidus let Yuna take the lead. She lightly nipped at his lips deepening the kiss only slowly and softly. It was almost agonizing to not be able to taste the sweetness that was residing inside of her mouth. Finally he couldn't endure her wonderful torture anymore and lightly ran his tongue over her lips.

She sighed and opened her mouth for him granting him access. He rubbed tongues with her battling for dominance. Her hands fisted in his hair and his tightened around her waist. A sudden loud roaring from the sky interrupted their intimated moment.

They turned to look upwards. The red airship Celcius flew above them landing close to the village. "They are here to pick us up!" Yuna said in excitement and jumped to her feet. Tidus sighed in disappointment. It slowly had started to get interesting. Somehow they always got interrupted.

Her bright smile appeased his disappointment. "We are going to Zanarkand!" She said cheerfully. Tidus chuckled at her eagerness. "Yeah. Have to check something there." He mumbled to himself. "Huh? What did you say?" She asked in confusion.

Tidus shook his head with a reassuring smile. "Nothing important. Let's go to the village and get our ride." He said and stood up, too. She looked skeptical for a second before shrugging her shoulders. Yuna grasped his arm and together they walked back to the village.

Lenne greeted them on the middle of the way having gone on one of her exploration trips again. Tidus stroked her between the ears and she barked happily in response.

When they reached the village the villagers had started a great fire in the middle. Wakka, Lulu with Vidiny on her arms and the Gullwings already sat around it on logs. Smells of food filled Tidus' nostrils and he sniffed the air to find the source. Yuna giggled at his antics and gave his nose a short squeeze.

Tidus playfully snapped after her fingers with his teeth earning him another giggle from her. Lenne ran past them to greet the Gullwings licking off their hands before continuing on to play with another dog. "Hey there guys!" Tidus greeted with a wave of his hand.

"There comes our favorite couple!" Rikku giggled and jumped while sitting. Tidus raised an eyebrow at the strange sight. "A new ring, Yuna?" Paine stated bluntly with a small smile. Yuna blushed and pressed closer to Tidus' side.

A girly squeal made the newly engaged twitch. "You are getting married, Yunie!! Hiiiya!" Rikku shouted cheerfully and jumped up doing a happy dance. Yuna laughed and joined her cousin in her happiness. They both giggled madly. Tidus scratched the back of his head.

"Took you long enough, clueless." Lulu said with a snort but smiled still. Tidus frowned a bit at the nickname the black mage gave him but grinned back widely. "Have you set a date for the wedding?" Lulu asked in her (for him) strangely friendly voice.

Tidus furrowed his brows. "No. I haven't thought that far ahead but I ask Yuna when she quits her Rikku mood." The last part he said a bit dryly. Lulu snickered at his words. "That could take awhile." Tidus sighed. "I thought so, too." They snickered together. Two years ago he would have never thought they would something like friends. Now they were. Fate had strange ways.

"What's so funny, ya?" Wakka interrupted them wrapping an arm around the shoulders of his wife. "Nothing important." Tidus said still smiling. Wakka shrugged his shoulders. "You are getting married to our Yuna, brudda? You better treat her well, ya! Or I won't guarantee for anything!" The red haired Blitzer threatened the soon to be husband.

Tidus chuckled nervously. "You know I would never hurt, Yuna, man! Never in a million years! I would rather kill myself!" In a way he had done that if he thought about it. Wakka seemed satisfied. "That's good, ya. Otherwise I would have…Wait a sec, brudda…" He suddenly interrupted himself his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The blond Blitzer gulped. That didn't mean anything good. "You didn't touch Yuna in any wrong way, did you?" Wakka released his wife slowly from his hug and had lowered his voice dangerously. Tidus took a step back. Sweat forming on his temple. In fact he didn't. Not yet at least. Tidus doubted highly Wakka would believe his words.

Lulu was highly amused about the situation and said to Tidus. "You should run." "You are right." He replied before turning on his heel and began to flee. "Stand still, ya!? I'm going to kill you!" Wakka shouted after him. Tidus yelped when a Blitzball almost hit him in the head. Where did he get that thing all of the sudden?!

"I didn't do anything!!" Tidus called back running around the large fire in the middle of the village. "Ha! Everyone would say that, ya!!!" The rest of the evening no one stood up to help him. They just laughed about the hilarious sight. Even Yuna.

Late at night when almost all villagers had gone to bed already the Gullwings returned to the Celcius and Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu with Vidiny returned to their separated tents. Lenne was sleeping already a few hours. Tidus and Yuna would go with the Gullwings to Zanarkand at the next morning. The sphere hunters momentarily monster hunters had caught some more monsters to quench of corruption. The blond Blitzer and the High Summoner would do that on the flight.

Tidus and Yuna cuddled on the bed like they always did after he made sure Wakka wasn't hiding somewhere to kill him. He pretended to sleep and waited until his engaged was in deep slumber. Then he carefully unwound their limps and stood up.

The blond Blitzer took his sword and attached it to his belt. His rifle he left in the tent. This would be a stealth mission. On Besaid was one of the bases of his new enemy. He would gather some information before they left for Zanarkand and officially make his first step against them. The enemy needed to know that Tidus was starting his fight against them.

He sneaked outside of the village and went to the cave where Yuna found a sphere. Tidus reached under his robe and took out a piece of paper. If the mercenary's information were right there was a false wall. He began to touch the brown stone and wander along the cave. Minutes of silence passed until his hand sank through the wall.

Tidus smirked. "Found you." He mumbled and stepped through the secret entrance. A small, metallic corridor led to a silver door with a password field. Tidus studied another time the piece of paper and placed it back under his robe. He was amazed that the mercenary even found the passwords to enter the bases.

He tipped the numbers and letters into the field. With a soft click the lock opened and the door slid open. Tidus looked around the corner in the corridor behind looking like the one he was currently in. The only difference was the doors in the walls.

He narrowed his eyes. No guards? Tidus put on his hood before stepping inside. His feet echoed through the corridor when he walked over to the closest door. He tapped the button to open it. A small bedroom was behind it. Books were sprawled on the ground. Someone was living here.

Tidus closed the door again and went to the next. Another bedroom greeted his eyes behind it. This time weapons were spread across the walls. A guard's room he guessed. Tidus sighed and closed this door again, too. He turned around and walked to the other side. Another two doors revealed two more bedrooms. One for a guard and the other for a scientist. At least he guessed it was this way.

A last door at the end of the corridor remained. Soft murmuring reached his ears from behind it. Tidus tapped the button to open it. One of the guards stood on the other side next to it turning to him with a surprised face. Before he could scream a warning Tidus grabbed his face with his Machina arm and rammed his head against the wall with its inhuman strength.

The skull cracked loudly. Blood splattered over Tidus' glove, the wall and the ground. The blond Blitzer let his enemy's face go and the guard sank to the floor. His eyes were still open and stared ahead. Brain was leaking out of the wound at the back of his head. Tidus brushed the blood from his glove on the clothes of the guard.

He was standing high above the bottom of the room on a platform. A ladder was reaching into the darkness under him. He sighed. That would take longer than he thought. With another sigh he began to climb down the ladder. The murmuring was still present around him getting louder when he got deeper down.

The soft noises slowly formed into words and sentences he could understand. "…You sure it works?" An older female voice said. "Yes, ma'am!" A younger man answered. "Good. Turn it on when I tell you, too. I need to check something first. Guard, step back or you might get hurt." There was no answer on the request.

Finally objects and people entered his vision. As he had heard before an older woman with a white scientist clothing was standing at a large, computer-like Machina tipping in something. A younger scientist was close to a hole leading even lower into the planet. Tidus had a bad feeling where it was going. The guard had moved directly under the ladder unable to see the blond Blitzer above him.

Tidus took a few more rungs down before he let go. He crashed with his feet into the shoulders of the guard slamming him to the ground. The loud noise drew the attention of the scientists. They watched shocked how Tidus grabbed the head of the guard and turned it around with an audible crack.

He smiled satisfied his eyes glowing eerily, one brighter than the other. Tidus had broken the neck of the guard. The young scientist scrambled to a desk reaching under it and fiddling for a gun. Tidus took the pistol out of the holster of the guard and shot him in the head before he could turn around. The young scientist fell to the ground dead.

Tidus threw the pistol away. The older scientist was calm despite the dangerous situation she was in. He stood up and walked over to her. "Are you gonna kill me now?" She asked calmly. Tidus shook his head and threw his sword placing it at her neck. "Not yet. Tell me the password to the Machina and I will kill you fast and painless. If not I'll kill you slow and painful. Choose."

The older woman scanned his form curiously. "I wonder, do you know what we're doing here? If this works it could change all of Spira! The energy we could produce would make it possible to build hundreds of cities lit with light! Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Tidus sighed at her excited words. "It sure would." He said carefully. "But the price is too high. Did you never wonder why all around Spira suddenly monsters emerge? It's because of this! The planet is angry and wants to defend itself. If this actually works humanity is doomed! Do you understand that, woman?!"

The older scientist looked at him wide eyed. "I-I didn't know." She stuttered. Her shoulders slumped with a sigh. "Alright. I give you access to the Machina. The last thing I do is a right thing, I hope." She tipped something into the Machina and before she could turn around again he sliced off her head. As he had promised it was fast and painless.

Tidus cleaned the blood from his sword at her scientist clothing and sheathed the weapon. He stepped to the Machina and began to scan through the files. What he believed of interest he wrote on the paper he had with him. After he was finished he activated the self destruct program he found timing it on 10 minutes and sprinted back to the entrance.

He left the base and ran back to the village. Tidus sneaked back into Yuna's tent and placed his sword on the table. He climbed carefully to his engaged into bed. She snuggled up to him immediately and sighed contently in her sleep.

Tidus quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He didn't need to wait long. A soft rumble could be heard and the earth shook only slightly if Tidus hadn't looked for it he wouldn't have noticed. He felt Yuna sit up groggily. A few seconds nothing happened. Tidus still pretended to be in deep sleep.

Obviously thinking she had imagined it she laid down again cuddling against him. She tugged the blanket tighter around them. It had gotten colder the last days. Winter was approaching.

He felt guilty about not telling her what he did that night but it was for the best for now. If he knew exactly who he was fighting against, he would tell her. Until then to protect her he would keep her in the dark. Tidus relaxed letting his mind wander into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I'm not happy with this chapter. I don't know why exactly but it was somehow hard to write. But that's not important. Enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2

_Chapter 12_

The copper taste of blood in his mouth made him almost gag. Tidus stumbled into his boat the red liquid dripping from his form. It was not his own blood. He shuddered at the thought of all the people he ripped apart with his claws and his fangs today. The fear he saw in the eyes of the Bevelle troops when they looked at his bloodied Aeon form made him wince.

With his clothes still on he turned on the shower and stepped under the stream. The water was extremely cold and froze him to the bone. Red pooled at his feet and his hair slowly turned its normal sun-bleached blond.

Tidus just stared ahead his gaze blank. In front of his eyes he could still see the terror stricken…

* * *

"Time to go, Tidus. Wake up!" He awoke his head throbbing painfully. Tidus felt terrible. He guessed he hadn't slept long. His dream was short and broke up in the middle. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. This wouldn't get one of his favorite days.

"You alright? You don't look too good." Yuna asked concerned and brushed back the pony in his face. Tidus smiled tiredly at her. "Don't worry. I didn't sleep well last night. That's all." "You can sleep on the flight." Yuna said taking his hand and tugging him upward. "But now we need to go or we are too late."

"Yeah. Yeah." Tidus replied yawning and fetched his weapons while Yuna dragged him behind her outside. Lenne followed them quickly happily running around their feet. While they were going to the village Tidus could pick up a few sentences from gossiping villagers.

"Did you hear the rumble last night?" "There was really something! I thought it was my imagination. Do you…" Tidus relaxed. He had feared someone would have noticed his late night activities. Apparently no one did and he was safe…for now.

As soon as they entered the Celcius Rikku and Paine guided them to the cages with the corrupted beings inside. One after another Tidus and Yuna quenched the blackness out of the Pyreflies. This time only humans stumbled out of the cages. They were confused and could barely remember what happened to them.

All of them were from Luca and the Gullwings decided to bring them home before they would continue on to Zanarkand. Tidus dosed off in Shinra's empty chair on the way. Flashes of his past as the Lord of Zanarkand flashed in front of his inner eye but no real dream formed. Tidus was thankful for that.

The Gullwings had some goods they agreed to deliver for payment. It was their most important earning source these days besides the fiend and monster hunting. Tidus, Brother and Buddy were unloading the boxes. The three girls were watching them work or how they put it, coordinating them.

He rolled his eyes at the thought. The blond Blitzer brushed the sweat from his forehead after putting down another box. They were rather heavy. "I know now why you like him so much, Yuna." Paine's voice floated over to him. Tidus curiously tuned in on their talking.

"He has a nice ass." He could barely suppress his laugher. "Wha-What?" Yuna stammered embarrassed. Rikku giggled. "Yunie, Dr. P praised your boyfriend! And did you see his six-pack? He must have trained years for them!" "Yeah, I think so, too." Paine agreed with the young Al-Bhed.

Tidus chuckled quietly. Who would have thought that Yuna's friends thought of him like that? He certainly didn't. "Y-you two, stop that! I don't like it that you talk about him like that!" The two girls laughed about Yuna's flustered words.

"Oh, come on, Yunie! You can't tell us you never thought about him in that way! We were congratulating you on your good taste of men." Rikku said and he could imagine the wide grin on her face. He heard Yuna mutter something quietly he couldn't understand. The two other girls laughed at whatever she said.

Tidus shook his head in amusement at the girls. "Ohh, these two are hot!" Buddy suddenly said placing down a smaller box. Tidus followed his gaze and saw what he meant. "I wouldn't say no to them!" Brother added his eyes openly staring at the twins and at the corner of his mouth formed drool.

The two young women approaching them, obviously twins had raven black, long hair. Blood red lips and their breasts were at least c size. They both wore the same, a black bikini with black hot-pants and high heel boots reaching their upper thighs. They were sexy but in Tidus' mind no one could compare to Yuna.

"Wow, they are coming our way!" Brother said excited and straightened his clothes. Buddy nervously did the same. The twins walked passed them not even looking at them once. The two men of the Gullwings hung their heads. Tidus chuckled. The twins stopped in front of him with similar smiles. He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked politely. The twins giggled. "You are Sir Tidus, right? The High Guardian of Lady Yuna?" He smiled at them. "Yeah, that's me." They giggled again. "You are more handsome in real." One of them said making the other giggle another time. "Well, thank you." Tidus said chuckling inwardly. Fan girls.

"Could you give us an autograph, Sir Tidus?" The other twin asked offering him a pen. Tidus gave them his trademark grin and a wink. "Sure. Don't you have any paper?" They blushed and pouted. "We forgot but you can give us an autograph here." The twins motioned with their hands to the revealed part of their breasts. "That would work for us, too." One of them said innocently.

Tidus chuckled at them. "That won't be necessary. I still have some paper with me." He said evading the situation perfectly. They looked disappointed when he gave them the autographs and their pen. "Thank you, Sir Tidus." One of the twins said. Simultaneous they twirled a strand of hair around their fingers.

"We are thirsty Sir Tidus and we are new to this town. Don't you want to accompany us and show us around? We would appreciate your efforts." Tidus rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well…no. I'm sorry. You could ask my two friends there. I'm sure they would be delighted to." The twins were disappointed and gazed over to Buddy and Brother. They looked up when Tidus referred to them.

"They are quite cute, sis." One of the twins said thoughtfully. "Yeah, let's give it a try." The other agreed and turned to Tidus. "Goodbye, Sir Tidus. Hopefully we meet again someday and hopefully you have more time than you have now." Tidus waved at the twins and watched amused how they dragged Buddy and Brother behind.

"What did those two want, Tidus?" Yuna asked from behind him. He turned to her with a smile. "Autographs and a date. The first I gave them, the second I refused. I have my prefect girl already and we are getting married soon, you know?" A smile twitched over Yuna's lips. She hugged him around the waist. "I've heard of that. She's very lucky to have you."

"No." Tidus protested gently. "I'm very, very lucky to have her." She sighed at his words and after a comfortable pause spoke up again. "You have to unload all those boxes alone now. You know that, right?" Tidus hung his head. "Yeah, I know." He said unhappily. Yuna smiled at his expression and patted his shoulder. "Then go work. I'll be coordinating you."

Tidus sighed annoyed. She could at least offer to help him so he could, real manlike, refuse. Yuna sat down between Rikku and Paine and they began to chatter again. Tidus grunted under the weight of the next box. This would take him at least another hour to unload the rest of the goods.

Two tiring hours later he finished unloading all the boxes and gave them to the workers who would transport them to the one who bought them. The payment for the delivery mission he received separately from another man. He was working for the one who bought the boxes and wanted them transported by the Gullwings.

Tidus walked over to the girls who were still watching him. "Finished?" Rikku asked happily. "Yup." He said stretching his tired muscles. "Good, then we can finally go to Zanarkand. What takes Buddy and Brother so long? I thought they got dumped already by this time." The young Al-Bhed said and looked around.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Maybe the twins started to like them." He suggested. Rikku burst out laughing and Paine and Yuna snickered. "That's not very likely." The black clad girl said mockingly. He raised an eyebrow at them. "No?" He asked.

Yuna shook her head. "The last time they had a date with two girls, they screamed after an hour and ran from them." Tidus snickered at the picture in his head. "I see now what you mean." He said and squeezed into the place between Yuna and Rikku. The young Al-Bhed almost fell over. "Tidie! Watch out, will you?!" She said lightly angrily.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head and put his arm around Yuna's shoulders. "Sorry but I wanted to sit next to Yuna." He said with a shrug. Rikku glared at him. "You could have asked!" Yuna and Paine snickered at the young Al-Bhed. "I remember that next time." He replied and ruffled Rikku's hair with a grin.

She squeaked and batted his hand away. "You are destroying my hairstyle!" Tidus laughed at her panicked expression. She hurried to her feet and sat down next to Paine cursing him under her breath. The other two girls joined his laugher. Rikku glared at all three of them. They waited an hour before they could see Buddy and Brother walking back to the Celcius. To their great surprise the two dark haired twins were following them.

"Hey, guys! Meet our two guests. They are on their way to Bevelle and we offered to take them with the Celcius." Buddy said motioning to the twins. Brother nodded eagerly. The three girls next to Tidus sighed and he smiled nervously. That would get an uneasy flight.

"Hello, Sir Tidus! We look forward to travel with you!" One of the twins said and they waved at him. He felt Yuna tense next to him and looked sideways at her. She was glaring openly at the twins and leaned closer to Tidus. The twins looked defiantly back. He sighed. One uneasy flight.

Tidus was remaining most of the time they needed to fly to Bevelle in Shinra's chair with Yuna close to him. She was not leaving his side for a second and the two twins were staying close to him, too. Lenne noticed Yuna's hostile attitude towards the twins and growled lightly at them. He was relieved when they left the Celcius in Bevelle. Yuna was quiet happy, too. Brother and Buddy were quite disappointed.

Before they could enter the Celcius again people ran up to them. "Lady Yuna! Sir Tidus! Could we get an autograph?" They sighed but signed papers and shook hands patiently. Half an hour later they finally managed to escape the crowd inside of the Celcius.

"Already tired of your fans?" Rikku said slyly. Tidus and Yuna glared at her annoyed. She giggled. Without further interruption they flew to Zanarkand.

Tidus' former home was now empty besides the monkeys jumping all over the place. He smiled in reminiscence. "Alright guys! First stop, Secret Library!" The blond Blitzer said contemplating the way they could take.

"Hiya!" Rikku shouted with gleaming eyes. "Let's go sphere hunting!" She trusted her fist in the air in enthusiasm. Tidus chuckled. "I hope you don't intend to make money with the spheres in this library. They are one of Zanarkand's treasures." "One?" Rikku's eyes began to gleam even brighter.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah." "That's going to be more interesting than I thought." Paine said with a small smirk. "We are going to be rich!" Rikku squealed loudly. Tidus frowned.

Yuna noticed his disapproval of their behavior and took his hand. "Stop talking like that. We are not taking anything away from here. Understood?" "Buuut, Yunie!" Rikku protested. Yuna shook her head and glared meaningfully at the young Al-Bhed. Rikku's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright. We are not getting rich." Paine was disappointed, too but held her composure.

Tidus grinned widely at Yuna and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!" He said cheerfully. She blushed and smiled brightly. "We should take this way. Hope you have nothing against getting wet." He said cockily and motioned in the direction they needed to go. The girls rolled their eyes. "Just go already." Paine said annoyed. Tidus held up his hand in defiance.

"Alright, alright. Don't get violent. Follow me." He walked over to the water and waded into its depth. Yuna was still grasping his hand tightly not once letting go. Half an hour they waded through the cold water freezing them to the bone. He was relieved to see that they had almost reached their goal.

A large tower was throwing its shadow on them. Over the years the high building had sunken lower into the ground and was leaning closer to the ground than it was standing upright like Tidus remembered. Suddenly his foot connected with something hard under the water.

He cursed about his painfully throbbing toes. Yuna giggled beside him. Tidus reached under the water and let go of Yuna's hand to lift up what he had hit with his foot. He examined the white stone and frowned when he saw his own face albeit very damaged.

"Damn…that statue had been very expensive!" He said and sighed. Tidus dropped the head back into the water. "They made a statue of you?" Yuna asked astonished. He nodded. "Nothing special so. There is one of every Lord of Zanarkand. I can show you if you want." Tidus offered.

"I would like to see them." Yuna said with an excited smile. Tidus took her hand. "Very well but first the Secret Library." "That's right! Do we need to walk any longer? I can't feel my feet anymore!" Rikku complained from behind. Paine shook her head with a sigh.

Tidus looked over his shoulder at them. "Don't worry it shouldn't take much longer and it is probably dry there." "Yay! Finally!" Rikku shouted. Tidus chuckled at her reaction. They went closer to the tower and Tidus searched for a window they could climb through. He didn't need long.

It was rather difficult for them to get through the not so straight tower. Tidus was relieved that the lowest floors were in their normal state. No water and not sloping. He went to the last room of the lowest floor and directly went to an old, dusty bookshelf.

"You are sure we are right here? Here is nothing at all." Rikku piped up a bit upset. Tidus threw her a glance and said simply. "I'm sure." He shoved aside some books. They fell apart at his touch. A small panel came in view behind them. He tapped on it with his finger to activate it but nothing happened. Tidus feared as much.

"Is that Machina?" Yuna asked curious. Tidus nodded rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Unfortunately the energy is gone for it to work. I need to reactivate the generator." "Then do that." Paine stated simply. He sighed. "I thought of that, too but all of you couldn't accompany me on that way."

"Why not?" Yuna demanded fiercely and narrowed her eyes. Tidus held her gaze unwavering. "The problem is that the generator is in the part of the city that is fully underwater. To reach this place we need to dive." "We can hold our breath!" Yuna said stubbornly. He shook his head with an apocalyptic gaze.

"One hour?" Yuna hesitantly shook her head. "Not even I can hold my breath this long!" Rikku added frowning. "See? I need to go alone. You can wait here. I should be back in about two hours." Tidus said and brushed back a strand of Yuna's hair. Her brows were furrowed in worry. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Do not worry! I'll be back in no time, flawless! I promise." He said and brushed his lips over her forehead. Yuna didn't look completely appeased but nodded. "I'll hold you to that." She said quietly. Tidus grinned at her and gave her a thumps up. "Alright. Behave while I'm gone and I mean especially you, Rikku." He said pointing a finger at her.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "As if I would do anything!" She said defiantly. Tidus rolled his eyes and turned to Paine. "Can you make sure she behaves?" He asked the black clad girl. She smirked. "Sure." Rikku's eyes widened in fear. Tidus chuckled at the scene. He doubted they would ever change.

The blond Blitzer turned to Yuna a last time giving her a peck on her unhappy lips. "Only awhile." He mumbled and ran out the door he wanted to be back as fast as he could manage. That meant for him to not make any pause on the way.

The problem was that he had already hadn't felt well at the beginning of the day after sleeping only two hours or less. Then he had unloaded all those heavy boxes almost alone and that had tired him even more. He didn't catch any sleep either while the twins were on the Celcius. Wading through the freezing water hadn't helped at all, too. He had gotten even more tired.

By now he felt like he could fall asleep at any second but he needed to do that or they could have just stayed in the Celcius for the rest of the day from the beginning. Rubbing his dropping eyes he dived under the freezing coming slowly closer to his far away goal.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter but my brother visited for a week and I didn't come to write a new chapter. As an apology I wrote a longer chapter than normally. Almost twice as long. ;b Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2

_Chapter 13_

Tidus had difficulty to navigate through the ruined city. Everything looked different. Nothing was at its rightful place. He was frustrated. The blond Blitzer needed longer than he had expected. He could hold his breath very long under water but not forever.

After half an hour he swam through the corridor that would lead him to the generator. As soon as he could activate it Zanarkand would, if the balancing system wasn't damaged, balance itself out and rise over the water. If not, well, then he had a problem.

Tidus was speeding up. Time was against him. The normally glowing generator was dim. He didn't need long to find the problem. Debris had fallen from the ceiling and disconnected a few important cables. He heaved them off and threw them into a corner. Over the water it wouldn't have been so easy.

Carefully he examined the thick cables and placed them into the right holes. It was harder than he thought and needed to use much power to connect them probably. He cursed inwardly when he struggled with one of the cables.

Suddenly something wrapped around his stomach. He looked down in shock and let go of the cable. Tidus shouldn't have dropped his awareness. The sleepiness didn't help either. He was ripped backwards and slammed into a wall. A great amount of bubbles left his mouth.

A long slippery tentacle wrapped around him immobilizing his arms. He struggled when he was squeezed even tighter. Tidus tried desperately to keep his air inside his lunges. He had no intention of drowning. The blond Blitzer glared at the great black eyes staring at him. How could he have not noticed this huge octopus?

Tidus kicked with his legs to propel upward but the fiend squeezed them with another tentacle. He gritted his teeth. The octopus was slowly breaking the bones in his body and immobilizing him effectively. His hands he could still move and searched for the small knife he had always with him. Tidus was more than happy in this moment that he had it.

He got the handle with his left hand and twirled it upward. The blond Blitzer twisted a bit and rammed the knife into the tentacle around his upper body. Dark blood floated around him and the octopus let go with a low roar. He bit his lips when hooks at the tentacles ripped his flesh and Machina arm. An electrical shock shot up from it into his body. Tidus winced grasping with his right hand his sword and hacked of the tentacles around his stomach and legs.

Free of his boundaries he approached his enemy fast. He dodged and hacked the tentacles coming at him. Ignoring the pain from his Machina arm firmly he rammed his feet into the head of the fiend and forced it to sink to the ground. Putting as much strength as he could into the hit with his right arm he stabbed Caladblog through one of the eyes of the octopus.

The thick flesh easily divided under the sharp blade. Trashing around wildly the fiend almost hit him with its tentacles. One made contact with his cheek and left a bloody scratch behind. When the octopus finally stopped moving he ripped his sword out again. The eye was sticking to the blade and refused to simply slip off.

He brushed the slippery object away scrunching his nose in disgust. Tidus held his hand over his mouth when his lungs desperately began to cry for breath. He hastily sheathed his sword and knife and put in the last cables. The generator began to hum and glow.

With a low rumble Zanarkand shifted floating over the ocean again and the water was filtered out through small slots in the ground. He panted hands on the ground. His face had slowly turned blue from the lack of oxygen. He groaned when another electrical shock went through his Machina arm and slumped on the floor.

For many minutes he simply remained on the ground breathing heavily. He should stop doing such dangerous things. One day he would not come out of it alive. He sat up and his gaze fell on his Machina arm. Tidus would need hours to repair the damage and the electric shocks he got were painful.

He stood up and felt sudden dizziness swap over him. His hand flew to his head and he groaned. What was that? His fingers touched the scratch on his cheek. He expected to see red blood on his glove but instead some strange dark liquid was on them.

_Posion?_ He thought in disbelief. Tidus had no luck today. He laid his right hand over the damaged place at his Machina arm and turned around. The rest of his work at the generator had to wait for the next day. Cold shivers ran over his body. A fever maybe? He needed to get rid of the poison. It slowly ate away at him and weakened him. Why was it always him? Could he not one time come out of an adventure without an injury? Was that too much to ask?

He sighed and walked back through the former pride Zanarkand that was now reduced to a pile of rubbish and debris. With the knowledge of the way he took to get to the generator the way back was easier found. The poison slowed him down and the continued involuntary twitching of his Machina fingers annoyed him. He needed to repair the damage quick.

Soft murmuring sounded through the corridor he wandered to get back to Yuna, Rikku and Paine. Like he predicted around two hours had passed. He needed around fifteen minutes longer but he hoped Yuna wouldn't judge him to hard.

Tidus rounded the last corner into the room. The three girls looked up when he entered. Yuna's eyebrows furrowed immediately when she saw him. "You are injured." She said concerned and slightly angered. Yuna traced her finger over the scratch on his cheek frowning.

"Poison." He answered her unasked question and sneezed. His Machina arm twitched and an electric bolt shot through his body. Yuna winced when it was transferred to her over skin contact. "What was that?" She asked lowering her hand to search for an Antidot.

"My Machina arm is damaged. I need to repair it." Yuna's gaze shifted to his left arm taking the harm done in and frowning. "Do these shocks happen often?" She asked and gave him an Antidot. Tidus smiled thankfully at her and used it. The sickness he felt dimmed to a bearable rate.

"Every few minutes." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Nothing I can't handle." Yuna's frown deepened in worry. His Machina fingers twitched involuntary. Rikku winced at the thought of electrical shocks behind Yuna. "Can't you do anything against them, Tidie? Like turning the arm off or something?" The young Al-Bhed asked scratching her head.

Tidus' face lit up. He almost forgot! Taking his knife out he uncaringly began to stab it into the damaged place at his Machina arm and twist it around. The three girls winced at the sight. "What are you doing?!" Yuna asked in concern and reached with her hand to stop him.

He shook his head at her signaling her not to worry. She hesitantly stopped mid-move and watched him work with furrowed eyebrows. Tidus felt a few times electrical shocks shot through him but finally he hit the right spot. His Machina fingers loosened and wouldn't move on his command anymore. Until he repaired the damage he wouldn't be able to use them. At least the shocks were gone.

Tidus smiled satisfied and grinned at the girls sheathing his knife. "There! I can't use my fingers anymore but the shocks are gone!" Yuna was slightly relieved but still worriedly gazed at the damaged arm. She reached with her fingers for the scratch at the Machina arm. Tidus could see the curiosity in her eyes.

Yuna traced the cool, silver muscle like streams inside of the Machina arm. She looked up at him expectantly. "Does that hurt?" She asked. He shook his head grinning at her. "Nope. I can't feel pain with that arm but I can feel touch. If you know what I mean." Yuna nodded in understanding and resumed to examine the damage at his Machina arm getting her fingers wet with the silver blood.

Rikku's eyes gleamed in excitement. "No pain?! That's really cool! Tell us, how does the arm work?! How can you move it?! We are curious! Even Dr. P!" The excited Al-Bhed said clasping her hands. Paine glared at the back of her head shortly and then turned to Tidus with her usual cool attitude.

"I have to admit for this once Rikku is right. I am curious, too." Rikku grinned widely. "See!" She said gesturing wildly. "Tell us!" Tidus chuckled. "Well, alright. These muscle streams you see they save the energy that is supplied from my moving and use it to make the Machina arm work. It is connected directly to my spine and taking commands from my brain. At first I had difficulty to move my Machina arm but with practice it got easier." He said in the easiest words he could come up with.

Rikku jumped in joy. "That's awesome! I wish I had one of these!" She said with a sigh and looked to the ceiling with a dreamy gaze. Paine sighed and shook her head. Yuna suppressed a giggle. Tidus raised an eyebrow at her. A small smirk was forming on his face. "Wellll, if you have your arm hacked off, you can have one."

A horrified expression appeared on Rikku's face and she grasped her arm. "Tidus!" Yuna said barely containing her laugher. "What?" He asked innocently snickering. Paine grinned widely in amusement. Rikku pouted and crossed her arms. "That's not funny, guys!" "Of course not!" Tidus said trying to sound serious.

Yuna couldn't contain her laugher anymore and Paine joined her. The mood was easily lightening up. Rikku was still pouting when the laugher of them ceased. Tidus move to the panel behind the books grinning widely. "Let's go to the secret library, shall we?" He said.

Rikku's eyes began to shine in excitement again and she jumped behind him up and down. Yuna was hovering closely behind him concerned about his condition. Paine leaned against a wall watching the events enfold in front of her closely.

Tidus placed his hand on the panel and it began to glow a soft blue. He smiled triumphantly when he heard a soft clicking noise. The wall next to the bookshelf sank into the wall and moved sideways revealing a long stair downward lit by soft blue lights.

"It looks eerily." Rikku said frowning and rubbed her arms as if to warm herself. Tidus looked sideways at her. "I think it looks beautiful." He simply stated and began to lead the way downstairs ignoring the confused stares of the girls.

At the end of the steps Tidus could see a familiar round room. The stairs went down to the deep bottom. Stands were around the room soft couches in every row. In the middle of the bottom was a podium where a sphere fit into. A door directly opposite of the stairs led further into the depths of the Secret Library. Many spheres waited there. Some that Tidus wanted to see and many that he rather destroyed so no one could see them ever again.

He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. The blond Blitzer regretted that action the next moment. Sleepiness and sickness that he had shoved aside returned full force and strangled his consciousness mercilessly. Tidus hissed inaudibly and snapped his eyes open again. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling of weakness.

The blond Blitzer looked over his shoulder at the awestricken girls. His eyes softened and he smiled. "This is the show-room!" He said and waved his arms around when they reached the bottom of the room. Yuna, Rikku and Paine looked at him curiously when he spoke.

He continued when he was sure he had their undivided attention. "You put the sphere into this podium and it is shown for the whole room to see. You only need to sit down in the stands. If you go through this door," He mentioned to the thick wooden board. "you enter the sphere-store-room. Feel free to roam around."

Tidus yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. He really needed to sleep. At least for an hour. "You alright?" Yuna asked and brushed back the pony in his face to see his sleepy gaze. When she felt the light temperature he had she frowned. Tidus smiled at her taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles gently.

"I only need to sleep. That's all. I am tired." Yuna blushed at his action and nodded. She turned to Rikku and Paine. "Rikku, Paine, you can look around. Tidus and I will stay here." Tidus shook his head and protested. "That's not necessary. You can look around. I don't mind." Yuna smiled at him beautifully. It took his breath away for a second.

"I know." She said wistfully and gazed lovingly at him. "But I want to stay with you." Tidus nervously rubbed the back of his head. How did he deserve someone as wonderful as her? "I'll understand, Yunie." Rikku said smiling and nodding. "Come on, Paine!" The bouncy Al-Bhed tugged the black clad girl cheerfully behind her. Paine frowned unhappily.

Tidus and Yuna watched them leave through the door to the sphere-store-room. The High Summoner sprang to action before the blond Blitzer and guided him at his hand up to the first row of the stands. She sat down and he followed suite next to her. Yuna gently coaxed him to lay his head into her lap. Tidus gazed up at her from his position below.

"I don't deserve you." He said and stroked her cheek with the gloved fingers of his human hand. She leaned into his touch and rolled her eyes at his words. "I believe it's still me who decides that." Yuna replied stubbornly and brushed her fingers through his hair. "Now, sleep. I'll keep watching over you."

Tidus chuckled at her stubborn loveliness and closed his eyes. His Machina arm was resting on his stomach and one of his legs bend. Deciding that he was comfortable enough he settled his mind to sleep.

* * *

It was as dull and distance as every other of his dreams was before. His steps carried him through familiar motions he did before. Bloodied sword in hand he raised his arm and shouted orders. His Commander repeated the commands for every troop-leader to hear.

The soldiers marched into a new formation and continued their attack on their enemy. Tidus sliced through men and women with Caladblog. Blood splattered on his clothes and matted his hair. For once he was not in his Aeon form. It was not necessary.

This small attack Zanarkand could fight off easily. It was strange that Bevelle would send such a tiny force but Tidus couldn't think about it in the moment. Sparks flew when his sword halved a Machina. The Bevelle soldier maneuvering it jumped out of it before it exploded.

He was a small man barely reaching to Tidus' nose. The Lord of Zanarkand snorted. This would be an easy fight. Without pausing any longer Tidus raised Caladblog and attacked the small soldier. He barely could parry the sword of the Lord of Zanarkand with his own.

His thin arms shook under the force Tidus used. The Lord of Zanarkand smirked at the pathetic display and put a bit more pressure on his sword. The weapon of the Bevelle soldier was thrown out of his hand. Panicked the small man began to search his belt for a weapon.

Tidus snorted dismissive. This man was not worth his time. He was about to turn around and fight another enemy when a sudden fast movement of the small soldier drew his attention. Slicing pain ran over his face and one of his eyes closed when blood floated into it. He hissed in pain and pressed his left hand on the scratch.

The small man had a knife in his hand. Blood was dripping from the blade. Tidus' open eye narrowed in anger. "You'll regret that, Bevelle scum!" He snarled and hacked of the hand with the knife. The small soldier cried out in pain. He sounded like a teenager. Tidus shoved the distracting thought from his mind.

The small soldier whimpered and held his arm stump sinking to his knees. Torrents of blood tainted the ground around him and soaked his uniform. Tidus would end this picture of weakness. His sword flew through the air and sliced easily through the skin of the small soldier's neck.

The head rolled off and the body fell backwards twitching a last time. Tidus noticed that the helm had come loose and revealed the face of the small soldier. His heart squeezed in guilt almost instantly. The _small_ soldier was barely a teen. Maybe 14 or 15 years old.

Coldness numbed his limps and he was frozen to the spot. He was aware that any moment a Bevelle soldier could come and kill him. Tidus didn't care at the moment. The _small_ soldier was barely a teen. How could Bevelle send teenager into the fight? How could they?

Tidus' hands began to shake in rage. This was unacceptable! He roared in anger and stormed forward. The Bevelle soldiers didn't even saw him coming. They fell at the blade of Caladblog piling on the ground. Blood covered his whole body in only a few minutes. No thought of mercy crossed his mind at this time.

Everything was drowned out from his rage even the screams of terror and the gurgling sound of dieing people. At this day he got his second name. A name that would be spoken in fear. _Red Blur._ He shuddered at the memory. His consciousness desperately tried to wake him until suddenly the pictures in front of his eyes changed.

The sounds that were dull and distant a second ago sounded so clear he wasn't sure that he still dreamed. He sat on the deck of the boat he called his home. It was night and he watched the dark sky. Not many stars broke through the thick clouds. He sighed sadly. Tidus liked the stars.

He wore the usual Blitzball uniform he had when he was in his teenage years. The blond boy was lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head and his legs outstretched. It was a quiet night only the soft noise of the waves against the boat broke the silence.

He deeply breathed in the sea breeze. A small smile played around his lips. "Tidus." He heard a soft, feminine voice call him. The blond boy sat up and turned around. A woman in her thirties close to her forties with the same blond hair as him and the same blue eyes walked in his direction. He stood up and let her hug him.

"There you are!" She said and smoothed his hair affectionately. "Lenne and Shuyin are here. I'm sure you want to go with them." Tidus smiled brightly up at her and hugged her. "Thank you, mum!" He said and parted from her already on his way down the stairs to reach another part of the deck. His mother smiled at him in adoration.

"Have fun!" He heard her call after him. Tidus waved over his shoulder at her and ran over on one of the footbridges of Zanarkand. As his mother had said Lenne and Shuyin waiter for him there. He waved cheerfully a last time at the beautiful woman on the boat and followed his friends.

Lenne had a sphere in her hand and walked behind Shuyin and Tidus filming them. The boys frowned over their shoulders at her. "What are you doing?" Tidus asked frowning into the sphere. Lenne laughed lightly. "I want something to remember this time. Come on! Smile at least a bit. That's not too much to ask!"

Tidus shook his head and sighed. "Girls." He muttered under his breath so only Shuyin could hear. His cousin grinned and nodded in agreement. Suddenly Lenne ran ahead of them. "Lenne! Where are you going?!" Tidus called behind her. The girl giggled in delight and ran faster.

"Come on, guys! Not so slow! Do you want to get beating by a girl?" The boys groaned and ran after her. She was rushing through the brightly lit streets of Zanarkand elegantly avoiding to run into a passenger in her way. Tidus and Shuyin hadn't as much luck hitting a few people out of accident. They angrily called after the boys. "Sorry!" The cousins called over their shoulders and kept on following Lenne.

Finally she stopped. Tidus and Shuyin ended their run and calmly walked up to her. "I like to be here. It's a nice spot." Lenne said and her eyes softened. Tidus followed her gaze and felt a smile stretch over his lips. They stood on a small platform overlooking a great part of Zanarkand. It was a breathtaking sight.

"It's beautiful, Lenne." Shuyin said a small blush creeping on his cheeks. "Like you." Lenne turned to him with a radiant smile. "Thank you." She replied to his compliment. Shuyin shuffled his feet nervously. Tidus rolled his eyes. Lenne placed the sphere on the ground and made sure it recorded them before sitting down on the railing.

"Come! Let's make a nice record to remember." She said with enthusiasm and patted the place beside her. The boys sighed and sat down each at one of her sides. "Let's smile guys!" She grinned and slung her arms around their necks bringing their heads close together.

Smiles broke over Tidus' and Shuyin's faces. "I knew you could do it!" Lenne said happily. She lightly placed a kiss on Shuyin's cheek and one on Tidus' cheek. Both boys blushed at the sudden act, one more than the other. "As a reward!" She said cheerfully. Shuyin flustered looked down to the ground and scratched his temple.

"I'm sorry but I need to go home now. My mother said I needed to." Lenne smiled at him. "It's alright. Don't worry! See you tomorrow." Shuyin nodded shyly and stood up. He hesitantly looked over his shoulder at his two friends and walked away.

"You shouldn't tease him like that, you know?" Tidus said and chuckled lightly. Lenne looked innocently at him. "I don't know what you mean." Tidus shook his head in amusement. She was a strange girl sometimes. Lenne always wanted to help everyone. Often she tried to do too much and didn't watch out for her own health. For her age she was very selfless.

Suddenly the very confident girl looked nervously to the ground like Shuyin did earlier. Tidus raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. "Is something wrong?" He asked feeling concern rise in his gut. Her eyes trained on him and she brushed back a strand of her brown hair.

"Can you love two people at once?" She asked with uncertainty. Tidus' eyes softened at her sudden shyness. "Sometimes it's hard to detect the difference between the love you feel for one person and another. You could try to find out which love it is." He said carefully choosing his words.

She gazed into his eyes hopefully. "How?" Tidus rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly smiled. "You need to kiss them." He said simply. Lenne looked at him in confusion. "What?" Tidus patiently lowered his hand to the railing. "You think you are in love with two boys, right?" He asked. Lenne nodded slowly blushing.

"Kiss them both and see which one is right. It's a feeling I can't describe. You just know it then." On Lenne's face appeared an expression of understanding. "I think I know what you mean." She said slowly. Tidus nodded with a grin. Lenne blushed and nervously fiddled with her songstress outfit.

"Would you mind if I find out?" She asked flushing a darker shade of red. Tidus smiled softly at her. He had a guess which two boys she meant and it was confirmed just now. "No, it's alright. You shouldn't be confused about something like that. It's not good for you selfless heart."

She scooted closer to him and placed her hands on his cheeks. Tidus closed his eyes and waited for the contact of her lips on his. Her nervous breath brushed over his mouth before she closed the gap between them. Her kiss was tentative and soft. He returned it carefully and let her deepen it.

A few seconds later she broke the kiss licking her lips thoughtfully. Tidus leaned back with a smile. "And?" He asked. "What do you think?" She looked up at him and lowered her hands from his cheeks. He could see that she made up her mind. "You definitely taste better and kiss better than him but…" Tidus' lips slowly quirked upward in a grin.

"…it doesn't feel right. It felt like I kissed my brother." Tidus grinned at her revelation. He knew from the beginning she didn't love him like she thought but she needed to find out for herself. "So, we are like siblings? I like the thought." Tidus said with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. Lenne nodded and grinned back poking his side.

"You knew all along, _Big Bro_! That's not fair!" Tidus chuckled at the nickname she gave him and tickled her. She laughed and jumped up running away from him. "Maybe, _Sis_." He said grinning widely. "But you learned something, didn't you?" Lenne just giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully. She turned and picked up the sphere looking into it with sparkling eyes and a smile.

"That was a wonderful record." She said and turned the sphere off. The noises around him faded into distance again and he heard three more voices talking. That is when he realized he not only dreamed about this memory he heard the sphere as well and because of that it sounded so close.

* * *

Tidus slowly preyed his eyes open and looked up into he beautiful face above him. She didn't notice that he had woken up. Yuna was talking with Paine and Rikku who had settled down next to her. Tidus closed his eyes again and eavesdropped on them.

"That was sweet." Rikku said with a small giggle. "Yeah." Yuna replied quietly. He heard a light frown out of her voice. Rikku snickered and he could make out the noise of her shifting, probably to lean closer. "You are jealous, aren't you?" She asked smugly. Tidus could imagine how Yuna blushed.

"How could I be jealous of something that happened in the past?" Yuna replied defiantly. Rikku giggled. "You tell me, Yunie. You are the one who is jealous." Yuna huffed angrily. Rikku and Paine laughed at her reaction.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Yuna." Paine spoke up for the first time. "It's only natural. But you should consider that they looked at each other like siblings and they were very young at the time. Teenagers are strange." Tidus felt Yuna move slightly. He could tell she was looking at Paine with a thankful smile.

"You are right. Thank you. But I can't help it. I'm still jealous." Yuna said frustrated. "Don't worry. We won't tell him, Yunie! We'll keep a secret, alright? Only we three know, alright?" "Alright!" All three said together at Rikku's words. The girls laughed together. Tidus suppressed a smile.

Yuna would kill him if she knew he had eavesdropped on them. He began to move slightly to draw her attention to him. The girls went quiet and watched him wake up. He let his eyes flutter open slowly and blinked a few times to get rid of his drowsiness.

"Awake again, Tidie?" Rikku quipped happily. Tidus looked at her with a raised eyebrow and sat up. "Yeah." He said. "Did something happen while I was asleep?" He asked trying to suppress the mirth in his voice. Yuna blushed at the question and hastily replied. "No, no, nothing important."

Tidus grinned slightly and decided to test his luck. "Found any interesting spheres you want to keep? I might make an exception." Yuna flushed an even deeper shade of red and shook her head. Tidus shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "Should we head back to the Celcius? I'm sure the boys miss your company." Tidus said with a small grin.

Yuna rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure they do." She said sarcastically. "I'm sure Brother misses you, Yunie!" Rikku piped in and jumped in a standing position. Yuna looked dryly at her. "Don't remind me." She said with a small shudder. "He does not understand that I could never feel anything more than friendship for him. He's my cousin after all! It's just wrong."

Rikku nodded and shuddered, too, at the thought. "I know what you mean." "I could beat him up." Tidus suggested seriously. "Maybe he would understand it then." He would punch some sense into the Chocobo haired man with pleasure. Tidus couldn't stand the way he looked at Yuna. For a second the High Summoner considered his offer before shaking her head resolutely.

"I know it's tempting but it won't help anything! It's not very nice!" She said and crossed her arms. Tidus pouted at her. "You sure about that? I won't mind, really!" He replied hopefully. Yuna shook her head. "No! You won't!" Yuna glared at him lightly. Tidus sighed. A lost opportunity.

"We can continue to make plans to beat up Brother when we are back in the Celcius. It's growing late." Paine said smirking slightly. Yuna sighed and said annoyed. "We won't beat him up." "You sure, Yunie?" Rikku asked disappointed. "Yes." Yuna hissed angrily and stood up taking Tidus' hand in hers. "We are not going to beat up anyone!"

She dragged the blond Blitzer behind her. Tidus smirked lightly. He knew she was only angry because she wanted it, too but she was much too nice for it. Tidus loved that about her. As much as she may despise someone she would never hurt them if she didn't need to. She was a wonderful and kind young woman.

They still needed to set the date for their marriage. "Yuna." He said softly when she slowed and calmed down. She looked up at him questioningly. "What do you think if we get married in two month?" He asked with his trademark grin. She blushed and smiled beautifully. "That would be wonderful." Yuna said sweetly. She loosened her hold on his hand in favor of wrapping her arm around his waist and snuggled into his side.

Tidus kissed her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "At the Macalania Lake?" He asked knowingly. She sighed softly and tilted her head in a nod. The blond Blitzer grinned. He already knew that it would be a wonderful wedding. But everything with her would be simply perfect.

He looked forward to his future with the most wonderful woman he knew.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I am again sorry for the long wait but school begun just a while ago and I am pretty busy. Why did I sign for an economy Gymnasium again? Sigh, anyway I have difficulty to decide how the wedding of Yuna and Tidus should look like. Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 are in a more Japanese setting but in the despised wedding scene with Seymour Yuna wore a more western style dress. I think, I take more the Japanese way and mix both somehow. That means research for me. Am I still babbling on? Enjoy the new chapter! There is a very fluffy scene in there (I think at least its fluffy) so beware if you don't like such things! But really Yuna and Tidus are just so cute I had to write something like that for them. Ahh! I almost forgot. A thanks to sanchez2010 for the review and a virtual hug for Gambit Hawk for his constant support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2

_Chapter 14_

This night no nightmare disturbed him. Maybe he was much too exhausted for it. He wouldn't complain about it. Tidus sneezed and shivered. In exchange he caught a cold. Not the best trade he ever heard of. Yuna had made him wear a long-sleeved, white shirt under his normal robe. It was much colder this day than the day before and she didn't want him to get seriously ill.

She had donned a white jacket and long, skin-tight trousers with her normal boots. It certainly didn't expose as much skin as before. He smiled at her when she completed her outfit with black gloves and examined her appearance in a mirror.

"Ready?" Tidus asked and cringed when his head throbbed painfully. Yuna watched him concerned and took off one of her gloves to touch the back of her hand to his forehead. "You should stay in bed." She said sternly and stroked his cheek gently. "You have a bit temperature. Not much but if you don't rest it certainly will grow."

He reassuringly took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of hers. "I promise I will rest when I've done what I need to do. It won't take long." She was obviously torn. Her gaze switched between curiosity for what he was about to do and concern for his health.

He made the most pleading gaze he knew and smiled slightly. She melted immediately with a sigh. "Alright. But this is a one time thing." Yuna meaningfully glanced at him. Tidus nodded in understanding happily smiling. "Sure." He said. Tidus knew how to wrap her around his finger. The problem was that most of the time she was better at it than him.

"Did Rikku call Shinra yet?" Tidus asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Yuna shook her head and grasped him around his waist leaning into his side. "No but she promised to do it soon." He needed the help of the genius boy for the repair of his Machina arm.

"We'll on our own for today?" He continued his questions. She nodded with a small smile. He hummed approvingly and nuzzled her cheek. On their way down the stairs Yuna fetched a blue scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He frowned at her. She dared him with her gaze to challenge her.

Tidus grinned and shook his head in amusement. He took her hand in his squeezing softly. She smiled at the gesture of affection. Lenne was waiting for them at the hatch. The last day she stayed in the airship. She was much too afraid of the water but now it was gone and she followed her two masters outside.

As soon as she saw a monkey she disappeared after the animal. At the end of the day she would be back at the ship. After all she wanted to eat. Tidus carefully chose their way through the city. Their first destination was the generator he needed to make sure that the important parts of the city had energy. It was necessary for his plan to work out.

Yuna curiously examined this area of Zanarkand that she had never seen before. "Told Rikku already that we want to get married in two months? I'm sure she would be excited about it." Tidus said with a wistful smile. His love shook her head. "No. I haven't told anyone yet. I think, I'll tell Lulu today." He nodded at her reply.

The silence of the once sleepless city Zanarkand made Tidus uneasy. He could still remember the bustling crowd hurry through the streets. They went to work, to shop or to visit friends. He could still remember when he was one of them. Tidus had to admit that some part of him missed the past he had when everything was still easy.

A cold wind blew through the empty streets and Yuna huddled closer to him. Tidus smiled. He may miss his past but he wouldn't trade the present for anything. To have Yuna love him was the greatest gift the world could offer him and it may be selfish but he wouldn't let her go again. Never again.

"That's the generator?" Yuna asked astonished when they reached Tidus' intended destination. He nodded absentmindedly and moved to the small monitor Machina at the generator. It showed the plan of Zanarkand and the town parts it was divided in.

Blue lines stood for intact energy cables and red lines for the ones that were not intact. Tidus furrowed his brows in thought and tipped onto the town part with the words **Life Insurance**. The map shifted and showed a more detailed map of this area.

Yuna was curiously examining the generator and cables around. She wasn't aware of what he was doing. Tidus sneezed and rubbed his running nose in annoyance. It was like he had expected. The energy cable leading to the **Rebuild and Repair Center** was red. A clear sign that the supply was cut. He only needed to figure out now where the problem was. Tidus frowned in thought. His eyes fell on the spare cables on the ground or more like part cables. It was much easier that way to repair any damage at the energy system.

Tidus lifted one of them up onto his shoulder and grunted under the weight. Yuna raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you want to do with that?" She asked. Tidus grinned at her. "You'll see." He quipped and turned his back to the generator. Yuna followed with a worried frown at his cryptic words.

The day got even colder while they moved through the ruined city. All the debris made it difficult for Tidus to choose the exact way to the inactive cable but he managed to find the place where he needed to go down.

The thick energy supplying cables were under Zanarkand. When the city sank partly to the bottom many of them were damaged. It wouldn't have mattered that much if one of them wasn't the cable to the **Rebuild and Repair Center**. The **Rebuild and Repair Machina** would have as the name said it repaired the damage immediately. It was an automatic system and only needed to be activated.

He looked down into the blue water underneath and up at Yuna in uncertainty. She wouldn't like to let him go swim in his slightly ill condition but only he knew what to do. Her eyebrows rose a bit higher in suspicion at his look.

"I need to go down there." He said finally and motioned to the small, practical and artistic hole in the ground of Zanarkand. She crossed her arms and sternly glared at him. "You are sick, Tidus and the water is cold. You shouldn't do something like that. You could get seriously ill!" Tidus saw the concern for him flicker through her stern gaze. He placed the cable carefully on the ground and grasped her upper arms gently.

"Yuna." He said softly and leaned his forehead against hers. She relaxed and shifted a bit closer. "I want to show you the sunrise in Zanarkand when the lights go all out, one by one. Remember?" She smiled slightly at the memory but looked only seconds after in confusion at him. "But what has this to do with going down there?"

Tidus' lips quirked upward in a half-smile and he moved to press a kiss to her forehead. "I wouldn't want to do it if it hadn't." He said his eyes sparkling. Yuna sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I think you are going to be my death someday, you know?" Tidus grinned at her words and gave her a thumb up. "I try my best." He replied cheekily.

Yuna laughed softly at his comment. "I see. I should have known. Just be careful, alright?" Her smile faltered a bit at her last words and she avoided looking into his eyes. His gaze softened. He should have known that his disappearance still settled deep in her bones. Tidus gently laid his finger under her chin and turned her head up for her eyes to look into his.

"I would never hurt you on purpose." He said sincerely. Her eyes searched his for any sign of doubt and found none. Her stance relaxed again and she tilted her head in a nod. "Much better." He said satisfied. She blushed slightly. Tidus placed another kiss on her forehead and picked up the energy cable part.

"That won't take long." He said and jumped into the water before she could say anything more to stop him. The icy water bit painfully into his skin and his headache grew worse. He grimaced. Now it was too late to get out of it. Tidus didn't need much time to find the damaged cable part. He made quick work of it and detached it even with only one arm. Tidus slung the damaged cable part over his other shoulder and attached the intact one.

A blue glow emitted from it almost immediately and showed that it was active like many other under the city. Tidus quickly returned to the small hole he jumped through into the water and climbed out. He shivered and dropped the damaged cable carelessly on the ground. Yuna worriedly helped him up and took in his shivering form.

"I told you." She murmured with slight annoyance and squeezed water out of his robe. "S-sure did." He said with clattering teeth. Yuna sighed and took his hand tugging him in the direction they needed to take to get back to the airship. Tidus stood still and resisted against her pull.

Yuna glared at him angrily and worriedly. "What's wrong? You need to warm up!" Tidus shook his head and splattered icy droplets of water around him. "N-n-not yet. Need t-to d-d-do some-thing first." He said through clattering teeth. Yuna sighed in annoyance. "Alright but only if you promise me that we will go back to the Celcius after that." Tidus nodded. Yuna accepted his response but didn't let go of his hand as if he would try to run any second.

"Th-this way." He said and guided her into one of the buildings. The lights automatically hummed to life and warmth spread around the hall they were in. Yuna jumped in surprise and pressed to his wet side. She shrieked and hopped away from him again dropping wet. Tidus laughed at the sight of her dismayed expression. She glared at him and muttered angrily under her breath. He caught the sight of a small smile that played around her lips.

In the hall was nothing besides a small panel at the wall. Tidus moved over to it Yuna close on his heels. Her eyes moved uncomfortably over the empty hall. Tidus suppressed a smile and began to tip in a series of codes into the Machina. Words in blue began to appear on the Monitor.

**Access Granted**

**Rebuild and Repair Mechanism reactivated**

**Automatic System will take action**

**Please wait while the severity of damage is detected…**

Tidus impatiently thrummed his fingers against the wall. Yuna watched in curious fascination the words on the monitor. From time to time she raised her hand only to let it fall to her side again and a small glance at him. Tidus' lips twitched in amusement. More words appeared on the monitor.

**Severity of damage detected**

**Rebuild and Repair Bots will be send out**

**Calculated time span for Rebuild and Repair of Zanarkand**

**2 years 7 months 1 week 4 days 14 hours 59 minutes 6 seconds**

Tidus smiled satisfied when he heard a small rumble form inside of the building. Surprised Yuna looked around to find the source of it. Tidus took her hand and squeezed the delicate limb. She looked up at him questioning.

"Now we can go back." He said a smile playing around his lips. His teeth had finally stopped shattering. This time Yuna was the one who was reluctant to leave.

At the time they got back to the Celcius Tidus' head had begun to throb even more painfully. He massaged his scalp to lessen the pain but it wouldn't work. Yuna threw him worried glances noting the paleness of his normally tanned skin. Tidus had no glue why his body was so weak.

Normally something like a swim in ice cold water wouldn't have affected him this badly. He got not sick like others did. Tidus was a Fayth. He was far more resistant against something like that but here he was lying now after he had showered wrapped in a thick blanket and with a fever.

He frowned in thought. Maybe this new body created from the Fayth wasn't as strong as a normal body. It would explain it but it would mean as well that it would stay like that and he needed to be much more careful. His frown deepened. This was nothing he wanted to think about.

"Here, drink this it should help." Yuna said sitting down on the bed next to him. He smiled thankfully at her and took a deep breath of the warm liquor in the mug. It smelt like some sort of tea. He took a sip and sank contently into the cushions. Yuna grinned at his reaction and brushed his sweat drenched bangs from his forehead.

"Tastes good, hmm?" She asked playfully and soaked a cloth in a bucket of water next to his bed. Tidus chuckled. "Sure does but it would taste even better if I did it." He replied cockily. Yuna rolled her eyes and placed the cool cloth on his warm forehead. It had a wonderful soothing effect to his headache. He sighed in relief.

"You should sleep." Yuna said caringly and took the mug out of his hands placing it on the nightstand. Tidus' face darkened at the thought. His normal nightmares were already worse enough but a fever induced nightmare? He was not very keen on finding out. "Do I really need to?" He asked inwardly cursing at the weakness in his words.

Yuna cradled his head in her lap and worriedly noticed his distress. "Yes, it will help you recover." She replied gently. "But then I will have nightmares again." He said quietly before he could stop his tongue. This fever was really messing with his head.

"Again?" She coaxed him for more information. A light frown began to build on her brow. He nodded slightly feeling his head throb already at this small movement. Yuna lightly ran her fingers over his cheeks and through his hair in soothing motions. "Tell me." She murmured encouragingly. He hesitated. Tidus didn't want to burden her with his sorrows and regrets.

"I don't mind." She continued as if she had read his thought. Yuna held him a bit closer to her to ease his mind. Slowly, unnoticed by him his worries about expressing his nightmares to her began to fade away. Later he would shove it onto the fever. It made his mind fuzzy.

Biting his lip he thought about his next words. "It's only that…" He frowned at his own inability to form his thoughts into words. Yuna just smiled and softly rubbed his aching scalp. "In the war I witnessed and **did** some horrible things that just come back again and again and really I shouldn't…" He broke off looking to the side in shame. How could he burden her with this? She deserved better.

Yuna's palm pressed against his cheek to force him to look at her again. Her gaze tortured him with all the love and understanding in it. She deserved better but he couldn't let her go and she wouldn't either. They were trapped. Love really makes blind.

"I've heard" She said gently with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "that yelling helps." Tidus chuckled. "Really?" He replied smiling slightly. "Strange, I've heard that, too." They shared a secret smile and Yuna kissed his feverish, warm lips. Tidus as much as he appreciated this gesture of love couldn't help but worry about her health.

"You shouldn't do that. You could get sick as well." She shrugged at his remark and threw back the blanket over him to snuggle against him covering them both with it. "Well, when it happens at least I'm not alone." She replied and got more comfortable against his body. Tidus raised an eyebrow at her.

"But Yuna…" He began to protest. She shook her head and interrupted him. "I'll keep your nightmares at bay." She mumbled soothingly and grasped his hand in hers. Tidus felt his eyes water but determinedly fought back his tears. He was not a crybaby anymore!

"I love you." He said tenderly. She squeezed his hand and he saw her smile on his chest. "I love you, too." Whenever this time in his sleep a nightmare tried to lurk its darkness into his mind a soothing warm presence pushed it away.

It took him a week to recover from the sickness that had befallen him. To his great relief Yuna didn't get infected by him. She told Lulu, Rikku and the others of the fiancées' decision to marry in two months. Girlish, delighted squealing broke loose and his head did almost burst at the pain. Yuna quickly hushed the loud noises when she noticed his agonized expression.

The girls (Lulu included) decided to go shopping in Luca for the wedding. Tidus was almost sad that he had recovered. Now he had no excuse to not go shopping with them. That got him into the position he was in the moment in. Packed with hundreds of bags and trailing after the chattering girls.

He sighed and hung his head. Did they never hear of a proper rest time after you recovered from an illness? Obviously not. "Brudda! Why did you pull me into this, ya?!" Tidus heard a familiar voice of an orange haired Blitzer next to him. He was carrying at least as much bags as Tidus. The blond Blitzer grinned at him.

"Moral support?" He suggested meekly. Wakka snorted and muttered under his breath curses against Tidus. The blond Blitzer chuckled amused about the antics of the orange haired man. Vidiny was still in Besaid. A woman of the village Tidus didn't know so well took care of him for the week until his parents returned.

Something small and wet connected with his cheek and he looked up. Snow crystals were falling from the sky and got caught in his hair. Tidus grinned and nudged Wakka into the side motioning to the sky. "Look! It snows!" The orange haired Blitzer followed his gaze and began to grin, too.

"If it is enough I'll hit you with a snow ball…at your head." Wakka said a teasing gleam in his eyes. Tidus laughed and threw him a challenging glance. "Only if I am not faster." "Want to bet, ya?" Wakka asked slyly and straightened up confidently. "One day of shopping with the girls…alone." Tidus suggested placing bags on the ground to offer him his hand for a shake.

Wakka gazed shortly at the back of the girls that began to notice the snow, too. Rikku's squealing was indication enough. Determinedly and with a grin he took Tidus' hand shaking it. "Deal." He said and hurriedly went after the girls looking right and left observing the height of the snow. Tidus rubbed his hands in anticipation and was close on his heels.

Hours past with walking and shopping. His back began to hurt from all the bags he was carrying and Wakka didn't look quite happy as well. Tidus frowned at the four laughing girls. How could they be so happy?

"We have everything!" Yuna said happily and turned to him. Her eyes were gleaming in excitement. He couldn't help it. Her happiness was infectious. A smile formed on his lips. "So, we could get married right away?" He asked teasingly. She blushed and shook her head.

"The invitations are all out already! That would be rude." She scolded him and waved her finger in front of his face. Tidus grinned and held up his hands in defense as good as he managed. "Okay, okay. It was only a question." She frowned at him for a second before dismissing it. She pecked him on the cheek and hurried back to the girls.

Tidus beamed if he always got a kiss for carrying their bags he might do it again. His Machina arm was repaired. Shinra came in the week he was sick and did his best listening to Tidus' instructions. The genius boy had been excited to help and wrote every observation down. He would come to their wedding as well. Gippal freed him of his work for him that day. The Machina Faction leader will come as well.

Tidus tried to imagine Yuna in her wedding dress dismissing the image of the one she wore when this Seymour bastard kissed her but couldn't come up with anything. He was frustrated that he wasn't allowed to see it before the wedding. Besaid marriage custom. Yuna wanted one in the style of the isle she called home and not one like she had with Seymour. The thought about this freaky guy alone made his blood boil.

Filthy beings like him shouldn't even be allowed to look at her. She was much too pure for such greedy gazes. He watched her cheerfully chat with the girls and his eyes softened. In his eyes she was perfect.

Suddenly something wet hit his cheek hard and his head jerked sideways. "What the hell!?" He shouted angrily and rubbed his stinging cheek. Wakka laughed and triumphantly trusted his fist into the air. "Won, ya!" Tidus grumbled when he saw the girls laugh at him from the front.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I noticed that I wrote in my last note the German word "Gymnasium", sorry. I forgot that it doesn't work like that in English. I mean high school of course. This chapter will be specifically about the wedding and nothing beyond. Only an explanation what happened the two months before will be at the beginning. This is the first wedding I ever wrote. It is based on the Japanese 'shinto' wedding. But ONLY based. I changed some things, so it would fit better in my opinion. I hope you enjoy it. It will be rather cheesy from time to time but hey it IS a wedding. Cheesiness is allowed there. If something is totally unacceptable about it, tell me. It's the first wedding I wrote. I don't expect it to be perfect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

_Chapter 15_

He nervously wrote the last words of his vow to her on a paper. His eyes flew over the text. Was it enough? Would she like it? Not that he had much choice on the topic. Two months ago on the shopping trip with the girls where he needed to carry the bags alone, stupid bet, Lulu told him how the Besaid people traditionally celebrated a wedding. It was so very different from the ones of Zanarkand or Bevelle for the matter.

The bride didn't wear a white dress. He had been dumbfounded at the information. It must have shown on his face because the girls laughed at him. Yuna would wear a 'shiromuku', a snow white kimono, it symbolized purity that is worn only with a 'furisode uchikake' which is a multicolored over-kimono that created the red inner lining of the 'shiromuku' while the wedding. In addition she would have a 'wataboushi', some kind of veil in the form of a hood in the same colors. When Lulu told him that Yuna's clothes would consist of three layers of clothing and be very uncomfortable Tidus felt almost guilty to put his soon-to-be-wife through this. He told her that he wouldn't mind her wearing something else.

Yuna had waved off and beamed at him. She told him that it was alright and he didn't need to worry after all she would change in another kimono for the celebration, an 'irouchikake', a robe worn over the 'kakeshita' kimono fastened with a 'kakeshita' obi and she would be without the 'wataboushi'. That he had been confused was an understatement. He had asked her about the why. Lulu had answered him again. The more colorful kimono with the new family symbol of the bride showed that she had entered the groom's family and he would take off her 'wataboushi' while the wedding ceremony, its absence symbolized that she would leave her former family's safety for her new.

His 'aha!'-expression had made the girls snicker. Tidus had hesitated to ask them what he would need to wear almost afraid of the answer. Lulu had told him that he would need to dress in a 'haori' and a 'hakama'. A black, lightweight silk jacket for males with the family symbol and a kimono in the same color. Shortly after the black mage explained his wedding attire to him the girls dragged him into an expensive looking clothing shop.

Two older women had rushed him on a small stool and had begun to take his measures. The girls had comfortably sat down while he was pushed around like a ragdoll. Tidus couldn't remember how many hours exactly he had stood on this stool but after it his arms had hurt from holding them up. At some point the two women had rushed him into a changing cubicle with a black pile of clothes on his arms. Only the trousers were grey striped.

One of the old women had followed him and had showed him how to put the kimono on. It was not as complicated as Yuna's but definitely not as easy as his normal clothing. Tidus had been embarrassed by the presence of the old woman but she had only scoffed at him in annoyance. He had been lucky that he was a quick learner. When the black kimono had been fit on his body he was pushed outside again.

The old women checked his wedding attire carefully and presented their work to the girls. Yuna had beamed at him, practically glowing. "Does it look okay?" He had asked her nervously despite her obvious joy. She had nodded enthusiastically and motioned to a mirror that reached the floor. "More than that! See for yourself!"

Tidus had brushed in amazement over the soft, black fabric of his 'haori', the lightweight silk jacket with his family symbol that was over his 'hakama', the kimono. He looked good in the foreign clothing. The blond Blitzer had grinned and straightened up. He had already got used to his new attire. Tidus had even considerate to wear something similar more often. "You look more mature in this, Tidus." Lulu had approved of his wedding clothing.

The blond Blitzer had turned to her grinning and waggling his eyebrows. "Of course! I look good in everything!" Lulu had sighed and the other girls had giggled. Even the two old women had smiled a bit. "I have been mistaken. You are as immature and clueless as ever." The black mage had scowled at him annoyed. Tidus had crossed his arms and had pouted like a small child.

The girls and the old women had laughed at the display. A small, amused smile had played around Lulu's lips.

The 'haori' and 'hakama' had been very expensive as Tidus expected. Lulu had paid for it and cut him off when he started to protest. The black mage and Wakka thought of Yuna as their little sister and gladly paid for the greatest part of the wedding. Tidus wouldn't need to change for the celebration after making it not as expensive as he thought.

He wouldn't see Yuna's 'shiromuku' before the wedding. It disappointed him a bit. She had said she wanted it to be a surprise for him. His whining hadn't helped and he had gotten a scowl from Lulu. After that he had remained quiet about it. It would only be two months after all.

The days and weeks had flown by in a blur. At the Macalania Lake the priests of Besaid had built a small shrine for the wedding. That had been certainly more than expensive if you count the quick work on the price. Who had paid for all this? Wakka and Lulu couldn't come up for all of the preparations.

Yuna had told him later that Gippal, Nooj and Baralai spent Gil for their wedding to repay them at least for some of their help in saving the world. Tidus wouldn't protest against that. They probably wanted to get on the High Summoner's good side as well but he would worry about this later.

In these two moths he got visited from the mercenary he hired again. He brought him new information of the moving of the new enemies. They got nervous and strengthened the guards and security Machina in the laboratories. He couldn't blame them but it would make it harder to destroy these bases. Tidus needed to tell Yuna soon but not before the wedding…and the honeymoon. He drooled almost at the thought. She deserved at least a few months of peace.

Only their most precious friends were invited to Tidus' and Yuna's wedding. Of course, some or to put it better many people would come uninvited to watch their High Summoner and her High Guardian get married. Yuna wouldn't have the heart to chase them away and Tidus' wouldn't go against her wishes.

His nightmares had lessened over the months. Yuna's presence alone seemed to 'frighten' them off. The thought made him chuckle. Nightmares weren't alive. He frowned, thinking more about it. But if a dream like him could be alive why not a nightmare as well? He quickly pushed these dark thoughts aside. They had no place in his mind this day. His marriage with Yuna should be full of happiness and not brooding.

He scribbled through another sentence and wrote other words over it. Tidus nervously made last minute changes to the vow he would read in front of everyone. Why was he the only one who needed to do it? It was not fair. He had never been good with such emotional speeches.

Tidus sighed in frustration and folded the paper. It would have to do. He put it under his 'haori' in easy reach. The blond Blitzer didn't want to embarrass himself by searching for it. He nervously tapped his fingers on his knees and noted the absence of the wedding ring he made. Yuna's had been taken to.

Before gifting her with it he had asked a priest about the normal custom of Besaid in proposal. The man told him that the man got two rings or made them himself and presented one of them to the woman he wanted to get married to. If she accepted both would keep one of the proposal gifts and give them to the priests before the wedding. They would get them back while the ceremony.

He had been confused by this and asked further about it. It was something left of the period where Sin terrorized Spira. The people needed to have money for food and other important things. So they saved Gil by not buying an engagement ring and only got the wedding rings. It made sense to him after a few minutes of thought. This custom wasn't changed after Sin was defeated.

Tidus was alone in a small tent at the entrance to the Macalania Forest from the Thunder Plateau. He needed to wait until Wakka got him. A strange feeling had settled in his gut between excitement, happiness and nervousness. It felt good in a way but made him sick to the stomach as well.

Yuna was in a different tent and dressed in her 'shorimuku' with the 'wataboushi' until she was finished with that he needed to wait. Someone would have to keep the kimono from touching the dirty ground. Rikku had volunteered immediately with gleaming eyes.

Tidus chuckled at the memory. Yuna had chosen Lulu instead of the young Al-Bhed girl without even considering her. Rikku had pouted and wanted to know why she couldn't do it. Yuna's serious answer and Rikku's reaction would forever be imprinted into his mind.

"You would trip and rip my 'shorimuku', Rikku." The expression the young Al-Bhed girl had after these words…Hilarious! She had looked flustered, angry, disappointed and slightly confused at the same time. When everyone began to laugh she still joined after awhile.

These lighthearted memories eased his nervousness and he felt much better. He got much calmer and waited patiently for Wakka to get him. Tidus didn't need to wait much longer. The flap was pushed aside and the orange haired Blitzer stepped in, wearing his light brown 'hakama'. His usual headband was for once absent.

He smiled at Tidus with a proud gleam in his eyes. "Ready to go, brudda?" Wakka asked and motioned with his head to the outside. Tidus nodded smiling now as well. He suppressed his usual grin. At a Besaid wedding you could smile slightly but never grin or laugh or chuckle. That was inappropriate. He found that rather strange but went along with it. This Besaid wedding made Yuna incredible happy and he wanted to get married to her; to play with the rules was a small price to pay.

Tidus stood up and nervously brushed the nonexistent dust from his wedding attire. Wakka rolled his eyes and held the flap aside for him to step outside. The blond Blitzer took in the beautiful, glittering forest around him. He couldn't believe it was vanishing. Such a beautiful place…it was a shame.

When his ocean blue eyes settled on his bride he had a hard time keeping upright. He almost fainted at the sight. She looked so incredible beautiful it was otherworldly. For a moment he wondered who of them really the dream was. She was purity in person and around her seemed to float a soft aura of warmth and happiness. He could have just stood there and looked at her all day. Tidus probably would have if Wakka hadn't nudged his side with his elbow bringing him to his senses.

The blond Blitzer shook his head and straightened up. His heart hammered painfully fast against his ribcage with every step he took towards her. Lulu stood close behind Yuna holding up the 'shorimuku' carefully. The black mage wore a dark violet kimono and in her eyes he saw sisterly love and pride when she regarded Yuna.

His bride looked up when he was only a few steps away and for the first time since he left his tent he saw her face. He held his breath. She looked at him with such a serene smile that he felt like fainting all over again. Her eyes sparkled in happiness and with undying love for him. How did he deserve such a perfect woman? Tidus returned her smile and tried to make his as dazzling as he could without turning it into a full teeth smile. Yuna blushed slightly telling him without words that he succeeded.

"Come on, guys! A group gathering for the sphere camera before we begin!" Rikku sang happily and danced between the attending wedding guests ushering them forward. She got glared at by the priests. Tidus had a hard time to suppress his laugher and one glance at Yuna told him she had the same problem.

The groom and the bride stood at the front and the wedding guests were gathered close behind and next to them, the closest friends and family (only in Yuna's case, Tidus had no family left in Spira) were the closest to them. Tidus and Yuna allowed Shelinda to record the wedding. She would have been more annoying if she wasn't invited officially. The female reporter smiled at them and nodded when she was finished.

All wedding guests were either wearing a 'hakama' for the men in different colors or a kimono for the women in different colors as well. Only black and white were forbidden for them. They were the groom's and bride's colors.

A few of the wedding guests began to leave the formation for the sphere camera, leaving only Yuna's family and the closest friends with the wedding pair. Shelinda recorded them eagerly and motioned the rest away until only Tidus and his bride were left.

They patiently waited standing close together. It was normal for Besaid weddings to make records of the bride, groom and the wedding guests in different formations before and after the wedding. This could take up to an hour.

After the recording session was finished the priests began to line up the wedding guests. Two people always stood together. At the front were the priests and close behind them the groom and the bride. Lulu was walking close behind Yuna and Tidus to hold up the 'shiromuku'. Wakka was next to her smiling almost too brightly.

One of the priests rang small bells and signaled the wedding procession that it was time to move. They would walk through the Macalania Forest to the Macalania Lake. It should show the long road the pair would walk together after they were bound. The priests walked very slowly. At this speed they would need another half an hour to reach the lake but Yuna couldn't walk any faster anyway.

She took tiny, careful steps restricted by the many layers of clothes she wore. Tidus felt the great urge to scoop her up and make her feel more comfortable. With much willpower he kept walking alongside her. She looked wonderfully happy and smiled serenely. How could he destroy that with a stupid surge of protectiveness?

On the whole way the priests softly rang small bells creating a wondrous melody. At some point they began to sing. Tidus was surprised when he recognized the song immediately that left their lips. He glanced at Yuna questioningly. She smiled wistfully at him and brushed his hand lightly with hers.

"**I E YU I  
NO BO ME NO  
RE N MI NE  
YO JU YO GO  
HA SE TE KA NA E  
KU TA MA E**"

The hymn of the Fayth echoed through the forest astonishing all the gathered wedding guests with its strange beauty. Tidus smiled thankfully back at Yuna and wanted nothing more than to kiss her but he held back.

The water of the lake still floated slowly and mysteriously like he remembered. Even now that it was fading away it stubbornly remained beautiful but everything of the Macalania Forest was beautiful to him. He couldn't explain why, it just was. In the moment the beauty of the forest was outshined by Yuna and his attention was completely focused on her.

The tradition that took place before the actual ceremony Tidus and Yuna couldn't do. Normally the families would now be introduced to each other. Tidus had none left, therefore it was impossible. It darkened his mood somewhat whenever he thought about it. Because of that he quickly pushed it away.

Together they entered the small shrine in white and light blue. The colors fit perfectly to the scenery around them. A small footbridge was leading to a platform on the Macalania Lake where the wedding pair, the priests and all guests found place.

Tidus and Yuna sat in the centre on the ground. Their closest friends and Yuna's family were facing them while the other wedding guests were behind them. The priests took places in front of them and next to them. One of them softly kept on ringing the small bells and singing the hymn.

Tidus smiled happily. At first he had been unconvinced about the traditional wedding of Besaid. He believed that it was too formal. Now he realized the true serenity of it. It was quite and soft, pure and gentle. Weddings in Zanarkand were always boisterous and overly exciting, fast and loud. It had nothing really memorable like the wedding he had now with Yuna.

Of course he knew that the most wonderful thing about it was that he was marrying her but this quiet, magical ceremony easily calmed him. He felt so sure of himself and the future he would have with Yuna that it almost scared him. Tidus couldn't keep the large smile from his face desperately suppressing to grin.

One of the priests stood up he had carried a small bowl with him and moved to the edge of the platform. He drew water into it and returned to Yuna and Tidus. The priest offered first the groom the bowl with the clear liquid. It was like a cleaning ceremony. To clean their bodies of any doubts of the future and regrets of the past. Tidus took the bowl carefully drinking a gulp of the water and giving it back to the priest.

The blond Blitzer felt a strange kind of relief flood through his body as soon as the cool liquid settled in his stomach. As if all his regrets were really lifted from him. Tidus was irritated at himself. It was **only** water.

The priest turned to Yuna and gave her the same bowl Tidus drank from earlier. This should symbolize that they would from now on share everything, may it be regrets or doubts. Yuna drank from the water as well and gave it back to the priest afterwards. She threw Tidus a small smile. He quickly returned it before she focused her attention on the next priest.

Tidus reluctantly took his eyes from her and followed her example. The next priest held a small box in his hands and kneeled down in front of them. He opened it and turned it so they could see the inside. The rings Tidus made with his own hands rested in the box.

As he was told the blond Blitzer reached first for Yuna's ring and turned to her. She offered him her hand a smile gracing her angelic features. He grasped the delicate limb gently and carefully slid the sparkling ring on her ring finger. Her smile widened a small degree showing a few of her pearl white teeth.

They turned back to the priest. Now it was Yuna's turn. Tidus anxiously waited for her to reach for the ring. She calmly took it with her fingers. The blond Blitzer turned back to her and offered her his gloved hand, he couldn't be convinced him to take his gloves off. She grasped the rougher limb and slid the ring on his ring finger.

Tidus' eyes began to gleam in happiness when he felt the familiar weight that he got so used to. He understood now why her smile had widened only moments before. They turned back to the priest both smiling as wide as they dared. He closed the box for them to see and returned to his place.

Tidus got a glimpse of his friends. They all looked like they would burst from happiness and as if they had never seen before something as incredible and wonderful as this wedding. He knew it would be an experience that neither they nor Yuna and Tidus would ever forget.

The next priest that stood up had a thick yellow cord in his hands. He kneeled in front of them like the one before. Tidus and Yuna laid their forearms against each other. The blond Blitzer was tempted to entwine their fingers but he dismissed the thought before he could act upon it. Yuna smiled in amusement next to him seeming to know exactly what he thought.

The priest carefully wound the cord around their forearms and splashed some water on it. It symbolized the cleaning of their bound, so that never anything would part them. After he was finished, his eyes settled expectantly on Tidus. The blond Blitzer grew nervous when his free hand reached under his 'haori' and he pulled out his vow to Yuna. He hoped only it wasn't too bad. Clearing his throat nervously he began to read.

"I, Tidus of Zanarkand, am here to forge the bound of marriage with Yuna of Besaid." It actually should have been Yuna of Bevelle because she was born there. She didn't want that because of obvious reasons. "At this time, in this moment, in this place and in front of all these people I will give an oath to protect and ensure Yuna's happiness for this life and beyond.

I swear to never let any harm come to her being, may it be spirit or body. Her happiness will always be my foremost goal. I will make sure she has always enough to eat and a house to call her home. Every evil being that tries to touch her I will vanquish under my feet. I swear to never stand in the way of her goals and hopes. Instead I will help her on the way to accomplish whatever she wishes to accomplish.

I swear to walk the path of life with her until the end and beyond. Anything that might want to harm her I will fight, whatever the cost may be. I will never question anything she says and do whatever she asks me to do. I shall always speak the truth to her and never hide anything from her. I swear to love Yuna of Besaid for all eternity and beyond." Tidus finished his vow with a dry mouth and returned the piece of paper under his 'haori'.

He couldn't muster the courage to look in the faces of the people around, not even at Yuna. A red tinge was around the blond Blitzer's cheeks. He still thought that this vow was not enough. Something about it left him unsatisfied. Yuna deserved a vow that was much better than he could ever write or say.

Perfect words for a perfect woman. A shame he couldn't find them.

Tidus was startled out of his thoughts when the cord around their forearms was loosened from the priest. The older man placed it on the ground in front of the bride and groom. He slowly stood up and returned to his place. The blond Blitzer knew what he needed to do next.

He turned to his bride. His eyes widened slightly at what he saw. Tear streams glistened on her cheeks and she had an otherworldly smile on her lips. Had she cried because of his vow? They were obviously tears of happiness so. Tidus felt water built in the corner of his eyes. He fought against the tears that wanted to stream over his face.

He wouldn't cry at his own wedding! Yuna smiled brightly at him when she saw his struggle her eyes gleaming in light amusement. Tidus regained his composure quickly. He smiled back hesitantly and reached for her 'wataboushi'.

When he took it off it would mark the end of the wedding ceremony. In a symbolic way Yuna would leave her old family's safety for that of Tidus' family. She would be fully his then and he fully hers. Yuna of Zanarkand. It sounded strange to his ears. For him she would always be Yuna of Besaid. The woman he fell in love with the moment his eyes laid the first time on her in the temple of the Fayth of Valefor.

Tidus carefully lifted the 'wataboushi' from her head and placed it on the ground beside her. He smiled lightly at her and rose first offering her his hand. She took it and got with his help on her feet. A serene smile had returned to her features.

This was some kind of addition to the actual ceremony. The newlyweds get on their feet together. Exactly like they would live their lives from now on.

Together.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Alright, thank you for the review sanchez2010! I don't think the last chapter is that good but I am very flattered anyway. You get a virtual cookie for your review! ;b This chapter will move the plot forward slightly and have cute Tuna fluff. I just couldn't resist. A small cliffhanger at the end. But it's really a small one. In my opinion anyway…I hope I got Kimahri's speaking right. It's been awhile since I played the games. If you have any issues about it just tell me. I'll try to adjust it then. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

_Chapter 16_

The small celebration would be at the coast of the lake inside and outside of the newly build shrine. Yuna parted from Tidus for awhile to change into her 'irouchikake' robe and her 'kakeshita' kimono. He would need to make sure the guests are comfortable in that time.

Lulu and Rikku left with Yuna to help her with the redressing. "That was really a nice wedding ceremony." The filtered voice of a young boy said next to him. Tidus smiled and turned to look down at Shinra. "That's a compliment coming from you."

The genius boy looked somewhat strange in his dark yellow 'hakama'. He fiddled with the fabric as if he felt uncomfortable. "Was that an insult?" Asked the boy lightly irritated. Tidus chuckled and shook his head. "No, I meant it as a compliment but it's your choice how to look at it."

He huffed and crossed his arms. Tidus could only guess that he pouted. The blond Blitzer lightly patted his head. Shinra batted his hand away in annoyance. "I'm no little child!" He scoffed. Tidus smirked. "If you say so…" Shinra huffed again and quickly changed the subject.

"Is your arm working fine? No problems?" He asked with his normal tone of voice. Tidus thoughtfully turned and twisted his arm. "Yes. It is. But I haven't tested it in a fight yet." Shinra nodded in understanding. "Yuna would say that is unnecessary." The genius boy stated looking over his shoulder as if fearing she stood behind him.

Tidus smiled softly when he thought about his _wife_. It sounded unreal to him. Married to the woman he truly loved? An impossibility that came true. He wouldn't complain about it.

He sighed and nodded to Shinra's statement. "Sometimes she can be rather…naive." He said hesitating glancing over his shoulder as well. Shinra looked up at him and if Tidus could see his face he guessed he would have a curious expression.

"You are expecting something to happen?" Tidus was taken aback by the question and furrowed his brows. "Well, it is always a possibility. I don't want to take chances. I am Yuna's High Guardian after all. To protect her is my greatest goal."

Shinra nodded thoughtfully after Tidus finished. The blond Blitzer felt his suspicion clearly. "Did you scan through Zanarkand's files already?" He asked quickly to distract the genius boy from his thoughts. Tidus had offered him to look through the Secret Library to help Shinra in his research. The genius boy had overjoyed at the notion. Shinra straightened up in excitement and nodded his head hastily.

"A part of it! The technical information is incredible and the history…! Did you know that every history book needs to be rewritten after I published my discoveries?! Fascinating!" Tidus chuckled lightly at his enthusiasm. "I'm glad you have your fun with it."

Shinra nodded quickly. "I'm thankful you let me see them! I have a question, so." Tidus narrowed his eyes slightly. "Really? Well, then. Tell me. I'm open ears." The genius boy hesitated clearly and Tidus wondered what his question was about.

"There was a sphere about a trial. A woman who should be judged because of betrayal." Shinra paused at this point. There were many trial's in the history of Zanarkand most of them in the time of the Machina war. Tidus still had a good guess which one he meant.

"You want to know more about the pregnant woman who betrayed Zanarkand for the life of her husband?" He asked slowly. His tone and voice not giving away any emotion. Shinra nodded hesitantly. Tidus smiled kindly at him.

"I'm not offended if you think that." He said with a playful nudge to Shinra's shoulder. The genius boy nodded up at him and Tidus could see the questioning eyes through the goggles. The blond Blitzer sighed and ruffled his hair in thought. A glum expression covered his features.

"Zanarkand was always very proud and betrayal was the most loathing crime of all. Death stood on it without mercy." Tidus paused to let his words sink in. Shinra looked to the ground listening but not saying a word.

"The woman betrayed Zanarkand sharing secret information with Bevelle. What it was is not important in this case. She wanted to save her husband who was captured by the enemy. What she didn't know was that he was already dead. When she was told while the trial she cried. All her actions against Zanarkand to save her husband had been for naught."

Tidus furrowed his brows at the memory in his mind. Her crying face was as clear as the day he saw it in his memories. He shook his head to get rid of the saddening image. "She didn't know that she was pregnant until a month before she got caught. It was the time shortly after I got the Lord of Zanarkand. It was disturbing for me to say the least.

She was a young woman for moon's sake who wanted to save her husband and was pregnant on top of that! But I couldn't voice my opinion. I had to uphold the laws of Zanarkand. If I would have let her simply go the people of Zanarkand would have been displeased and would have protested against my regime. They would have felt insecure as well. If one betrayer was running free why not some more as well? I couldn't risk that."

Tidus gathered his thoughts looking to the ground. He had always hated this trial. The blond Blitzer had tried to forget it but it always came back in some way or another. Sighing, he nervously fiddled with his 'haori' and continued.

"I needed to execute her for her crimes. But I thought at least her child was innocent. I decided to place her into prison until her child was born and executed her afterward." Tidus swallowed at the memory. He could remember how long she had struggled to breath under the water until giving up. He shuddered and snapped his gaze to Shinra.

"Sorry, I never waited to hear your question. What was it?" Tidus asked apocalyptically. Shinra shook his head and looked with a relaxed stance up at him. "You answered it already. Thank you." For a few seconds silence came up between them. "You did well, Tidus. It was the right decision." Shinra said quietly.

The blond Blitzer looked to the ground solemnly. "Did I really?" He asked bitterly. "Or was I just a coward?" Shinra remained quiet for awhile after his questions. "You had not much choice." The genius boy said finally thinking everything over logically. Tidus bit his lip. "I guess." He sighed in frustration. Tidus knew Shinra was right but still the doubts remained.

"Hey, brudda! Great wedding! Almost like from a fairytale, ya!?" Wakka's joyful voice came from behind the blond Blitzer and a hand patted his back almost painfully. Tidus felt his mood lighten immediately. He shouldn't think about his sad past now. It was his wedding, happiness was the right emotion.

Tidus grinned mischievously at him. "You know some? Would have never have guessed you can read." He stated smugly. Wakka hit Tidus' head with his fist. "You little brat! I am complementing your wedding and you are insulting me?! I should beat you right here, ya!?" Screamed the orange haired Blitzer into his ear, making it ring.

Tidus chuckled at the face Wakka made and rubbed his hurting skull. "Don't you want me to have a little fun?" "Not on my costs, ya?!" Tidus grinned at him. Wakka laughed and ruffled Tidus' hair. "I'm still surprised Yuna got married to you! Did you make her drunk when you asked her, ya?"

The blond Blitzer laughed and straightened his hair slightly. "Well, I'm surprised myself, man. But who am I to complain about being married to the perfect woman?" Wakka's gaze softened at Tidus playful words.

"I'm glad she chose someone who really loves her, ya. That's the only thing that matters." Tidus smiled at Wakka's sincere words and nodded. Shinra had long wandered off letting the two brother-like friends alone. Comfortable silence came up between the two for a few seconds only broken by the cheerful laughing voices around them.

Wakka suddenly grinned at Tidus widely. The blond Blitzer looked suspicious at him. "What?" He asked having a bad feeling. "Soo, where will your honeymoon be?" Wakka asked smugly. Tidus felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he nervously looked around. "That's none of your business! Why do you want to know anyway?!"

"Well…" Wakka said slowly and his voice lowering to a dangerous tone. "…Then I can kill you when you try to touch Yuna, ya." Tidus took a step back his lips twitching. The orange haired Blitzer could be frightening if he wanted to. "She's my wife! I'm allowed, too!" He replied defiantly.

Wakka's eyes narrowed slightly and Tidus' eyes widened thinking of the escapes he could reach if it got too dangerous for him. To his great irritation Wakka broke into roaring laugher. "What's that supposed to mean, man?!" He asked annoyed. The orange haired Blitzer brushed the happy tears out of the corner of his eyes.

"You should have seen your face, brudda!? Hilarious!!!" Tidus glared at him and crossed his arms. Wakka broke into more laugher at the sight. The blond Blitzer mumbled under his breath angrily and walked away from the older man. He doubted Wakka would even notice that he was gone until he was finished with his laughing fit.

Tidus moved to the buffet and poured himself a glass of some tropical juice from Besaid he grew to like. He watched the happy wedding guests from his new position, glad that everything seemed to be to their liking.

"Nice wedding." Tidus jumped almost out of his skin when he was suddenly spoken to. "Paine! Don't scare me like that!" The crimson eyed girl smirked at him. "A bit jumpy?" She asked smugly and casually poured herself a glass of water.

Tidus snorted and nipped at his own drink. She straightened her dark crimson kimono before walking up next to him. "Did we really all need to wear these _things_?" She asked looking down at her kimono in disgust. Tidus raised an eyebrow at her. "It's tradition in Besaid. Why? What did you want to wear?"

She frowned at him meaningfully. Tidus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right. Stupid question." Both began to survey the other wedding guests in silence. The blond Blitzer was used to that already. Paine was never someone who spoke much.

"Yuna seems to be happy with you." Paine spoke up displaying her normal cool attitude perfectly. Tidus looked sideways at her knowing that more was to come. The crimson eyed girl turned her gaze on him. "If you ever make her unhappy I make you suffer." She threatened him casually as if it was something normal.

Tidus nodded grinning slightly. "If that ever happens I want you to do that." Paine nodded a small smirk forming on her face. "I'll hold you to that." Tidus chuckled and drank some more of his juice. "I'm sure you will."

Paine gave him a small smirk a sign of amusement. Over the time they had built up a friendship. He understood her on some levels and on some he didn't. But that was alright. Yuna's friends were his friends as well.

Tidus finished his drink and placed the glass on a tablet with dirty dishes. "I am going for some fresh air." He said stretching his muscles. Paine simply nodded at him and remained in her position. Tidus left her alone and crossed his hands behind his head.

Only few guests were outside and enjoyed the cool night air. Tidus smiled watching the bright stars above for awhile. In Zanarkand there was few times where you could see all of them or even one. It was one of the many things he enjoyed in this future Spira.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see a small, familiar being in the trees. Mildly surprised he turned his gaze to the little figure. He turned around and began to move further into the forest of sparkling trees.

Tidus hesitated for a second lowering his arms. He shrugged and began to follow the small, familiar figure. He hoped no fiends would cross his path. For once his sword was not with him. Tidus walked a few minutes before he spotted the small, familiar figure on a clearing with his back to him.

The blond Blitzer stepped next to the silent, hooded boy and crossed his hands behind his head. Both didn't speak a word for a long while. The only sounds around them were the soft wind and the sounds of the wedding celebration in the distance.

"A beautiful wedding, Tidus." The Fayth of Bahamut said in his mysterious voice quietly. "Yeah." Tidus said with a small grin not looking at his former dreamer. "You are not only here to congratulate me, are you?" Tidus asked after another pause of a minute.

Bahamut silently shook his head with a weary sigh. "The humans never learn, do they?" Tidus chuckled lightly at the words. "No and why are you speaking as if you were none? Once you were human, too."

Bahamut sighed again. His voice sounded strained when he ignored Tidus' question and spoke up again. "They are trying it again. You need to stop them." The blond Blitzer nodded. "Sure. I'm working at it already, man. Don't you worry. You don't need to dream anymore."

He could almost see a smile stretch over the Fayth' lips. "Thank you again and I meant my first statement." Tidus glanced at him confused. "Uh?" Bahamut looked up at him with a small grin. "We watched. You brought Shiva to tears. Lenne, Shuyin, Auron and _your old man_ wish you luck. Oh, Yuna's parents of course, too."

Tidus chuckled scratching his head. "Tell them thanks from me…and Yuna. I am sure she would be happy about it." Bahamut nodded. Silence fell over them again. "You should walk back. They begin to miss you." Tidus nodded. "I will. I'm grateful, Bahamut." He said with a small grin. Bahamut nodded smiling in return.

The blond Blitzer turned around and felt the Fayth' presence follow him. He found his way back easily. Bahamut's presence stopped to follow him and remained between the trees. Tidus felt his eyes on his back. They were not dream and dreamer anymore but they were still connected and would always be.

He saw Kimahri standing outside of the new shrine. His arms were crossed and he was the only one of the male beings at the wedding not wearing a 'hakama'. He was dressed in his normal clothing style. His cat-like eyes searched the area and found Tidus easily.

The blond Blitzer stepped up to him and waved sheepishly. "Hey there, Kimahri! How's it going, man?" The smaller Ronso growled lightly in response and replied in his rumbling voice. "Yuna was worried. Kimahri come to find Tidus."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the Ronso's words. "Oh! Sorry, I guess. Needed a bit fresh air, you know?" Tidus noticed that Kimahri's eyes were fixed on something behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see what drew his bigger friend's attention.

Tidus got a last glimpse of a violet hooded boy before he simply disappeared. The blond Blitzer knew Kimahri long enough to notice when a frown distorted his features. "Do you see there anything?" Tidus asked in the most clueless voice he could muster. Kimahri raised an eyebrow at him. A strange sight indeed.

"Has Tidus not seen the violet hooded boy standing between the trees?" "A boy? You lost me there Kimahri." Tidus said innocently and forced a confused expression. The smaller Ronso narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. Tidus held his breath in anticipation. Did he believe him?

"Kimahri will bring Tidus to Yuna." He said simply seeming to believe that Tidus hadn't noticed anything. The blond Blitzer released a sigh of relief causing the Ronso the look strangely at him once again before turning around with a shake of his big head.

Tidus followed Kimahri inside the shrine again. The Ronso easily found his way through the crowd. Though he was not the biggest of his tribe he easily towered over every human in the room. "Kimahri found Tidus outside for Yuna. Brought him here." He rumbled to someone Tidus could not make out while he was standing behind the Ronso.

The sigh of relief was enough indication for him to know who it was. "Thank you, Kimahri." She said in her gentle voice. The Ronso nodded in acknowledgement. He stepped beside Kimahri with a half-smile upon his lips. "I was gone only for a few minutes! And you already miss me. Aren't we a bit clingy?" He teased her playfully.

Yuna huffed and ignored his question otherwise for the moment. She wrapped her arms around his torso and cuddled close to him. Tidus returned the embrace with a small chuckle kissing the top of her head. Kimahri took his leave at this time thinking of examining the place where he saw the violet hooded boy. Yuna held on to Tidus for a few seconds longer before letting him go. She took a few steps back and he could examine her new attire closer for the first time.

The 'irouchikake' she wore was a soft red with the yellow symbol of the Zanarkand Abes upon it a multiple times. Soft green plants played around Tidus' family signature that looked like the one of Yuna's necklace. "How do you manage to look more beautiful every time I see you?" He asked sincerely awed.

Yuna blushed at his compliment and shyly played with her long earring. "You just say that." She mumbled not looking into his eyes. Tidus turned her head gently. "I don't just say it. I mean it." He said earnestly. Yuna turned an even darker color and cradled his cheeks in her hands to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"You are incredible." She sighed smiling in happiness. "You think so, too?" He asked smugly. Yuna playfully slapped his shoulder. "You are so conceited!" She giggled slightly. Tidus chuckled and rubbed noses with her affectionately. Yuna wrapped her arm around his and leaned into his side entwining their fingers.

Tidus grinned at their entangled limbs and squeezed her hand gently. She pressed a bit closer to him in response. His grin widened.

"I have come to a decision." Yuna said suddenly out of the blue. A bit startled he looked down at her. Her eyes fixed determinedly on his. Tidus was almost worried about what she had to say. "What decision?" He asked in uncertainty.

"I want to be your Summoner."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry, took me awhile to update. Had busy weeks. Why do need teachers to write a test almost every day? My head throbs from all the information it needs to contain. Nah, not important now. Much thanks to sanchez2010 and Gambit Hawk for reviewing! And of course thanks to the anonymous reviewer whoever it was. This chapter is rather long because I couldn't find any good place to cut it. I must warn any underage readers that this chapter contains adult content that is worthy of the m-rating! I won't take any blame for mental traumata if you read anyway! I hope I kept them in character while the sex scene. I tried very hard to keep the mood and don't destroy it because of some 'dirty' words if you know what I mean. With them in it, it didn't fit Yuna and Tidus, you know? But try to find a way around them! I think Yuna would be shy at first about the whole thing and only find later her confidence when she gets used to it and reassured by Tidus. But that's only my opinion and I wrote her like that as well. Sigh, I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

_Chapter 17_

"You, what?!" Tidus' eyes widened at her words. She wanted to be his Summoner? "Yuna,…are you-I mean, Yuna…ahm…" He babbled in confusion not sure what to make of her decision. Yuna smiled at him and patted his arm reassuringly.

"We only need to change the vow a bit." She said happily simply ignoring his bewilderment. Tidus blinked and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. That he was confused was an understatement. When did she come to such a decision?

He shook his head to get rid of his confusion. If it was her wish he wouldn't say no and she seemingly thought about it a long time. Her decision was certainly not a thing-of-the-moment. She wanted to be his Summoner and he would make sure she became his Summoner.

"Alright, Yuna. But when do you want to go through with it?" Tidus said and looked questioningly at her. Her cheeks tinged pink all the sudden to his great puzzlement. "L-later!" She stuttered hastily turning an even darker shade. Tidus scratched the back of his head again. What was on her mind that could make her so embarrassed? His musing was interrupted when a familiar squealing voice reached their ears.

"That was soooo sweet of you, Tidie! The vow must have killed hundreds of brain cells when you made it!" Tidus' lips twitched in annoyance. Did Rikku just insult him of being stupid? The young Al-Bhed jumped up and down in front of Yuna and him in joy.

"Yuna?" He asked. She smiled up at him and said sweetly. "Yes?" "Excuse me for a minute, alright?" He said and cracked his knuckles with a devilish grin towards Rikku. The young Al-Bhed watched them both nervously taking a step back.

Yuna looked at Rikku her eyes gleaming in amusement. "I would run now." She suggested with a small grin. Rikku glanced wide-eyed at her and then at the murderous gleam in Tidus' eyes. She shrieked in fright and quickly turned around squishing her way through the crowd. "YOU CAN'T RUN, RIKKU!" Tidus shouted after her and followed her in high speed leaving a laughing Yuna behind.

The rest of the wedding celebration was rather calm. Shelinda made another row of sphere shots of them. Tidus needed to stand about an hour in the same position while Yuna got a chair. She even grinned provokingly at him between the sphere shots and stretched comfortably. Tidus had looked back sourly and his lips had twitched.

For a few days they would stay in Besaid in Yuna's tent. She insisted that he called it now their tent. They needed to pack their things and get Lenne. The last two month they had not much time for their small puppy. She sure will be delighted to see them.

Tidus had been embarrassed when the three faction leaders approached him and Gippal slung his arm around his shoulders brotherly. The Al-Bhed with the eye patch had started to give him advice about the wedding night. Tidus had blushed fiercely at what he told him. He would never tell Yuna about it that was for sure. Every woman would be offended at the many very, very inappropriate suggestions Gippal made.

To his shame Tidus had to admit that he wasn't inexperienced in this topic. When he got the star player of the Zanarkand Abes he thought that to hold up his status he needed to sleep at least with two or three women. How could he be a sex symbol without ever having sex? In his hormone controlled teenage years this had been logical to him.

Now older and maybe a bit wiser he knew to simply sleep with a woman out of a strange sense of 'duty' was something to be ashamed of. He knew, too that it was only sex and had nothing to do with love making. Musing about it he came to the conclusion that in a way he was as innocent as Yuna in this topic. He had sex, yes but he never made love before. This eased his mind greatly.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuna asked noting his thoughtful state and threw a last top into one of her suitcases. Tidus had packed his own already. Why do women need more than one? To Tidus that made no sense.

A small blush crept on his cheeks at her question. He couldn't tell her that. Rubbing the back of his head he smiled sheepishly at her. "Nah, nothing important." He said and picked up two of Yuna's suitcases almost dropping to the ground under the weight. She looked skeptically at him.

"What are in these things, Yuna?" Tidus asked groaning changing the subject quickly. "Bricks, maybe?" Yuna giggled at the dismayed face he made. "Important things." She said and waved off dismissively. Tidus raised an eyebrow at her vague answer. Maybe she really carried bricks in these suitcases. Maybe.

To find a nice place for their honeymoon had gotten Tidus a great headache. It took him weeks to decide and Yuna had been no help. She had said that he could decide and she would be happy with whatever place he chose. Yuna had blushed a bit when he asked her.

Finally Tidus simply chose a rather expensive hotel in Luca. There they could go to the beach, watch a Blitzball game or even take part in one if they wanted to and Yuna could go shopping whenever she felt like it. Not that he expected them to leave the hotel the first days... Lenne would be taken care of as well these two weeks and they could visit or get the female puppy whenever they wanted.

Sighing in relief Tidus placed their luggage down in the lobby of the hotel. Yuna was speaking with the receptionist checking in. Only seconds later two men in light blue uniforms took all their suitcases and carried them instead of Tidus. The blond Blitzer crossed his hands grinning behind his head enjoying the loss of the weight upon his shoulders.

"Tidus?" Yuna said behind him startling Tidus out of his reverie. "Yeah?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her. She looked in mild disbelief at the bill in her hands. "Who paid for _this_? The number is huge!" Tidus chuckled at her bewilderment. Yuna frowned at his amusement.

"Most of it the hotel pays, as a wedding gift for 'the great High Summoner who brought the Eternal Calm and her ever faithful High Guardian.' Those were the exact words the hotel manager used and the tiny rest are paying Wakka and Lulu. It's quite amazing how much you get for free if you say 'Yuna' these days." He said with a small laugh at the end.

She blushed and nervously fiddled with the paper in her hand. "Tidus…" She whispered urgently and moved close to his side so the portieres couldn't hear her. "…we _can't_ take such a gift! That's too generous! Not only because I am the _High Summoner_ and you are the _High Guardian_! That's not right!" Tidus smiled at her words and shook his head.

"Not to take these gifts would be ruder than taking them. They want to thank you, Yuna and that's the only way they think they can accomplish that. Don't you want to ease their minds a bit?" He said carefully and brushed back a few strands of her hair. She sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Alright." She said after a few seconds reluctantly. "But only this once." Tidus grinned. "As you wish, my Lady Summoner." He said in the most serious voice he could muster. Yuna glared at him and playfully nudged his side. "Don't make fun of me!" Tidus chuckled. "I would never dare to, my Lady Summoner!" He replied in mock hurt and seriousness.

Yuna groaned and punched his shoulder with a pout. "Stop that!" Tidus laughed at the expression she made and brushed a kiss over her pouting lips. "Alright, no more teasing for the day!" He vowed playfully. She giggled and took his hand leaning against his upper arm. "Yes, Sir!" She replied squeezing his fingers affectionately.

The two portieres dropped their luggage inside their hotel suite in the bedroom and got tipped by Tidus before leaving with great smiles. Yuna examined curiously the large suite they were given running her fingers over the smooth surface of the coffee table in the living-room.

The whole suite was more like an apartment than a hotel room. It consisted of three rooms. A living-room with a huge balcony, a bedroom with a king-size bed (six people could easily fit into it) and a bathroom (it had the size of their tent). Everything was made out of marble, silver and the finest silk. No wonder you needed to pay so much. With the Gil for one night in this suite you could buy whole Besaid after all.

Tidus opened the glass door to the balcony and stepped outside. He had a nice view on the ocean from there and the setting sun throwing darkening colors on the water surface. The blond Blitzer smiled and moved to the railing watching the waves crash against the shore. People walked along the coast. Snow was glistening on the sand below and cool wind blew around Tidus making goose bumps appear on his skin.

It was deep winter in Spira and he was disappointed that he couldn't go for a swim as freely as in the warmer seasons, despite the fact that this day was a rather warm one and they could wear their usual attire. Tidus wouldn't mind the cold temperature of the water normally but Yuna wasn't letting him. "You were sick only a few weeks ago!" She had said when he suggested it. "You shouldn't think even about it and most importantly not do it! Understood?! You won't get sick on our honeymoon!" He sighed at the memory and hung his head in humiliation. What a man was he just giving in?

In the hotel suite his wife had finished the inspection of her surroundings and was unpacking her stuff. Tidus curiously looked over her shoulder to see what was in all those suitcases of hers. His eyebrows rose. Did she put her whole things into those? "Yuna, why did you…?" She turned quickly to him her eyes gleaming dangerously daring him to finish his question. Tidus gulped.

"Nah, never mind." He said and rubbed the back of his head nervously. She could be very frightening if she wanted to. Yuna smiled satisfied and continued to unpack her stuff. Tidus followed her example and went to his own suitcase.

Despite the fact that Yuna started earlier with unpacking her stuff he was finished earlier but he didn't dare say anything to that. He at least wanted to survive until after his wedding night. He nervously shifted at the thought. How could he get her to bed without being too obvious?

Tidus was pondering too hard to notice that she had finished her unpacking and had turned to him. "Spira to Tidus! Hello? Someone there?" She asked annoyed and waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of his pondering.

"What? Oh, sorry! Was a bit gone for a few seconds, I guess." He said sheepishly. Tidus wouldn't tell her what exactly kept him preoccupied. She rolled her eyes. "I called you for a few _minutes_, Tidus! What made you think so hard?" He chuckled nervously. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry!" Tidus hoped she would leave it at that.

Yuna gazed for awhile longer skeptically at him before dismissing it as unimportant. "Whatever. I wanted to ask you…you know…" She blushed and all the sudden her confidence from only moments before left her. Tidus blinked in surprise at her. There were not many things anymore that could make her shy. Curiously he leaned closer.

"What?" He asked sincerely confused by her change of attitude. She nervously played with her long, blue earring. "Now that we are married shouldn't we…you know…" Tidus frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Huh? I know what?"

Yuna groaned in frustration at herself and his cluelessness. "Shouldn't we…well-you know…shouldn't we…" She babbled on not making any sense to Tidus. Did she eat something wrong this afternoon? He should have watched out more. His former confusion turned into serious worry. He reached forward with his hand and placed it on her forehead. Well, she at least had no fever.

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked flustered and irritated. Tidus glanced at her worriedly. "You are making no sense. I was afraid you are sick but you have no fever or anything other visible. Maybe we should…" "I'm not sick, Tidus!" Yuna interrupted him frustrated and blushed. "It's only, shouldn't we…shouldn't we…" He raised his eyebrow at her. There they were again.

"Yuna, Yuna!" Tidus said calmly and grasped her upper arms. She stopped her nervous babbling and her blush grew on her cheeks. Her eyes settled on his ocean blue ones. "Take a deep breath and calm down." He instructed demonstrating it. She did as he told her taking a deep breath and relaxing under his fingers.

"Good." Tidus said and leaned his ear close to her mouth. "Now say into my ear what's on your mind." She nervously took another deep breath and leaned even closer her lips almost brushed his ear by now. He could feel her warm breath fan over his skin making a delicious tingle ran down his spine.

"Shouldn't we…have…" Another word! Tidus felt almost proud of her anxiously waiting for the rest. "…sex?" He dropped to the ground comically. The blond Blitzer would never have guessed that she would take this word into her mouth. Yuna flushed in embarrassment at his reaction.

Suddenly Tidus began to laugh. She turned a darker shade of red. "That's not funny!" Yuna said angrily and crossed her arms. Still chuckling slightly he stood up and grinned at her. "Sorry, but you could have just asked!" She blinked and her anger disappeared. Dumbfounded she asked. "What?"

Tidus gave her his trademark grin. "You could have just come to me and said 'I want to be laid, Tidus!' and as your husband I would be more than happy to succumb to your wishes." She turned a scarlet red at his words. "That sounds cross!" Yuna said embarrassed and a bit offended at such a suggestion.

He couldn't suppress his grin at her reaction. "Well, then we have to live in abstinence, I guess." He said innocently with a shrug of his shoulders. For effect he turned around and crossed his hands behind his head. The motion hid his large grin and his laughing eyes from her view as well.

"I-I never said that!" She said in light panic and he heard her shift uncomfortably behind him. Tidus would make her _ask_ for it. It was just too funny to pass. Her embarrassment paired with her want made her incredible flustered and confused. She was cute like that.

"No?" He asked as confused as he managed. "So, you want to be laid?" Tidus could see her cringe at the term out of the corner of his eye. Hilarious.

"Can't you use another term for it?" She asked gritting her teeth in frustration at her own embarrassment about it. "Mmmhh…" Tidus pretended to muse and tapped his chin.

"How about getting fucked?" She shook her head hastily behind him turning scarlet again. "Having sex?" Yuna groaned placing her hand over her eyes and shaking her head. He didn't want to torture her any longer. Tidus turned back to her and began to say. "How about…" He trailed off at this point stepping directly in front of her.

Tidus quickly reached forward and grabbed her around her waist lifting her up. Surprised by the sudden action she wrapped her legs around him and placed her hands on his shoulders for support. "…making love?" He finished his sentence with a cocky grin and a sincere glimmer in his eyes.

Yuna relaxed in his arms and nodded her blush reducing to a soft pink. Tidus wrapped his arms tighter around her and brought her closer brushing his lips over hers. He felt a smile curve against his mouth and she snaked her arms around his neck.

"So, you are going to make love to me?" She asked blushing a bit darker. Tidus grinned lightly and brushed another kiss over her lips. "Only if you want me to." He answered leaving her the choice to back off. "Make love to me, Tidus." She said with heat in her voice and eyes. Tidus groaned at the sight. It was enough to turn him on greatly.

With her in his arms he turned around and placed her down on the bed quickly getting rid of his black gloves. Without resistance she did lie down and tugged him on top of her. Tidus melted their lips in a heated kiss and playfully trailed his fingers down her side. She shivered in excitement when his hand reached her thigh. He began to run pleasure inducing circles over the smooth skin making Yuna squirm.

Tidus smirked against her eager lips and moved his hand higher again. A muffled groan of disappointment from her escaped into his mouth. Tidus playfully bit into her lip. In surprise she broke the kiss. He chuckled at the face she made and pecked her nose. She pouted. Tidus placed another peck on her lips and brushed his lips over her porcelain cheek.

His tongue softly traced her jaw line and she involuntary turned her head to give him more access to her neck. He grinned at the motion and obediently traced kisses over the exposed skin. She whimpered when he began to flick his tongue over sensitive spots.

Yuna wiggled under him and tried to press up against him but he held her down. She mewled when he did and tugged almost roughly at him. Her body heat would distract him far too much if it was directly pressed against him. He wanted to please her first. He wanted to hear her plead for release of this sweet torture. He wanted her to scream his name in ecstasy.

His hand drew small patterns on her slightly exposed stomach before slowly moving under her top. Looking up from his position a few centimeters below he made sure she was alright with it. Feeling his stare she glanced back with glazed over eyes and wiggled to move his hand higher. She groaned when it didn't work.

Tidus turned back to her neck trailing kisses along the soft skin and slowly moved to the other side. She tilted her head for him with a moan. Tidus felt his erection strain against his pants. It was almost painful for him to keep his own desires at bay. She was so incredible hot and at the same time serene that she didn't even need to touch him to arouse him. If this continued like that he would come like a teenage boy at his first time. The embarrassment would be too much for him to take.

Dismissing his thoughts he traced his fingers higher under her top moving the article of clothing up in the process. When he felt the underside of her breasts he stopped. He felt no soft fabric upon them. _No bra, mmh?_ He mused with a small smirk against her skin. But with what she wore it would be impossible anyway.

Tidus licked over the rim of her ear when she wiggled impatiently at the contact of his hand. His smirk widened. She was such an eager girl…He shouldn't disappoint her. Pushing his hesitations from his mind he trailed his fingers upward flicking them over her erect nibble.

She whimpered and her back arched. He carefully squeezed the soft mound of flesh. She gasped and he lightly bit into her ear lobe. "Tidus…" Yuna whispered into his ear pleadingly. Tidus groaned at the contact of her hot breath upon his skin. This top needed to be gone.

Tidus slid his hand away from her breast and grasped the article of clothing. He heard her sigh in disappointment at the lost touch. Tidus pushed the fabric upward and Yuna released him from her tight grip to let him lift it over her head. Throwing it away he looked at his prize with hunger in his eyes.

The only indication that she felt embarrassed and shy was the blush that began to cover her cheeks.

Tidus didn't leave her time to back off and descended his lips upon hers quickly pushing his tongue in-between hers. She moaned hotly and rubbed her smaller tongue against his. Tidus moved his hand back to her breast and gently kneaded the soft flesh. Yuna whimpered into his mouth and desperately tried to press up against him. He still held her down and elicited a mewl from her. Tidus almost chuckled at the strange sound.

Her hands twisted painfully in his hair. He groaned lightly licking her lips a last time he broke their heated kiss and began to move lower brushing her smooth skin with his lips in the process. Tidus ran the tip of his tongue over her collarbone earning a moan from her and left with it a wet trail down her body.

Finally he reached his intended goal and licked her pink nibble like a cat. Yuna gasped and wiggled restlessly under him not used to the feelings of burning pleasure she was experiencing in the moment. Tidus traced his tongue around the breast one time and then took as much as he could from it in his mouth massaging the other at the same time.

She gasped and moaned grasping the back of his shirt in her hands. She opened and closed her fingers in fists rhythmically. His hand that was holding her down slid to her shorts and the half-skirt. He unknotted the periwinkle article of clothing and threw it aside like her top before.

She was too far gone to notice these movements. His hand slid to the buckle of her belt and opened it with a soft clinging noise. Tidus lightly bit into her soft, pink nibble making her screech slightly in surprise and pleasure.

To slip off her shorts he needed to lift his mouth from her breast and took his hand from the other. She heaved breathing deeply and blushed when she noticed what he was doing wondering how she hadn't felt or heard that before.

Tidus carelessly threw the black shorts away and used both his hands to take off her boots. He placed them beside the bed and kicked off his own with his socks, Yuna's as well. She blushed a bit darker when he crawled on top of her again and averted her gaze, too shy to look into his eyes.

Tidus reassuringly kissed her cheek and turned her head gently to softly peck her lips. A smile broke over her face. She melted into his soft kiss and returned it just as gently. He smiled at her lovingly after they broke their lip-lock. "I love you." He said and gently stroked back a strand of her hair. She smiled brightly at him her nervousness from only minutes before completely forgotten.

Tidus shifted his gaze down examining her black panties. _Cute_. He thought a small smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. His fingers danced over her flat stomach and played around her black panties teasingly. She squirmed groaning at the feeling and blushed slightly. Tidus smirked at the expression on her face and carefully slipped his fingers under the silky article of clothing.

He felt soft hair and gently brushed through it to rub her between the legs. Her eyes widened slightly and she moaned gasping for breath at the sensation. Tidus watched her reactions eagerly taking note of every little shift of her facial expression while he shifted his rubbing fingers.

She gripped his shoulders tightly almost painfully and closed her eyes. Tidus watched with keen interest how a light sheen of sweat appeared on her skin the closer she got to her first orgasm. She shifted restlessly under him only held by his hand rubbing her. The wetness of her against his fingers felt amazing and he wondered briefly how it would feel on his tongue dismissing the thought quickly.

Not at her first time. But maybe she wouldn't mind… Tidus began to think about it more keeping a close eye on Yuna's reactions to his rubbing fingers. He lightly pushed one inside of her heat. She moaned loudly and released his shoulders to tightly grip the sheets under her twisting them. Her eyes were still closed and an expression of pure delight on her face.

Tidus shifted uncomfortably sweating at the only sight. By the Moon, if this continued he wouldn't last. Coming to a decision of his thoughts from only moments ago he took his free hand to slip of her panties. She was much too caught in her pleasure to notice.

Tidus trailed his eyes approvingly over her naked form. She was gorgeous. A goddess with flawless, soft skin and a perfect body shape that only statues possessed. He groaned lightly. His difficulty to hold back only grew tenfold.

Pushing that quickly from his mind he lowered his lips to her stomach. He trailed soft kisses down keeping on rubbing her softly. She gasped at the new sensation not realizing his intentions. Tidus stopped to rub her with his fingers and placed them on her thighs. Not giving her time to contemplate the loss of them his tongue took their place and licked her.

Tidus had a hard time keeping her down this time. She whimpered and mewled at the feeling of his wet tongue down there. Her back arched in reaction and the sheets strained under her grip. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and laid her cheek on the pillow under her head her auburn hair clinging to her sweaty skin.

She tasted like heaven to him. He closed his eyes for a second in bliss and moaned softly. Too good. Tidus needed to bring her to her release or he would have his own before her and embarrass himself. He licked her another time making her gasp and then pushed his tongue inside of her.

She threw her head back mewling loudly and her body convulsed in spasms of pleasure. Tidus sucked up her juices and licked his lips when he leaned back. She panted heavily slightly overwhelmed by her first orgasm, not unpleasantly so. A small dreamy smile played around her lips and gave her the innocence he knew she possessed.

She was a flawless goddess. Nothing could destroy that.

Tidus patiently watched her recovering from the new sensations she went through using the time to cool down a bit himself. Slowly she opened her eyes blushing at his loving, shining gaze feeling self-conscious all the sudden.

Tidus could almost see the thought to cover her most private parts popping up in her mind but she never acted on it. Her eyes scanned his form before pouting slightly. Tidus smiled at the expression on her face.

"Something on your mind?" He asked having quite a good idea what she was thinking about. "I am naked and you are not." She replied a small blush creeping up her cheeks. He chuckled lightly. Tidus had guessed right. "Well…what are you gonna do about it?" He asked with an undertone she couldn't miss leaning closer to her and closing his eyes half.

Tidus wanted to give her the chance to act as well. He found it only fair. If she not wanted to that was alright as well. He wouldn't push her. She blushed a bit darker and gathered the courage to coax him under her on the bed.

Her long braid slightly slapped against his side at the move. She flipped it over her shoulder again and rested her hands on his chest straddling him around the waist. Tidus had quite a good view on her lithe form from his position below. A small smirk began to play around his lips. He could get used to that. Tidus felt her hesitation and insecurity cocking his head to the side.

"Now what?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. She blushed again and hesitated a second longer before reaching for his armguard. Yuna carefully began to detach the components of it letting them drop next to the bed. Tidus watched her movements and tried to keep his eyes from the lower parts of her body. He doubted she would feel comfortable if he stared too long at the more private places of her and he wanted her to be comfortable with him.

When she loosened the last remaining part of his armguard and dropped it next to the bed her fingers trailed over the soft fabric of his robe. She looked shortly at him as if seeking permission. Tidus simply gave her a half-grin and crossed his hands behind his head.

Seeming satisfied with his answer she shrugged off his yellow robe and threw it aside on the growing pile next to the bed. She gently pressed her palms against the tanned skin exposed to her and started to explore every little dip and muscle. Her warm fingers on his skin sent delicious, hot quivers down his spine and his body itched to act but he remained still. She was in charge now and he didn't mind at all, ruining that with an action of his own was his last thought.

Yuna seemed to be extremely taken with his chest and toned abdomen spending most of time eagerly exploring these regions. Tidus almost chuckle at her innocent curiosity. She could be so cute.

Biting her lip for a second Tidus knew she was thinking about something. He cocked his head to the side in interest. Finding the nerve she leaned down and kissed his chest a bit hesitantly. Tidus couldn't help but groan at the simple act. She only kissed him on the chest! He didn't want to know what would happen if she actually…Tidus suppressed the urge to shake his head furiously. He shouldn't think about something like _that_!

The blond Blitzer shifted a bit uncomfortably under her and blushed embarrassed feeling his pants strain even more than before. Only the image of her doing something very naughty brought him almost to his climax. The other Fayth may help him, he loved this woman.

Encouraged by his obvious enjoyment of her lips upon his skin she followed the path she took with her exploring fingers with her mouth, even using her tongue from time to time. Tidus hissed and groaned at the sensation running through his entire system. The heat he felt was almost unbearable. He couldn't keep completely still any longer and lightly weaved his fingers through her soft hair.

Tidus gasped when her lips moved ever lower and closed his eyes in bliss. It was a miracle that he hadn't already embarrassed himself by his own release. To his great puzzlement he could hold it back awhile longer. When she reached his black shorts with her lips she sat up on him flushing a soft pink.

She hesitated for a second before reaching for them opening his belt and trying to prey them of his body. Tidus leaned slightly up to help her in the motion. He settled down again when the garment landed on the ground slowly growing impatient.

Tidus needed her. Badly.

Yuna traced uncertainly her fingers over the waistband of his blue, skintight boxers his enjoyment to her soft touch clearly visible to her eyes. Tidus guessed that her curiosity was fighting in the moment with her embarrassment of never having done this ever before. Determination erased the uncertainty on her face and she carefully slipped her hand under his blue boxers.

When her warm fingers wrapped around him he thought he died and went to heaven. When he actually would finally enter her… A loud moan left his throat. The thought alone was almost too much. He jerked slightly when her fingers experimentally squeezed him.

Her eyes widened in mild fear. Afraid of having hurt him with her action she tried to withdraw her hand. Tidus grabbed her wrist quickly before she could and shook his head. "Don't! It's good! Really good!" She nodded blushing and returned to her experimental squeezing and rubbing. Tidus could care less in the moment that he would embarrass himself.

"Yuna." He said groaning. She looked into his eyes questioning stopping her ministrations for a few seconds. "You need to do it faster." He gasped. Tidus was so close. This slow pleasure was torturing him mercilessly. She nodded to his request and did her experimental touching faster. He moaned in bliss. Only a few seconds longer and…

Tidus jerked upwards in surprise when a wet tongue licked his tip. When did she get rid of the last article of clothing on his body? "Yuna, you don't need to…!" Did she even know what she was doing? She looked up from her position below. If he would say that this wasn't an alluring sight he would be lying.

Yuna glared slightly in defiance at him challenging him to protest more. He opened his mouth to actually do that when she ran her tongue along him. Tidus gasped and whimpered at the maddening hot pleasure coursing through his veins. Yuna looked satisfied with the reaction she got.

She seemed to have overcome her shyness all the sudden making him wonder how. Not that he complained… She took him inch for inch into her mouth turning his mind simply off at the blinding feeling of heat burning his body.

Tidus gasped when he felt the familiar emotion of his release heightening his senses. "Yuna, you…" He began to force out of his heaving lunges but it was too late. Tidus moaned loudly arching his back and sinking back into the sheets spent.

Yuna jumped in surprise when his release spilled into her mouth quickly gulping it down. She sat up licking the remaining white liquid from her lips. Yuna crawled on top of him smirking only slightly. She looked quite content with her work.

Tidus raised an eyebrow at her. Where is the confidence suddenly coming from? He would ask her later. In the moment his mind was otherwise occupied. Tidus slowly sneaked his hand around her waist while his other brushed his sweat drenched bangs out of his eyes. Finally he allowed their hips to touch pressing her firmly against him.

Her eyes widened at the sudden pleasurable feeling. She whimpered placing her hands on his chest and blushing deeply. Tidus suppressed the great urge to groan at the incredible feeling of her against him his eyes dancing in laugher. There was her shyness!

She narrowed her eyes at his amused expression and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso to press their bodies together. They both moaned at the sensation. She smiled up at him from his collarbone in triumph.

He chuckled lightly. She really was adorable even now. Tidus turned them around so she was lying under him again. She loosened her hold on him in surprise leaving a small gap between their bodies. Tidus smiled and traced with one of his hands a path down her body stopping at her thighs. He gently parted them a bit more looking in her eyes for permission to go on.

Yuna blushed but nodded. Tidus carefully placed his hand on her stomach and shifted his position. Suddenly something came to his mind that he couldn't just push away. "Yuna, you could…" She interrupted him knowing exactly what he wanted to say. "I know. I don't mind. I would be happy." Tidus smiled lovingly at her and gently kissed her. _Flawless._ He thought. _She is flawless._

While he kissed her he began to enter her slowly. She gasped into his mouth at the feeling of intense pleasure and shivered. Tidus moaned having a hard time going slow. It felt too good. He could already feel the beginning of another release and he wasn't even fully inside of her yet. Tidus felt a barrier block his path. He began to kiss her even harder to distract her as much as he could and pushed.

A small whimper of pain escaped her lips. Wincing a few tears flowed from her eyes. Tidus gently licked the salty water from her cheeks and kept still ignoring his protesting body firmly. A few seconds the only sound between them was their slightly faster breathing. Yuna wiggled under him making him slip lightly in and out of her. They both gasped at the feeling.

Reassured that she was alright again he moved the rest of the way into her. He closed his eyes groaning in bliss. So hot. Yuna moaned under him grasping his shoulders tightly. Tidus couldn't hold back any longer. He began to trust inside of her keeping a slow pace. Tidus wanted to make it special, something to remember all their time together.

They both moaned gradually coming closer to another release. Tidus didn't know how he could ever have believed that simply to sleep with a woman was enough. Compared to what he shared with his Yuna, his wife now it was nothing. The love, the heat, the desire, the lust. He could feel it all, vibrating through his body, making him oblivious to the world but Yuna.

She moaned his name when her climax set in. Her heat clamped around him and made him shudder in bliss. Gasping he reached his own climax filling her womb with his essence. Everything of the world around him returned to him in a rush making him almost dizzy. Tidus moved out of her, both groaned at the loss and shifted next to her tugging the blanket around them both.

Yuna snuggled onto his chest almost immediately and smiled contently. "Enjoyed making love?" He asked his eyes closed and a proud grin stretching over his lips. She cuddled a bit closer to him. "Very much." Yuna answered simply with a satisfied sigh. Tidus grinned.

"Good to hear I was that good." He replied cockily. Yuna slapped his shoulder a last time playfully before both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Did you ever just out of random pass out? A very strange feeling, I tell you. Thank you, sanchez2010 for another one of your reviews. I very much enjoy them and am very flattered by your praises. And to your question, I'll tell you this: There are very few things that I do without any reason and you may get your wish with a small extra. Thank you to you, too, Gambit Hawk! I am going to read your fanfiction as soon as I find the time. I'm a bit busy with tests in the moment. Stupid teachers. I have a headache already again. In this chapter there is no sexual content included. Their relationship is not only based on sex from now on. I only wanted to make that clear. I hope I disappointed no one too much with that kind of information. I introduce a new person made by myself in this chapter who will get important later. So, keep your eyes open!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this besides the cute puppy Lenne and the new person I made myself

_Chapter 18_

Late the next morning Tidus awoke feeling completely content for the first time in his life. He knew that was because of the familiar weight on his chest. The blond Blitzer opened his eyes blinking a few times to get a clear view and looked down on his beautiful wife resting atop of him.

She was still in deep slumber a serene smile on her face. He kissed her forehead gently before he unwound himself from their entangled limbs and stood up stretching. Tidus covered his love with the blanket up to her chin to keep her warm without his body heat.

Collecting his clothes he made his way to the bathroom. He needed a shower after their activities the last night and day. They had traveled with the Gullwings to Luca because they didn't want to pay for a ship travel. Tidus now wished they had done otherwise.

The Gullwings stopped several times mid-flight and the newly married needed to help out with some missions, mostly fiend and monster hunting. At least they got part in the loot and the payment for the job done. Tidus sighed at the memories drying his hair with a towel. Wet he threw it into a basket in the bathroom meant for such.

Tidus comfortably sat down in the large couch area of the living-room and turned on the TV-sphere watching the Blitzball news. The Besaid Aurochs made it again in the final round of the championship. Maybe he should join them or another team in the future. It had been awhile since he played Blitzball. Yuna might come, too. She was pretty good for someone new to the game.

As if hearing his thoughts he heard her shuffling feet enter the living-room from the bedroom, the bathroom could be entered from both. Yuna was fully clothed and her hair still slightly wet. She moved over to him with a yawn flopping on the couch next to him nestling under his arm.

"How's my wife doing today?" He asked. It felt good to say _my wife_. She smiled at him and brushed a strand of his blond hair out of his face. "Good. Just a bit sore." She admitted and blushed lightly. "Nah, I'm glad you are alright." He replied nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "Of course I am, cutie." She said and patted his chest.

"By the way, you did tease me yesterday again after you promised you would stop for the rest of the day, didn't you?" A dangerous gleam had entered her eyes that made Tidus shrink together. "Ahm, well…maybe?" He offered carefully and shrugged his shoulders innocently. Tidus was the one _only_ wanting to survive until after his wedding night. He certainly regretted that thought now.

Yuna's lips pursed and the dangerous gleam turned into murder intent. If he wanted to survive her wrath he should do something now. Deciding that running was his best option he jumped to his feet quickly and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"We missed breakfast! I need food! See ya later!" He said quickly and waved before taking a quick leave through the door. The hotel had a restaurant and a room service but he decided that eating outside would be best until Yuna had calmed. His wife was startled by his sudden escape for a few seconds before he heard her yell angrily.

"CUTIE!" How he hated that nickname. He quickly turned a corner barely avoiding a crash with a portiere and jumped down the stairs. Hotel guests and the personal gave him strange looks when he sprinted past them in high speed. He waved at them smirking slightly.

Their faint protests reached his ears when Yuna shoved through them to follow him. His head wiped from side to side to find a proper hiding place. In the distance he could make out a small street that led down to the beach. A small restaurant was directly next to it.

Yuna would properly think that he avoided anything that had to do with food because of his statement. She wouldn't expect him to hide in a restaurant. Reassuring himself that it was the best choice and listening to his empty stomach Tidus followed the street down to the beach.

He entered the small Restaurant looking over his shoulder a last time to make sure Yuna wasn't standing behind him or seeing him enter. Sure that she wasn't close he sat down at one of the tiny tables and waited for the waitress. He had a good view on the ocean from his seat.

"What can I bring you, handsome?" The young, female and pretty waitress asked him with a flirtatious smile. It was obvious that she took an interest in him. Her eyes approvingly studied his athletic form all over and she batted her eyelashes coyly at him before they widened in an instance.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you Sir Tidus?! Lady Yuna's legendary Guardian!?" She squealed gleefully and grasped her hands together with shining eyes. Tidus chuckled and nodded. "Yup. That's me. Nice to meet you." He said amused. Her eyes shone even brighter and she gathered her senses again. "So, what can I bring you, Sir handsome?"

Tidus could flirt with her and get better prices for whatever he would order but if Yuna found out in her angry state of mind… The thought made the hairs at the back of his neck stand at attention. He couldn't risk that. "Well, I would like…" Damn, he forgot the name of the tropical juice from Besaid that he liked so much. He doubted anyway that this restaurant had some. "…Shoopuf milk and a salad with chicken stripes if you have some."

The waitress nodded scribbling his order on her small block. "Anything else, Sir handsome? I have pause in ten minutes. We could eat together…" She was a persistent one. Her dark green eyes gleamed in anticipation. Didn't she know that he had married Yuna only days ago? Tidus chuckled lightly. "No, thank you but I and _my wife_ don't know our way around Luca so well. Any places you can recommend?" He said choosing his words carefully. Of course, this wasn't really true but he hoped she got the hint that he wasn't interested.

"Well, wouldn't you like it more if you went with me somewhere, Sir handsome? I am free tonight." Tidus slowly got irritated. He was a married man, of the High Summoner none-the-less and she still tried to get a date with him. As if he would ever cheat on Yuna! The thought alone was disturbing and hateful to him. His eyes flared in cold fury. The waitress flinched in surprise under his angered gaze.

"I want my drink and my meal and **nothing else**, understood?" He said barely containing the rage in his voice. The waitress quickly caught her composure again after realizing she was rejected. Her lips pursed and she looked almost longingly at Tidus.

"All the good men are taken, a pity. But normally they like to have some fun, too." She sighed and pushed her large breasts upwards, obviously trying to interest him in her still. Tidus' Machina hand fisted and shook in rage snapping whatever he held in his hand in half.

The waitress looked shocked at the broken spoon on the table. She recovered brushing her long fiery red hair over her tan skinned shoulder and quickly took the two broken pieces of it and murmured that she would get a new for him before hurriedly disappearing behind the kitchen doors.

Tidus was still seething about the woman's daring to accuse him of wanting to cheat on Yuna. How dare she?!? She was lucky he hadn't strangled her already. At least she wouldn't bother him anymore while he remained in the small restaurant. She not even dared to come close to him anymore sending instead the other waiter. Tidus couldn't suppress a satisfied smile.

At least she didn't dare to come close to him till he finished his meal.

"Was it to your liking, Sir handsome?" She asked from slightly behind him breathing on his neck. Tidus almost jumped out of his seat in surprise. He gritted his teeth in anger. With a coy smile plastered on her face she stepped next to his table. "Didn't I tell you already that I am **not** interested?" He asked through his teeth glaring at her.

Her coy smile stayed in place and she took his plate and glass. "I can try anyways, can't I? By the way my name is Kuraiko." Tidus snorted. As if he wanted to know her name! "What gentleman would you be if you rejected me?" "A faithful one." He replied and placed the Gil on the table rather roughly. "Good day." Tidus said gruffly and quickly left the small restaurant.

"We'll meet again, Sir handsome!" He heard her call after him sweetly. Tidus took a deep breath to calm himself and wondered what to do next. Had Yuna's rage disappeared already? After his great escape probably not. He could fetch Lenne and see if she forgot any commands that he taught her. Shrugging he began to wander through Luca in search of his intended goal. He didn't need long.

In the outskirts of the city was a rather large building with a huge yard. Dogs ran around outside in the green grass. A golden one caught his eye making him grin. Lenne immediately recognized him and ran to the fence wagging her tail excitedly.

An older man noticed him and walked over with a friendly smile. "You are Lenne's master, right? She sure is excited to see you. You want to take her for the day? You can bring her back whenever you want. Of course only until the two weeks are over you paid for." Tidus smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I take her for the day." The older man nodded at his answer and opened a small door a few yards away. Lenne quickly ran out of it and jumped up at Tidus. He laughed and patted her head. "Wow, wow! Not so wild, girl! Calm down!" She got on her paws again and licked his gloved hand instead.

"Urgh! Do you really like that?" He asked watching her continuing to eagerly lick his gloved fingers. Scratching the back of his head he shrugged. He waved the older man as a goodbye and began to move back deeper into Luca. Tidus wondered where Yuna was now. Was she still angry?

He would need to find her to find out. Tidus sighed. No way around it then. He missed her already and his plan to not leave the hotel for the first few days was spoiled, too. Tidus sighed again. Maybe she was at the beach? Would she search there for him?

Pondering he sat down at the fountain in Luca where the restaurant was where they searched for Auron on Yuna's pilgrimage. Lenne had jumped into the water and was showering him now and then with water. She overcame her fear for the see-through liquid in the last two month, eagerly jumping into its cool depth whenever she could.

Cocking his head to the side he began to think even harder. Where could Yuna be? A familiar sigh from the other side of the fountain startled Tidus and made him almost fall into the water behind him. He turned around quickly and saw indeed the person of his thoughts sit on the other side. Strange coincidence. Really strange.

She seemed to be oblivious to his presence like he was to hers only a moment ago. Yuna had crossed her arms and looked frustrated. Tidus gulped. He could still run… Fiercely he shook his head and straightened. There was no going back now.

"Lost someone, flawless?" He asked stepping next to her. She jumped up in surprise looking bewildered at him. Tidus grinned confidently feeling nervous on the inside. Yuna relaxed upon realizing it was really him only to tense up in slight anger again.

"You made me worry! And you didn't even wait to hear how I wanted to punish you!" She said and poked his chest hard. He rubbed the hurting skin his lips twitching. _Well, that was on purpose, honey!_ He thought dryly not daring to say it loud.

Surprisingly a smirk played around her lips from one moment to the other. "You will regret that." She said and tugged at his necklace to force one of his ears closer to her lips. Confused he listened to her whispered words drool forming at the corner of his mouth gradually.

"Shit." He moaned brushing the drool away after she finished explaining her 'punishment' for him. "You are gonna kill me one day, you know?" Yuna giggled her eyes gleaming mischievously. "See? You regret it!" Casually she crossed her hands behind her back and swung from side to side.

"Is there no way how I could still get the 'punishment'?" He asked eager to do what she suggested. She shook her head grinning widely and replied in a sing song voice to his question. "No-oh, too late, cutie." Tidus hung his head in disappointment and sighed. This 'punishment' could have gotten so good.

Lenne jumped out of the fountain dripping wet and moved to his side. She rubbed against his leg drenching him with water in the process. "Oh! You got Lenne!" Yuna said in excitement and kneeled down with open arms. Lenne obediently trotted over to her wagging her tail wildly.

Yuna stroked the wet dog and cooed affectionate words, only to get a lick on the cheek. Tidus smiled when he saw this. It certainly was a cute picture if only he had a sphere with him. With a sigh he remembered that the human Lenne had always one with her. It could get annoying from time to time.

Was she happy where she was now? Probably. After all she had Shuyin with her. He looked to the sky with a smile of remembrance. His mind wandered of to times where he was still oblivious to the world's cruelty.

"Hey." Yuna said suddenly and gazed worriedly at him. Tidus was startled out of his reverie. "Yes?" He asked rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "You alright?" She asked and stepped closer lightly tugging at his chain.

"Yeah!" He replied sheepishly smiling. "Only remembered something." Her eyes softened and she placed her hand on his chest. "Something nice?" She asked quieter than before. Tidus nodded and leaned his forehead against hers, placing his hand over hers.

"So…" She continued a mischievous grin spreading over her soft red lips. "…it was about me?" Tidus chuckled and straightened up again. "Now, who is the conceited one of us?" He asked slyly. Yuna pouted but couldn't hide completely the smile that was forming.

"That's mean!" She said and crossed her arms. Tidus' gaze shortly switched on the fountain behind her and then settled back on her. A smirk spread over his lips. "You are sure about that?" He asked slowly. Yuna's eyes narrowed in suspicion but she still nodded. Tidus' grin stretched even farther.

"Well…then that is absolutely…" He quickly lifted her on his shoulder. Yuna squealed in surprise. The people around them stopped and watched the spectacle curiously. "Tidus! What are you doing?! Everyone is looking already!"

He ignored her protests the bright grin still in place and continued his sentence where he left it off. "…evil!" Yuna shrieked in surprise and landed with a loud splash in the fountain. Tidus laughed at the sour face she made. Yuna glared back.

The people around them shook their heads at them and continued on, on their way muttering something about "young love". Tidus and Yuna were oblivious to their talking. The High Summoner grabbed her husband at the front of his robe with an innocent smile and let herself fall backwards to drag him down with her. A loud splash indicated that they both landed in the water.

Both laughed after they resurfaced. Tidus began to tickle Yuna grinning evilly. She squealed and batted his hands away scrambling to her feet. To escape his dexterous fingers she splashed through the water throwing ever so often a cautious glance over her shoulder. Tidus was close on her heels laughing his head off. Lenne watched her two masters curiously cocking her muzzle to the side.

Humans were strange.

With a yelp Yuna slipped and landed on her backside in the water. Tidus couldn't stop his run and barely avoided to ram into her. He stumbled and fell face first into the cool liquid. Yuna giggled at the sight of his dripping form.

Tidus grinned at her and brushed his wet bangs out of his face. He stood up and offered her his hand. She smiled and accepted his help. Wrapping his arm around her waist Tidus guided her out of the fountain. He noted that her lips had turned a slight blue from the cold.

"We need to warm you up." Tidus said worriedly and held her close to his chest rubbing her arms. It didn't use much because he was as wet as her if not more. "You are right." She said with a small shiver huddling closer to him. Tidus nodded and motioned Lenne to follow them.

The puppy obediently trotted after them curiously sniffing the ground on the way back to the hotel. Tidus needed to pay extra to be allowed to take Lenne up with them. The young dog eagerly explored her new surroundings and quickly disappeared on the balcony after he let her out.

"You should take a warm shower." Tidus said and glanced at Yuna's shivering form. He was worried about her health suppressing any teasing comment that lay on his tongue. She had said to him that he shouldn't get sick on their honeymoon and now she… Tidus quickly kicked the thoughts away before he could further walk down their path.

Yuna nodded without protest and rubbed her arms to create warmth. Shortly in front of the bathroom door she stopped though. Tidus frowned at her sudden hesitation and cocked his head to the side. "Something wrong?" He asked. Yuna looked over her shoulder at him with a nervous but still coy smile.

"You need a warm shower, too." She stated. Tidus shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. "I guess." He replied. The blond Blitzer would probably get sick until she was finished but that was alright as long as she stayed healthy.

"Well…" Yuna said slowly and brushed back a wet strand of her hair. "…then come." She said beckoning him with her finger to follow her. Tidus blinked at her invitation in surprise. Blushing she disappeared behind the bathroom door but she didn't close it when she was inside the room.

Tidus was stunned at first by her sudden confidence and boldness. A grin began to spread over his lips. He could think about that later, now he was going to take up the offer of his wife for a shower together.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I know late update again. Sorry. School work keeps me pretty busy. Stupid economy. I am really veeeeeeery grateful for your reviews Gambit Hawk and sanchez2010. Hugs for both of you for that! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last. This story works wonderfully out in my mind. We'll soon get to some action (not in this chapter) and tragedy. Muhaha! Sorry, did I say too much? I hope not. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

_Chapter 19_

He checked a last time if Lenne was doing alright on the balcony and more importantly didn't destroy anything before he slipped through the bathroom door following Yuna. She was smiling over her naked shoulder at him and blushed deeply surprised at her own daring. Tidus cheerfully grinned back and winked.

Yuna rolled her eyes at his childishness but relaxed visibly. Tidus' grin grew that had been his intention. She beckoned him closer again and he followed her order eagerly. Yuna grasped the front of his robes in her hands, lightly pressing her naked body against his clothed form.

Tidus groaned. Even through the thick material of his clothing he could feel her warmth. She smiled at his reaction and tugged him down melting their lips softly. Tidus could swear that her kisses tasted every time better than the ones before. He was about to snake his arms around her bare waist when she suddenly pushed him away.

Dazed he took a few steps back and blinked at her in mild confusion. Had he done something wrong? Yuna smiled innocently at him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "I am going to take a shower now." She simply said and disappeared behind the blurry glass of the shower area.

He could hear the water running. Tidus blinked. What did just happen? One second she was kissing him sweetly, the next she pushed him away and then she left him standing alone. Confused he stared at her, even through the blurry glass he could see her lithe form showering. Tidus quickly snapped his gaze somewhere else. He definitely couldn't concentrate if he looked at her very sexy, naked body.

The blond Blitzer chuckled when he realized what her attentions were. She played with him and she was very successful he had to admit. Tidus stripped his clothes and dropped them to the floor carelessly. He was curious to find out how much she wanted to play.

Tidus went behind her into the shower. A small grin flitted over her lips. He was now completely sure that she planned all that. Which man could resist her if she was naked and beckoned him to follow her into the shower? Tidus stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist laying his head on her shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss to the place where her shoulder met her neck. "What now?" He asked a smile curving over his lips.

"Well," Yuna said and reached back to stroke his cheek. Her fingertips lightly traced the scar that went from his right temple over his left eye. "now you are going to make love to me." Tidus chuckled lightly. "Am I?" He asked. She turned around and grinned. "Oh, yes, you will." "And if I don't want to?" He asked playfully his hands lightly running up her sides and making her shiver.

She stood up on her tiptoes to bring their lips closer together. Her warm breath brushing over his mouth made pleasant goose bumps appear on his skin and he leaned a bit closer so they almost kissed. "I'll have to force you." She answered his question quietly and meaningfully. A half-grin spread over his lips.

"Then I have no choice but to succumb to your wishes, have I?" He said lowly and grasped her hips to press their wet bodies together. Yuna gasped at the feeling. "No, you haven't." She got out struggling to keep her senses and not drift into lustful oblivion. Tidus smirked not caring if he was lost in the feeling of burning bliss.

He closed the remaining gap between them and hungrily pressed his lips on hers. She responded willingly opening her mouth when his tongue requested entrance. He was addicted to the taste of her mouth. He was addicted to the feel of her silky skin against his. He was addicted to everything of her.

Her smaller hands traced patterns over his chest sending sweet tingles down his spine. Tidus parted their lips to let her breathe much needed air. He was mildly disappointed about the lost contact. She was not adept at holding her breath as he. He brushed his lips over her cheek down to her neck and traced his tongue over the smooth skin there.

Yuna moaned and tilted her head sideways, still a tad breathless from their kiss only seconds prior. Tidus traced his fingers down her sides and grasped her hips to lift her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Both moaned when they rubbed against each other in the process.

Tidus walked forward to press her against the shower wall and loosened his hold on her waist. Yuna shivered lightly when the warm skin of her back came in contact with the cool tiles. The blond Blitzer lightly shifted her thighs for a better angle for him to trust into her warmth brushing his lips softly over hers.

Her silky palms rested on his cheeks and lightly stroked the tanned skin there while he bestowed her with sweet kisses. Tidus carefully lifted her up a bit more and moved slightly back to trust into her. She gasped at the pleasurable sensation her hands wandering to his shoulders for support. Tidus felt her nails slightly dig into his skin leaving red, half-moon marks.

He gently kissed her only lightly rubbing his tongue with hers. Tidus pressed them even closer together before he began his trusts into her warmth. This time it was faster driven by almost animalistic lust. The shower water felt cool against their heated bodies and made them crave even more the burning pleasure of the other could give.

Tidus was close to his release. He could feel it. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and the shower water. The heat and the love that he was feeling in the moment was so great he felt like he would burst any second. Yuna was close, too, he could tell.

She was gasping and moaning in bliss. Now and then she whimpered softly and her hands had moved to his hair almost painfully tugging at the strands. Her eyes were glazed over in lust and pure love, staring into his. He was sure he looked in a similar way back. Her back arched and her fingers tugged even harder. Only a second longer and she would have her climax dragging him unavoidably with her.

"Wait!" She suddenly groaned out and pressed him with her legs around his waist close to her, bringing his moves to a stop. Tidus hissed and placed his hand beside her head to keep his balance. "Yuna, that's torture! What's wrong?!" He asked groaning. The blond Blitzer was so close to his release, to keep still now was worse than getting shocked by thunder.

Yuna was struggling, too and reluctantly kept him from trusting into her. "The vow…" She panted. "…you need to make it now." He gasped and closed his eyes a second. It felt much too good to be inside of her. "Now? Yuna, that's bad timing!" He said impatiently trying to urge her to let him move again. Tidus grinded his hips against hers making her moan.

He could feel the hold she had with her legs on him loosen slightly, only to tighten a second later again. "It's the best timing! Now that we are…" She whimpered when he squeezed her thigh losing her focus for a second. "…one in body, soul, everything! Please, just do it!" Tidus groaned and leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"Fine. If it is what you want." He said and leaned back to look into her beautiful eyes that were clouded in a lustful haze. Tidus had a hard time keeping his thoughts in line they always wandered off to how Yuna's skin felt against his and how it felt to… He slapped himself mentally. The blond Blitzer couldn't lose himself now in his desire and want for her. What words did she want to recite him? He opened his mouth and spoke as calmly as he managed.

"I want to lay my powers into your hands. My life, my mind, everything that I am shall be yours to summon as long as I wish it. Do you accept to be my Summoner, Yuna?"

Tidus could see her eyes shine in happiness and love for him. It was so different from the time he made almost the exact same vow to Yu Yevon. There was no evilness, maliciousness there or any other bad feeling. Only serenity. It was different from the vow he made to Lenne, too. This time there was love, no war and no necessarily.

"I accept Fayth." Yuna replied with the right words trying to keep her voice as calm as she could under the circumstances. "I will summon your power, your life, your mind and everything you are, as long as you wish it. Now face your new Summoner." Tidus did as he was told and looked Yuna into the eyes.

Her mind was like a gentle blanket that settled over his and made him smile in bliss. He could see the wonderment in her eyes and felt her loosen the hold of her legs around his waist. "You don't need to hold back any longer." She said her eyes glazing over again. Tidus felt the heat and the lust he had forcefully dismissed for a few moments return full force. The intensity of the pleasure alone made him almost have his release on the spot.

Groaning he grasped her thighs and urged her into a hungry kiss. She moaned into his mouth when he began to trust again. It didn't take long for both of them to reach their climax. Yuna whimpered his name and threw her head back, her nails digging into his back. Tidus gasped when her warmth squeezed around him and closed his eyes in bliss releasing into her.

Heavily breathing the remained for awhile in their close proximity simply enjoying each other's presence, not only in body but in soul as well. Tidus could feel the tranquil state of her mind and the pure contentment and love she felt in the moment. He smiled brightly.

The blond Blitzer gently separated them, moving out of her. He felt the same disappointment he felt wave through her mind. "You could have warned me." Tidus said with a small grin. Yuna looked sheepishly at him. "Actually, I wanted to do it before it gets so…" She struggled with her words and blushed slightly. "…intense. But, well, then I somehow just forgot."

Tidus chuckled. "I can imagine that." Yuna pouted and crossed her arms over her breasts hiding them from his view. Disappointment flickered over his face. "It worked, didn't it? Stop complaining, cutie." She said knowing exactly how to annoy him. Tidus huffed and crossed his arms as well. "I am not complaining!" He said defiantly.

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

Yuna glared at him and suddenly grabbed him by the hair to drag him into a fierce kiss. He groaned at the feeling of her sweet lips rubbing against his. She broke the kiss as abruptly as she began it, leaving only a few inches between their faces. "You are." She said quietly.

Tidus nodded in agreement not able to grasp on any real thought. Her features immediately brightened up and her hands wandered lower. Tidus' eyes widened when he felt them stop at their intended target, lightly squeezing him. He moaned and reached around her to press them back together.

"I need to punish you for disagreeing with me, don't you agree?" She asked mischievous sparkling in her eyes. Tidus nodded and lifted her lightly of the ground to melt their lips together. How could he ever say no to her? It seemed he got his 'punishment' in the end.

The days of the week passed faster than Tidus liked. He was happier than he had ever been, forgetting everything that plagued him at least for this small amount of time. Around one week of the two Lenne needed to stay with the old man and the other dogs there. Tidus and Yuna were otherwise occupied…but their honeymoon was not all about making love.

They often went to the beach together and walked along its shores gently holding each other's hands. Lenne could come with them these calmer days. At some point the reporters found out that they were there and of course they were chased after that all around Luca. This had been fun, too, to some degree.

Tidus and Yuna laid wrong tracks and watched the reporters ran into their own embarrassment. Both had laughed their heads off at the sight. They even took part in one of the Blitzball games at the stadium. The Besaid Aurochs had to play and voluntary let them participate. Their enemies were the Luca Goers.

The newlyweds almost won the game all on their own. They always knew what the other wanted to do and reacted to it accordingly, playing in perfect sync with each other. The Blitzball players, the Besaid Aurochs and the Luca Goers alike, were not the only ones that were impressed by their performance.

That they were able to work so well together had more than one reason. The newly formed bond of Summoner and Fayth played a great role; because of it they had glimpses of the thoughts and feelings of the other because if Summoner and Fayth couldn't work together both would ultimately die in a fight. On Yuna's pilgrimage they fought often together, they knew what the other did in certain situations and they were in love, it didn't need to make sense.

When they returned to Besaid when the last day of their honeymoon ended a huge surprise awaited them. Tidus and Yuna alike stood in front of their tent with their mouths open. Bewildered his wife looked up at him. He looked confused back and shook his head. Lenne had already wandered off and played with the other dogs in the village.

Their tent miraculously had grown another bigger tent, connected to it with a small path between that was spanned with an awning of the same material as the tents. Tidus carried their luggage into the smaller, original tent and then followed Yuna into the other. She was nowhere in sight when he entered. Tidus scratched the back of his head.

It looked almost exactly like their smaller one, only bigger and without a bed but comfortable cushions on the ground and a sphere-TV. That didn't look too bad in his opinion. "Yuna?" Tidus called and looked around another time. Where was she? "Up here!" He heard her call from somewhere above. Confused he searched the bigger tent more intently and found a latter leading upward in the back of it.

Tidus walked over to it and climbed upward on the second floor of the tent. That sounded rather ridiculous in his mind. Since when did have tents two floors? The bed that he had missed downstairs was up here neatly placed at the tent's wall, accompanied by another two of the same kind and three cupboards. From up there he could look down on the fireplace in the middle, a wooden railing was preventing inattentive people from falling down and if the fire was lit from burning to death or serious burns at least.

Yuna frowned at the many beds and looked up at him when he stepped next to her. "For what, do we need so many beds? Who did this?" She said frowning and gesturing around wildly. Tidus rubbed the back of his head and cocked his head to the side. Sometimes she really could be very naive.

"I guess I know why here are so many beds but who built this in two weeks, really, I have no clue." Yuna nodded at his words and tested one of the beds of its softness. "Well, then enlighten me." She said and motioned with her hand to him. Tidus blushed a bit. Yuna raised her eyebrow at him and sat down on one of the beds.

"I'm waiting." She said slowly growing impatient. He nervously scratched his cheek. "Well, it could be a guest room but somehow I doubt that…" Tidus said carefully and looked at her with a small smile. "Tidus…" She said dangerously. He gulped.

"For kids, you know?" He said trying not to go into too much detail. Tidus felt his cheeks grow hot. Yuna blushed now as well and he saw an 'aha!'-expression form on her face. "That…explains it." She said and stood up, the red in her face not leaving. "Let's go find out who did this." Yuna said and a bit shyly took his hand, gently squeezing. Together they jumped over the railing on the supposed fireplace. It was not lit after all.

They didn't need long to find the responsible. Wakka, Lulu with Vidiny on her arms and the Gullwings accompanied by Gippal, Nooj and Baralai waited for them at the entrance to their smaller tent. "Yunie!" Rikku squealed and ran in Tidus and Yuna's direction. The blond Blitzer barely found the time to let go of his wife's hand before she was squeezed into a tight embrace of her cousin.

"Rikku! I am happy to see you, too but you are squeezing me to death! I can't breathe!" Yuna chocked out. Rikku quickly let go of her. "Oops!" She quipped cheerfully with a small shrug. "Sorry, Yunie!" Yuna sighed in relief. Tidus chuckled next to her drawing Rikku's attention to him. "Tidie!" He quickly took a deep breath. Rikku tackled him into an embrace. He needed to take a few steps back for balance and tripped over a stone painfully crashing to the ground. Tidus groaned. Why always him?

Yuna giggled at the sight. Tidus half-heartedly glared up at her. "Of course I missed you, too, Tidie!" Rikku said happily and he could swear she bruised his ribs with her tight squeezing. "Same here." Tidus got out trying to get her off of him. Rikku reluctantly followed his unvoiced request. He could see disappointment on her face. It vanished as quickly as it came.

"Like what we built for you?! That was much work!" Rikku said and throw her fist into the air with a proud grin. Yuna smiled at her cousin's enthusiasm and brushed dirt from the robe of the again standing Tidus.

"It's nice." She said to not disappoint Rikku. Tidus could tell that she didn't think she deserved something as generous as that. "Hiya! They love it, guys!" Rikku shouted to the others who had moved closer much slower.

"Good to hear. It was hard work." Lulu said with a small smile and gently rocked Vidiny from side to side. Yuna looked in embarrassment to the ground, biting her lip. Tidus worriedly glanced at her. He could almost see how much she wanted to scream. The blond Blitzer turned to their friends and laid his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"We are very thankful! It's awesome!" He said cheerfully. "Come on, guys! Let's celebrate! I'll pay for everything! We'll meet you in the village soon. We still have to unpack our things." Their friends nodded all of them smiling. "Don't blame us if you are totally blank after!" Gippal said laughing and patted Tidus' shoulder. The blond Blitzer and waved him off.

Their friends left them alone and Tidus waited until he was sure they couldn't hear what was said anymore before he turned to Yuna. "You didn't want this gift." He stated simply and placed his fingers under her chin to turn her up, so she would look him into his eyes.

"It's too generous. I don't deserve that." She said almost agonized. "Why are they doing this?" Yuna asked and buried her face in his chest. "Because they love you." Tidus stated simply she looked back up at him in disbelief. "All of them?" She asked skeptically. Tidus smiled at her lovingly and brushed back a few strands of her hair.

"Everyone loves you, Yuna. And you love everyone else in return, don't you?" He said gently. Yuna looked embarrassed to the ground. "I don't think…" She began to say but Tidus interrupted her. "I'm still amazed that you give the greatest part of your heart to me." He said and placed his hand over her heart where he could feel it beat. She blushed at his words. Yuna reached for his hand over her heart and entwined their fingers. "You think so?" She asked softly.

Tidus gave her one of his dazzling smiles. Her heart skipped a beat and her blush deepened. He was amazed that even now he could still get this reaction only for a small smile. "Everyone does. They love you." He stated resolutely and shifted the hold of their still entwined fingers gently guiding her into their smaller tent. "And that's what they want to show you."


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hello, there! Because I have holidays now, I have muuuch more time writing this story. Be prepared for more updates soon. As promised in this chapter is action and some tragedy (and it will come more…). And hugs and cookies to both of you Gambit Hawk and sanchez2010! You are awesome guys! And all the people who are reading but not reviewing are awesome, too, of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

_Chapter 20_

The party was very relaxing in Tidus' opinion. Yuna overcame her bad mood quickly after his encouraging words and was sitting next to him leaning against his side. His arm was loosely draped around her shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder. They were both leaning against a log in the middle of the village.

They had now their own because they were married now. Every family in the village had an own log that was a tradition. Tidus had been flabbergasted when Yuna told him this. Well if they insisted who was he to refuse? A log of their own how…wonderful.

While they were gone many people send them even more wedding gifts. "It's about two tents full, ya!?" Wakka had said making wide gestures with his arms. He hadn't been kidding. The villagers of Besaid had to place the gifts inside of the temple for safekeeping.

Yuna hadn't been too happy about them but her mood didn't drop as drastically as when they got their new tent. Tidus could easily cheer her up again with a kiss to the cheek and an encouraging squeeze of her shoulders, whispering softly into her ear.

"They love you all."

She had smiled and nodded, gently pecking his lips. Tidus had grinned happily.

The celebration went deep into the night and knocked out most of its occupants. Rikku, Gippal, Buddy and Brother snored on the ground, too much alcohol was not good for the health…but Tidus would tell them that later. Lulu and Wakka had fallen asleep on their log shortly after they brought Vidiny into his crib.

Paine, Baralai and Nooj were some of the few still sober people and bid him goodbye before leaving for their separate sleeping arrangements. The black-clad girl went to the Celcius and the two leaders had taken refuge in Tidus' and Yuna's new bigger tent. For the moment it was used as guest quarter.

Shinra had left for sleep hours ago. Kids shouldn't be up at such a late time of the day, more like too early the next day.

Tidus smiled softly down at his young wife who had fallen asleep long before Rikku who lay close to her. To his great amusement he found out that Yuna couldn't hold her liquor very well. She had been totally drunk after only three glasses of wine and after the fourth she had immediately fallen asleep.

Rikku in contrary needed about twenty or more glasses to finally pass out. He had watched the whole party in great amusement, carefully staying away from any alcohol that was offered to him. Tidus wasn't a great fan of hard liquor. One of them had to stay sober at the end of the party after all.

He gently lifted Yuna from the ground and cradled her to his chest. She automatically snuggled closer and mumbled something incoherently in her sleep. Her cheeks were still tinged a light red from the alcohol she drank. She looked adorable curled against his chest and he felt warmth swell inside of him at the mere sight. He loved this woman.

Walking at a slow pace he carried her into their smaller tent and laid her down on their bed. He unlaced her boots and placed them with her socks next to it. Tidus carefully unbuckled her gunner belt and placed it with her pistols on the nightstand. Silently he took off his sword and leaned it against one of the beams holding up the tent that was close to the bed. Caladblog was in easy reach if he needed it, only one jump away.

His robe and his shirt he neatly folded and laid it on the nightstand next to Yuna's pistols and her gunner belt. The shoes he always wore found a place next to his wife's boots; into them he stuffed his socks. He carefully climbed into the bed next to Yuna and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her back to his chest. She sighed contently in her sleep and a smile broke over her features.

Tidus' lips twitched, tugging the blanket up over both of them he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Her ice blue eyes looked at him for a second and then shifted into another direction. He followed her gaze and saw the army of Bevelle marching into their direction. It was the battle on Mount Gagazet where they wanted to use his strategy of the hymn of the Fayth.

Shiva looked back at her Summoner who stood at the back and would watch the raging battle from the sidelines. The icy woman nodded in the direction of the man, indicating that she wanted to turn to an Aeon. Her Summoner nodded back and prepared his staff for the summon.

Tidus turned to look at Lenne and nodded as well. It was time. Shiva began to sing and he joined her with his humming. Around them the other Fayth' began their song as well and the Summoners began their dances behind them.

The familiar tingling of his skin and shifting of bones shot through his system. He lowered himself on all his fours and his humming turned into light growling. His blond hair got longer and turned an ocean blue, floating around him like water. Silver and yellow fur began to overgrow his lengthening body with blue glowing symbols on it and moved like liquid, too. Flippers grew on his body and his fingers turned to paws.

His eyes fully turned a glowing blue, leaving no white or black behind. Growling he opened his wolf-like muzzle that was only a bit shorter than a normal one, revealing his sharp fangs. He looked to his side at Shiva who had changed barely.

She was the only Fayth he knew who looked as Aeon almost exactly like she was looking as a human, only slightly bigger. Her skin had taken a light blue color and her clothing had thinned out to expose the greatest parts of her body to the cool air. The cold of Mount Gagazet didn't bother her; from the Aeon of ice he expected that.

Her perfect face shifted when she smiled shortly at him in her cool way. Tidus nodded back and turned to watch their enemies approach. "Sing soldiers and Aeons of Zanarkand! Show them our strength! Frighten them so hard that they will never walk properly again!" Shiva shouted fiercely. The Aeons answered her call most of the time with an animalistic sound and the soldiers yelled back loudly in determination.

In the Fayth hierarchy she stood directly under him and gave commands to the Aeons if he wasn't able to. On top of that she was the Second Commander of the army. Ironically Tidus was directly under the Lord of Zanarkand as the First. Because he wasn't able to Shiva had to give the orders to the army for the moment.

The hymn of the Fayth began to echo of the mountain when the soldiers and the Aeons began to sing giving it an eerily sound. Tidus noted with satisfaction that the Bevelle troops got noticeably slower and looked around nervously. He looked up at Shiva again and nodded. _It's time to attack. Let's crush them under our feet._

She smiled when she heard his words over telepathy. The stronger Aeons were able to talk over their thoughts with each other. It was necessary for communication when they were transformed because most of them turned into animalistic beings and weren't able to talk. Shiva was one of the rare exceptions. Summoner and Fayth could do this, too if their bond grew strong enough. It was rarely heard of.

Shiva lifted her arm into the air. "It's time soldiers and Aeons of Zanarkand! Let's crush them all for attacking our beloved city!" The screams of excitement pierced through the air and destroyed for a second the eerily effect of the hymn of the Fayth. But with one demanding motion of her arm Shiva brought them in line again and once again the song echoed of the mountain around.

When the Bevelle soldiers were close enough in his opinion Tidus roared loudly and sprinted in their direction. Zanarkand's troops followed his example and sang even fiercer. The earth seemed to shake under their feet.

The man screamed in fright Tidus advanced first. His bones easily cracked under the pressure of his jaw and the copper taste of blood, that tasted sweet to him in the moment, filled his muzzle and dripped to the ground, tainting the snow red. Other Bevelle soldiers quickly tried to escape Tidus' deathly claws and fangs but couldn't even make two steps before they were ripped apart.

The water Aeon felt the great, animalistic urge to feed upon the flesh of his enemies but he could fight it down. He knew when this battle was over he would be disgusted with himself, no reason to put another issue on the list to hate himself for. Body parts and blood marked his path through the enemy lines. Between his fangs were still flesh pieces and whenever he bared his fangs they were on full display, making him look even more menacingly.

Tidus took a great leap when he spotted the leader of the enemy army and landed directly in front of him. Bones cracked under his paws and screams soon faded into nothing. Blood began to pool around him and splattered on the Bevelle soldiers around and their leader.

The man's eyes widened in fright and he quickly retreated back. Tidus bared his fangs and growled lowly. "Retreat! They are monsters! Retreat!" The leader shouted and hastily turned around, trying to escape the blood dripping creature. Tidus roared in rage. _Coward! Shiva! _ He thought angrily.

Tidus closed his muzzle and seemed to take a deep breath. Like a dragon would throw fire he spit water on the feet of the leader. The man didn't even have time to be confused when Shiva appeared in front of him and froze him to the ground. He screamed in fright and looked with wide eyes forth and back between the two Aeons.

Shiva looked shortly at Tidus. The water Aeon nodded in her direction. Her icy eyes shifted on the cowardly cowering human on the ground. "You are not supposed to escape." She said calmly. The man winced at her icily, piercing voice.

"Diamond Dust!" She shouted and lifted her arms. Ice began to rise, ready to squish the man to death. He screamed in fright and took something out of his pocket Tidus couldn't make out. _Shiva!_ The water Aeon thought as a warning but it was too late.

Tidus could hear a soft click and a sizzling sound. Out of a pistol in the hand of the leader a black, swirling laser-like stream escaped, much bigger than he had ever seen Valefor use and hit the left side of Shiva's face. She screamed in pain and dropped her arms, the ice breaking.

Tidus roared in anger and jumped at the leader crushing him with his fangs. The pistol he had in his hand dropped to the ground and the water Aeon got a glimpse of the ammunition that looked like a small glass container with a strange, black swirling substance in it or a gas.

He quickly jumped to Shiva's side who was still holding the left side of her face. Blood was streaming to the ground in a constant river and she had her eyes shut in pain. The wound didn't seem to heal. Tidus doubted somehow that it ever would. To give her some comfort he rubbed his muzzle against her whole cheek. One of her eyes opened slightly and she smiled weakly at him, patting his head.

The Bevelle soldiers quickly began to retreat when they saw their leader fall and screamed in fright. "They are monsters!" "This mountain is cursed!" Tidus would have been satisfied with the result if he wouldn't have been concerned about Shiva.

He had the bad feeling that her perfect face would be forever scared from this battle.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he stared for a moment at the ceiling of the tent. It was a long time since he had a nightmare. He laid his head to the side and found the source of the numbness of his arm. Yuna was using it as a pillow in the moment. Tidus watched her sleep for a second with a smile on his face.

Carefully he took his arm from under her and laid her head on the pillow instead. She mumbled something incoherently and turned around, grasping the blanket tighter to her. Silently Tidus stood up and left their tent for some fresh air.

It was cool outside and he quickly regretted that he didn't put on his robe and his long-sleeved shirt. He forgot that it was winter in Spira and even Besaid was cold at this time of the year. Rubbing his arms he walked along the path to the village and entered the temple.

Warmth greeted him in the entrance hall and he sighed in relief. He really didn't want to get sick again. Tidus' and Yuna's wedding gifts were still piled in the room and made it difficult to maneuver through. In front of the statue of Lord Braska he stopped and looked up into his face thoughtfully.

"Would you agree with Yuna's choice to take me as her husband?" He asked and cocked his head to the side. As if the statue of Yuna's father would answer him. "I'm sure he would." The voice of a man startled him he didn't hear in a long time. Tidus twirled around and looked wide-eyed at him.

"Ixion!" He said in surprise. The Fayth of Djose nodded at him with a warm but sad smile. "It has been a long time." He replied to the call of his name. Tidus relaxed and smiled as well. "Indeed." He said. Ixion nodded and silently looked at Tidus for a moment.

"I'm afraid I'm not visiting you only because it's been a long time." Ixion said sadly and his fists clenched in suppressed anger. Tidus' gaze darkened and he asked. "Then why are you here?" Ixion looked the blond Blitzer directly into the eyes. "Because I have nowhere else to go anymore. My home on this planet was destroyed." With these pained words he disappeared from Tidus' view.

The blond Blitzer blankly stared at the place where Ixion stood only moments before. Destroyed? The temple of Djose was destroyed. Tidus' fists clenched and he gritted his teeth in anger. How many lives were lost this day? How many more would follow? When would the humans learn?

_Never._ Tidus thought bitterly. _Never will they learn. Spira will always be a spiral of death until no human exists on the planet anymore._ It would maybe take another 1000 years but he had no doubt that someday it would come to that. The planet would be relieved of the burden that is humanity.

Resolutely he turned around and left the temple. He got his robe, his long-sleeved shirt and his sword from Yuna's and his tent and strode outside again. Losing no time he went to the Celcius and entered the bridge. To his surprise Shinra was already awake and sitting in his chair.

"Shinra!" Tidus called urgently, startling the genius boy. Shinra turned around in his chair and the blond Blitzer could only guess that he had a shocked expression. "Tidus! Do you need to scare me like that?! I'm only a kid!" A bit sheepishly the blond Blitzer rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry, man. I need to look into the sphere communicating system. I want to check something." "You don't have to give me a heart attack for that." Shinra murmured under his breath and turned to his Machina again. Tidus chuckled nervously.

"Which location?" The genius boy asked grudgingly. Tidus' gaze darkened. "Temple Djose." Shinra nodded and did as he was told. The genius boy gasped terrified at the scene before him. Tidus simply stared at it dispassionately.

The once proud temple of Djose with its thundering rocks was now only a great pile of rubble. Corpses littered the ground, men, women and even children alike. Strange figures hurried over the screen of the sphere, unusual weapons in their hands. Swords, pistols and so on. Every weapon of them had a small container at it with a black, swirling mass in it. They looked eerily alike to the one that scared Shiva for life.

"Zoom in on that." Tidus said and motioned to one of the swirling masses. Shinra was still in a shocked trance but did as he was told. The blond Blitzer squinted and tried to look through the spots of blood that covered the screen. What was it that gave these weapons power? What could produce so much energy to make such a thick laser beam?

Then it hit him and his eyes widened in realization. Corrupted Pyreflies. They used them as an energy source. No wonder they were so furious and in pain. Tidus' hands clenched and shook in rage. He couldn't allow that. "Shinra." Tidus said carefully. The shocked genius boy turned to him, shivering still from the images he saw. Pity for the shaken Shinra in front of him softened his gaze for an instant.

He lightly placed his hand on the genius boy's shoulder and got down on his knee to be eyelevel with him. "I have a question, Shinra. You need to answer me correctly, alright?" Shinra nodded silently and his shivering stopped. "Good." Tidus said with an encouraging smile. "You were working with Gippal on a new project, right? To create teleports like on Mount Gagazet for whole Spira? Did you succeed?"

Shinra looked to the ground for a second before looking up again. His voice was determined when he answered. "Yes but only with the financial support from Rin. We have two teleports in the moment one I wanted to place here in Besaid and is on the Celcius in the moment. The other is in…" He choked on his words. Tidus squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Shinra straightened up again. "…should be in the temple of Djose. But we haven't tested them yet on such a large distance."

Tidus nodded thoughtfully and stood up. "Well, let's give it a try then." "Are you sure?" Shinra asked unsure and shifted nervously. "If something happened to you, Yuna would…!" Tidus interrupted him with a small chuckle and placed his hand on his head. "I trust your abilities and your genius mind! Don't you worry, man!"

The genius boy nodded and could swear he saw him smile under the mask. He hurriedly got up and guided Tidus down in the machine room. In one of the edges stood the small platform and Shinra hastily began to activate it. "Tell Yuna I'll be back soon. I'm sure she'll be worried." The genius boy nodded and motioned Tidus to step onto the platform.

Immediately when both of his feet stood on it he felt the familiar tingling feeling and saw the flash in front of his eyes. He was blinded for a second from the bright light. Blinking he opened his eyes again when it was over. Tidus smirked when he looked into the shocked face of one of the strange figures he saw on the sphere.

"Hello, I have some questions."


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I am really sorry for the long wait! It was not because of my laziness, I swear. Our router was damaged (we didn't know that for awhile). The stupid thing always turned off the Internet after a few minutes or so. Annoying. When you downloaded or uploaded something it simply destroyed the files! That was damn frustrating, I tell you! But we got a replacement, finally. It works fine now. Otherwise I couldn't have posted this, without it severely damaged at least. The next chapter will be huge as an apology for the long wait. I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter until then. Thanks to all my reviewers! There is not so much violence in this chapter as you might have hoped but I will make up to it in the next chapter. Because then is when all the fighting finally starts and events start that will change Spira forever. If it's for the better or the worse, is up to the viewer… Well, that was dramatic, wasn't it?

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2 if it were different I would have made another sequel!

_Chapter 21_

After the shock wore off the man quickly aimed his weapon at Tidus. The blond Blitzer used his superior speed to grab his wrist and break it. The man screamed in pain and dropped his weapon. This would alarm his friends around. Tidus didn't have much time. Even he wasn't so stupid to think that he could defeat all of them without being able to turn into his Aeon form.

He grasped the man around the throat and pushed him against the next wall roughly. "Why did you attack this temple?!" Tidus asked and menacingly squeezed the man's neck. He choked and looked through his helmet wide-eyed at the blond Blitzer.

The man was mostly clad in black with white stripes outlining his uniform. "Because we were told to!" He choked out and struggled feebly against the grip around his neck. "From who?!" Tidus asked and punched him in the gut.

The man gasped out blood at the hard blow. Tidus heard voices and footsteps come closer. There wasn't much time left. "He kills me very slowly if I tell you!" Tidus growled in anger and punched him another time in the gut. He heard a cracking sound and the man gasped out even more blood, coughing violently.

"Please, stop!" The man pleaded him and struggled once more against the blond Blitzer's grip. "I am only a SOLDIER! I did only what I was told to!" Tidus hissed angrily and turned his head slightly to the ever growing noise coming closer. He needed to leave or he would end up dead and he certainly didn't want to die this soon.

Tidus rammed his fist another time into the man's stomach knocking him out effectively. He let him drop to the ground and jumped back on the teleport. The blond Blitzer saw a bunch of men round a corner before the flash blinded him again.

Soon after he stumbled out on the other side and quickly deactivated the teleport before anyone of them could follow him. Shinra was gone already as Tidus had expected. Yuna would be furious. The blond Blitzer quickly left the Celcius and ran to the village. His first stop was the temple but a short look around told him that no one was there.

Next he checked Lulu's and Wakka's tent. Again nobody. He rubbed confused the back of his head. Where would they go? Then it dawned on him. He almost forgot who was the most damaged from this event. Gippal. Tidus whirled around and marched straight to Yuna's and his new bigger tent.

Shortly in front of it he stopped again. It was time to reveal to all of them what he knew of this new enemy. He could use the files the mercenary gave him for this purpose. With the leaders resources they could easily take out every little base that existed in Spira.

He fetched the files. Lenne ran out of the bigger tent happily and jumped up at him, trying to get him to play. He chuckled and patted her muzzle. The next thing he knew that he felt stinging pain on his right cheek and his head jerked to the side. "Idiot!" Was screamed into his ear angrily from a voice that could only belong to his beloved wife and then he was hugged tightly. She must have guessed that he was outside when Lenne exited the bigger tent.

"You made me worry!" Yuna said with a small sniff. Tidus glanced warily at her. Suddenly she pushed away from him again and slapped his other cheek. "Don't do that ever again!" She said furious and turned around crossing her arms, obviously showing him the cold shoulder. Confused Tidus rubbed his stinging cheek. Since when was she so emotional?

"Sorry?" He said unsure and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't mean to make you upset." "But you did!" She sniffled and abruptly turned to him again, burying her face in his chest. He stroked her hair gently. "I speak to you beforehand next time, alright?" He asked carefully. She nodded against his chest.

All the sudden she gasped and leaned back in his arms. "I've hit you! I am sorry." She said ashamed and tears welled up in her eyes. "Yuna, Yuna! It didn't hurt, see?" He said panicked and slapped his own cheek. "There?" He looked hopefully at her. Did that cheer her up? Tidus couldn't handle an overemotional Yuna. A small smile began to creep on her lips.

"Really?" She asked. Tidus nodded hastily. She squealed and buried her face back into his chest. "You are sooo cute!" Yuna said happily. He frowned down at her. Really, what got into her? She snuggled into his chest and nothing seemed to bother her.

Yuna acted really strange today. The last time he saw a woman this emotional she was… Tidus paled. No way she was…?! "Ahm, Yuna?" He said slowly. She "Mmmh"-ed happily and rubbed her nose against his chest. _Clingy._ He thought dryly. "You don't happen to have felt sick to the stomach this morning?"

Yuna looked up at him confused. "Well, yes and I almost threw up and then I had a huge headache. Why, stupid? I obviously drank too much alcohol last night." She asked suspicious. His face paled a bit more. "Nah, just a question." He said quickly and waved off. "There are more important things in the moment.

Look at this. I need to tell you something." He said carefully and offered her the files in his hand. She took them and glanced confused at him before returning her attention to them. Tidus opened his mouth and breathed in deeply. She would be angry and he wasn't sure he would survive it in her overemotional state but it was time for her to know.

Tidus told her everything that he knew about this new enemy and when he found out. That information made her brow furrow deeply but she continued on listening. He told her even about the base he infiltrated in Besaid and destroyed afterwards. The newest information was that the leader was definitely male and they used weapons that were powered with corrupted Pyreflies.

He held his breath waiting for another angry slap but nothing happened. Yuna sighed and patted his chest. This switching between all emotions in a few minutes was totally confusing for him. "It's alright." She said understanding. "I understand why you kept this from me, you only wanted to protect me but don't do that another time." Tidus nodded hastily at her meaningful stare.

He didn't want another slap or whatever other thing she had come up with in her mind to inflict pain on him. Tidus dreaded the moment he had to tell her she was…He gulped. He was dead, sooo dead.

"Come, we need to tell Gippal. He's devastated and I am sure he will find new hope if we tell him we have information about the people who did this terrible things to Djose." Yuna said sadly and remained close to him. Tidus nodded and replied unenthusiastically. "Yeah…" Lenne was sitting on the ground next to them, letting her ears drop in the depressed atmosphere.

Yuna tugged at his hand after a long silence and guided him inside the bigger tent. Lenne was following them obediently. The rest of the group in the tent looked up at them and watched them walk over to Gippal. It resided an eerie silence between all of them that made Tidus' hairs at the back of his neck stand at attention.

The Machine Faction leader had his head lowered not looking up once. Rikku was patting his back hesitantly with an unsure expression. Yuna got down in front of Gippal and held to him the files in her hands. "Here. Look at these." The Machine Faction leader took them slowly and silently scanned through them, his eye narrowing in the process.

"These are the ones who did this to my people?" He asked quietly. Yuna shortly looked over her shoulder at Tidus who nodded encouragingly at her. "Probably." She said as quietly as Gippal. The Machine Faction leader nodded in understanding. "Alright. What are we waiting for then? Nooj, Baralai? Would you two lend me your troops?"

The two other leaders looked in question at Yuna, not knowing what was going on. She just smiled at them sadly and tilted her head in a small nod. Baralai and Nooj glanced at each other shortly, coming to a silent agreement. "Of course, we will help you, Gippal." Baralai said and patted the Machine Faction leader's shoulder. "Me, too." Nooj added stoically. Gippal sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"We will help, too!" Rikku suddenly throw in with her loud, squeaky voice, making all inside the tent twitch in surprise. "Right, guys?" All the others smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded. "See? You are not alone!" Rikku said excitedly.

Gippal lifted his head and smirked slightly at the young, female Al-Bhed. "I know you still have a crush on me…" Rikku turned red. "Whaaaa-?! Not true! Pervert!" She smacked him over the head fuming. Gippal held the growing bump on his head, chuckling at her reaction.

The depressed mood in the tent slowly lightened again. It was later still time to tell the others the information about the new enemy. Now they needed to help Gippal lighten up again and find back to his mischievous self. He was on a good way already.

But Tidus knew to get over such a loss would take a long time, maybe it would never happen and he would just live with it.

The rest of the day was avoided to speak about it. All of them came to a silent agreement to discuss it the next. They all together went to the beach for a day of fun. The men played Blitzball, even Nooj and the girls relaxed on the shore, sunbathing. Tidus mischievously smirked over to the other guys and motioned with his head to the women. They grinned back, besides Nooj who only nodded and all got a bowl with cold water.

The men stepped over to the girls and dropped the cool liquid on top of them. Female screeches rang through the area and laughing male voices. The men quickly ran for their lives and the girls chased after them. Lulu was throwing Fireballs at them. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

At the evening back in Yuna's and Tidus' smaller tent he nervously fiddled with his fingers. He needed to tell her. She would probably notice in a month or so by herself but that would be too late. Tidus was sure that when they tomorrow planned to overrun all the bases, the attack would start the next week and not in nine month.

"Why are you so nervous? Do you hide something else from me, only to protect me? I told you to stop that!" Yuna said her voice rising in anger. Tidus gulped and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Not exactly…" He said uncertainly. Yuna stepped in front of him and stemmed her hands on her hips.

"Well? What is it?" She asked impatiently and tapped her foot. Tidus chuckled nervously and took a small step back when she leaned forward with a threatening glare. How could he tell her without getting killed in the process?

"You remember you felt sick this morning and almost threw up?" Yuna nodded at his question raising her eyebrow in irritation. "And do you feel a bit emotional?" Her irritation grew. "Well, maybe. What of it?" Tidus ignored her question for the moment and continued with one of his own. "Do you feel urges to eat strange things at strange times?" He asked carefully, eyeing the food that she ate only minutes ago that did make his stomach turn.

She followed his gaze and nervously shifted a bit. "Well, yes. That might be true but why is that so imp-?" Her eyes widened when it dawned on her what he meant. She blushed deeply. "You mean…!" Yuna said without finishing her sentence, her hand wandering to her stomach. Tidus nodded silently.

No one of them said a word for a few seconds, just staring at each other. Suddenly Yuna squealed and latched onto his neck. Tidus stumbled backwards from the force of her delighted hug and was lucky that he could hold his breath very long. He twirled her around happily, laughing with her.

Still chuckling lightly he placed her down again, placing his forehead against hers. "You should let Lulu check if it is really true." "Tomorrow." Yuna replied smiling brightly. They happily bathed in each other's presence and rubbed noses, exchanging small kisses now and then.

He hated to break the cheerful atmosphere but he needed to make sure she didn't brought danger on herself and the possible new life she carried with her. "Yuna if our assumptions are correct you can't come fighting with us." As he had expected Yuna froze and her eyes narrowed.

"You want to leave me behind like some little housewife?" She asked her voice rising in her anger and she glared up at him. Tidus evenly looked back. He knew it sounded like that and he knew she definitely didn't like to sit around and do nothing but she couldn't endanger herself and their child. Tidus couldn't let her.

"Yuna." He said calmly. "Do you really want to risk losing the little life here?" Tidus lightly traced his fingers over her stomach at his words. She flushed a bit and her brows furrowed. "Fine. I'll stay here." Yuna said defeated and laid down on their bed. She pouted and resolutely turned her back to him.

Tidus sighed. No cuddling for him tonight. He was lying down next to her and stared solemnly at her back. "Stop staring!" She said after a few seconds of silence. A mischievous smile spread over his lips. "I like your backside." Yuna giggled and turned around. "Cutie!" She said and buried her face in his chest. "Happy now?"

Tidus grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Yup."

When he awoke again he felt cold. Shivering he turned and fumbled around for his wife who should be next to him but he only found empty space. Tidus groaned and opened his eyes tiredly. Yawning he sat up his gaze drifting over the inside of the tent. Yuna was gone as was their puppy Lenne.

Rubbing his eyes he placed his feet on the ground and stood up, stretching leisurely. Yuna left him something to eat for breakfast, he noted with a smile. He would probably starve if it wasn't for her. Tidus loved her cooking. It always tasted incredible, it didn't matter what she prepared.

With a full stomach and fully prepared for the day he stepped outside of Yuna's and his tent. The sun was brightly shining down on him and cool wind whirled through his hair. Had his wife already gone to see Lulu? He would look for her there anyway.

With his hands behind his head and humming a happy tune he walked to the village. His feet carried him to Lulu's and Wakka's tent. Smiling he entered it and said cheerfully. "Good morning!" Only Wakka was inside with Vidiny on his arms and turned to Tidus.

"Yuna has gone somewhere with Lulu if you're searching for her, ya. Seemed today really excited about something…" Wakka said thoughtfully. Tidus grinned at him and patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna wait here for them. It's still some time until our meeting." Wakka's gaze darkened. "Yeah…" The prospect of the upcoming battle wasn't delighting him in the slightest.

"Cheer up, man! I'll watch Vidiny for awhile and you go have some fun!" Tidus said and held out his arms. Wakka hesitated for a second. Sighing he carefully placed Vidiny into the blond Blitzer's arms. "Take good care of him, brudda or Lu will kill us both, ya." Tidus nodded, shuddering at the images of an angry black mage. "Sure will." He said and rocked the small boy back and forth. "Now go, man!"

Wakka nodded and threw a last glance back before leaving the tent. Tidus rolled his eyes at the orange Blitzer's concern and lifted Vidiny in front of his face. "Now, what are we going to do alone, little one?" The small guy giggled and reached for Tidus' face.

Grinning the blond Blitzer lifted Vidiny over his head. The small boy squealed happily. "That you find funny, don't you?" Tidus chuckled. "Ti-dus…" Vidiny said happily. The blond Blitzer blinked in surprise. He began to grin. "You said your first word, little one! Wait until we tell your mother about it!" Lulu would throw a fit, he was sure.

Suddenly he began to frown. If Yuna was really pregnant, would he be a good father? He never had a great example for fatherhood after all. He cocked his head to the side and Vidiny followed his motion curiously. "What do you think? Would I be a good father, little one?" The small boy blinked and broke into a grin, giggling. Tidus chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

"Wakka! I am back you won't be-?! Tidus!" Lulu said surprised when she marched into the tent. The blond Blitzer held Vidiny on one arm and waved at her. "Hey there! You want to hear Vidiny's first word? Come on, little one, say it again!" The small boy giggled when Tidus tickled him. "Ti-dus!" "There you go!" The blond Blitzer replied happily.

Lulu looked wide-eyed at the sight in front of her, not believing that the first word of her small boy was the name of a clueless idiot. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Tidus could almost hear how she repeated the mantra "Calm. Calm." in her head. It was amusing to watch.

Taking a deep breath she relaxed. "Well, it wouldn't be appropriate of me to kill Yuna's husband and the father of her child, don't you think so, too, clueless?" She said with a small smile forming on her lips. Tidus' eyes lit up and he could barely control the urge to jump around in glee. "So, she's really pregnant?" He asked with a large grin. Lulu nodded. "She is looking for you." "Then I shouldn't disappoint her any longer!" Tidus said and gave Vidiny back to his mother. "Until next time little one!" He shouted on his way out. The blond Blitzer could have sworn he heard Lulu mutter "Clueless." under her breath.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Well, here I am again! I know I'm late and I am again very sorry but school keeps me pretty busy and my brother was on visit for a few weeks. I hope my faithful reviewers haven't abandoned me in the meantime. I loooove your reviews! I hope this chapter is to your liking and extra long as I promised. The Al-Bhed isn't translated for a reason (I hope I translated everything right), don't wonder. It makes it more dramatic and you find out what they said in time but if you can't wait, I can't stop you from translating it anyway. Need to go back to my homework and learn for the German test tomorrow. Stupid school.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of it besides the dog Lenne, a little something that Yuna is caring with her and a certain woman (I've mentioned her before)

_Chapter 22_

Yuna squealed when he whirled her around. "Stop that, Tidus!" She said giggling. Pouting he placed her back on the ground. "Aren't you happy, too?" She patted his chest and gave him a small peck on the lips. "I am but do you really want me to throw up on you?" Tidus wrinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head. "See? No whirling around anymore if you want to avoid it." She said and tapped his cheek playfully.

"Fine." Tidus said sighing defeated. "We need to go to that meeting anyway." Yuna's smile fell slightly. "Yeah. Right. I almost forgot about that." She muttered unhappily. Tidus wanted to slap himself for his idiocy. The good mood from before wouldn't return for a very long while now and he could do nothing against that. _Stupid. Stupid._ He thought angrily.

Tidus carefully took her hand in his and squeezed her delicate fingers. She sadly smiled up at him. "I'm alright, don't worry." Yuna said with a small sigh and tugged at his hand to get him to move. Tidus followed her lead without question, still angry with himself for making his wife sad.

The others who attended the meeting were already inside of the temple of Besaid which was chosen as the planning room for the upcoming battles. Tidus had no illusions that there would be more than one. There was no war that was one through one battle.

In the middle of the entrance-room was placed a huge round table where all people of the meeting found place at. Tidus and Yuna sat down between the small Shinra and Nooj. Lenne who had followed them the whole way inside lay down on the ground. Next to the genius boy was Gippal and then followed Rikku, Paine, Lulu (without Vidiny, he was taken care of by a woman of the village), Wakka, Brother, Buddy and Baralai who was next to the man with the metal leg.

"We all know why we are here." Baralai began mildly nervous and looked seriously into the round. All nodded in response. "I hope, as we all do, I think that we get this over with as soon as possible. Thanks to the information we gathered from Tidus we can say where the bases of this enemy are." Baralai reached under the table next to him and brought up a map of whole Spira.

He unrolled it on the table so everyone had a good look at it. With red crosses the bases of the enemy were marked on the map. "As you can see there are too many enemy bases for us to take over at once, even with my and Nooj's army combined." Baralai said and motioned to half of the red crosses on the map.

"With small enough groups we will be able to take over around half of them at once if we position the invading groups right. We will storm the bases at the same time so none of the attacked will have any possibility to prepare besides the not invaded other half of course but we will care about them later. The groups will be as following…"

Baralai spoke down a huge list of his and Nooj's troops until he reached Tidus and the others. "Paine, Rikku and Yuna will go the base the farthest in the south and…" "Baralai, wait!" Yuna interrupted hastily. She was embarrassed when the others looked at her questioningly besides Tidus (and Lulu), he (and she) knew what she was about to say.

"I can't go…because I am…pregnant." Yuna said nervously and blushed fiercely. Rikku squealed. "Really?" Yuna nodded. "That's so cool, Yunie! We need to make a baby party and…!" "Rikku!" Paine interrupted her harshly. "This is no place for this." Rikku quieted immediately. "Oh, alright. Later then." The Al-Bhed girl said silently and hung her head. Tidus felt almost sorry for her.

He could feel someone staring at him and he looked at the faces at the table to find out who it was. It made him slightly nervous. Brother was staring at him…hatefully. Tidus was taken aback at the raw emotion. They didn't like each other, yes but hate? Maybe he had looked wrong. He had to have looked wrong. Brother should know by now that Yuna was not his and would never be. He was her cousin! The thought alone was disturbing for him. He was slightly worried.

"Oh, well." Baralai said and cleared his throat to break through the uncomfortable silence. "Then congratulations are in order, I think. I will put Buddy on the team instead. It should suffice, too." Yuna nodded and looked unhappily on the table. Tidus gently took her hand and squeezed her fingers affectionately. It didn't lighten her mood much.

"To the base on Kilika I planned to send Tidus,…" The mentioned and Yuna lifted their heads up and listened intently on who would go with him. As long as it wasn't…"Brother…" Shoot. "and two men of Nooj's troops." Tidus looked over to Brother who shortly looked back. The hate from only moments ago was gone, he must have imagined it and a small unsettling smirk played around the Al-Bhed's lips. It made Tidus more nervous than the glare from only moments ago.

"Well, that's all. Is there anything more that you think should be mentioned or discussed?" Silence came up between them after Baralai's words. Tidus hesitantly spoke up. "How do we get to the other half of the bases? We would be too slow on foot, don't you think?" Baralai opened his mouth to answer the Blitzer but Shinra interrupted him excitedly.

"Well, that will be the job of the Shinra Corporation. We will assist you with our airships and fly you from one place to the other. I invented smaller ones than the ones you know but they have only place for 4 people." All people around the table turned to the small boy in surprise. Tidus grinned lightly at him and placed his hand atop of the head of Shinra.

"Your own company? I'm impressed. Where did you get the money from?" The blond Blitzer asked and was unbothered by the tries of Shinra to pry Tidus' fingers from his head. "Rin helped me greatly with the financial part. He was excited about the inventions I made and wanted to make them public for whole Spira." Yuna's brows furrowed when the genius boy mentioned Rin, giving the blond Blitzer a moment of thought. Without coming up with an explanation for her strange behavior, he decided to ask her later about it if he didn't forget.

Tidus chuckled and released Shinra from his hold. "So, if I'm ever in the need of money, I can come to you?" The blond Blitzer asked with a cheeky grin. Yuna elbowed him in the side. "You will not do such a thing." She said menacingly into his ears. Tidus gulped. "Oh, forget what I said." Shinra looked confused at the blond Blitzer and shrugged his small shoulders after a few seconds.

Smiles began to break over the faces around the table. "Tomorrow the teams will set off until then you can do what you want. Be at the harbor of Besaid by sunrise." Baralai said and got up, leaving the temple closely followed by Nooj, Gippal and Shinra.

"When this is over we are doing a baby party for Yunie!" Rikku said excitedly after the four had left. Paine rolled her eyes and Yuna giggled. "Then you have to prepare it, Rikku." The High Summoner said matter-of-factly. Rikku screeched and jumped up from her sitting position. "Then I have to start immediately. Dr. P let's go! There is much to do!" Rikku grabbed the hand of the surprised Paine and dragged her after her.

"Off they are." Lulu sighed and stood up with her husband following closely behind. "We are going to get Vidiny and prepare him for our longer absence. Until tomorrow, I guess." She said and motioned Wakka to follow her.

"We have to work on the Celcius." Buddy said and stood up, forcing Brother to follow him who was openly staring at Yuna. Tidus had the great urge to hit him. "Bye guys." Buddy said with a small wave and dragged a reluctant Brother with him who surprisingly ripped free of his friend's grip. He turned to Tidus pointing accusingly at him. "Ruf lyh oui mayja Yuna ymuha rana uhmo du vekrd cusafrana ! _E_ fuimt hajan tu dryd! _E_ fuimt pa y paddan ricpyht du ran dryh oui luimt ajan pa yht drec lemt cruimt pa seha yht hud ouinc! Cra cruimt muja sa yht hud oui fru mavd ran ymuha vun dfu oaync! Cra lneat vun y bydradel aqlica uv y tnays, sasuno, Vyodr un frydajan! _E_ tacanja ran suna dryh oui luimt ajan tu!"

Tidus was taken aback by the words Brother uttered. The Chocobo-haired Al-Bhed breathed heavily and glared at the blond Blitzer. Buddy looked shocked at his friend and Yuna was confused, her forehead creased in concentration, trying to translate what she heard with the small knowledge she had about the language.

"Oui lyh ryda yc silr yc oui fyhd pid ev oui rind Yuna fedr ouin yldeuhc E femm hud rumt pylg. Cra mujac fru cra fyhdc du muja yht E femm vunajan pmysa socamv vun mayjehk ran vun dfu oaync. Cra'c ouin luiceh Brother cra femm hajan muja oui mega oui fyhd ran du muja oui, ajah ev E fych'd rana." Tidus replied to Brother given him a menacing glare in between the words. Brother gritted his teeth and said coldly. "Fa'mm caa." He turned abruptly around and left the temple.

The three left inside stared after him. Tidus had a bad feeling about this. "Umm…" Buddy began to say. "I think I better follow him. Don't take too seriously what he said. He's…a bit frustrated, I guess." Buddy smiled awkwardly and quickly followed Brother.

"What did he say, Tidus? Something about me?" Yuna asked and looked expectantly up at him. She gave up translating it on her own. Tidus smiled reassuringly at her. "He seems to think that I am not the right guy for you." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and smiled tensely. The blond Blitzer wouldn't translate everything Brother said to him. She would be shocked.

Yuna gently stroked his cheek and pressed her ear to the left side of his chest. "I think you are the right guy for me and that should be enough for him. It's disturbing that he believes he is in love with me. He is my cousin I could never love him like that. He needs to grow up." Tidus smiled and lay his chin atop of her head. Something like that he said to Brother, too, only a bit…harsher. The young married remained in this comfortable position for a long time enjoying each other's presence.

Yuna and Tidus were the only ones left in the too quiet temple. Their puppy had followed the others outside, eager to play with the other dogs of the village. "What do you want to do today, Yuna?" The blond Blitzer broke the silence carefully. Yuna looked thoughtfully to the ground for a second before she directly glanced into his eyes with a determined expression.

"I want to summon you." She said to his surprise. "Summon me?" He asked, not sure why she would make such a request. Yuna blushed mildly and looked back to the ground. "I have the feeling it's the right thing to do." She said and shrugged her shoulders in slight embarrassment. Tidus narrowed his eyes. It was not her real reason that was clear but if she wanted it how could he possibly refuse her?

"Alright. If you want it, I will not say no but I have to warn you. It's not easy." Yuna beamed up at him and cupped his cheek. "I know. That's not important. I just know that I _need_ to summon you, you know? It's a feeling that I have." Tidus frowned a bit but smiled still. "Let's go then. We have only one day." He said cheerfully and took the hand on his cheek in his.

Yuna smiled and tilted her head slightly in a nod, following his lead without fuss. He guided her to the beach where he proposed to her and where she had learned to summon like a Summoner of Zanarkand besides the last step. Summoning an Aeon of a Fayth.

Tidus turned to Yuna and cradled both her hands in his, looking earnestly at her. "Yuna." He said seriously. "Be aware this can go terribly wrong. You could get hurt if you make one false step but so can I. This is more difficult than you may think but you will notice soon enough. Do you understand what I want to say?"

Yuna was surprised at the seriousness he showed and nodded slowly. "I should be careful and concentrate fully on the task ahead." Tidus smiled contently and kissed her forehead gently. "I trust you." He said silently and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Yuna nodded and looked wide-eyed at him.

Tidus reassuringly smiled and released her hands, placing her staff Nirvana instead into them. On their way to the beach he got it from their tent. "You will have to dance to my humming of the hymn. The steps will come to you naturally, don't worry." Tidus said and took a few steps backwards to get some distance from her. Then he turned around, his back facing to her. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Yuna answered determinedly, holding her staff in front of her in a vertical line. Her eyes were closed, a concentrated and calm expression on her face. Tidus smiled. He couldn't see it but he could feel the relaxed state of her mind. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all but still there could go much wrong.

Tidus took a deep breath. No going back now. With the first note leaving his throat the change immediately started. Yuna had almost exactly started to dance at the first sound leaving his mouth. That was bad, the timing needed to be exact. How he could know that? He could feel it in her thoughts and in his hurting limbs. It burned and he felt his skin rip open on his chest. He suppressed a sound of pain and adjusted his humming to the timing of her steps. The ripping of his skin stopped but a deep scratch across his chest remained.

Blood leaked out of it and flowed over his skin, soaking his sweatshirt. He made sure Yuna couldn't see and got on his hands. Tidus needed to adjust the rhythm and speed of the hymn often to adjust to his wife's dancing. She was not experienced enough to keep the right tempo. More skin ripped the every time Yuna made a wrong step. Tidus ignored the pain and kept on humming. This was the only possibility for her to train.

His hair turned blue and his body grew bigger and lengthened. Tidus could feel Yuna's joy when she noticed his change. The blond Blitzer kept his pain hidden from her and continued to hum as if nothing was wrong. She would notice in the end anyway but she needed to train and this was the only way. His pain was not important if she could improve her abilities.

Tidus' claws dug into the ground and his tail swished behind him. He hummed a last time what sounded more like a purr. Yuna made another step after he stopped his melody and he felt a last scratch open on his chest. Tidus whimpered in pain and sank down on the ground, panting.

Yuna's former joy changed into worry. "Tidus?" She asked in care. The Aeon of water turned his muzzle and turned on his side to show her the scratches. Yuna's hand wandered to her mouth. "What happened?! You are hurt!" She said her face twisted as if she was the one suffering the pain of the wounds. Tidus let her into his feelings again and directed his thoughts at her. _'We weren't synchronized. I corrected it partly but not enough to manage it unhurt.'_ Yuna was bewildered when she heard his thoughts as clearly as she could hear words that he spoke.

"How…?!" She asked not finishing her question. _'You are my Summoner. We can share the others feelings and can communicate over our thoughts. Have I forgotten to tell you that?'_ He asked a bit sheepishly to lighten her mood. She angrily slapped his unhurt front leg. The Aeon of water chuckled, sounding more like a growling and snapped his sharp teeth together when he stopped.

Yuna glared at him and examined the scratches, holding her staff over the wounds. "Now tell me what went wrong and _why_ you didn't tell me you were hurting! We could have stopped immediately!" Tidus uncomfortably shifted when Nirvana began to glow and his scratches started to heal.

'_As I said before we weren't in sync. I corrected as good as I could otherwise I would be dead and you probably, too. To your second question, it was the only way for you to train. There are no weaker, easier Aeons to summon around here. It doesn't hurt much and I know you can heal me. You don't need to worry I know my limits.'_

Yuna sighed and finished to heal his last scratch. Tidus leisurely got back on all his fours and stretched like a wolf. "I don't want that you have to get hurt for me to train." _'It doesn't hurt. I promise. You can summon me whenever you want.'_ Tidus answered through his thoughts. Yuna sighed and shook her head, stroking him under his chin. The Aeon of water purred and closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"While I'm stuck here I will perfect the steps and when I am sure you won't get hurt again, we will try again and you have no right to protest against that." She said resolutely and stopped to stroke him. Tidus nodded and nuzzled her cheek. _'Whatever you wish, flawless.'_ Yuna giggled and rubbed noses with the Aeon of water. "Cutie!" Tidus growled in laugher and laid down for her to climb on his back.

'_Let's have a ride.'_ Tidus said grinning what looked grotesque in his Aeon form. Yuna followed his offer and climbed on his back, sitting behind his head and grasping his blue mane to keep upright. _'Where does my Lady Summoner want to go?'_ Yuna smiled and patted the top of his head. "One time around the isle, please, Sir Guardian. Then we gonna turn you back and engage in more…intense activities." She said suggesting.

Tidus pointed ears perked up and he wagged his tail. Yuna giggled on top of him. _' We will be faster back than you can say, lay me!'_ "Tidus!" Yuna shouted scandalized turning red. The Aeon of water growled in laugher and sped off with her on his back.

Yuna tightly held onto his mane and leaned back enjoying the cold wind blowing past her. Tidus sped up even more. Water splashed up his flanks when he ran over the surface of the ocean. Yuna squealed in surprise at the sudden increased speed and leaned forward again. Tidus chuckled (growled) at her reaction. His wife pouted and squeezed his ear. He whined exaggerated at the small pain.

Yuna giggled and buried her nose in his soft, blue mane. Tidus purred happily and trotted slower to enjoy her snuggling longer. "Cutie." She said beaming and stroked him behind one of his pointed ears. Tidus' light blue tongue rolled out and he tilted his head to the side in enjoyment. His eyes he kept open. He didn't want to run into something. A painful thought, indeed.

As Yuna had said she canceled the summoning after they were back at the beach and guided him with a small alluring grin to their tent. She pushed him backwards and made him sit on the bed. Yuna settled on top of him and brushed back a few strands which had fallen into his face. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply. Tidus willingly let her dominate, knowing that it was what she needed.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he brought her even closer. When she parted to breath she coaxed him to lie down and ran her fingers over his chest. Tidus felt tingles move over his body from her delicate touches. His fingers itched to glide over her goddess-like body and feel the smoothness of her skin but he held back. He was more than happy to let her do whatever she wanted.

Yuna knew every sensitive spot on his body and caressed them to make him shiver and moan. She grinned slightly and peeled his clothes from him. Tidus reached for hers but she batted his hands away. "Not yet." She said and giggled at the pout on his face. Yuna pecked him on the nose, making him go cross-eyed. She loved to tease him or play little games. He noticed that early on.

Yuna smiled and pressed her lips on his, licking over his bottom lip. He obediently opened his mouth for her and returned her tentative kiss. Every touch of her tongue made a shiver run down his spine. His fingers dared to lightly trace the skin Yuna's top left free under her jacket and was rewarded with a small content sigh. One of her hands remained on his chest while the other slid down, lightly tracing in an apocalyptic manner the newly healed wounds on his chest and curled the fingers around what made him male.

Tidus gasped in bliss when she squeezed him, bringing a small smile to her lips. She ended the fusion of their mouths and whispered with half-lidded eyes. "Now you get what you want." Yuna sat up on top of him and released him from her grip. Tidus groaned in disappointment of the lost touch. It had felt so good! But everything she did to him felt fantastic anyway.

Yuna smiled coyly and undressed herself, sitting on top of him. How she got out of her skintight trousers without moving much he was in awe off. With one of her fingers she traced a path down his chest. "What are we going to do now, mmhh?" She asked and rubbed small circles across his abs. Tidus shivered and eagerly reached for her, to answer her question non-verbally.

Yuna batted his hands away again and shook her head. "No, you are not allowed to do that!" She said sternly. Tidus bit his tongue and cursed in his mind. _'Damn it!'_ He was craving her badly and he didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

"Have sex?" He offered, not able to form any real coherent thought besides that. Yuna raised an eyebrow at him and looked mildly disappointed. Because of her expression some of his brain cells started to work again and he realized what she wanted to hear. "Make love." He stated resolutely. Yuna's expression brightened up and she nodded. "Much better." She said and placed his hands on her waist. His fingers grasped her smooth skin softly and he looked up into her lovely face expectantly.

Yuna lifted her hips up and guided by his hands slid down on him. The young lovers hissed in pleasure at the feeling of Tidus inside of her. Yuna placed her hands on his abdomen und used his hands for support to move on top of him. She threw her head back and gasped in bliss. Tidus groaned under her in bliss and watched her sweaty breasts rise and fall with the sharp intakes of breaths she took.

She felt his gaze and grasped him around the shoulders to move him into an upright position. He obediently licked over the sweaty skin of her breasts, enjoying the salty taste and hearing her moan in pleasure. She hugged him close and her nails dug into his skin when she neared her release. Tidus felt that his own was extremely close, too and squeezed her ass. She gasped, her body jerked slightly and pushed hard against his, making him slide even deeper into her. They moaned and Yuna buried her face in his neck.

Her warm breath felt cool against his hot skin and he shuddered, hugging her closer to him. "I love you." He whispered into her ear and met her thrusts with one of his own. She gasped and bit lightly into his skin, leaving a mark behind. "Love you, too." Yuna moaned. Her back arched and she cried softly when her release set in. Tidus felt the squeezing of her warmth around him and moaned, letting his essence flow inside of her.

The pair snuggled and simply remained in their united position awhile longer. "What are we gonna do now?" Tidus asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Yuna leaned slightly back to look into his eyes and grinned mischievously. "Well, I need a shower. And you?" Tidus smirked back. A shower sounded good to him.

The rest of the day the young married enjoyed each other…'s presence and didn't speak about Tidus' departure. On the next morning so there was no way around it and the blond Blitzer felt the unease radiate of his lovely wife. The loud roaring of Shinra's new, smaller airships woke them and in the moment they were washing the dishes after they had eaten.

Tidus dried the last plate and placed it on the others inside of one of the counters. His eyes watched Yuna the whole time. Her gaze was downcast and she solemnly moved around, not speaking much. "Yuna." Tidus said gently and moved over to her. She 'Mmmh'-ed and reluctantly looked up into his face. The blond Blitzer placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I love you and won't let anything take me from you or you from me. I promise, Yuna. Always." He said sincerely and looked directly into her eyes. Her gaze softened a bit and a bittersweet smile spread over her lips. "You said that before." She stated matter-of-factly.

Tidus' determined stance wavered for a second but he regained it quickly. "I will come back to you, no matter what." He replied stubbornly and leaned his forehead against hers. Yuna sighed and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I know. I know. Always." She mumbled and silent tears floated down her skin, dripping on the ground.

Tidus gulped down a huge lump in his throat that was almost painful. Tears welled up in his eyes as well. It felt like a farewell for a long time or even forever and he didn't know why. He would not let it be one. "I will come back." He repeated more for himself than for her. She pressed a kiss to his lips and nodded fiercely. "You will." "I will."

Hand in hand they strode to the small harbor of Besaid. Lenne was following them quieter than usual. She was feeling the depressed mood of her masters and was unhappy herself. The others were already waiting at the beach. Shinra's smaller airships were standing in the wade-deep water and were ready for the invade groups to enter.

The others were silent, even Rikku, all of them hanging after their own thoughts. Tidus gently squeezed Yuna's hand and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Wakka and Lulu with Vidiny on her arms walked up to them and stopped in front of his wife.

"Take good care of him." The black mage said softly and held to Yuna her son. Reluctantly Tidus let go of her hand, so she could take the small boy into her arms. Vidiny was looking wide-eyed up at his parents and began to cry, reaching for Lulu. The black mage cooed softly and stroked the small cheek of the boy. "Don't cry, ya. We'll be back soon." Wakka added and looked sadly at his son.

Vidiny calmed down slowly but gazed teary-eyed at his parents and then up at Yuna as if she would tell him that his parents made a joke. The High Summoner smiled gently and rocked the small boy back and forth, whispering words of comfort to him. Tidus watched the scene sadly for a few seconds.

Lulu and Wakka walked off silently and entered the small airship they would use. Two soldiers of Nooj were already inside. Tidus sighed and kneeled down in front of Lenne who obediently sat down and looked at him with sad eyes.

"You are going to watch over Yuna for me, alright?" Tidus mumbled softly. Lenne whined and lowered her head. He smiled sadly and stroked her between the ears. He got up on his feet again when he heard approaching footsteps. Rikku and Paine walked up to them.

"When this is over" Rikku said with a forced smile. "we are going to make a huge baby party for you, Yunie!" It was obvious that she wanted to cheer up her cousin. Yuna smiled sadly at her and nodded. "I look forward to it, Rikku." The young Al-Bhed girl grinned at her cousin shortly and turned with Pain around to enter their airship. Baralai and Nooj had entered their own already.

The only ones left on the beach were now Tidus, Yuna, the small Vidiny and their puppy Lenne. Silently the blond Blitzer looked down to his wife. She gazed back without any word. Everything was said already. "I love you." Tidus whispered heart-felt. It was clearly heard across the silent beach. "I love you, too." Yuna replied as silently and as emotional. Tidus smiled a last time and kissed her gently. Their lip contact remained for a few seconds until the blond Blitzer reluctantly parted from her and moved to the airship he, Brother and two of Nooj's soldiers would use.

Tidus threw a last glance over his shoulder before he entered it. When he saw Yuna stand on the beach looking so heartbroken he wanted nothing more than to run back and stay, make her happy, love her…but he had a duty to fulfill. It was the only way to protect her and he would not back up. He was no coward.

Determinedly he climbed up the ladder into the airship and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "Ready to go, Sir Tidus?" One of the soldiers behind him asked. Tidus nodded. "Yes." His gaze fell on Brother who sat next to him in the pilot's seat. "Fa haat du rumt dukadran huf, Brother un huha uv ic femm lusa pylg." Tidus said looking sternly at Yuna's cousin. He doubted the two soldiers of Nooj understood Al-Bhed and this was a private conversation.

Brother mustered him with distain but nodded reluctantly. "Vun Yuna'c cyga." Tidus nodded in agreement. "For Yuna's sake."

With the small, very fast airship it only took them 6 hours to reach Kilika and land at the harbor of the growing village. They couldn't land directly at the base because it was in the middle of the jungle and it would draw too much attention.

"Well, if that isn't the small-brained Guardian of Yuna! Long time no see." Tidus turned to the female voice when he was spoken to. "Donna! It's really been awhile since I saw you last! Hope you are alright? Didn't want my favorite sharp-tongued person to be ill, you know?" He said cheerfully with a small grin.

Donna snorted and rolled her eyes. "As stupid as ever, I see." Tidus bowed and waved his hands about. "Always glad to serve a Summoner, Lady Donna." He replied smirking. "More like your own Summoner. In any way, right? Heard you and Yuna married. Did you make her drunk or drugged her? I doubt she chose to marry such an idiot like you when she is sane."

Tidus chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Man, you are the second person who says that! I am not that bad!" Donna rubbed her temple and sighed. "Whatever. You are not here to collect compliments, are you?" She asked changing to a business-like tone. Tidus' expression turned serious as well and he nodded.

"We located a base in the jungle here that needs to be destroyed. Do not worry. We will take care of the problem." Donna mustered him for a few seconds thoroughly. "Fine." She said and stemmed her hand on her hips. "Keep the destruction to a minimum and if you need any help, call for me and Barthello. We don't want Yuna's husband to die so shortly after the marriage, do we?" Tidus chuckled and he gave her a thumps up. "No, we don't." Donna nodded curtly and turned around leaving for her hut.

Shaking his head he studied his map again searching for the best way through the jungle. They would need to go over the trees to reach their goal. "Brother." Tidus called and turned to Yuna's cousin. The Chocobo-haired Al-Bhed looked warily at him. "You are no fighter. You will stay here. Watch over the airship." Brother's eyes narrowed for a second but he nodded, turning abruptly around and leaving for the direction of the airship.

Tidus sighed. He doubted they would ever get along.

The base was in the jungle and the entrance hidden inside of a thick tree. Tidus looked at the map he had and frowned in thought. He had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Something wasn't right and he didn't know what. Tidus shook his head. He shouldn't get distracted now. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could return to his Yuna.

Tidus motioned over his shoulder the others to follow him deeper into the jungle. The fiends they met on their path were killed from the small group and often the blond Blitzer looked on his map. Somehow he had become the leader of the team.

It hadn't taken them long to reach the thick tree where the entrance to the base of the enemy was hidden. Tidus held his finger over his lips to tell the two soldiers of Nooj to be quiet. They nodded in response. The blond Blitzer examined the surroundings around the thick tree thoroughly from the hiding place the small invading group used.

He furrowed his brows. There were supposed to be guards. He could see none. Tidus reached down and took up a stone, throwing it at the door to the base. Nothing happened. His brows furrowed deeper. Alarm should sound by now. Standing up he motioned the other two to follow. Something was wrong here and he would find out what.

Without being stopped they walked up to the large tree and Tidus tipped a password into the panel next to the entrance. It opened and only silence greeted them from inside. The blond Blitzer felt the hairs of his neck stand at attention. In his head the alarm signals rang loudly but he ignored them for now, his curiosity too great.

The two soldiers of Nooj followed him inside without protest and swung around there rifles activating small flashlights that were at its ends. Why was there no light? The bad feeling Tidus had only grew. Giving hand-signs he told the other two to examine the rooms in the corridor besides one. He felt no danger coming from them. Only the last room in the corridor worried him. A strange aura spread force from it and made a chill ran down his spine.

What happened here? Had they maybe abandoned the base and if yes why? What was the use? There was no sign of a fight either. Tidus was sure this last room would give him the answers he sought. Like in the last base he invaded a ladder led down in this huge round chamber.

The darkness that was surrounding him reminded him of the times he spent outside of reality. A shiver of unease ran up his spine at the mere thought. Shaking the feeling off, he jumped the last few meter down and landed crouching on the ground. His eyes quickly scanned the silent area. Nothing. Not even a body or a small insect. The only noticeable was a tunnel that led even deeper into the earth below. From there he could feel the dark aura coming from.

Step for step he wandered deeper down into the blackness of the tunnel. In it he would find his answers, he was sure of it. Even with his Fayth enhanced vision this darkness was impenetrable. Reluctantly he reached for his rifle he had strapped to his back and held it in front of him, activating the flashlight at it. Only the looming dark walls of the tunnel surrounded him.

A strange shudder of fear ran over his body when he walked on. The path seemed to take no end and he had the feeling he walked for hours. "Sir?" Tidus jumped almost out of his skin, dropping his rifle in the process. Cursing he reached for it and touched his earpiece. "Yes?" He asked a bit on edge. This tunnel began to get to him. Something just felt totally off in this place.

"We finished our task." One of the soldiers of Nooj said proudly over the communication link. "We will wait for you outside, Sir Tidus." "Good." Tidus said slowly moving on and waving his rifle around. He couldn't risk missing something. "Something else?" The blond Blitzer asked absentmindedly, not really awaiting a yes for an answer.

"Leader Nooj and Praetor Baralai wish for you to activate your camera sphere." Tidus frowned a bit at the strange request. "Fine. Are they already finished with taking over their bases?" "Yes, Sir." The soldier answered him dutifully. "Really?" Tidus said surprised. "Since when? And how long am I down here?"

"They finished taking over the bases one hour ago and you are down here since four hours, Sir." Tidus blinked in surprise. This long? He thought it was only his imagination. "Mhm. Alright. Tell me if something important happens." "Yes, Sir." The soldier said and the communication broke off. Tidus sighed and fumbled with the sphere attached to his belt until it turned on. Without paying it more attention he trudged on.

Splash. He froze. Splash. What was that?! He whirled around and frantically searched for the origin of the strange noise. The beam of his flashlight stopped on the ground and suddenly he felt his mouth go dry. Bloody footsteps appeared on the ground and walked backwards it seemed. He shifted the beam of the flashlight to the wall and saw bloody handprints appear as if someone was dragging himself along the wall…but they were smearing in the wrong direction…

That was definitely NOT NORMAL. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come down here. The bad feeling he had intensified, combined with a cold fear that settled deep into his bones. "Sir…?!" The soldier asked questioning and Tidus could hear the fright out of his voice. He licked his dry lips and touched his earpiece.

"I know. I'm coming up again. Whatever they awoke here it should better remain hidden forever." No answer. Tidus frowned and tapped the earpiece a few times. "Hello?" Nothing. Only static rushing. Problems with the communication link? This was getting even creepier with every minute that past. Almost running he walked the path back he came and didn't dare to look over his shoulder. He could swear he heard something lurking in the shadows and the splashing noises of the bloody footsteps slowly got distant to his great relief.

"They got us without noise and without fight. That was on the third day of our experiments." Tidus froze when a voice echoed through the empty tunnel. He slowly turned around. It seemingly came from deeper down…He shuddered. Tidus didn't want to go further down the tunnel but if someone was alive down there…He sighed and slowly began the long way back. Longingly he looked over his shoulder he could swear he saw a small light from where he entered the tunnel. Only a few steps more and he would have been outside.

A long sigh left his throat and he marched on. The sound of the bloody footsteps was getting closer again and Tidus drank water from a bottle he brought with him who knows how long he was already down in this stupid tunnel. "My father once told me to not meddle with things only a god should command upon. On the fifth day of our experiments, I finally understood that…too late."

The voice began to sound louder and even creepier. Tidus noticed that the tunnel slowly began to widen in a cave. His ears perked up when he heard soft whispering. Pyreflies? Was he in the deeper parts of the Farplane? The beam of his flashlight lost itself in the darkness around him and couldn't reach the walls that were far away. His steps echoed of the walls and the quiet whispering of the Pyreflies was creating a chilling atmosphere.

Something dangerous was lurking in the shadows. He could feel it. "Now we are lost to the world and they won't let us go. This is the thirties day of our experiments and I pity every being who finds its way down here. The shadows are moving and the dead are seething." The voice sounded so close Tidus could swear he stood directly next to him. Its cryptic words rang through his head. What did the voice mean?

A sudden movement inside the beam of the flashlight caught Tidus' attention and he tried to follow its movement but it was too fast. It looked like a black mass…a shadow. "Damn, Tidus! You are getting paranoid!" He whispered to himself to calm down. It echoed in the quiet cave and seemed to mock him. Tidus frowned and walked on. Somewhere there must be an end. Humans made this after all.

Something wet hit his cheek out of nowhere and Tidus jumped in surprise. He brushed with his thump the cool liquid from his cheek and examined it in the beam of the flashlight. It was dark red and without a doubt blood. He felt another drop hit him, this time directly on the head. Tidus waved his rifle upward pointing the beam of the flashlight at the ceiling. He gulped.

The blond Blitzer's insides made a nauseating somersault. He had seen much but this was new. Tidus had found the people who lived in this base. There were all rammed on spikes hanging from the ceiling of the cave.

One of them very clearly stared at him with a small smile. "Hello." He said monotone. Tidus gulped. The man had a spike through his head and various other places. He should be dead. A dead was talking with him. As if this place wasn't creepy enough already.

Tidus could feel the dark Pyrefly inside of him and knew that it wasn't the dead talking. Still, it was creepy having a corpse making a conversion with you. "Hey." Tidus said with an incredible dry mouth. "You shouldn't have come here, mortal." The dead man said, blood dripping on the ground from his body.

"Shouldn't I?" Tidus questioned nervously. "We created something terrible that will destroy you. The illusions in the tunnel should have kept you away." The dead man said. The dark Pyrefly used the memories of him. So this was what the bloody foot- and handprints were for. "Something that could destroy me?" Tidus asked skeptically and raised an eyebrow. Everything could be somehow destroyed. This, too.

"We called the project YENOVA." The dead man said without any emotion visible. Tidus slowly got impatient with him. "That's wonderful and all, man. But what is this…YENOVA?" He questioned and jumped around when he heard a clinging noise behind him.

"A Machina. And yet not a Machina. A woman. And yet not a woman. Dark Pyreflies gave her life. So many of them. All the pain and suffering and evilness. The only thing on her mind is hate, revenge and destruction. She will destroy the planet for the human's daring to create something like her." Tidus frowned in confusion and looked back up at the dead man but he was silent. "You still didn't answer me what she is." He said and waited for an answer. He never got one.

The clinging noise behind him again. He turned. A metallic woman stared at him lifeless. His eyes widened. She didn't give him time to react and slapped his rifle aside. A punch in his gut pressed all the air out of his lungs and he was thrown backwards. In mad speed he crashed into a wall. Groaning in pain he sank to the floor. She must have broken some ribs.

Before he had time to regain his senses he felt a hand close around his neck and shove him up the wall. The dim light from the sphere camera was reflected from Yenova's metallic body. Tidus choked when she squeezed his neck tightly intending to crush his throat.

He got his feet up and kicked her in the face as hard as he could. She let go of him momentarily and staggered backwards. Tidus fell on his knees and gasped in pain. He needed to get out of here. This was an enemy even he couldn't defeat. He shakily got up on his feet and began to run. Where he didn't know. His light source was gone.

He noticed too late that something sharp and long was thrown at him. It deeply bored through his skin, piercing the left side of his lower back. Warm blood spread from the wound and drenched his robe, tainting it a dark red color. Tidus hissed in pain and sank to his knee for a second. He had no time to rest! This thing would kill him!

Gathering all his strength he got up again and ran as fast as his legs carried him. Too his great relief he was able to reach the tunnel where he came from. Ignoring the bloody footprints he left behind he went on. A terrible painful wave that swapped up his body stopped his escape for a second. Shaking he leaned against the wall. He reached behind his back and felt for the thing that pierced his lower back. His fingers were coated with blood in the process.

Squeezing his eyes tight shut against the pain he ripped it out. For a little second he looked at the stone spear in his hand before he dropped it carelessly to the ground. Tidus quickly reached under his robe and took out the bandage he brought with him. He felt dizzy from the blood loss when he wrapped it tightly around his stomach and back. Tidus leaned for a few seconds longer against the cool stone to get back some of his strength.

Biting his lip to suppress a sound of pain he dragged himself against the wall before pushing away from it and falling into a fast jog. No clinging noise seemed to follow him but he couldn't be sure. Who knows what this thing had up its sleeves.

He sighed in relief when he stormed in the laboratory. Tidus felt the great urge to just climb up the ladder and forget everything that happened down here but he resisted it reluctantly. He couldn't just leave this cursed place without sealing the tunnel somehow. A smile crept up his lips. Reaching under his robes again (he had many things with him that many wouldn't imagine fit under them) he got out two grenades, Rikku be blessed. She thought they may come in handy. Who would have guessed that she was right?

Using his agility he placed them into niches in the stone under the ceiling of the tunnel and quickly went into hiding behind one of the huge Machinas in the room. A large explosion and the loud rumbling of stone informed him of the grenades' success. Tidus grinned from ear to ear when he looked at the result, puffing out his chest proudly. In the next moment he regretted it, wincing. Needles of pain shoot up from his wound through his body and he lowly cursed under his breath.

The dizziness of the great blood loss he suffered companied him up the ladder and made him almost fall down again a few times. Yuna would kill him if she knew what he was doing. A small smile stretched over his lips at the thought. Yuna…what was she doing now? Tidus quickly banished the thoughts about her. There was no time for that. He needed to meet up with his teammates and find out why the communication broke off.

As fast as he could manage in his injured state he walked outside. "Hey guys! I know I am a bit late but why did the…?" His words were stuck in his throat when he saw the scene in front of him. The two limp forms of his teammates lay on the ground. Quickly Tidus rushed over to them and checked their pulse. He let loose a sigh of relief. They were alive, only unconscious. The question was now why?

He didn't need to wait long for the answer. The hairs at the back of his neck stood at attention when he heard the thrumming of many feet around him. Tidus jumped to an standing position taking out his sword and ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. His eyes flickered around about the many people that surrounded him. Men from the enemy and he was clearly outnumbered. Rifles and swords were menacingly pointed at Tidus. He felt his stomach drop in resignation. They were too many and he was injured. Not a good combination.

Tidus hated to admit defeat but he knew when he was defeated. He promised Yuna to return to her and if he died he couldn't do that. No hero death for him today. He was so caught up in his thought he didn't notice someone sneaking up from behind him. When he felt a needle prick the skin of his neck it was too late. He felt incredible sleepy all the sudden and sank on his knees. Tidus heard another set of feet enter the row of soldiers and could make out a feminine person in the closing view of his vision.

A red mane of hair, dark green eyes, tanned skin and a coy smile on her lips. He knew this woman.

"Shock him." She said casually. The men took out some kind of rods and moved closer. Tidus tried to react but his muscles wouldn't follow his orders. Frustrated he looked up at the men with cold fury. Some of them looked fearful for a second but kept on moving nonetheless.

They pressed their rods to his body and Tidus felt the excoriating pain of electric shocks run through his nerves. He couldn't even scream. "You did well." Tidus heard the woman say to someone behind him before the welcoming oblivion greeted him.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Chapter 23! Never thought the story would become this long…Well, I am not complaining. We are slowly reaching the peak and the war is gradually creeping closer. Stay tuned! Thanks to Gambit Hawk and sanchez2010 for reviewing! Hugs for you both!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Chapter 23_

Zanarkand was falling apart around him and he couldn't do anything against it. His sword sliced through hundreds of enemies but it would never be enough. Zanarkand would fall. He knew that from the beginning of the battle but it's still not a thought he liked.

His Summoner didn't think it was for the best if he was summoned. Tidus didn't protest. He knew what to do. The Lord of Zanarkand evaded debris that broke apart from one of the buildings after an explosion. Under screaming and the terrible sound of squishing bodies many soldiers found their death under them. Tidus leaped on one and used the height to jump on one of the hovering Machina of the Bevelle troops.

The men occupying it turned to him in surprise and tried to fight him off. Tidus grabbed the sword arm of the nearest and kicked him hard into the gut, releasing him. He crashed into the soldier behind him and they both fell on the ground with a cry.

Tidus jumped on them and felt bones break under his metal soled boots. The one above went limp when one of his ribs went through his heart and the one under him screamed in pain. Tidus ignored the flailing body and swung his sword to his left. He felt the sharp blade ran through the flesh of a man's neck as if it were butter. The only sound of him was a short yelp of surprise. Headless, the body fell backwards from the Machina and landed on some unfortunate human on the earth. The head rolled over the ground and stopped in the view angle of the flailing man under the other. He screamed in panic and began to move even harder to break free. With the swung he used he turned one time around himself and let go of his sword.

Like a projectile it rammed through the seat of the man who controlled the Machina and pierced through his chest. He gasped and went rigged staring at the blade through his body in disbelief. Tidus casually stepped forward and ripped it out again. Blood flooded out of the wound and of the mouth of the man. His muscles relaxed and he dropped forward, landing on the consoles, dead before his body made contact.

The Machina immediately began to drop downwards in alarming speed. Tidus frowned down on the last alive man on it when he screamed even louder. He sobbed loudly and pleaded for his life. The Lord of Zanarkand snorted audible and stepped in the line of vision of the man, ignoring the fact that the wall of a building was coming dangerously close.

"Be silent, scum." He said in deadly calm in a dark kind of voice that he didn't recognize himself ever using before. It sounded more like one his Summoner Yu Yevon would use. The man looked up at him in fright and froze. "Die like a man." Tidus said coldly and stumped with his metal soled boot on the head of the man. He used enough force to break his skull and kill him. Rests of the brain were sticking to his boot afterward and made him look in disgust at it. Now he had Bevelle insides at him. Frowning he turned around and went to the back of the Machina, jumping on the battlefield below again. Only seconds later he heard the explosion behind him and the crumpling sound of another building of Zanarkand.

He hissed in mild pain when a gun shot hit his side, followed by an excoriating electrical shock. But…no something was wrong with that. Another shock surged agonizingly through his body and he felt his awareness return to him, bringing him back into the world of the waking.

* * *

Tidus grunted and opened his eyes against the dim light around him. "Ah, awake, Sir handsome?" He looked warily at the red haired woman standing slightly below him. "Isn't that a bit drastic to get a date?" He asked and examined the empty cell around him, which was made out of some kind of metal. The blond Blitzer was hanging from the ceiling, his hands chained and bruising at the steel around his organic wrist. His feet which were naked were dangling a few centimeters over the ground. It was a very uncomfortable position.

The woman left and idly waved around with her shock rod. "You never lose your cockiness, do you?" She asked with gleefully shining green eyes. Tidus chuckled. "No, never." He replied noticing for the first time that his robe, his armguard and his gloves were missing. The blond Blitzer suppressed the urge to frown displeased. "Would you now that we have talked so nicely and you got enough time to ogle over me let me go? I have somewhere to go, you know? Maybe I can visit you another day in the restaurant you are a waitress in, Kuraiko? Then I will introduce you to my wife."

The smile of the woman fell slightly at the mention of Yuna. "I'm afraid not. This is not my decision, Sir handsome. If you had come on your own, we could have had a nice time together but now it's too late and you have to live with this uncomfortable position you are in. You will be of great use for our research." Kuraiko said with a sweet smile. "You will be here for a long time and I will be your hostess for the time." "Wonderful." Tidus murmured sarcastically. Kuraiko's eyes darkened when she heard his unenthusiastic response.

She pressed the shock rod against his side and he winced when the pain waved through his body but he wasn't emitting any sound. He would not give her that satisfaction. Tidus glared at her when she took it away. His skin was burned at the spot where she placed it. "That's not very arousing. You won't get me like that." She smiled sweetly at him. "It's not for you? Well, I like it."

Tidus scrunched his nose. "That's sick." He stated simply. She giggled lightly. "It's not very smart to say that to your captor, Sir handsome." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You are just a pawn, not a queen, Kuraiko." Tidus said, getting bored by her games. She frowned at his forwardness and began to twirl the shock rod in her hands.

"This discussion slowly gets unpleasant and that's not good for you." Kuraiko shifted the shock rod and let it hover over his chest, close to his heart. Tidus watched her expressionless face warily. "One little push of my little rod now and you will be dead in only seconds. Do you really want that, Sir handsome? Leave your pretty wife and your unborn child behind?" Tidus was alarmed at her words. Unborn child? How did she know that? She shouldn't.

"Your boss wouldn't be very pleased with you if you killed him. So, I know you won't." He said simply with a confident smirk. A half-smile twitched over her lips. "Well, you are right, of course. You are smarter than most people give you credit for." Tidus sighed exasperated. "I know. Terrible, uh?" She didn't reply to his words and lowered her shock rod. Tidus began to sweat when it hovered just a few inches above what made him male.

"The boss didn't say that you needed that." Kuraiko said and Tidus had no doubt about what she meant. "What would your wife say if she found that missing?" He gulped and unconsciously tried to move away from the threatening shock rod.

"You wouldn't do that." Tidus said sweating profusely and tried to sound as convinced as he could. "You want it for yourself." For a few minutes they simply stared at each other. Tidus didn't dare to blink. He certainly didn't want to lose what made him male.

Then Kuraiko lowered her shock rod to his great relief and a small smirk appeared on her lips. "That's right. One day when you are mine I want you to have that still." Thoughtfully she tapped with the rod her shoulder. "What are we going to do now?"

"How about we talk a bit more?" Tidus suggested quickly. He really wasn't keen on being tortured. "Ahh, but we did that already all the time. Now I want to do something more physical." She said with a too sweet smile and drew an imaginary line with the shock rod over his skin. Tidus could almost feel its tip touching him. The woman was crazy. He was chained to a ceiling and in a cell with a crazy woman. Not a good combination.

"You know of my unborn child?" Tidus asked, trying in vain to distract her. She waved off and thoughtfully examined his body, wanting to find the perfect place to shoot shocks into him. "There is a traitor in your rows, isn't that obvious?" She replied bored and pressed the rod against his right chest. Tidus cringed and twisted in agony but he refused to emit any sound. The disgusting stench of his burning flesh floated into his nostrils. She took the rod back and curiously looked at the damage she caused.

Tidus breathed heavily and his muscles relaxed. There was a traitor and she wasn't even denying it. It must be someone very close to him and Yuna. No one besides their friends knew of Yuna's pregnancy. So only the people who were with them on the meeting. Tidus felt his stomach knit uncomfortably. He really didn't like to think about it.

A door creaked open behind him and steps entered his hearing range, breaking his line of thoughts. He tried to look over his shoulders and see who had come into the cell but he couldn't manage. "Ma'am." He heard the respectful greeting of a soldier. "What?" Kuraiko snapped annoyed. "I'm working here."

"The Leader is asking for you, Ma'am." The soldier said, unfazed by the anger in her voice. Kuraiko sighed and touched Tidus shortly with the rod at his leg. He twitched when a small shock ran through him. "See it as a small goodbye gift, Sir handsome." She said with a wink and placed the rod in a holster at her leg. Tidus glared for a second at her. There were not many people he really hated but she quickly gained a place on the list.

The door closed with an audible click behind the soldier and Kuraiko. Tidus sighed when they were gone. He needed to get out of here. The blond Blitzer tried to move his left Machina arm. With its strength he should be able to break the chains. He frowned when he found his Machina arm not functional. How were they able to turn it completely off?! Not even Yuna knew how! Only Shinra knew the exact functioning. What if he…no never! Tidus couldn't believe that and he really had no time to think about it either. When he had escaped he would mull it over.

Tidus frowned, thinking hard. He could almost see his head smoking from the effort. The cell was windowless and had only one door as much as he could tell. His main problem was that he was chained to the ceiling and couldn't do anything to break free. He sighed in frustration. As long as he dangled from the ceiling he was unable to do anything. Grudgingly he resigned to his fate. He had to wait. He hated to wait.

The blond Blitzer quickly grew bored looking at the plain ceiling and floor. Well, resting would be the best option for now. Easier said than done. It was incredible uncomfortable hanging from the ceiling. His human arm and his shoulders ached from the position. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to block the pain out. Suddenly he had an idea. No reason not to try it out. But he needed to fall asleep first.

Tidus didn't know how long he hung there with his eyes closed and trying to finally enter the realms of his dreams. It must have been at least an hour before finally the reassuring waves of sleep dragged his awareness away.

* * *

"Follow me! We need to get up here!" The Lord of Zanarkand shouted and trudged up the steep ascent to Mount Gagazet. Close behind him was his Summoner huddled deep into his robe and using for every step his staff. The last survivors of Zanarkand followed them solemnly. Their heads were downcast and it seemed as if all life had left them.

Tidus desperately tried to keep his composure. In the moment he wanted nothing more than to fall apart like everyone else. Zanarkand was lost. His beloved city was now only a pile of ruins. Everything he had once cherished gone. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

The Lord of Zanarkand looked in desperation over his shoulder at his Summoner. Yu Yevon smiled reassuringly, the hidden maliciousness and madness Tidus was unable to see anymore. Too lost was his mind to the madness of his master, his Summoner. He was only a Fayth after all. Bound to do the biddings of his Summoner.

Tidus guided his people through the cave that lead to the small lake high up on the mountain. They walked along the water until his Summoner called to him. "Stop here! This is the perfect place…" The Lord of Zanarkand did as was told and held his hand up, signaling the last survivors of his city to stand still. Expectantly they looked at their leader.

Yu Yevon turned to the people, his eyes shining in his madness. "We are the last and we need to make Bevelle pay! We need to make them suffer and all those who didn't help us, who forsake us!" In their weak mental state the last survivors of Zanarkand agreed to the words of the madman and nodded. "I know a way. Let's show them their sins! Let's show them how strong we really are! We will destroy them, all of them! You only have to trust me and give me your complete devotion!" The people nodded and pushed their fists in the air. "We will make them pay!" They screamed.

Yu Yevon grinned widely. "Good. Just wait here. I will do the rest." He turned to Tidus and patted his shoulder. "You will complete my work. Be honored." Tidus lowered his head obediently. His Summoner turned and walked on the water. In the middle of the lake he stopped and turned to the last survivors of Zanarkand. They joyfully expected his next moves. Yu Yevon would make Bevelle and the others pay for their pain, for the loss of everything they cherished.

Then he began to dance and the last people of Zanarkand watched in fascination. The waters rose around the Summoner and slowly began to form a hull of a being they had never seen before. Tidus felt a foreboding feeling creep up on him but he quickly brushed it aside. This was his Summoner. His Summoner was always right. He would never defy him in any way.

Suddenly water tentacles shoot out from the being and pinned three of the last survivors against the wall behind them. They screamed in agony when their Pyreflies left them and were absorbed by the water being. The others watched in horror how the bodies of these people were melding into the wall. Panicked they tried to escape but to no avail.

More water tentacles shot out and pushed the rest of the last survivors against the wall. Only Tidus was left unharmed. He watched them suffer but couldn't bring himself to help them. His Summoner didn't want it. When the last one of the people was absorbed from the water being, he turned and looked at it for the first time since the beginning of the dancing of Yu Yevon.

It was not made of water anymore and huge. Brown skin stretched over a huge body and Yu Yevon smiled almost fondly at it. "It's my armor for the destruction of Bevelle and all their helpers. There is only one last piece missing to make it perfect." He turned to Tidus, his eyes had a hungry quality to them he couldn't place.

"I will take your existence, my Fayth. For the glory of Zanarkand! For its revenge! You will be the key!" He declared solemn. A water tentacle shot out to the Lord of Zanarkand and pierced him through the chest. He gasped in pain and looked down at it. Yu Yevon laughed in his madness and turned to his armor.

Tidus watched his Pyreflies leave him and saw his body vanish. Everything began to fade. He couldn't see anymore, couldn't smell and couldn't hear. With frightening certainty he realized there would be no Farplane to him. He wanted to scream in horror but he couldn't. There was no voice left in his throat.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Tidus awoke with a start. Sweat ran down his temples. This definitely didn't work. He never wanted to remember that. The blond Blitzer closed his eyes tightly. Their terrified faces flashed behind his lids. If only he had had a stronger will, he could have saved them.

He sighed opening his eyes again. Tidus had no time to wallow in his self-pity. He wanted his plan to work. Then he could keep track on what happened outside of his cell. Maybe if he went into a trance. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes again. The silence seemed to press on his ears but he managed to relax his mind.

He stretched out his senses and grasped onto the tight bond that bound him to his Summoner. Tidus carefully opened his eyes and grinned inwardly. It worked.

_The temple of Besaid towered in front of him and he was storming in its direction. Feelings of anger and sadness that weren't his waved through his mind. He had done it. Tidus could see what was happening through his Summoner's eyes. Through Yuna's eyes._


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I was gone for awhile and I am sorry but I had a serious writer's block on this story but now I am back and going to bombard with chapters! Promise, promise! I swear! And thanks for every review I got and for the reminder to get my creative juices flowing again. I am going to post two chapters in one go so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

_Chapter 24_

_Yuna seemed to be unaware of his presence. That was no surprise to him. He had never taught her to feel this kind of thing. Now he regretted that fact. He could have told her not to worry and make her relax. It was definitely not good for the child if the mother was under such stress._

_She ran up the stairs of the temple and stormed up to the table built up in the middle of the hall. Baralai, Nooj, Gippal, Shinra, Lulu, Wakka and the Gullwings sat around it. To his surprise he noted that Brother was there as well. How long had he been out? They looked down uneasily. _

"_Any clues?" Yuna asked anxiously and shifted, glancing at each person around the table._

"_I'm afraid not. The base was completely destroyed and no evidence was found that could lead us to the captured soldiers and Tidus." The blond Blitzer would frown at the words if he could. Destroyed? Why would they do that? Only to destroy every evidence they were ever there or to hide this Yenova thing. Maybe a bit of both._

_He felt Yuna's lips purse and her hands fist. It was a strange feeling being in a body and not able to control it. Her emotions mixed with his own confused him constantly, making it hard for him to concentrate._

"_But how can there be nothing!" Yuna said enraged in the silent room. "_He _can't just be…gone!" Under all her anger Tidus felt her fear and desperation. How he wished he could comfort her and tell her everything would get fine again. How he wished that was true._

"_Lady Yuna." Nooj began calmly and the High Summoner's attention shifted to him. "We can't afford to search for one man at this time. We destroyed their bases and forced them to show their faces. Enemy forces are on their way to Bevelle at this moment. Where they suddenly come from we don't know but we have to act. There is no time for a rescue mission. I'm sorry Lady Yuna but we can't do anything for your husband in the moment."_

_Yuna opened her mouth to retort something in her anger but closed it quickly again. Tidus felt the emotions rage inside of her until finally defeat won. She knew Nooj's words rang with truth even if she didn't like it. Her shoulders slumped and she turned around storming out of the temple again, fuming. _

_Angry at the truth for making everything so complicated, angry at the world for suffering so much that she had to play hero again, angry at Tidus for disappearing again (the thought stung a bit in his heart) and most of all angry at herself for being so useless._

_If she had been in the condition to fight she could have gone herself. Now she had to sit around like some silly housewife and hope for her husband to come home! It was not fair! Nothing of it was fair! Why was her love always taken from her?_

_Tidus felt his throat constrict painfully at the thought._

A burning pain in his side broke his trance and he gasped in surprise. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Time for feeding." He blinked several times to get a clear vision and looked at his brutal awakener. The stench of drugged food drifted into his nose and he unconsciously shifted away from it. The helmed guard placed the plate with Tidus' meal on the ground and left the cell, closing the door behind him.

After some seconds the blond Blitzer heard a loud clicking noise. The sudden feel of falling made his stomach do a flip and he landed painfully on the ground. He grunted lightly and got up in a sitting position. His useless Machina arm dangled at his side and weighted heavily, almost dragging him back on the ground.

He scooted over to the drugged food and examined it closely. It looked as terrible as it smelled but if he wanted to survive he had to eat at least some of it. He dug his fingers in the mushy, brown stuff and put it into his mouth. Tidus shuddered and almost gagged as soon as it touched his tongue but forced his body to gulp it down.

Reluctantly he ate some of the meal bite for bite. Every time he took one it seemed to become worse and he shivered all over his body. Whatever drug they put into this, it was not reacting kindly to his system. Soon he lay curled on the ground, not able to do anything but shiver.

It felt like his body was cooling down and he swore he could see his breath leave in white clouds. Finally he heard the door open and several people walk in. He looked up but could only see a man and a woman in white coats and a guard. His vision began to have dark spots here and there. The colors he saw shifting and churning, not making any sense to him anymore.

He closed his eyes for a second against the sight and shook his head before he opened them again. Tidus could swear the people in the cell had grown horns. His eyes almost bulged out of his head at the sight. He groaned. The people said something to each other but he could only hear unidentifiable whispering.

Then the male doctor stepped forward and gave him an injection of some kind. Tidus immediately felt his mind drift away, lulled to sleep by the beckoning of dreamless sleep. In that moment he actually was welcoming it.

_His hands methodically packed his stuff in a bag. Lenne sat next to him with dropped ears and pitifully whined. He patted her head gently. "We are going to find him." He said with a feminine voice. Confused Tidus tried to look down on himself but found he couldn't._

_The drugs in his system still drew him off the track and he had a hard time, coming to the conclusion that he was back in Yuna's mind. What was she doing? Grasping the bag with her feminine fingers she swung it over her shoulder._

_On her tiptoes she went to the tent entrance and carefully stepped outside, letting Lenne follow her outside. Tidus could feel her nervousness when she took the path to the village in the middle of the night, sneaking past Lulu's and Wakka's tent._

"_Sorry…" He heard her whisper under her breath, feeling her guilt. Her feet led her to the path which would bring her to the beach. Slowly it began to dawn on him what she had on her mind and he didn't like it one bit._

_A small, lone boat was gently rocking in the sea at the dock and an elderly man was standing on the footbridge. He seemed nervous and his lantern was swinging in the gentle breeze around. From the goose bumps appearing on Yuna's skin he could tell it was a rather chilly night._

_The elderly man turned to her when she approached him and nodded. "It's not the biggest or most comfortable boat but it can bring you without drawing too much attention to Luca. I've put enough provisions on it for the journey. Are you sure this is what you want, Lady Yuna? A pregnant woman shouldn't overwork herself." Tidus felt a hint of annoyance well up in her._

_She was not some kind of porcelain puppet; she could take care of herself! Yuna was about to snap at the elderly man when she realized he was genuinely concerned about her and the child's wellbeing. "I'll manage. Don't worry." She said instant of the harsh words she wanted to speak and bowed in thanks. "Take this." The High Summoner said and pressed a bundle of Gil in the elderly man's hand._

_He was about to protest and give it back but she shook her head. "It's the least I can do. Please take it as a sign of my gratitude." She bowed another time. The elderly man sighed in resignation and nodded in acceptance. "Good luck, Lady Yuna. I hope you find what you are looking for." He said as a farewell and went past her, taking the long way back to the village._

_Yuna's eyes wandered to the dark horizon and remained there. "I'm coming to get you back. I promise." Her gaze moved down and focused on her wedding ring. She ran one finger over the wave ornate almost longingly. Determined she straightened up and clenched her hands to fist. Nodding to herself in reassurance she carefully climbed into the boat she got from the elderly man, Lenne only a few steps behind her._

_Tidus wanted to tell her to stop and turn back. She should take care of herself and not worry about him but he knew how useless that would be. Even if he would have been able to communicate with her she would have never listened. Such a stubborn woman she was. He never wanted her any other way._

_But it bothered him that he could do nothing to stop her. If he just hadn't let himself be caught!_

_Well, no use cursing about it he only had to find a way out before Yuna came to harm because of her stubbornness. He wondered what she wanted in Luca anyway. For a second he wished he could read her thoughts and not only feel her emotions. It would help him understand what she had planned._

He groaned groggily when he returned to awareness. His hands and his legs were strapped to a metal table. Slowly he moved his head around and examined the room he was in. Like his cell the walls and the floor were completely out of metal. With unease he noticed the table next to him with operation utensils.

Tidus nervously looked down at his body. Scratches stretched over his limps and his torso. Did they do what he thought they did? What drugs did they give him? Must have been something really strong.

Frowning he stared at the ceiling. What did this people want with him? At first he had thought it was to get him out of the way or something but now he had serious doubts about it. Feeding him drugs and slicing him open was certainly something he had to ponder about when he finally managed to escape!

His best chance would be when he was back in his cell and when they brought him the drugged food. Problem was that he wasn't in his prison anymore and he had no clue when or if they would bring him back.

His frown deepened. What should he do?

His musings were interrupted when the door to the room opened and the doctor he had seen in his drugged state walked in. The man looked surprise when he noticed that Tidus was awake. "Already conscious again? Faster than awaited. Interesting. I have to note that." The doctor mused.

Tidus raised an eyebrow at the man. "You are more civil than most people here." He said with a hint of sarcasm. The doctor blinked and looked at him. "Really? Why do you say that?" The man asked and scribbled something on his notepad.

"Well, you are the first who walks in and doesn't hit me or burn me with a shock stick. So, yeah, I think you are more civil than most." "Ah! I understand. That's nice." The doctor said absentmindedly and studied his notes.

Silence built in the room and Tidus started to feel uncomfortable. "So…" The blond Blitzer said to ease his uneasiness. "Were you the one made these beautiful scratches on my skin?" The doctor looked at Tidus and shook his head.

"Not alone my assistance helped me. I can imagine you are not very pleased with them." Tidus snorted at the remark. "I am not very pleased with my capture in general." The blond Blitzer said sarcastically.

"Oh…Well, I guess I can sympathize with that." The doctor replied his eyes shifting back to his notes. "I was wondering…" Tidus began, trying to draw the attention of the man back to him. The doctor reluctantly looked at him again. "Yes?" He asked.

Tidus smirked when he was sure he had the man's attention. "What are you planning with me? Why are you studying me?" The doctor tapped his chin in thought. "How do I explain that?" He mused and put his notepad away. "First off you are a Fayth. Something that hasn't happened in a thousand years!"

"Maybe you didn't look for one." Tidus interrupted unconvinced. "Maybe." The doctor said with a shrug of his shoulders. He soon gained his enthusiasm back and continued with his explanation. "But let's pretend it is this way. You would be one of a kind. Someone unique!" "Is that all?" Tidus asked in disbelief. That couldn't be the only reason!

"Of course not!" The doctor laughed. "There is no person on Spira whose eyes shine like yours! Even in the dark they glow! And then the story with the Fayth and their dream which you were part of! It's just amazing, don't you think? How much we could learn from you? Maybe even develop a cure for all sicknesses!"

Tidus eyed the doctor in mild irritation. Did the man really believe what he said? Maybe that's what he really thought why whoever captured him wanted to keep him here but Tidus had the nagging suspicion that that wasn't true.

He was sure that they wanted to study him intently but for another reason than the doctor thought. Maybe they believed they could make super soldiers or something like that. Enhance endurance and strength. Make people Fayth like him.

Whatever it was, Tidus didn't like it one bit.

"So, now that that's clear, we have to put you back to sleep for the next part. For a very long time on that but now I can say how much I need to pump into you to completely knock you out for days, maybe even weeks." Tidus' head snapped around so he could look at the doctor. So long! How was that possible? And for what? What would need so long? An injection was already in the doctor's hand and he was stepping closer. "Which part?" Tidus asked, trying to break the chains binding him.

The doctor smiled at him. "Nothing you have to worry about. Relax that will make it much easier." Before Tidus could say anything more the injection was rammed into his neck. Instantly he got groggy and his vision began to swim.

"Freaking bastard." He mumbled right before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

_Tidus found himself almost immediately in Yuna's head. He guessed he would remain there for a few days, maybe even weeks. Tidus hoped that when he woke up he would be in his cell, so he could finally break out and punish whoever captured him, keeping him from his pregnant wife._

_She still was on the sea and directing the small boat she sat in as good as she could. Lenne was not moving an inch. Probably terrified from all the reeling. Tidus could feel her determination through their bond and her iron will to find him but he could tell, too, that sailing was stressing to her. Too stressing in his opinion._

_If he could have he would have shaken his head and sighed at her stubbornness. Instead he was staring through Yuna's eyes at the horizon. She hoped that Luca would appear soon but knew that the journey would take longer than a day._

_Tidus worried about that. She needed to be constantly awake to watch for any wave that might be dangerous to the small boat. Until she reached Luca she would have no rest. Tidus frowned inwardly. He so badly wanted to stop her right now and berate her for her stupidity._

_Yuna was strong, very strong but not invincible. She was a pregnant woman. Yuna was not only endangering herself, she was endangering their child, too and Tidus didn't like that. Hopefully she was not too daring and didn't risk too much._

_He just couldn't watch her suffer. She felt pain in her heart and in her body. He felt helpless. Tidus so badly wanted to help her. Take her pain away. If only he would be awake, if only he could break his chains and escape. Suddenly he remembered something that made him happy and terrified him at the same time._

_It could kill him, it could drive him mad or worse…but he would be able to escape and if he died Yuna would know. She would have no reason to hunt after him anymore. That was the only excuse he needed. She could be safe again._

_Tidus was a Fayth. Tidus was a Summoner. He had never tried it because he knew he was not good enough. He was not strong enough to summon himself. In theory he wasn't able to control his Aeon form but he was that Aeon, so there should be other rules that applied to him, right? That's the only hope he could cling to._

_No one even dared to think about what he would try now. To summon himself. It even sounded completely nuts in his head. He prayed to the Moon that she would spare his life and prepared his mind. If what he had planned worked, he would immediately wake and cancel the influence of the anaesthetization they pumped into him. An Aeon cannot be made unconscious that easily._

_Yuna was still staring at the horizon, hoping Luca would appear soon. She was totally unaware of what he would try and he hoped she would stay like that…for her own good._

_Tidus withdrew from Yuna's mind plane and returned to his own. He had no clue if it would affect her if he remained with her. Pushing every doubt away from him he imagined that he hummed and at the same time did the summoning dance._

_At first nothing happened and he was disappointed that it might not work. Maybe you really had to have a connection to the physical world. What would he do then? But he didn't have to ponder the question long._

_Because suddenly an excoriating pain went through him, making him scream._

_His real body was probably trashing around and doing the same. He felt something dark and sinister bubble up from his inside he knew well. That was not supposed to happen!_

_Tidus wanted to flee but not at this cost. He desperately tried to stop the transformation but he knew it was too late. Once started it cannot be just ended. His mind began to turn off and gave his instincts control. He was unable to fight it and hated himself for it._

_What had he done?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

His consciousness returned to him quicker than he had anticipated. The people around him stared with fear into his wide open eyes he could tell that they didn't expect him to wake up anytime soon. He gritted his teeth, feeling the fangs grow and snarled at them.

The doctors backed up in fright and Tidus strained against his chains. They cracked under the pressure and with an almighty roar he broke them. The people screamed and ran to the exit, trying to escape their obvious demise but Tidus wouldn't have that.

They kept him from his Summoner! He had to kill them for that! His instinct told him clearly. In a speed the humans could never match he landed at the door and cut of their escape route. One unfortunate ran directly into his clawed hand. Tidus smirked at him evilly and crushed his neck into bits and pieces.

The others screamed out in fear and tried to scramble away, searching for anything that they could use as a weapon. Tidus lowered his hands to the ground so he was on all fours and felt his fingers grow together to form paws.

His completely red eyes caught the sight of black fur covering his skin that spiked clearly and was dangerous to touch. He felt the familiar feeling of his growing limbs and cracked his neck impatiently for the transformation to finish. In the meantime his soon-to-be victims found themselves something that could be counted as weapons.

Curling his toes lightly he heard the scratching of his claws over metal and swished his tail behind him in satisfaction when his transformation was finally completely. He had difficulty fitting into the room and growled unhappily. Baring his teeth he lunged at the people left into the room.

They screamed in fright and tried their weapons at him but they simply broke off at his dark Aeon body. The first one Tidus got he crushed between his fingers, his crying stopping rather fast. His eyes snapped to the others and gleamed almost hungrily. They had backed up in a corner and were trembling pathetically.

"Please, mercy!" One of them pleaded but Tidus would have none of that. He went up to them and simply crushed their weak human bodies under his paw. Without their screaming and shivering the room turned early silent.

It was agony to be in the dark Aeon form and robbed him almost of every coherent thought. Acting purely on instinct he turned to the door, feeling the great urge to be free of this suffocating prison. He needed space and fresh air! Roaring he rammed into the wall and felt it break under his power.

The guards standing at the door were immediately squished under it and couldn't even yelp in surprise before they died. Tidus' frantic eyes looked around. Endless corridors opened in front of his orbs and simply ran in one direction without any reason behind it. Something coherent inside him told him that he had to get up somehow.

Guards that crossed his way were simply either crushed under his paws or by his fangs. Blood clung to his fur and tainted it a dark red, making him look even more menacing. Finding stairs he rushed them upward his tail hitting the wall and breaking pieces from the wall.

The complex started to shake dangerously. He had to have hit a supporting beam or something. Alarm sirens sounded through the corridors and gave even more people reason to rush on the corridors. Most of them didn't have much time to see him because Tidus crushed them before they could.

But to his luck they showed him in which direction the exit was. He roared loudly in triumph and sped up. In no time he could see the light streaming from an opening and the relieved voices of humans. Without any further delay he jumped out and landed with a menacing snarl between the people outside.

They shouted in surprise and some guards who made it pointed their weapons at him. "The Fayth broke free! Catch him or the Leader will get a fit!" One of them with fancier armor screamed and opened fire. Tidus hissed when the bullets hit him and made small dents in his fur. He growled and turned to them with demonically glowing eyes.

The dark Aeon smelled the fright of the people and reveled in it. Soon their screams of agony echoed over the plains of the small isle they were on and died forever. With an almighty roar Tidus turned around after he had crushed these small humans and jumped on the entrance of the underground complex they held him in.

It crumbled easily under him and would forever take the humans inside with it. Never again would someone be tortured or held against his will down there. Never would any secrets of theirs leave this place.

Tidus impatiently ran around the isle he was on and tried to determine where he was. Nothing but the deep Spiran ocean was around him. He growled and sat down, staring at the distant horizon. What should he do? His tail was impatiently swishing behind him. What could he do?

Summoner. His instinct told him. He had to find his Summoner. Unable to resist the urge he jumped up and felt for the bond he knew existed between them. He could almost make out how she winced in the distant when his raw and untamed mind touched hers. The few coherent thoughts he had left stopped him in his tracks in guilt. He hurt her.

The dark Aeon's tail stopped to swish and his ears dropped. His Summoner was hurt. That thought let his instincts roar up again anew. He had to protect his Summoner! He couldn't let his Summoner be hurt!

Howling he jumped on the ocean and ran in the direction he felt her presence. Water rippled violently under his large paws and soaked his whole form.

The closer he got to her, the stronger he felt her reassuring presence. It had a positive effect on his instinct driven mind and gave room for coherent thoughts. The wild, demonic look left his eyes and a tinge of blue returned to the orbs.

His stride calmed a bit and he took a deep breath, catching a faint waft of his Summoner's reassuring scent. He caught sight of a small boat swaying gently in the wind and slowed down a bit. His eyes returned to their normal blue color when he saw his Summoner.

Through their bond he could detect her disbelief at seeing him just appearing out of nowhere and her small doubt that it was even him. She never had seen him in his dark Aeon form and he really never planned to show her but she was the only one who would be able to cancel the transformation before it was too late.

He doubted he had the strength to do it himself and he really didn't want to experiment any more than he had already. It could only end badly.

He could already feel the strain it had on his body and his energy leaving him. There may even remain permanent damage from this. Pushing this thought aside for the moment he slowly trotted up to the small boat she stood on with wide eyes.

Tidus lowered his snout and whimpered lightly. If in apology or pain he wasn't sure himself. Lenne barked at him and jumped next to Yuna. Tidus looked at the small dog and could tell that she would protect her master if needed. She didn't recognize him. He couldn't blame the puppy. Under all the blood…

"Tidus? Is that you?" Yuna asked tentatively and examined him closer in worry. Tidus gazed at the beautiful young woman and felt calmer by her mere presence. But his mind was still too chaotic and instinct driven to communicate with her mentally. Instead he simply nodded and whimpered again.

Yuna hesitated for a second before she reached forward with her hand. Tidus lowered his head so she could touch his snout more easily. Her gentle and warm fingers pressed lightly against his fur and she winced mildly when she could her fingertips a bit. Tidus would have ripped his snout away in guilt if it hadn't hurt her only more.

"What happened to you?" She murmured absentmindedly. Tidus whimpered again and this time he knew it was in agony. His muscles burned from the strain of the transformation and his Pyreflies protested. Soon he wouldn't be able to turn back and remain the beast he was now.

He sank down and felt one of his paws sink through the water he stood on in his weakness. Yuna's eyes gleamed in alarm. "You've been too long in this!" She said panicked more as a statement than as a question. Without further pause she turned around and got her staff.

Tidus had a hard time keeping consciousness. His Pyreflies inside began to accept the new body and that was an exhausting and extremely painful process. His mind couldn't take it. He would have pleaded Yuna to hurry if he could.

Quickly she turned back to him and swung her staff in the canceling motion. His Pyreflies didn't take that well. He growled in agony and tried to guide them in the right direction. They were not pleased and vehemently fought against the canceling of the transformation.

Yuna watched him with fearful eyes and could already see the resignation that made her shoulders slump. She thought something along the line that it wasn't working.

With the last energy reserves he could find in him he made the Pyreflies obey the will of his Summoner and felt his body shift back to his human form. He wasn't able to keep on water this way and would have immediately sunk under if Yuna hadn't caught his organic arm.

She gasped when she tried to lift his weight out of the water. "Why are you so heavy?" Yuna gasped and desperately tugged at him, being pulled down herself. The Machina arm, Tidus remembered darkly. It was heavy like hell and he doubted that she could lift him out herself. He would die and she would blame herself. She would be sad.

He couldn't let her be sad.

Tidus gasped in pain when he grabbed onto the boat and helped her haul him up into it. With a loud thud he landed inside it and simply lay down with his face for a second. All his energy was zapped from him and his muscles burned at the slightest move. He just wanted to sleep and rest.

Yuna's silky hands carefully turned him around and stroked his hair out of his bloody face. "Tidus?" She asked gently and brushed her fingers over his cheek. He grimaced and slowly opened his heavy lids. Worry and relieve of seeing him again were clearly traceable on her face. If he had been in a better condition she probably would have slapped him first and then embraced him tight.

"Sorry that I was gone so long. Couldn't even get you a gift." Tidus said hoarsely his voice cracking at some points. Yuna didn't seem to be amused that much. "You can't feel that bad if you can joke already." She said half humored, half serious.

Tidus chuckled a bit and regretted it the next second when a sharp pain ran through him. "Ahh, don't make me laugh. Hurts like hell." Yuna sighed at his response and gently brushed some dirt and blood from his face. "I guess you are not able to talk that much right now. I question you later. Sleep now. You need it." Tidus nodded at her gentle but firm order and closed his eyes.

The last thing he heard before drifting into a for once dreamless sleep was her rummaging around on the small boat and muttering under her breath that it would be better to turn back around now. Besaid was still closer.

Whatever he lay on was quite comfortable not like the cell he had been in for who knew how long. Smiling contently he snuggled deeper into the soft something. A bed maybe? Something suddenly brushed over his hand that was hanging over the edge of the soft mattress he concluded and woke him from his blissful half-sleep. He chuckled involuntary at the rather yucky feeling.

Groggily his eyes opened and looked at his small attacker. Lenne looked cutely at him with her puppy dog eyes and hanging tongue. He smiled at the dog and tried to pet her with his hand but as soon as he moved his arm pain shot through it and forced him to abandon his intention. Tidus grimaced and closed his eyes for a second when he felt sick all the sudden.

Bile began to rise in his throat and he had a hard time to fight the urge to throw up. When he felt his stomach settle again he relaxed and turned his head to look at the confused dog. "Sorry, can't move much right now." He mumbled apocalyptically. Even the small action of turning his head made him feel sick again.

He groaned and let his eyes wander around as much as he could manage. Tidus immediately recognized his surrounding as Yuna's and his tent. He was back in Besaid.

How long had he been out? He frowned at the thought. Was the fighting over already?

He was a bit miffed at that. It was not like he enjoyed it too much but the thought of him missing it all was disappointing. He wanted to help his friends. Sleeping through it was no option. He had to get better as fast as he could. Problem was that he couldn't even stand up without vomiting on the spot.

Tidus frowned at his misfortune and stared intensely at the ceiling, trying to come up with a solution. He tried to move his Machina arm but it was still not functioning. Not even his finger twitched.

His frown deepened and he scowled a bit. He was useless and he hated to be useless.

The scrunching footsteps indicated someone was coming. Tidus listened intently to the ever nearing person. Light and careful footsteps he noted, even more careful than usual. That could only be Yuna.

The fabric of the flap at the entrance made a shuffling noise when she pushed it aside and stepped inside. She was carrying a pot pressed to her side. Food was inside, he guessed. She placed the pot on the ground in the kitchen area and noticed Lenne sitting on the ground next to where Tidus lay on the bed.

"I've forbidden you to come here, Lenne! Out!" She said sternly and pointed at the entrance of the tent. The puppy's ears dropped and she whimpered slightly. "No! Out!" She said again a tad more sternly than before. Lenne whimpered again but followed this time the order and left the tent.

Yuna looked satisfied for a second and stated to turn around to the pot again when her eyes fell on him. A slow smile spread over her soft lips and she discarded her former intended action in favor of walking up to the bed he lay on, kneeling down next to it.

"You are awake." She said in a relieved voice and brushed back his bangs. Her fingertips brushed against his forehead in the process and sent a small tingle down his spine. It was so long since he felt her soft touch upon his skin.

For a few seconds he just enjoyed the sight of her pretty face hovering above him but when he saw it contort into a worried expression, he decided he had to say something. "You know I like my beauty sleep." He joked lightly.

Yuna simply rolled her eyes at his comment and carefully sat down close to his waist on the bed. Her hand reached for his and she gently intertwined their fingers. Tidus happily let her do that even if the small movement called forth nausea again. The warmth and comfort her touch brought him was definitely worth it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and her concerned gaze wandered over his face. "To tell you the truth terrible. Every little movement hurts and makes me feel sick. Even talking hurts." Yuna nodded thoughtfully and gave his hand a little squeeze. "The doctor said that was to be expected."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at her words. "Eh?" He made in confusion. She smiled patiently at him. "Whatever they gave you wherever you were, were some serious drugs that give your body a hard time to get rid of…and the overly long Aeon transformation was not very good as well. It will take some time for you to heal, meaning no standing up or moving around." The last part she said a bit threateningly.

Tidus looked sheepish back at her. "Fine. I understand." He hesitated to ask what was on his mind next. "How long was I gone and out?" She looked down at the question and bit her lip uncomfortably. "About two months." She finally answered him after a long while of silence and refused to meet his gaze.

Tidus took a sharp intake of breath. This long. He glanced down and noticed that she was showing. She even had to discard her normal Gunner outfit for wider clothes. Yuna wore a simple white top and a blue skirt that reminded him of the one she wore on her pilgrimage. Simple sandals were at her feet like many people of the village had.

Tidus gently separated their fingers and placed his hand upon her slightly round stomach. He felt like throwing up again but ignored it for the moment and enjoyed the sensation of his fingers upon the place where their child grew. Yuna giggled slightly when she saw his fascinated his expression.

"It's only a stomach, Tidus." She said in amusement, completely forgetting her former distress. Tidus flashed her one of his dazzling grins. "It's the stomach where our child grows." He said pointedly. Yuna smiled beautifully at his excitement. "You are right." She said and placed her hand upon his on her stomach.

They remained in comfortable silence for awhile longer. Tidus just basked in Yuna's loving presence and the wonder about the life that grew inside of her. He was startled when she suddenly spoke again.

"Do you remember anything of what happened to you?" She asked timidly and reluctantly as if she didn't want to know. Tidus looked up at her face again and frowned deeply. He dug into his memory and tried to come up with anything of his capture but it all seemed fuzzy from the moment he woke up there. Tidus knew there was something important he should remember but it just wouldn't come to him.

"Not really." He replied in defeat. It was no pleasant experience but that he had no memory at all of it bothered him. Yuna nodded in understanding, looking thoughtful again. "The doctor mentioned that as well, saying that it was possible that due to the drugs and the strain of the transformation your brain had suffered somewhat but only the memory part." Tidus saw the relief in her eyes that he hadn't suffered more permanent damage from his capture.

"How is…the fighting going?" Tidus asked after another small pause. It bothered him greatly and he really couldn't hold it back any longer. Yuna sighed and gently placed his hand back on the bed he laid on, squeezing his fingers. He felt a bit dizzy from the forced movement.

"They are in a standstill in the moment." Yuna said her gaze on the floor. She fiddled lightly with the ends of her top and only threw from time to time a glance at him to gauge his reaction. "In the time you were gone an army tried to attack Bevelle but Baralai, Nooj and Gippal managed to stop them in the Calm Lands and since then there is not much movement. Sometimes it seems like one of the two armies wins the upper hand over the others but nothing really comes of it. There were some attacks on Bevelle and Luca. Someone even tried to destroy the stadium in Luca with a bomb. It was horrible. But Rikku and Paine stopped it before something happened."

Tidus nodded slowly and watched her carefully if something there was more but when she said nothing more for a few minutes he spoke up. "I see." Suddenly Yuna stood up and sternly looked down on him.

"You are not going anywhere, Tidus. You will stay here and let others handle it. This war is no concern of ours anymore." She said sharply and with furiously gleaming eyes. "Yuna…" Tidus began about to protest against it but she shook her head fiercely.

"No. There is no arguing about that, Tidus." He clamped his mouth shut. The way she said it was final and in a tone of voice he never heard from her before. He couldn't quite detect how many emotions were conveyed in it.

Tidus silently watched her walk back into the kitchen area and open the pot on the ground. For a few seconds he enjoyed the sight of her backside bent over before he slapped himself mentally. She was hurt emotionally in so many ways that he would have a hard time fixing it but until he had she was right.

When the pain vanished from her eyes then he would argue again.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: As I promised, fast and quick! Here is chapter 26! You know we are nearing the end folks. One last fight after Tidus is up to health again. Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

_Chapter 26_

Curiously he watched her take something out of the pot and put on a counter in the kitchen. "There is medicine for you and food inside it." Yuna said as if she read his questioning thoughts and continued with the task she set herself.

"Ah, alright." He replied a bit lamely, not sure what he could answer on that. Her back was still turned to him and he was unable to clearly see what she was doing. She seemed quite taken with whatever she was doing.

Reluctantly he tore his eyes away from her and stared solemnly at the ceiling. He really wanted to help her. Sighing he turned his head again to continue watching her. "Why did you send Lenne away?" Tidus asked, hoping she would turn around so he could see her beautiful mismatched eyes. Two months of not seeing her were a long time.

Yuna's head turned slightly indicating that she was listening but not enough to actually be able to glance at her face. Tidus was disappointed. "She would always come here and disturb you in your sleep. I couldn't let her do that. You needed your rest. No matter how long it would last." The last part she said with a small shake in her voice. Tidus frowned at her.

"There is something you are not telling me." He said slowly and watched for her reaction. She stopped momentarily what she was doing. "The doctor said you might never wake up again." She tried to say that casually but Tidus could hear her voice crack at some points.

His eyes softened and he really wished he could stand up. "But I woke up." Tidus said softly. He could see her tilt her head in a nod. "Yes, you did." Yuna agreed and continued with her task. Tidus inwardly cursed. He wished he could comfort probably. That he could take her in his arms and tell her everything was fine again but he couldn't move without possibly throwing up. Maybe he had to risk it.

For her sake.

"I told you I would always be there for you." Tidus stated sincerely. She stopped again. "You did." She replied shortly and continued to do whatever she did. Tidus' face grimaced in frustration. She was in deep pain, no doubt. Words wouldn't be enough to sooth her.

Using all the willpower he had he slowly moved in a sitting position. The agony of it made him almost cry out and he paled immensely. He gagged a bit but could fight down the urge to vomit. Taking a deep breath in preparation he swung his legs over the bed and set his feet on the ground.

He closed his eyes and grunted lightly so Yuna wouldn't hear. He was going to faint, he just knew it. Taking another deep breath he stood up and almost dropped immediately to the floor. His Machina arm! He almost forgot. Tidus gasped silently and clutched his protesting stomach.

Ignoring how sick he felt he slowly walked forward. It was like walking through a bush made of swords, slicing and cutting at his muscles. At the half of the way he had to stop for a second or two to catch his breath and fight down the ever growing feeling of nausea.

Determinedly he straightened up again and went on. He would not let weakness force him back. Inwardly he sighed in relief when he stood behind her. Yuna was too absorbed in (he peered over her shoulder) preparing a meal to notice him.

He lifted his organic arm, completely ignoring the agony and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. At the same time he said lovingly. "Yuna…" She whirled around and looked shocked at him, deeply concerned for his wellbeing. "How did you…?" She began to ask but shook her head to clear this thought. "You have to go back! You are supposed to be resting!"

Yuna tried to urge him backwards, pressing her smaller hands into his bare chest but he wouldn't budge. "Please." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want to…!" She didn't finish that sentence but Tidus knew anyway what she wanted to say. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest when he saw the agony she endured.

He wrapped his organic arm around her and cradled her against him. "You are never going to lose me." He whispered soothingly into her ear and laid his chin on top of her head. Tidus heard her sob and felt the wetness of tears on his skin.

He didn't know how long they stood like that. It must have been many minutes. But he didn't care. He would have stood an eternity with her in his arms if she so wished.

With a last sniff Yuna leaned back. Her eyes were red and swollen from her crying. "You are hurt and still have to comfort me. I am sorry." She said miserably and looked down in shame. Tidus smiled gently and with a finger under her chin lifted her gaze back up to his.

He shook his head and said comfortingly. "Doesn't matter. I'll always be there for you." Yuna sighed contently and tugged him at his Zanarkand Abes chain down. His captors had miraculously not taken it from him. "I love you." She murmured against his lips. Tidus shivered lightly when her sweet breath mingled with his. "I love you, too." He murmured back and closed the remaining distance between them eagerly.

Tidus' legs almost gave out under him at the warm and soft feeling of her lips upon his. It had been so long. She moaned softly, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips. The incredible sensation their kiss brought him was definitely worth the pain of standing up and walking around.

When they broke apart they leaned their foreheads together, both of them smiling quite goofily. Tidus could see the sparkle he had missed return to her eyes. His smile widened slightly. Yuna gazed adoring into his eyes and stroked his cheeks softly. Tidus enjoyed the gentle caresses and drew small circles on her lower back, feeling her relax completely against him.

"You are so amazing, you know?" She said and rubbed noses with him, earning a small chuckle from him. "Nahh, I thought we came to that conclusion long ago!" He replied playfully, confidently puffing out his chest. Yuna rolled her eyes at him and said dryly. "Ha ha ha." Tidus grinned at her smugly.

"But now back to bed." Yuna said resolutely and pushed him backwards carefully. Tidus grimaced in pain but followed her lead without further complain. She helped him lay down again and tugged the blanket up to his chest.

"How come your Machina arm is so heavy? It always looks so easy when you walk around with and move it." Yuna asked curiously, having difficulty lifting it only moments before with it. "Well…" Tidus said frowning in concentration.

"When it's active you could say that it's holding itself up." He offered in explanation. "How?" Yuna asked curiously. Tidus' frown deepened. How could he explain that? "My Machina arm gets energy from my movements and stores this energy to operate and using the direct connection to my spine it distributes the weight over my whole body so I don't feel it anymore. For me it's then like a normal arm." Yuna seemed to think about his words a few seconds before she nodded in understanding.

"I think I understand how it works now. I called Shinra by the way. He's coming next week to repair whatever is damaged." Yuna said giving him a pat on his chest. Tidus smiled thankfully at her.

"I have another question." She said a bit sheepishly. Tidus laughed lightly. "Aren't we curious today?" He remarked in a teasing tone. Yuna huffed and poked his side with a pout. Chuckling he asked. "Sooo, what is your question?"

Her expression grew more serious. "How could you turn into an Aeon without my help?" Tidus' brows furrowed in deep thought. How indeed? "I am not sure…" He said slowly concentrating hard on the fuzzy memories he had.

"But whatever I did must have gone wrong. I turned into a dark Aeon after all and not my normal form. I definitely won't do it again." Yuna nodded and thoughtfully looked at him. "Maybe whoever captured you somehow forced it?" She suggested uncertainly. Tidus shook his head. "No, I doubt that's possible." He replied certain. "I must have done it myself somehow. I am certain I did. This much I remember."

Yuna sighed and got up again. "No use wondering about it then. I am going to make you something to eat. Rest now and no standing up." She said waving a finger in front of his face. Tidus looked innocently at her. "I am going to be good. Promise!"

Yuna shook her head at his childish antiques and went back into the kitchen. In no time she finished the meal and sauntered back to him. She even hummed happily while she did that. Yuna was happy again. Tidus smiled inwardly, patting his back mentally for a job well done but she was a pregnant woman and emotionally very unstable because of all the hormones and such. He had to be careful or he might end up dead sooner than he thought.

Tidus burned the most important rule into his head. If she asks him if she looks fat there is no right answer. The only option was escape. He nodded to himself contently. Yuna looked at him with questioning eyes but shrugged her shoulders a second later, dismissing it as unimportant.

She gently helped him to sit up. He grunted in pain at the action. When she gave him to food to eat he turned up his nose. Not that it smelled bad but he still felt this nausea and he really didn't feel hungry.

"Do I have to?" He asked and pleadingly looked at her. Yuna glanced pitying at him and nodded firmly. "You can't take the medicine on an empty stomach. Come on for me?" She gave him puppy dog eyes and Tidus melted instantly. He just couldn't say no to anything when she did that.

"Fine." He grumbled and took the spoon for the soup she offered him. Yuna smiled triumphantly at him. She would forever use that as blackmail against him, he was sure. Spoon for spoon he ate the soup. Sometimes he would wait for a few seconds so his stomach could settle again and continued then. It was almost worth than walking around.

When he was finished Yuna took all the utensils from him and carried them to the sink. Only a short while later she was already at his side again with a bottle and another spoon in hand. "You are lucky. The doctor found something for you that aren't in pill form. I know how you hate those." Tidus shuddered at the thought of them. He really hated to gulp those things down.

"Open your mouth." Yuna said and put some of the medicine on the spoon. He obligated and eyed the thick liquid unhappily. Yuna rolled her eyes at his disgusted expression and put the spoon into his mouth so he could swallow the medicine. Tidus shuddered at the bitter taste. Maybe he preferred pills after all.

"Yuck. For what is that anyway?" Tidus asked and sneered at the medicine bottle. Maybe it would shatter if he stared long enough at it like that? "It should ease your pain and settle your stomach." Yuna said and watched him carefully. "Does it feel better somehow?" She asked a bit unsure.

Now that she said it…The pain did seem to have gotten better and the nausea had gone down, too. "Yeah, it feels better." He stated and scratched the back of his head. It didn't hurt like hell anymore to move that was a nice change to before. Not to say it wasn't painful anymore that would be too much to ask he guessed.

Yuna smiled relieved at him and brought the medicine back into the kitchen area. "You should really rest now, Tidus." She said and whirled back around to him. He sighed in resignation. "Can't I stay awake and watch you?" He'd rather do that.

Yuna smiled sweetly and walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "As flattering as it sounds you really should rest. I'm going to stay, I promise." Tidus gave into her gentle urging and lay down again, looking at her beautiful face the whole time.

She ran her fingers in a lulling manner through his hair and he soon found himself fast asleep.

Hushed familiar voices woke him again. His brows furrowed and he tried to block them out. The loud cry of a small child ripped him from his semi-sleep and made him groan. Urgently the other voices tried to hush the baby but to no avail.

Mildly annoyed he opened his eyes and turned his head in the direction of the noises. His vision focused quickly on the other persons in the tent. At the dining table sat Yuna, Wakka and Lulu with Vidiny in her arms. The small boy was the reason for the loud cry. He was looking over his mother's shoulder directly at Tidus and quieted down. The blond Blitzer stared back.

He heard Lulu mutter something like "Good boy" returning to her conversation with the other two at the table. Tidus cocked his head to the side as well as he could. Suddenly Vidiny began to wiggle in his mother's arms and tried to get down, his crimson eyes still fixed on the blond Blitzer.

Reluctantly Lulu placed the small boy on the ground and said. "Don't make any ruckus." Without paying his mother much attention Vidiny crawled in Tidus direction. The blond Blitzer raised an eyebrow when he got closer.

Next to the bed Tidus lay on the small boy got on his feet and grabbed onto the edge of it, looking intently at him. The blond Blitzer raised his other eyebrow as well and kept on staring at Vidiny. What was going on the little head of his? Probably nothing like with Wakka. Tidus almost started laughing at the thought but forced it down to a simple smirk.

"Ti-dus." The small boy said and reached with his tiny hand for Tidus' face. He chuckled when Vidiny touched his cheek. "What's the matter? Missed me?" He asked the small boy quietly, so only he could hear. Vidiny cocked his head, in a very Tidus' way, to the side and looked confused, not understanding what the blond Blitzer had said. Smiling in amusement he lifted his hand and affectionately ruffled the small boy's orange hair.

Vidiny giggled at the action and said again. "Tidus!" But with more enthusiasm this time and reached for the blond Blitzer again. Tidus winced when the small boy poked his eye instead of touching his forehead. He wasn't sure if it was unintentionally or not.

"Ouch!" Tidus said and flicked the boy playfully against the forehead. Vidiny rubbed the place fiercely and glared at him. The stare reminded him of the small boy's mother but he doubted he would do what Lulu what have done in this situation…how wrong he was.

Vidiny's eyes glowed up a second and he waved his arms in a very familiar way that made Tidus uncomfortable. He couldn't be, could he? In the next instant he smelled something burning. Hair, he realized. His hands flew to his head and frantically patted the fire out, sitting straight up in the bed.

"What the fuck you little…! My hair!" Tidus said completely befuddled and angry. "Language!" He heard Yuna call to him but he didn't even hear her, mourning over his destroyed hair style. Lulu quickly hurried to her son's side and picked him up with a, dare he say, embarrassed look on her face. That was a first.

"I'm sorry. He hasn't learned to control his magic yet." The black mage said apocalyptically and patted the small boy's head. Tidus snorted and mumbled unhappily. "I noticed." "Oh, come on, brudda! Don't make such a face, ya! I think you needed a haircut anyway…" Wakka said and had a big laugh at his own joke.

Tidus glowered at him and replied sourly. "Says the big guy with the hair looking like a plant is growing on his head!" "What the? What's that supposed to mean, ya! Something against my hair?" Wakka said and shook his fist in Tidus' direction threateningly.

The blond Blitzer defiantly lifted his chin. "Not my fault you have a horrible hair style!" Wakka's eyes blazed and he jumped next to Tidus' bed, hitting him on the head with his fist. "You little piece of Shoopuf d-!" "Wakka!" Lulu shouted threateningly before her husband could finish his sentence.

Tidus smirked smugly at him and Wakka glared angrily back. Yuna had moved close to the blond Blitzer while the two had fought and gently took his hand to move his attention to her. She didn't have to put much effort in that. "Vidiny burned my hair!" Tidus whined pitifully and tried to see the burned strands. The way he turned his eyes upward and stretched his neck backwards was quiet a comical sight.

Yuna's lips twitched in amusement. "I think it doesn't look that bad…" She tried to convince him but he could see the mirth in her eyes. "Yeah, right…" He said sarcastically. "I mean it…" Yuna struggled to say and giggled slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Y-yes, reall-" She snorted and began to laugh uncontrollably, toppling over. Tidus watched her sourly. "I'm sorry but…" Yuna got out between her laughing. She did it so hard that he saw tears form at the corners of her eyes. "…on one side your hair is…" She couldn't get out the last part and just continued laughing.

Tidus sulked when the other two joined her, seeing the face he made.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I know I was gone for awhile again but I had to write a test and the mark of it is very important for my A-level. So I had to learn for it and I've got it back on Friday. I am very pleased with the result. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it took so long to write and thanks for the kind reviews. I really enjoy reading them every time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

_Chapter 27_

It took him longer to recover then he had expected. Around three months to be exact. The war was still in some kind of still stand but in the last few weeks the Spiran army seemed to win an advantage over this unknown force.

Up to this point no one knew what this enemy was after. Tidus who didn't remember what happened while he was captured had a nagging feeling that he forgot something very important that would have helped greatly to uncover this secret.

But he just couldn't remember! No matter how hard he tried. Frustrated he ran his fingers through his newly grown hair. He was glad that it came back so quickly. Yuna had been unable to keep a straight face for 2 months if she so much as heard the word hair. The first few weeks she even broke into uncontrollable laugher whenever she did.

He sighed at the memory. Vidiny was now on his 'don't cross path with'-list. He had been quite successful in that so far but when the boy got older… Tidus shuddered at the thought and involuntary touched the side of his head were his burned hair had been. He really didn't want a repeat of that.

Stretching Tidus got up from the bed he lay on. Yuna was still very strict when it came to his bed rest. She wanted to make sure he was completely healed before she would let him walk around freely again. Yuna made that very clear to him and he didn't dare to protest.

Pregnant women were so unpredictable.

Tidus happily curled his bare toes. It had been so long since he could do that without pain or feeling nausea. Carefully he got up and tested the strength of his legs. His knees quivered lightly when they had to support his weight after being unused this long.

Since a few days Yuna at least allowed him to walk around their tent. Shaking his legs to get them to move probably he made his way to the kitchen area. He needed something to eat. A real meal for once not those soups. He had a dislike for them after being fed them everyday. His stomach growled in agreement.

He looked through the cupboards and pots to find something eatable. Tidus was disappointed when he only found some fruits. Better than nothing, he decided and quickly ate them. He sighed contently when he was finished with them, the fresh taste of them lingering in his mouth.

The blond Blitzer took a glass from one of the cupboards and walked to the sink pouring himself some water. His ocean blue eyes fell on the TV sphere. He might as well watch the news to find out about the new situation.

He flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV sphere with the remote control Shinra invented. Tidus lazily zapped through the few channels that were on. They had doubled in number from the last time he remembered.

Soon he was sure the Spirans would discover the benefits of advertisement between programs and would spam television with it. It was one of the most annoying things humans ever invented in his opinion. Finally he found the channel which sent news about the ongoing war.

"…enemy forces are starting to draw back. Praetor Baralai, Mevyn Nooj and Master Gippal confirmed this morning that our forces are winning ground. This war will be over sooner than thought if it continues like this. Now to another less serious topic…"

Tidus was about to turn the TV-sphere off, his curiosity had been satisfied but the mention of Yuna's name haltered his movements. "…we know from official sources that Lady Yuna is indeed pregnant. She should be in the fifth month. Her husband…" The reporter pointed at a screen beside him which showed Tidus' picture. One of the wedding photos. "…had been back since three months after having gone missing for two months. Rumors say that he had been part of a military action and had been captured by the enemy. We will continue to look into this."

Tidus frowned and turned the TV-sphere off. The last thing he needed now were nosy reporters meddling in his life or Yuna's for that matter. Tidus was already annoyed and he hadn't even met them yet! Sighing he walked back to his resting place and lay down again.

Pushing the thoughts about the reporters aside he stared at the ceiling and returned his attention to the newest developments in the war. It was good that the enemy forces were drawing back but he partly couldn't understand why. Had they lost one of their main sources or were they fooling them?

He doubted it was the second of his guesses. They were forced to move back up the cold mount Gagazet. Clearly a disadvantage for them. Kimahri was only waiting to destroy them if they came too close. If the first of his guesses was true he wondered how that was possible.

Had he done something while he was captured? He couldn't remember and the only time where he could have truly damaged the enemy was when he was in his dark Aeon form. Had he done that? He wished he could remember but everything was fuzzy and didn't make sense.

Tidus' shoulders slumped in defeat. That would probably remain a mystery he would never be able to unravel as much as he wished he could. Sighing in resignation he turned on his side and stared at the interior of the tent.

Did it matter that he didn't remember? Was it important why the enemy forces drew back? Should he bother with it?

No, Tidus decided, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He was tired of it. What would happen if he got injured so bad that it was irreversible? What would happen if he died? Yuna would be terribly sad and he couldn't let that occur. No, he refused to do that.

Like Yuna said he would let someone else ponder about that. He would not get involved anymore. Tidus would help to end this war, this pointless fighting should end but he would not do anything beyond that. He was done with saving the world. Let someone else do it. He'd rather live in peace with Yuna now.

Tidus wanted to make her happy and he going fighting wasn't. He understood that now. Never would he give her reason to shed a tear for him again. It was a promise he intended to keep. She had cried enough for more than one life. Yuna deserved better. She deserved happiness and joy, not pain and misery.

As if on cue the object of his thoughts stepped into the tent with Lenne close on her heels. The dog was allowed inside again. Yuna smiled at her husband who sat up when she walked into the tent. Lenne barked happily and ran over to him. Tidus patted the dog's muzzle affectionately and let her lick his fingers for a second.

His eyes followed in that time Yuna's movements. She was walking very carefully and placed the things she bought into the right cupboards. Tidus watched her get on her tiptoes to reach up but she didn't quite manage. Her brow's furrowed in irritation. When she hadn't been pregnant she had just climbed onto the counter to reach the highest places in the cupboards. Of course, now she couldn't do that.

Tidus patted Lenne another time and stood up, walking over to Yuna. Standing behind her he took the juice bottle from her hand and placed it at the destination she intended for it. She huffed and crossed her arms. "I could have done that myself."

Tidus rolled his eyes and said dryly. "Sure. You could have." He would be relieved when her hormones finally returned to normal. Her mood swings could be very annoying from time to time. "I'm sorry." Yuna said with a sigh and brushed back her pony. "I'm a bit unnerved today, I guess."

"That's alright. Don't worry." Tidus replied and wrapped his arms around her from behind her. His hands came to rest on her round belly and his cheek rubbed against hers adoringly. A smile twitched over his lips when he felt their child kick. Yuna sighed in contentment and leaned back against his chest, placing her hands over his and brushing a kiss against his chin.

"Doesn't it feel strange when the baby kicks?" Tidus asked curiously when he felt their child do it again. Yuna giggled slightly and played with his fingers. "At the beginning, yes but you get used to it." Tidus smiled at the answer and nuzzled her neck. In reaction Yuna reached back with one of her hands and stroked his cheek. They fell into silence and simply enjoyed each other's presence.

Yuna was the first to speak again. "Do you think our child will be a girl or a boy?" He stopped to nuzzle her neck and thought about the question for a second. "Does it matter?" He finally counter-asked. Yuna rolled her eyes at his nonchalant answer and turned around. Tidus reluctantly released her from his embrace for a second but as soon as possible he twined his arms around her again. He couldn't get enough of the comforting warmth she emitted.

"I want to know what you think our child will be, Tidus, nothing more." She said mildly impatient and poked his chest. Ignoring the stinging sensation he looked down on her belly in thought and spoke without thinking. "A boy and a girl with a stomach as big as yours." "What did you just say?" Yuna asked sharply and her eyes gleamed dangerously.

_Holy shit!_ Tidus thought panicked. What had he done? He'd broken the number one rule if you spoke with a pregnant woman. Never ever call her fat. NEVER. Tidus chuckled nervously and took a step back, releasing her from his hold. Her warmth wasn't that comforting anymore.

"Tiduuus…" Yuna said in a dangerously sweet tone. Sweat ran down his temple. "Y-yes, love?" He tried to reply confidently. Suddenly she turned and looked at the entrance of the tent with a smile. "I didn't know you wanted to visit today, Lulu! Oh, and you brought Vidiny!" Tidus' reaction was immediate.

His hands flew to his hair and he took a step backwards, dripping in the process over Lenne who had moved behind him. He yelped in surprise and crashed painfully to the ground. The female dog whined in mild pain and quickly sped away.

Tidus groaned on the floor and heard Yuna laugh wholeheartedly. Confused he looked at her for a second and turned his head to the entrance. No one was there. His confusion grew until he realized what was going on. Tidus' disbelieving gaze snapped back to the laughing Yuna.

She had totally faked the whole thing and he hadn't noticed it. After awhile Yuna calmed down to small giggles. "That you get for calling me fat, Tidus." She said with mirth in her voice and playfully winked at him. Tidus looked dumbfounded back.

Still laughing about her successful prank she walked over to the cowering dog and patted her, trying to sooth her. Tidus got up in that time and straightened his clothes with a small pout. She totally fooled him. His manly pride was hurt.

"Oh, come on! What's with the face?" Yuna asked lighthearted when she returned to his side. Lenne was obediently following her. Tidus crossed his arms and turned up his nose, refusing to speak with her. He was quite in a childish mood in the moment.

"Don't be such a spoilsport! It was just a joke." Yuna tried to convince him and playfully poked his side. A smile twitched over his lips shortly but quickly vanished again when he fought it down. She still had enough time to catch sight of it. Getting up on her tiptoes she pecked his cheek gently.

"If you help me with the rest of the purchases, I will make you your favorite food." Tidus' eyes lit up at the mention of something to eat. "Really?" He asked excited and had a hard time standing still. It had been so long since he got something to eat that wasn't soup. Besides the fruits he had taken without permission but she didn't need to know that.

Yuna nodded with one of her most beautiful smiles on her face. "You only have to cheer up and help with the purchases." Without any further discussion on his part he did as he was told. Taking the rest of the purchases he stored them away.

"Good." Yuna said and nodded approving. "Now be a good boy and wait patiently." Tidus pouted when she patted his head as if he was a dog. Yuna giggled at the expression he made and began to prepare the meal she promised him.

Tidus sighed in defeat, deciding against speaking up. He definitely liked her teasing mood more than her unnerved or teary mood but that didn't mean he liked to be treated like a dog or teased all day. Favorite food. He would get his favorite food he had to remind himself.

Pushing his annoyed thoughts aside he walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. He took the remote and turned the TV-sphere on. For a few minutes he lazily zapped through the channels until he hit the one showing only Blitzball.

"Do you guys ever watch something else?" Yuna asked in mild disbelief from the kitchen area. His annoyance from only moments before forgotten he craned his head back so he saw her upside down. She was gazing quizzically at him while chopping vegetables. With a wide grin stretching over his lip he answered her happily.

"Nope." Yuna rolled her eyes at his obvious answer and returned her attention back to making the meal. "Men." She mumbled lowly. Tidus grinned in amusement and looked at the TV-sphere again. Suddenly something soft hit him at the back of the head. Tidus turned around in surprise. A much too innocent Yuna looked questioning at him.

"What? Something wrong?" She asked with a small tilt of her head. He raised his eyebrow at her suspicious behavior. "You've thrown something at me." He accused her with a playful undertone. She smiled too sweetly at him.

"Are you that hungry that you hallucinate already?" She asked and he swore he saw a hint of mirth in her eyes for a second. Narrowing his eyes he pointed down at a spot behind the couch. "There should…" He didn't finish his sentence. Lenne was cutely looking up at him and just stopped to chew. Tidus stared in disbelief at her. She ate his evidence!

"There should be…what?" Yuna asked slowly and still much too innocent. Tidus huffed and turned around again. Without evidence it would be no use arguing with her. She was simply too cute and would manage to convince him that it was somehow his fault. He didn't know how she did it every time they argued but she always did.

"Nothing." Tidus sighed and let his head hang. He was such a disgrace to the male popularity when it came to matters concerning her. "Guess, I just imagined it." He added. Tidus heard Yuna giggle softly behind him.

He sighed again and tried to ignore the amused woman behind him the rest of the time she made the meal for him. Tidus was quite successful in that aspect because she seemed to have enough of teasing him for the day.

As soon as the delicious smell of his favorite food drifted through the tent his mouth watered in anticipation. He had a hard time keeping still on the couch and more often than not he glimpsed over his shoulder.

Yuna smiled at him when she noticed him watching her. Tidus blushed a bit in embarrassment when he was caught. She just snickered lightly at his reaction, making him flush even deeper. When he heard the clattering of dishes he couldn't stay sitting any longer.

In excitement he jumped from the couch and hurried over to the table. Yuna rolled her eyes when she noticed him eager like a small child. "Couldn't even sit still for a few more seconds, could you?" She asked teasingly and placed a platter on the eating table.

"Yuuunaaa!" Tidus whined and looked at her with puppy dog eyes, hoping to get at least a little bit of the food that was still not finished or so he thought. "Alright, alright. Sit down. It's finished anyway." Tidus obediently did as she said. Yuna snickered lightly when she saw the expecting look on his face.

She placed the real food in front of him that wasn't a soup and he happily dug into it. He ignored completely Yuna's mildly disgusted expression at his eating habits. Tidus was just too content to shove food into his mouth that was no soup.

Yuna sat down opposite him and in contrary to him ate slowly and bite for bite. Their dog was next to them and watched the food eagerly. Her tail swung from side to side a few times. Finished with his food he started to watch Yuna eat. No matter what she did she was beautiful, more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Nothing could compare to her in his opinion.

Yuna raised an eyebrow when she noticed him watching her with a dreamy smile but refrained from commenting. When she placed her eating utensils down Tidus jumped up. Yuna's other eyebrow raised as well and she looked questioning at him. Tidus chuckled in mild embarrassment and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I want to do the dishes." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. After she had cared for him these last months he found it only fair that he finally did something, too and it would prove to him that she finally allowed him to go outside again. He started to feel claustrophobic inside their tent. Tidus really wanted to go outside, breath in fresh air and let the sun shine on his skin.

"Sure, why not. But I will help you." She said and smiled brightly at him. Tidus couldn't resist grinning back and help her stand up. In thanks she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Tidus' grin widened at the sweet gesture and he hurried to get the dirty dishes, carrying them to the sink.

Yuna followed him albeit slower and got a towel. In comfortable silence they began to wash the dishes. Tidus rinsed them and then gave the clean pieces Yuna who rubbed them dry with the towel. His thoughts inevitably returned to the topic of his part in the war. He wanted to bring an end to what he helped start.

But how would he tell Yuna that?

The last time he went away he almost never returned and he knew how much that had hurt her. He never wanted to see such kind of pain on her face and to think that he was the one inflicting it was unbearable. But on the other hand he couldn't leave something unfinished when he knew he could help end it.

Tidus nervously stole glances in Yuna's direction, pondering how he could tell her what he wanted to do.

Suddenly she placed her towel down and turned to him with an unreadable expression.

"I know what you are thinking."


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! I try to update more now because I already started to write a new story but promised myself until I haven't finished this one I wouldn't publish it. So, stay tuned for more chapters in the future! I thank all of my readers and special thanks goes to WeaselWarDance20! Thank you for your kind review. I don't think I am that good but it's nice to hear. Here a virtual cookie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

_Chapter 28_

Tidus wasn't sure if he should be afraid now or relieved because he hadn't to explain himself. Holding his breath he waited for her next words. Her eyes softened when she saw his half-panicked state. She reached for his cheek and stroked his skin with the pads of her fingers.

Tidus' tense muscles relaxed and his eyes closed almost completely in bliss. He didn't know how she did it but only one touch of her and everything that worried him was brushed away. She was the only one who could do that to him. Yuna lightly tapped his cheek to draw his attention back to her.

He could detect no anger or displeasure in her gaze. "I know you, Tidus." She said simply and affectionately brushed back a strand of his hair that had fallen into his face. "I know you will not be happy until you help end what you started. I love that about you. No matter the consequences you finish what you begin. I admire that, really. So, don't worry about it so much, alright?"

He nodded slowly at her explanation and smiled hesitantly. Tidus could hear no lies out of her words. Maybe she had gotten better in their time apart and was in pain on the inside? If that was the case he couldn't go! Yuna rolled her eyes at his hesitance and tweaked his ear in gentle warning. Tidus looked apologetic at her and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Satisfied that he gave in, she continued. "I will let you go because I want you to be happy and because I love you and trust you." Tidus nodded in understanding, touched by the sincerity of her words. Of course, he knew that she felt that way about him but it still was nice to hear her devotion to him formulated in a sentence.

"And because I know you get into trouble and\or get hurt by whatever you do, I have conditions that you must follow." Tidus' eyebrow rose over the other. Conditions? That couldn't be good. "Firstly" She said determinedly and without any room for protest, waving one finger in front of his face. "will Rikku and Paine not leave you alone and IF they leave you, for five minutes at most."

Tidus groaned inwardly at the prospect and spoke up in disbelief. "Then they would be like my bodyguards! I do not need bodyguards!" Yuna shook her head at his protest. She poked his chest rather harshly and continued to do so every few seconds. "You need them! Because, like I said before, you always get hurt on your own! These two will make sure you don't get hurt this time!"

Her eyes gleamed angrily, daring him to speak up again. Wanting to survive the next few minutes he decided to stay quiet and rubbed the hurting place she had poked. Inwardly he pouted. She was treating him like a child! He was no small kid! He was a grown man! Not that he would tell her that. She would kill him for it. He was sure.

"Secondly" She continued when he kept his mouth shut and held up a second finger. "won't you fight at the front. YOU will stay in the background. You were trained as a medic. Be that for once!" Tidus' lips twitched in his effort to not say anything. Yes, he was trained as a medic but that didn't mean he couldn't fight at the front! He was trained as a front fighter as well! And he was a better warrior than a medic! Again he kept his remarks to himself. _You want to survive._ He reminded himself.

"Thirdly" Yuna went on when Tidus kept quiet again and waved a third finger in front of his face. "before you make any decision, whatever it is, you will contact me and we will decide together about it." Again he felt more like a child than a man. _Show her what a strong male you are!_ His hurt pride screamed enraged inside him. But he ignored the loud voice and kept his mouth shut. At least this gave him more reasons to stop saving the world after this last time. He couldn't remember a time when he had been quiet so long. Tidus decided that he deserved a medal for that.

"Fourthly" A fourth finger was held in front of his face. He was mildly irritated at the act. "will you listen to the orders you are given. I know how you tend to ignore what you are told." A small smile flitted over her face at the remark. Tidus looked a bit embarrassed to the ground. He couldn't deny what she had said. The blond Blitzer was never one for rules.

"Lastly" Yuna said and lowered her fingers down to her sides. Tidus sighed inwardly in relieve. Finally! He didn't know how much longer he could have kept quiet and still. Tidus couldn't remember the last time he hadn't moved so long. "…don't die." He was surprised at her sudden change of mood from determined to sad. Shaking his head he cleared his confusion and his eyes softened. She was looking rather distraught to the ground and would be kicking aimlessly some dirt if there was some. Yuna always kept their home clean.

Tidus gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer, ever mindful of her growing stomach. He placed his chin on top of her head and let her snuggle into his chest. "I will never leave you. When this is over others can handle saving the world. Let the young folks do it!" The last sentence he said in a playful tone.

Yuna snorted and lightly punched his upper arm. "We are NOT that old Tidus." He chuckled and nuzzled the top of her head. "Only means we can have a lot more children!" Tidus said cheerfully. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her blush. "I don't think I could handle much more of you." She mumbled almost inaudibly. Tidus laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Well, you should have thought about that before marrying me." Tidus joked and affectionately squeezed her shoulders. "Guess you drugged me into it after all." She said and he could feel her lips curl into a smirk against his chest. He almost laughed himself about her playful accusations but could suppress it in the last second.

"Oh, no!" He replied overdramatically instead. "Now you've seen through my ploy!" Yuna giggled at his bad act and leaned slightly back in his arms to look up into his eyes. A brilliant smile was on her face and lit her whole features. Much better than the gloomy look she had before. It made him feel all warm and happy inside.

"You are such an idiot…cutie." Tidus almost dropped to the floor after she said that. And here he had hoped she had forgotten about that terrible nickname. That was too much to ask, he guessed. Shaking his head and smiling lightly he pressed a kiss to her forehead. It was alright if she wanted to call him that, as long as it made her happy.

"You can call me whatever you want, you are not going to get rid of me ever." Tidus remarked smugly anyway. Yuna laughed and shoved him away from her, taking up her towel again. He was a bit disappointed when her warmth wasn't pressed against him anymore. He liked it when she was wrapped in his arms.

"You know, one day you are going to kill me with all your jokes." She said with laughing eyes and motioned to the still dirty dishes. Tidus understood her silent meaning and began to scrub another plate. He threw a grin in her direction and replied overly dramatic. "Another one of my ploys destroyed!"

Yuna laughed again and swatted him with the towel in her hand. "Ouch!" He called out and rubbed the place where she hit him in mock pain. Yuna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Tidus chuckled at her childish behavior. There was his feisty wife. He already started to miss her.

Another week Yuna forced him to stay and rest. Tidus didn't protest as much as he did before. He knew how important this was to her and he could help her with the usual chores she had done alone so far. That meant he was almost none-stop at her side. Not a bad place to be in his opinion.

He carried heavy things for her, helped her with things that were out of her reach because she was too small and made sure she felt good. Tidus rubbed her feet whenever she complained about them hurting and massaged her shoulders whenever he thought she needed it. She seemed quite pleased with his doting treatment.

They often visited Lulu and Wakka…and Vidiny. He slowly started to feel secure around the boy again but he still often involuntary touched the side of his hair that he had burned away. Tidus would never forgive Vidiny for that action. Burned hair was not funny! Not in the slightest! But Lulu seemed to have lectured her son about using his magic irresponsibly because Vidiny often looked almost ashamed when he gazed at Tidus.

The blond had to reassure the boy now that everything was alright. Often Tidus ruffled Vidiny's hair to make him laugh. It worked quite well. Yuna had said then that he had the markings of a good father because he could distract the boy so easily from his shame and make him happy. Tidus wasn't as sure as she was about that. He never had a really good father-figure.

Tidus almost dreaded that he would go fight again. He was content with the peaceful time he spent with Yuna. If their life together would be like that forever, he would die a happy man. Being in her presence alone made him giddy like a teenage boy. It often got him into embarrassing situations.

"Yunie!" A sudden high-pitched feminine call broke his thoughts. Yuna mumbled in displeasure when he stopped rubbing her feet. He apologetically smiled her and gently helped her to slip her boots back on. "Nah, Rikku and Paine have arrived, it seems." Tidus said uncertainly and scratched the back of his head. "I know." Yuna said with a sigh and gratefully grasped onto his hands that he offered her to help her up.

Standing she tugged at the yellow bandana around his left upper arm to test if it was tight enough. It wasn't there only because of style reasons. When Shinra had tried to repair his arm he didn't manage it completely. Part of his Machina skin was missing and that could get really nasty if something found its way inside. The bandana hid the place and should keep it safe until Shinra had replicated the complicated Machina of his skin.

Yuna pressed her fingertips for a few seconds against the, from his skin warmed, metal of his Zanarkand Abes' necklace and then slid her fingers down his bare torso, lightly tracing the new scars that had formed. Tidus suppressed a shudder at the gentle touch but the goose bumps he couldn't stop from appearing. Yuna smiled when she saw them but kept quiet and brushed dirt from his new light brown shorts. One yellow and white mustered piece of cloth hung over each of his pant legs and was attached to his belt.

All in all he looked more like a Besaid tribesman now than a Zanarkand citizen. His toes wiggled in his brown sandals happy to be at the fresh air. He had always been a bit skeptical about those but now that he wore them he could clearly feel their benefits. Besaid had almost all the time hot weather and he was relieved to not wear so much heavy clothes any more. It was much more comfortable…and Yuna enjoyed his bare-chested self very much. That was enough reason for him to run around like that.

Tidus would have taken advantage of the fact that Yuna loved his new attire if Lulu hadn't strictly forbidden them anything that came even close to making love. The black mage had said with his love's fast development it was no good idea. Tidus had protested at first because he didn't see it like that.

Yuna was perfectly fine! She was healthy as ever. Lulu was not happy to hear that and literally beat her opinion into him. Needless to say he was still not very delighted about it but followed the black mage's instructions now. He didn't want to die earlier than necessary.

"It's cold there." Yuna mumbled more to herself than to him and turned around, getting one of his sleeveless, thicker blue shirts with light blue squares at its side. He raised his eyebrow when she gave it to him. Tidus put it on and said. "That's not going to help much." He said matter-of-factly. Yuna huffed and stubbornly replied. "Better than nothing."

Her eyes softened a few seconds later and she brushed some hair out of his face. "Be careful." She said simply. Tidus seriously looked at her and nodded. "I will." He replied sincerely and gently drew her into a kiss. Their tongues only lightly brushed and sent tingles down his spine. The soft kiss showed their deep feeling of love for each other. Tidus was sorrowful when he had to part from her. Caringly he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered lovingly. Yuna lightly brushed her fingers over his cheek. "I love you, too." She replied smiling at him. "Yuniiie!" Rikku's loud voice broke their romantic moment. Without even thinking that she could interrupt something the blond Al-Bhed burst into the tent with a huge grin on her face.

"TIDIIIIE!" She screamed happily when she spotted him, totally forgetting about her cousin. Tidus cringed at her high-pitched voice and had a hard time staying on his feet when she tackled into him for a hug but to his great relief he remained upright this time. It had been humiliating that whenever the small Al-Bhed had hugged him she had knocked him to the ground. But not this time!

"Big meanie!" Rikku shouted directly into his ear, making him wince. Why must she have such a high-pitched voice? Did she get that from her mother? Cid certainly didn't have such a high-pitched voice. "You left for so long! You made Yunie worry! Don't do that ever again!" She poked his chest hard and pouted. "And then you come back and don't even call me once! You are such a big meanie!" Tidus just blinked in surprise at the younger Al-Bhed. Huffing she turned around and jumped over to Yuna, leaving him standing in confusion.

"Hey, Yunie! Wow! You've grown! We are still going to make a baby party, you hear!" Rikku said and grinned at her cousin, waving a finger threateningly in front of her face. Yuna simply smiled and nodded at the younger Al Bhed's enthusiastic words. "Sure, why not?" Tidus' love said with much less enthusiasm. Rikku giggled happily and energetically bounced around.

"Alllllright! Then we are going to need to…" She began to babble but an impatient, deeper female voice interrupted her. "We are not here to plan a baby party, Rikku." "Buuuuut, Dr. P!" Rikku whined and pouted, crossing her arms. Paine rolled her eyes and turned to Yuna with a smile. "Hey, Yuna." She said friendly and nodded in greeting. Yuna returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

Then Paine turned to Tidus with a smirk that unsettled him greatly. "Hello…cutie." His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in horrification. Did he hear correctly? Did she just call him by that terrible nickname Yuna made up for him? When Rikku burst out laughing and dropped to the floor, holding her stomach because she laughed so hard, he was sure. Paine just called him cutie.

With a twitching eyebrow he slowly turned around and saw a very, very guilty Yuna. "Well, you know" His wife said nervously and laughed lightly embarrassed. "it slipped in one of our talks and well…but she had promised to never tell anyone!" Yuna said in her defiance and glared at Paine.

The grey-haired warrior shrugged her shoulders and grinned smugly. "Couldn't let that slide." She said simply. Rikku was still rolling on the floor and laughing. Tidus scowled in anger. They would never let that go. No doubt. The rest of his life was ruined forever.

"Shouldn't we go then?" Paine asked with a raised eyebrow. Tidus was in a bad mood and simply said. "Sure." But his mood was not bad enough to not give Yuna a goodbye kiss. "I'm sorry." She murmured and looked really guilty. Tidus just couldn't stay mad her. With a sigh he replied. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." Yuna relaxed when she took in his words and nodded with a relieved expression.

Tidus smiled at her and watched out of the corner of his eye how Rikku got up and brushed tears out of the corners of her eyes. "Let's go, guys! On another adventure as Tidus' bodyguards!" Rikku said energetically and thrust her fist in the air. Tidus groaned inwardly. Bodyguards, great. Rolling her eyes Paine simply turned around and left the tent, Rikku close on her heels.

He really wasn't looking forward to his time with his two bodyguards. One was more energetic than a cat on catnip and the other would rub into his face the horrible nickname Yuna made up for him for the whole journey. Just great. Sighing in defeat he accepted his fate. He really hoped this last mission, he believed they could do this in one operation, was over fast.

For a last few seconds Tidus took in Yuna's features memorizing them. "I'll be back." He stated resolutely. Yuna nodded and answered as certain as him. "I know."


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I know it's again a long time since I update but school and FFXIV kept me real busy. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I know I said I wouldn't publish another story until I had finished this but I couldn't resist. But I promise I will finish this story as well. Please take a look at it and I promise for this new story I will answer every review personally with a p.m. Anyway enjoy this new chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2

_Chapter 29_

The walk to the airship was the most torturous one he ever had to endure. He tried to ignore the two females for most of the time. Rikku babbled the whole time and Paine tried to irk him with the horrible nickname Yuna gave him. He had to remind himself to ignore them and not get annoyed with them.

_They are Yuna's best friends. You cannot kill them._ He thought when he finally sat in the cabin, sipping some Shoopuf milk. "Bad day, Mishter Tidush?" Barkeep asked him while he cleaned a glass. Darling looked curiously as well, as much as Tidus could tell. It was rather hard reading a Hypello's expression.

"You could say that." The blond sighed and emptied his glass. "Thank you for the drink." Tidus said politely and stood up. "Any time." Barkeep answered him and smiled, at least the blond believed that. He took the lift to the Bridge where everyone else was. If he had stayed any longer in the cabin 'his bodyguards' would definitely have followed him and that's something he really wanted to avoid.

Rikku impatiently rocked forth and back on the balls of her feet and was still babbling on. Tidus wondered briefly if the girl ever stopped talking. He doubted it somehow. She probably wasn't capable to stop talking. The thought amused him greatly. As long as she wasn't always hanging around him it was alright. Nice, little, innocent Rikku she was fun as long as you didn't get an overdose of her.

Paine was lazily leaning against a wall and watched the younger Al-Bhed in boredom. Tidus often wondered what made her tick. The one thing he definitely knew about her was to not piss her off. A pissed off Paine was even worse than a pissed off Yuna. And he knew that she loved to be sarcastic and to tease him. The latest item on her list was his horrible nickname from his lovely wife. He had to pay her back for that someday.

As usually Brother was sitting in his pilot seat and arguing with his sister on Al-Bhed. Tidus was too lazy to try to translate it. He still didn't like the tattooed Al-Bhed. His disturbing crush on Yuna gave Tidus the creeps and Brother's character always managed to rile him up. The blond Blitzer doubted that they would ever get along and he really wouldn't try to. He didn't like Brother. It was as simple as that.

Buddy was sitting in the co-pilots seat and made sure the coordinates the Celcius was flying to were correct. Tidus didn't have anything against that Al-Bhed. He was definitely a much better company than Brother and much more trustworthy.

Shinra was still with Gippal, Baralai and Nooj and helping with the war effort. His inventions were a great help. Tidus sat down in his empty chair and watched the landscape fly by the window. He was in no mood to talk with anyone really. The blond Blitzer missed Yuna greatly. He knew how pathetic that was, considering the fact that they only were a few hours apart but he couldn't help it.

Tidus missed the flowery scent of her hair, the way her smile lit her whole features, her beautiful and bi-colored eyes and most of all he simply missed her warming presence. No matter how down he felt she could always cheer him up just with being there. He sighed and leaned his chin on his hand in boredom.

He wanted to be with his pregnant wife and not on this damn mission to end this stupid war!

Sighing in resignation he kept on staring out of the window. He was surprised to notice that they were close to Mount Gagazet already. Hours must have passed while he had pondered. Shrugging he got up and straightened his clothes. Ignoring the still bickering siblings he stepped next to Buddy.

"How long?" He simply asked and tried to make sense of the controls Buddy was looking at. "Max half an hour." The co-pilot of the Celcius said with confidence. Tidus nodded his face showing relief. The faster they got there, the faster they were back, the faster he was back with Yuna and their soon-to-be-born child.

The last minutes of the flight Tidus remained standing and crossed his arms. It was noticeably getting colder even in the airship. He was no stranger to cold. Zanarkand was never a very warm place but still not as cool as Mount Gagazet.

With a slight shudder the Celcius landed. Buddy turned around to Tidus. "We will wait here. As soon as you are finished we will bring you back to Besaid." The blond Blitzer nodded with a thankful smile. "Alllright, guys! Let's do this! The Gullwings won't fail this mission!" Rikku said with a giggle and thrust her fist in the air. Tidus rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Paine was doing much the same. With a large grin on her face Rikku began to bounce up the stairs to the corridor that led to the lift when she suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" She shouted and startled all people on the bridge. "What?" Paine asked unnerved. She, like the blond Blitzer, wanted to end this mission as fast as possible. To be around a moody Tidus all the time was not very enjoyable.

"We need to do our sign!" Rikku said exasperated. Tidus frowned at her wondering which sign she meant? He dimly remembered that Yuna told him about something alike. Paine sighed and rubbed her temple. "If you haven't noticed" She said sarcastically. "there is one person missing for that." Tidus had the feeling that she wanted to avoid this certain sign this time around. He smirked at the thought.

A mischievous smile began to spread on Rikku's face and her eyes turned on him. Tidus suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. He involuntary took a step back. "What?" He asked. Rikku's smirk grew, making Tidus discomfort grow as well. What was going on in the crazy blonde's head?

"We have Tidus." Rikku said cryptically. Paine seemed to catch on and a smug grin began to spread on her face. Tidus knew this look. She only got such a grin when she found a new way to embarrass him. This trip was getting worse every minute. But why were such things always happening to him?

"Then let's do it. Come over here, Tidus." The smug expression hadn't left Paine's face yet and he could feel the amused looks of the two males behind him. Rikku had already bounced down the stairs again and was standing opposite the black-clad warrior.

Tidus hesitantly moved closer and eyed them suspiciously. Both stretched out their hands to each other and motioned him to do the same. Maybe they wanted to bite his hand off. That would be creepy and somehow he doubted it.

Reluctantly he placed his hand near theirs and waited. "You just have to say T and then you see how it goes." Paine said and Rikku nodded enthusiastically. Tidus frowned mildly. Just T? Didn't sound that bad for now.

"T." He said when he found the courage. Immediately Rikku followed with shouting "R" and Paine with calling "P". Then they thrust their hands in the air and cheered loudly. Well, at least Rikku did that, Paine simply smiled. Tidus' brows furrowed. So that was the thing that should embarrass him?

It hadn't been that bad. "I thought you wanted to embarrass me?" He finally couldn't resist asking. Paine smirked at him and patted his shoulder. "I just wanted to see your panicked face when you thought we would." She said smugly. Tidus sighed and lowered his head. She got him again. Snickering to herself she went up the stairs that led to the corridor that led to the lift.

Rikku went after her, giggling when she saw his defeated expression. "Come on, Tidie!" She said, already at the top of the stairs. "We have a mission to complete!" Tidus sighed another time and reluctantly followed his two bodyguards. He ignored the laughter of the two men behind him. Tidus had still some pride left after all. But only some.

Mount Gagazet was as icy and snowy as he remembered. If one place of Spira never changed it was definitely this mountain. He wrapped his arms around himself to get rid of the chill to no avail. In the Ronso village Tidus could make out the soldiers of Nooj, Gippal and Baralai. He was surprised when he saw Ronsos as well. Would they fight, too? Until this point they had taken a very neutral position.

Tidus followed Paine who resolutely made her way through the crowd and an as usual bouncy Rikku. It was not hard to guess where they were going. Soon they arrived at their destination. Three men and one Ronso were huddled together there and discussing something with each other.

When the three approached they turned around to look at them, their conversation stopping for the moment. "Gippal!" Rikku said more giggly as usual and quickly jumped into the arms of the Machine Faction leader. He laughed and hugged her back, his one eye sparkling in amusement.

"Hello to you, too, Rikku!" One of Tidus' eyebrows rose. Had he missed something while he had been gone? They seemed very cozy with each other. Frowning mildly he watched the girl he thought of like a sister being cuddled by a man. He didn't know if he was very pleased with that.

His attention was drawn away from the scene when Paine stepped up to Baralai and carefully took his hand. "I'm back." She said and smiled softly at him. Tidus was stunned that she was capable of such an expression of affection. He had never seen anything like it on her face. "I see." Baralai answered her as simple as she had spoken.

If Tidus had still doubts that they were a pair then they were blown away when the Praetor turned to him, keeping a hold on Paine's hand and said. "Good to see you again, Sir Tidus. We feared the worst." "Nah, I'm not that easy to kill." The blond Blitzer answered automatically. Why hadn't Yuna told him of those developments? He sighed inwardly. What else had changed when he had been gone?

Too deep in his thoughts he wasn't prepared for two strong, fury arms to hug him tight. "Kimahri glad Tidus back." The blond Blitzer gasped in surprise for breath. "Glad...to be back, Kimahri." He barely got out.

Tidus was relieved when the hornless Ronso placed him back on the ground. With a mild grimace he was rubbing his hurting chest. Did he have to squeeze him so hard? "Tidus made Yuna worry. Kimahri can't forgive that." The Ronso elder said suddenly seriously and with a slight growl in his face.

Without fear Tidus looked up into Kimahri's face and replied. "I know and I can't forgive myself for it either." The Ronso elder examined Tidus for a bit longer before he relaxed and nodded, accepting his answer as truth.

"Don't worry us like that again, Tidus." Gippal said cheerfully and gave him a friendly slap on the back. Tidus smiled at him and could see Nooj nod at him out of the corner of his eye. His way of saying "Good to have you back."

"Straight to business?" Gippal asked his stature changing to a serious one in seconds. Everyone of the small circle nodded in agreement. Like before only the faction leaders and the Ronso elder they huddled together. Paine remained close to Baralai and Rikku stayed next to Gippal, out of the corner of his eye Tidus could see them holding hands.

Nooj was the one speaking up first. "We should inform you of the situation at hand, Sir Tidus before proceeding to plan our next move." All people in the small circle agreed with the Youth League leader. Baralai continued after that was said and drew Tidus attention.

"It's true that we fought the enemy army in the Calm Lands but what never flooded to the media was the fact that we couldn't push them back one bit. Their weapons and defenses were too strong, we could never break through. Too many were dying and so we decided to keep safe and just stop them until we could make a plan. Until there was something we could do."

The group's expressions were grim and everyone nodded in understanding. "So it was a huge surprise to us when they suddenly retreated. With enough time they could have defeated us." Gippal threw in unusually serious.

"So you think it's a trap?" Tidus asked catching what the leaders had on their minds. They nodded. "Yes," Nooj said his worry clearly reflected in his eyes. "we do not wish to loose more men but we can't let such an opportunity pass if they really are retreating." Tidus nodded in understanding. His assumptions about the situation were correct then. This was a hard decision they had to make. If they were wrong...He didn't want to think about it.

"We want to know your opinion on this matter, Lord Tidus." Gippal said suddenly and Tidus' head snapped around. He hadn't been given that title in a long time. It only showed how very serious this situation was. Furrowing his brow in thought he answered carefully. "I think it would be best to sent a small unit after them and see where they are going and what they plan. The army should wait until it's clear."

In anticipation he watched the faces around them, all of them seemed to contemplate his plan. "Kimahri agree with Tidus. Kimahri think it's best course of action." The blond Blitzer smiled thankfully at the elder Ronso who nodded at him in return, his eyes warm. It was a long time since Tidus had seen the big blue fur ball.

Nooj next gave his opinion on the matter. "We thought about something similar and agree fully with you. But now is the question who we will sent?" It was a question as much as a statement. The small group fell silent again. Each deep in their thoughts.

"I will go." Paine was the first to speak up, startling everyone. They were staring at her in shock. "What?" She asked irritated after noticing their stares. Quickly Tidus shook his head and saw the others do the same. "I will go, too, then. The Gullwings are a team forever!" Rikku piped up cheerfully and grinned in the round. Tidus swore he could see Paine threw her a small smile of thanks.

"Kimahri will follow and protect the holy mountain from the intruders." "Yay! Big guy!" Rikku squealed and bounced on the spot. Tidus shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to go too but he had promised Yuna not to do anything too dangerous. Thoughtfully he chewed on his bottom lip but she said too, if something came up he should call her over sphere.

Straightening up he said. "I will go, too." The others smiled at him and Rikku gave him a cheerful slap on the arm. "Can't let us have all the glory, can you, Tidie?" She asked slyly and the blond Blitzer smiled nervously not really paying attention to her.

"We would go too." Baralai said and motioned to the other two leaders as well. "But we have to stay behind to coordinate our troops when the time comes. Tomorrow at sunrise you will move out. Be prepared." With that said the group began to disperse and scatter into many directions. Only Tidus remained frozen to his spot. Paine and Rikku remained in his line of sight, keeping an eye on him like they promised Yuna.

His brows furrowed when the name of his lovely wife entered his mind. How would he be able to convince her that what he was about to do was the right decision?

How?


End file.
